A Stranger You Recognize
by LeslieSophia
Summary: Captain Swan AU; Killian Jones recently arrived in Storybrooke as a new lieutenant in the fire department. Emma Swan is a waitress working at the Misthaven Diner. Both find themselves inexplicably drawn to each other despite their painful pasts and guarded hearts. Will their fight for a happy ending win out or will they succumb to the fear that has kept their hearts protected?
1. Cherry Pie and Decaf Coffee

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT **

**Title comes from Sara Bareilles' "A Soft Place to Land"**

-K-

Killian Jones is exhausted. And starving. But he can't fall asleep without filling his belly first, and yet, he is afraid that if he sits down for a meal, he'll find himself falling face-first into his food. He's too busy juggling this conundrum to realize his best mate passing the restaurant that they frequent after shifts until Will Scarlet has driven the car halfway across town.

"What the bloody hell is this? You drove us past a perfectly good diner to, what, the exact replica halfway across town?" Killian grumbles once he spots the familiar signage above the door.

"What? I fancied me a slice of pie." Will retorts innocently, getting out of the car.

Annoyance keeps Killian awake, so he clings onto it, "You could've had pie at the Misthaven Diner across the street from the firehouse."

Will waves his hand dismissively, "Nah, that's not pie."

Killian stalks through the doorway, not bothering to hold the door open for Will, "I'm pretty sure it is-,"

"Hold on, Billy, don't close the grill quite yet."

He almost doesn't hear her musical voice over the chime of the bell over the door, but he definitely sees the girl in front of them.

She's young, mid-twenties mayo and slender, her golden curls are pulled up into a ponytail which sways back and forth gently as she wipes down the bar in front of her. There's an apron tied to her waist, embroidered with flowers and clearly well-loved, but other than that, her white blouse and red skirt are the same as the other waitress' at the diner by the firehouse.

"'Ello, love." Will steps in beside Killian, clearly unbothered by the fact he's just interrupted the diner's closing rituals. Before Killian can push Will out the door and pummel him for ruining everyone's nights, the waitress looks up and Killian is met with the most enchanting green eyes he's ever seen.

"Will Scarlet, I should have known it was you." Her tone of voice matches Killian's harried mood and he decides that he likes her immensely. But her eyes are warm as she grabs two menus off the back counter before leading them to a nearby booth, fondly smacking Will with the menus for good measure before placing them on the table.

"Easy there, we've come from a long ways away to see you." Will laments, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ah, yes, I see you've brought a friend. I'm Emma." Emma turns to Killian with a much nicer expression on her face and extends her hand to shake. Odd behavior from a waitress, but Killian gives her hand a firm shake, his full name spilling from his lips as automatically.

"I'll have the usual, if you please. He'll have the same." Will sweeps both menus off the table and hands them back to Emma before Killian can even think of reaching for one.

"Oi, mate-,"

Will gives him a _trust me _ look with downturned lips and a closed eyed nod. Too tired to argue, Killian slumps back in his seat and runs a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Decaf coffee?"

Will nods again and Emma disappears to the counter.

"Wait 'til you taste their pie, you'll never want to go back to the other diner again. I told you I'd get you situated in this town and we can't do that with you mopin' around like that all the bloody time." Will chastises him as if Killian is throwing a temper tantrum.

"Well, he probably would be more amiable if you'd just let him sleep." Emma is back again with their coffees and Killian is ready to declare her his savior if she continues to dish it out to Will the way she is.

"Food'll be right out," She promises as Killian mumbles his thanks. Maybe the taste of coffee will trick his body into thinking it's getting caffeine long enough to make it through this meal.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's usually much smoother than this." Killian's too busy inhaling coffee to react to Will's comment, but Emma defends him again.

"Yeah, long shifts and jet lag will do that to you."

Killian's gaze shoots up to her. _Damn, she's beautiful, like an angel. _

Emma shrugs a little shyly, "It's a small town. People talk."

_Cool it, Jones. You're delirious. _

"Order up!"

Emma leaves to fetch their food and Will rubs his hands together in anticipation, "Just you wait, mate. You're about to taste the best cherry pie, you'll never get cross with me again for draggin' you 'round town." He says confidently.

Killian just hopes he has enough energy to even chew his food.

"Here you boys go." Emma slides two steaming plates in front of them with a small smirk.

"Oi! Where's me pie?" Will protests, looking back and forth between his plate and their waitress.

Killian just stares down at his own plate, transfixed. "I didn't know you had this on the menu." He mumbles, picking up his fork as if in a trance. Which, he probably is right now. Mentally preparing himself to wake up in his cot at the firehouse any second now, he lifts the first bite to his lips and is relieved to taste the eggs, exactly how he remembers it from his childhood. Eggs, scrambled perfectly with cut-up bits of sausage and chopped green bell peppers, just the way Will's mother used to make for them when they were wee lads, bursting into the kitchen after running all the way home from school.

"I had the cook make it up special." Emma puts her hands on her hips, glaring down at Will, "You know the drill, Scarlet. Real food first. Then, pie."

Will picks up his fork dutifully and shovels a bite into his mouth, his eyes never breaking the challenging stare he holds with emma and Killian is transported back to his childhood again, to a much younger Will with the exact same defiant glare.

Yeah, he's definitely dreaming.

Before he knows it, the eggs are gone and his plate is whisked away in exchange for a new plate with cherry pie, topped with a melting scoop of ice cream.

"Aye, that's the ticket." Will digs in eagerly and Killian's first mouthful is like a taste of heaven a moan slipping past his lips as his tongue savors the warm pie filling and the cold ice cream, the sweet flavor of vanilla bean soothing the tartness of the cherries.

Emma shoots him a bemused glance but Killian is too far into his half-asleep state to be embarrassed.

"Told ya it was good stuff." Will says over his mouthful and Killian has to agree. Emma just shakes her head, a small smile on her face as she bustles away to continue wiping down tables. Killian watches her blearily, a strong sense of contentment washing over him with his fully belly and nostalgic memories. Will's probably going to have to carry him back to the car, but it's okay, it's not the worst way to end this very pleasant dream.

**A/N: Hello and welcome to this fic! This idea has been floating around in my head for a while, ever since I started rewatching OUAT while simultaneously listening to Bareilles' "What's Inside" album. Please feel free to drop me a comment, review, or whatever and let me know what you think! (Halfway through writing this, I remembered that Emma once told Henry his father was a fireman and this is NOT going to be following that storyline if anyone was wondering)**


	2. Cheeseburger and Strawberry Pie

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT

* * *

-E-

"Hi Emma! Thanks for taking my closing shift last night. I owe you." Ashley Boyd flies into the kitchen just in time for the lunch rush, tying off her apron with a flourish.

"No problem, Ash. Did you and Sean have a good date?" Emma flashes the blonde a smile, her hands covered in dough.

"Yeah, we did. It was soo nice to have a night off, and Granny Lucas was kind enough to take Alexandra for a couple hours too. So anything exciting happen last night?" Ashley finishes clocking in before scanning over the current orders tacked up to the order window.

Emma smiles to herself, thinking of Will and his quiet and clearly exhausted friend with the mesmerizing blue eyes and attractive scruff, "Not much. Will came by with a new firefighter right at closing."

"Typical Will." Ashley huffs, but with a tone of fondness, "So he brought the new guy, huh? What's he like?"

Before Emma can answer, Ruby shoulders through the kitchen doors with a stack of used dishware. "Emma, there's a guy at the bar asking for you. Says he'll wait for you to order even though I told him you'd be busy for a while. Mentioned something about an apology?"

Emma exchanges a confused look with Ashley, who jerks her head in the direction of the diner, "Go, I'll finish the pies."

Emma rinses her hands, drying them on her apron, raking through her mind to figure out who could be on the other side of those doors that might owe her any sort of an apology.

"He's cute." Ruby singsongs and Emma makes a face at her, pushing through the doors with her shoulder. Turning around, it's not hard to guess who requested to see her. Sitting at the end of the bar among their regulars is a familiar, yet mysterious man with the brightest baby blues she'll probably ever see in her life. Picking up the pot of coffee on her way over, she makes her way over to him, noticing that Will is nowhere in sight.

"Jones. I knew you liked our pie, but I wasn't aware you liked it so much to come back again so soon." She greets him, and if he's surprised she remembers his name, he doesn't show it.

"On the contrary, love. I came back for you. I must say, you're even more stunning than I remembered. Until now, I merely thought I had dreamed of an angel last night."

Emma can't help herself, a peal of laughter escapes her as she fills up his cup. Will wasn't joking when he told her his friend was smooth. "Well, that's a line if I ever heard one." She ignores the few approving glances sent their way by the other patrons and hopes he doesn't notice them. He doesn't need to know it's been a long time since she laughed so freely.

The cocky grin slides off Killian's face and his expression turns a little more abashed, scratching behind his ear before extending his hand in a conceding manner. "Forgive me, love. It appears you have me at a mighty disadvantage here."

Emma refills Mr. Clark's cup a few seats down, raising her eyebrows at Killian over her shoulder. "Oh yeah? How's that?"

"Well, to begin, it seems I've only your first name while you clearly know my full moniker."

Emma just hums, waiting for him to go on.

"Secondly, you've your wits about you while I was certain my mind conjured all of last night up until I saw you again just now."

_God his accent is addicting_.

"Which brings me to my apology." Killian leans forward in his seat, his smirk replaced by a sincere look in his eye, "I want to apologize for being so out of it last night. I'm afraid my exhaustion got the best of me and I was rather rude while you took such good care of Will and I. A pretty lass like you deserves my full and prompt attention." He finishes playfully with a wink.

Emma snorts, setting the coffee pot down so she can lean in conspiratorially, "You know, I don't blame you at all. Anyone could see you were practically dead on your feet when Will dragged you in. In fact, I think I'll just blame Will for everything and call it that." She throws a wink back at him and prides herself in the faint blush it seems to draw to his cheeks. "Now then," She straightens up, pulling her pad from the pocket of her apron, "What can I get you?"

"Cheeseburger and fries if you please, milady."

"It'll taste better with onion rings." She tells him absently as she scribbles down his order.

He quirks an eyebrow at her, "You always make a habit of dictating what your patrons should eat?"

"Just British firefighters." She replies easily, meeting his amused smile with one of her on.

"Very well, onion rings it is."

Ruby is on her tail the second Emma steps through the kitchen doors, "_Spill_ Emma. Who is he? He's the new firefighter, isn't he?" Ruby hisses, stacking her dirty dishes in the container.

Ashley pipes up, "The one from last night?"

"Yeah, she was flirting!"

"_No."_

"Lasagne with broccoli and side soup!"

Ruby whisks the dish away before it can even make it to the warmer, "Thanks, Jaq."

Emma rolls her eyes, fending off Ruby and Ashley's excitement, "Easy, guys. I was just dishing it back to him. That wasn't flirting." Neither of her coworkers seem to believe her, so she picks up the next available order and marches out of the kitchen. The lunch rush is starting, so she keeps busy refilling cups and taking orders, clearing tables and serving the regulars between friendly small talk. All the while, she notices Killian's eyes roaming, sometimes watching her, other times just observing his surroundings. On someone else, his wandering eyes may seem creepy, but it's clear that he's simply trying to acquaint himself with his new surroundings and the habitants of the small Maine town.

"Thanks, love." He says warmly when Emma sets his food down in front of him. She raises her eyebrow at the endearment, but says nothing. She's spent enough time with Will to recognize it as a speaking pattern more than anything else.

"Anything else I can get you?"

She watches him drape a napkin over his knee. _Hm. A gentleman. Never seen Scarlet do that before. _

"No, thank you."

She gives Killian a quick, perfunctory smile before Leroy calls out for his check.

Soon, the lunch crowd clears out and Emma is pleasantly surprised to see Killian still nursing a cup of coffee at his spot at the bar. Without stopping to think twice, Emma slices a generous helping of pie and plates it before Ruby or Ashley can come into the kitchen and confront her about the newcomer.

She tries to ignore the way he brightens when he spots her approaching him.

"Here. On the house." Emma says before he can open his mouth to protest. She tops off his cup and after a beat, pours herself one too. There are only a few patrons remaining- Dr. Hopper settled in a booth with his newspaper and coffee and a mother and her small child enjoying a cup of tea and a sundae, respectively. Ruby will be taking off soon, and Ashely is on break.

"Delicious."

His voice brings Emma's attention back to the attractive stranger in front of her. She smiles tentatively, "Are you just saying that to score more freebies in the future?" She teases, but he levels her with a serious look.

"No, I mean it. Don't tell Will, but I think I prefer it to the cherry." He eagerly forks another bite into his mouth, "Did you make this?"

Emma bites her lip, "Yeah, I'm calling it 'Strawberry Dream.' The cherry is my mother's recipe."

"It's bloody brilliant." Killian declares, and Emma blushes, No one else has tasted this recipe aside from her and Ashley and she's almost ready to pitch it to her mother and Granny, the co-owners of Misthaven.

"So what's your story?" Emma asks casually and almost at once, Killian's expression turns carefully neutral. "Will said you're childhood friends and you were in the London fire brigade together."

"Aye, I've known Scarlet a long time. He's my best mate, but don't tell him I said that either." Killian adds playfully. "I suppose you can say I moved here for a fresh start.

Emma recognizes scars and painful pasts, so she doesn't pry. She'd be a hypocrite to do so. "Taking the position of a Lieutenant, no less." She teases lightly, steering the conversation into safer waters.

"How'd you know about that, lass?" Killian asks curiously.

She shrugs, nervous she's given too much away, "We aren't known for serving firefighters for nothing." He seems to accept this response and she relaxes. Clearly Will has revealed more about him than of her.

"Your family owns this diner?" Killian's plate is scraped clean, but Emma doesn't move to clear it away yet.

"Yeah, this is the original diner. The one by the firehouse opened a couple years or so ago and it's usually where all the firemen go." She adds, with a raised eyebrow.

Killian grins at her, "but this location has the best pies?"

"Do you agree?"

"Aye."

Emma tears her eyes away from his to stare down at her coffee, watching the steam curl lazily up from the hot liquid. She's not usually this friendly with strangers, but Killian isn't really a stranger, is he? Not when she's heard Will go on and on about his best mate over the last few years, or when she clearly sees that Killian Jones bears many of the same scars as her.

"So have you settled in, yet?" She abruptly changes the subject, collecting his plate and pushing her own coffee cup aside.

"Nearly. I have a few boxes left at Will's that I have to collect later once he's awake."

Emma hums, striding over the place his used dishware in the soapy container by the kitchen, "Is your jetlag better?"

Killian nods, "Age, though falling asleep is harder than waking most times. I take it this diner is not open 24/7?"

She shakes her head, "You'll have to go by the firehouse to get your midnight snacks."

"Do you ever work there?"

Emma studies the collar of his blue button down shirt, her eyes lingering on the dark hair that peeks out from his neckline, just so she doesn't have to meet his eyes, "Sometimes, but I'm usually here."

"Just as well, this is closer to my apartment anyway."

"Hm."

Killian's eyes are sparkling with something- laughter? Hope? "How much will it be then? Don't tell me it's on the house- I already recall not paying last night."

"Will put it on his tab." Emma says distractedly.

"You let Will have a tab?" Killian looks scandalized and Emma laughs.

"Don't worry, we know where to find him." She hands Killian his check and he sets down a few bills, enough to leave her with a generous tip.

"See you around then, love."

Emma smiles, "Yeah, I guess you will."

-/-

He's there the next morning for breakfast as well and Emma has to swallow her smile when he flashes her a goofy one of his own. She doesn't linger as much today- both Granny and Ruby are working and while the townspeople are respectful enough not to gossip about her, the same cannot be said for the Lucases, who seem to believe their singular goal in life is to find Emma a suitable husband. Will joins him at the counter, clearly running late (or maybe Killian purposefully got there early?) and Emma deems it safe enough to start up a conversation as she takes their order.

"Special eggs?" Will wheedles and Emma relents, if only to see that dreamy look that crosses Killian's face when he takes a bite.

"Pancakes?" Emma scribbles on her notepad.

"You got it, mum."

She turns to Killian, whose eyes are mischievous, "Got any suggestions, love?"

Emma can't hold back her smile as she shares a look with him, "French toast."  
"Right you are." He hands back his menu and Emma leaves to place their order. She gets busy taking care of some of the booths, so it's Granny who delivers their order, and Emma tries not to make it too obvious that she's watching Killian's reaction to the cinnamon apple french toast she requested of the chef. She gets caught up chatting with Marco and his boy and misses Will and Killian leaving. A swift sense of disappointment hits her when she turns around to find their seats empty, with only a couple bills and empty dishes left in their wake.

Emma was eager to learn more about Killian, the first person she's been intrigued by in a long time, but with a sigh, she reminds herself that this is simply what happens when she works as a waitress. She's able to interact with everyone, but only in short bursts.

She sweeps the bills into her apron with the receipt and moves to clear the dishes, until something nags at her to check the paper she just tucked into her apron. Sure enough, a quick note is written in an unfamiliar but tidy scrawl.

_It was delicious. Guess all that's left to try now is the dinner menu. _

_-K._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Just a quick note, I've taken a few liberties with firefighting, etc. for the sake of the story, if anyone has any tips or ideas, please let me know! As always, reviews are much appreciated, I love hearing what you guys think **


	3. Club Sandwich and Great Aunt Lulu

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

* * *

-K-

"Emma's a tough lass."

Killian glances at Will out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah, I reckon so." He says carefully, wary of where this conversation was headed.

"The town sweetheart, to put it quite literally."

"Hm." Killian wishes it were him driving, not Will, because now the power was all in his friend's hands, literally and figuratively. At least Will has the sense to have this conversation in the privacy of his car and not in the truck, with the rest of the crew surrounding them.

"Nothing anybody in this town wouldn't do for her."

"Bloody hell, Scarlet, just spit it out." Killian snaps, tiring quickly of his friend's contemplative build up.

"I'm just sayin' be careful, alright mate? All the lasses in this town an' you just had to go after her." Will says the last part under his breath, as if to himself but Killian can't help but catch on.

Usually, he would heed Will's warning and proceed with caution, especially since he is new in town, but there's just something about Emma that draws him in. It's not just her beauty (angelic, if he is truthful about the descriptors that float in his head late at night) but also her wit and her ability to dish it out and then revert back to kindness towards others the next second. She's fiery and bold, elegant and intelligent but underneath that grave front, he sees the whispers of ghosts not so different from the ones that haunt him at night.

He just can't stay away.

Will seems satisfied with his silence as an answer and in a lighter tone, asks, "Pie?"

"Pie." Killian agrees, ignoring the way his heart seems to quicken in anticipation. They're back to 12 hour shifts this rotation, so they're leaving the firehouse at a halfway decent hour and he hasn't seen Emma in the last week. He wonders if he should tell her he's finally all unpacked now, that his apartment feels more like a home but he quickly quashes that thought. Despite what Will might think, he and Emma are just friendly. Perhaps friends, but does it really count when he's never seen her outside the diner?

"She's taken quite a shinin' to ya though, huh?" Will studies Killian long enough for the latter to grow concerned about the lack of attention the driver is paying to the road. He always forgets how well Will knows him, having been through all the ups and downs of Killian's childhood and teenage years.

"I've never seen her so comfortable around anyone in a long time." Will continues as if he can sense Killian's trepidation about his connection with Emma.

"It's refreshing, really, to see you two open up to each other, you two are the most closed-off people I know. It's nice not having to pick my way through all those locks you surround yourselves-,"

Killian turns calmly to his best mate, "Will? Shut up."

-/-

"New concoction today?" Will gives the slice of pie in front of him a satisfied look, rubbing his belly as though he couldn't eat another bite (which had to be for show, Killian's seen him put away three times as much food as he just demolished in less time).

Emma hushes him, glancing around surreptitiously, exchanging Killian's empty lasagne plate for a fresh one with a piece of her Strawberry Dream.

"Not yet let the cat out of the bag?"

"Shut up and just eat it, Scarlet." Emma reprimands, though Killian can see the anxiety under her exasperated demeanor. Feeling a little smug that he has tasted this secret recipe before Will, he takes a large bite of his own piece, savoring the creamy sweetness of the dessert.

"You've right outdone yourself, mum." Will declares and Emma beams proudly, brushing away the crumbs on the bar that spilled from his mouth. "You named it yet?"

"Strawberry Dream."

"No, _Lulu's_ Strawberry Dream." Will finishes his piece in three bites and Killian slides his own plate closer to him to deter Will from any thoughts of stealing bites of his.

"Why Lulu's?" Emma juts out her hip, planting a fist with her rag on it, a 'take no shit' pose if Killian's ever seen one.

"After me aunt, o' course."

Killian cuts in, "You don't have an Aunt Lulu."

"Me _great_ aunt."

Emma raises an eyebrow, "Why after your aunt?"

"Well, do you have a Great Aunt Lulu? It needs a personal touch, people love that 'round here and Great Aunt Lulu used to make all kinds of strawberry desserts."

"How are you not 300 pounds right now?" Emma tops off Killian's mug, sharing a look with him.

"Well, I'm too busy saving people's lives to sit around and get fat, aren't I?" Will points out indignantly. Emma just rolls her eyes and refills his mug before moving down the bar to pick up an order from the window. Will excuses himself to the restroom and Killian polishes off his pie in peace.

"Killian Jones, right?"

An Irish lilt draws his attention to his left, revealing a trim, bearded man with kind eyes.

"Aye, that's me."

"Graham Humbert." The man extends his hand and Killian gives it a firm shake.

"Ah, the sheriff." They haven't had a chance to meet since Killian arrived in Maine, but he's heard good things about this man from the two deputies he's met.

"Sorry, I haven't had the chance to meet you." Graham catches Ashley's eye, before turning his attention back to Killian with an apologetic look.

"Probably a good thing in our line of work."

"Right."

Ashley smiles broadly as she approaches them, "Sheriff Graham! Here for your dinner order? I'll go check in the back, see if it's ready."

While Ashley rings Graham's order up, Killian's eyes meet Emma's as she emerges from the kitchen, balancing two more plates of food. She throws Killian a small but nonetheless brilliant smile that makes Killian's stomach swoop before she turns away to deliver the orders.

"Ah, Emma. She's a good lass." Graham remarks, no doubt having caught their brief exchange.

_Yeah, where have I heard that before?_

Killian hums noncommittally into his cup of coffee as Graham tucks his wallet back into his pants. His tone isn't judgemental like Will's was, so Killian forces himself to relax, reminding himself that this is just what a small town is like, everyone in each others' business.

"I used to work closely with her father. He was a good man."

Killian freezes. _Was_. He'd never asked too much about Emma's family life, not wanting to be a hypocrite when she would inevitably parry the same questions back to him. But as curious as he is, the mournful tone that Graham's voice carries warns Killian that he's not going to like what he's about to hear next.

"Captain Nolan was an admirable leader. It's too bad you never got to meet him."

Killian chokes out a soft, "Aye," just as Ashley reappears with Graham's to-go order.

"Anyway, I gotta run. Looking forward to seeing you again, Jones." Graham takes his leave, unaware of the bomb that he's just dropped on Killian. The Sheriff must have thought Killian was familiar with Emma's story, one the whole town seems to know. A range of emotions sweep over him and he's not sure which he feels more strongly; sadness for her distressing loss, anger towards Will for only giving him pieces of the puzzle. Foolishness for not piecing together the story. For not recognizing the crinkle of Emma's eyes when she smiles, so similar to the portrait he's studied numerous times in the firehouse breakroom. All the signs- the firefighters' reverence for Mary Margaret at the firehouse diner location, Emma's reluctance to give her last name, her familiarity with firefighting operations, her close relationship with Will, who had considered Captain David Nolan a mentor- all spread out in front of his blind eyes.

But most of all, he feels guilty. Here he is, a living, breathing reminder to her of her own loss, quite literally filling the gap in the Storybrooke FD's company that her father's death had left.

"You know." Will's somber voice pulls Killian from his dark thoughts.

"Aye."

"Who told you?" He slides back into his seat but Killian doesn't raise his head to look at him.

"The sheriff."

"It wasn't my story to tell." Will says bluntly and as angry as Killian is with Will, deep down, the sensible part of him agrees with his mate's reasoning. But his vanity, his pride is still hurt.

"Anything else I can get you boys?" Emma's blissfully cherry voice rings out in front of them but her bright smile fades as Killian makes eye contact with her. It's too much, he can't even try to hide his torment of emotions. Emma takes a step back, her arms crossing as if to shield herself and Killian recognizes this dance. He's done it hundreds of times before and so falling back into the same pattern is easy. Too easy.

"No thanks, Miss Nolan. Just the check, if you please." He says lowly, averting his eyes from her cloudy green orbs. Will sighs next to him, a heavy and sorrowful sound.

"Cat's out of the bag, mum."

-/-

He spends the night tossing and turning in his bed, cursing himself for his stupidity and rash words when his emotions got the better of him. Sleep is a long time coming and when his alarm jolts him awake for his shift, he's not sure if he even managed an hour's worth of shut-eye. Today's shift is quiet, with only an obligatory visit to one of the apartments at the edge of town when a baking mishap triggers the public hall smoke detectors. Other than that, he holes himself up in the bunks after running through drills, drowning himself in self-loathing and regret. Probably bad form for a lieutenant, but he simply can't bring himself to sit out in the common area with his crew, Captain Nolan's portrait looking down on him as a stark reminder that he let his ghosts push away yet another good thing in his life. By the end of the shift, he's resolved himself to go apologize and beg forgiveness from Emma in hopes she may absolve him from his bleak thoughts and pull him from this path of self-destruction. He's out the door before Will can follow, hitching a ride with Jefferson, who's headed straight home to the other side of town.

It's a different waitress who greets him, one whom he thinks he recognizes from the other location, as he seats himself at his usual place at the bar.

"Is Emma here today?" He asks hopefully but the red-headed waitress shakes her head.

"Sorry, she's not here today."

A sinking feeling fills his guy and he contemplates ordering his food to go, but the prospect of being alone with his thoughts in his silent apartment is depressing. So he dully orders a club sandwich (with onion rings) and picks up an abandoned newspaper lying next to him.

After swallowing down his food, he decides to go for a walk, delaying his return home as much as he can. A light mist begins to fall as he approaches the edge of main street and he turns the corner to walk further inland, setting himself up for a long loop before he returns to his apartment by the marina. There's a brief respite from the rain when he reaches the edge of the graveyard, the large trees with their overhanging branches intercepting the droplets before they hit Killian. He stops under a particularly thick overhang and looks out to the serene graveyard, suppressing a sardonic smile. How fitting it is that he ends up strolling alongside a cemetary in the rain after the day he's had. That's when he catches sight of the lone figure standing under a large black umbrella, the white lilies at her feet and her blond curls a sharp contrast to the muted colors of the graveyard. Ashamed to by ogling her during such a private moment, Killian ducks his head and turns back on his way but before he can make it very far, her voice calls out.

"Killian!"

He looks up sheepishly, "Sorry to intrude, lass. I didn't realize- I was just on a walk and stopped for a spell to get out of this rain-," He fumbles, desperate to make her understand he isn't some insensitive stalker.

Emma's picked her way over to him now leaving behind the majestic looking gravestone, only the short wrought-iron gate separating them. Her smile is kind, understanding and it warms Killian down to his toes despite the chill the autumn rain brings. He holds out his hand as he realizes her intention and she takes it, bracing herself with it as she nimbly steps up and over the fence.

"I'm glad I caught you. What are you doing out here in the rain without an umbrella?"

Killian takes the umbrella from her and holds it over her like a proper gentleman while she straightens her clothes and brushes her hair out of her face to look up at him.

"Lass, I need to apologize-," He begins to blurt out, unable to hold it in any longer but Emma is faster, holding up her hand to stop him.

"No," She says firmly, "I'm the one who should apologize." Killian starts to protest, but she speaks over him, "I should have been truthful about who I was when you asked, especially since you would've found out one way or another." She fidgets with her sleeve and it's the first time Killian's seen her so openly vulnerable, so he blings onto her every word with rapt attention.

"I guess I was just afraid you would treat me differently once you knew." She bites her lip and all Killian wants to do is reach out and stroke her cheek, to urge her beautiful green eyes up to meet his so she can see all the unspoken promises he is willing to pledge to her. But he doesn't. Instead, he just grips the umbrella tighter and waits for her next words.

"I should have known all along that you wouldn't." She whispers and he knows now he wasn't the only one plagued with regrets last night. "You and I… I think we're the same. We understand each other." Her eyes lift to his and Killian finds himself drowning in her gaze.

"Aye." He chokes out softly, his fingers twitching at his side, but he won't force himself on her. Not until he knows for certain his sins can be forgiven and she welcomes him with open arms.

Emma seems to relax, now that the words have been spoken and she begins to walk, Killian falling into step with her.

"Did you eat yet?" She asks and he chuckles at her motherly tone.

"Aye, I stopped by the diner before I…" He trails off, scratching behind his ear nervously but Emma doesn't let the awkwardness linger.

"Wednesdays are my days off." She says, unfazed. She moves closer to him, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm so he doesn't have to extend his reach so much to shield her from the rain, "Those are the days I bring flowers to my father's grave."

Killian feels overwhelmed, his mind spinning from her close proximity, the warmth of her tucked securely to his side, and her openness with him is a heady combination. All he can think to do is offer a piece of himself to her.

"When you asked what brought me here… it's because of tragedy not so different from yours." He tells her and her fingers tighten around his arm.

"It's okay." She says softly, "You don't have to tell me now."

It's not a snub, and he is grateful she understands- and respects his reluctance to talk.

"You can tell me in your own time, when you're ready. Walk me home? It's just down the street from here." She leads him down the street parallel to the diner and he complies readily. When they've reached the doorstep of her building, she bids him goodbye, a shy smile on her lips and insists he keep the umbrella for his own walk home.

"You can return it to me tomorrow. I'll be working at the diner when you get off your shift." She tells him, lingering in the doorway and Killian recognizes the alluring dance of hope in her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening then, love." He promises her, his lips stretched into a carefree smile. He stands on the sidewalk until she's disappeared up the stairs, turning before he can glimpse the front window of a third story apartment flicker with light as green eyes trace his form down the street.


	4. Hot Cocoa and Tea in Milk Bottles

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

* * *

**-**K-

He's back after his shift the next day, and every day after that for the rest of the week. They exchange light conversation and banter when Emma's busy with multiple tables and save the more meaningful get-to-know-you stories for when most of the customers are cleared out. Emma convinces him to share stories from his childhood that Will has neglected to tell and he's tempted to tell her about the period of time that goes largely unmentioned but decides it's neither the time nor the place. Emma reciprocates by regaling him with tales of her own experiences growing up in Storybrooke and visiting her father at the firehouse before going to Boston for her bachelor's in criminal psychology. Killian doesn't have to ask about what happens next- he's heard the story. Instead, Emma begins filling him in on the various townsfolk while feeding him the iterations of Lulu's Strawberry Dream Pie.

Then one day, Killian gets caught up at the firehouse for joint briefing with the sheriff's department over a suspected arsonist who's already targeted two nearby towns in the county. Will drops him off at the end of the street before he turns the other direction to go home and Killian walks as fast as he can towards the diner, straining for a glimpse of the luminescent 'open' sign. But as he draws nearer, it's clear to him that it's too late- they've already closed for the night.

"Jones?"

He turns to see two figures in the side lot on either side of a car, one is unmistakably Emma, her hand braced on the passenger side's open door as if she were about to get in. Killian walks toward her, a grin breaking out across his face.

"It's okay, Billy. Have a good night." He hears her murmur to the chef before closing the car door. Killian nods to him as Billy turns on his headlights before pulling out of the lot.

"Swan." He greets her in a casual tone and her eyes sparkle in the light of the streetlamps.

"I knew I would regret telling you that story about me wishing I was the Swan Princess."

He ducks his head, chuckling and a hand goes up to rub the back of his neck. "Sorry I'm so late, love." He says even though they've never had a standing agreement to see each other everyday, but he was always punctual and she always had a new slice set aside for him, "Allow me to walk you home since I just deprived you of a ride."

They stroll the block and a half to her apartment while she gives him the lowdown of her day and Killian recounts to her the story of how Will managed to hit all red lights and pedestrian crossings on his way over.

"I, um," Emma pauses as they reach her building, "I know it's late, and I don't have any pie or decaf coffee in my apartment, but would you like to come up for a hot cocoa with cinnamon?" Her voice is breezy but Killian knows there's a sense of insecurity underlying her invitation.

"That sounds lovely."

She leads him up three flights of stairs before pausing in front of the first door and pulling out her key. He looks away as she fits it into the lock with fingers that tremble slightly. It's a big step for them, finally taking their… whatever it was to a more personal level. Sure, they'd flirted and bantered and exchanged stories daily over the last two weeks, but for two people who always hold others at an arm's length, Killian couldn't help but feel he was being let into a more personal, secretive part of Emma Nolan's life. He hasn't broken down her walls yet, but she's thrown down a rope for him to begin climbing.

"It's not much, but this is me." Emma says quietly as she closes the door behind him.

"It's lovely." Killian reassures her, glancing around the small but cozy living space. Unlike Killian's apartment, Emma's kitchen and living space is comprised of a mismatch of old, well-worn items and newer, sleeker pieces that she no doubt purchased when she moved out of her childhood home.

He waits to venture deeper until Emma leads the way down the short hallway, exposing more of her living room and kitchen to his curious eyes.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to change out of my uniform quick." She calls over her shoulder, leaving him standing between the open kitchen and living space. Wandering over to the living room, he picks up a throw pillow, running his fingers lightly over the unevenly embroidered swan a young Emma must have sewn. It's not unlike the swans that decorate her diner apron and Killian smiles to himself. Placing the pillow gently back in its place on the couch, his eyes skim over framed photographs that clutter the side table. He recognizes Emma's beaming face in all of them- at the diner with Ruby and Ashley, beside a scowling Will and a boy he assumes is the brother she's mentioned, her and her mother, a raven-haired women with porcelain skin Killian's glimpsed before at the firehouse diner his first week in Storybrooke.

Interestingly, there's a lone picture on the mantle above the electric fireplace and as Killian approaches it, he recognizes the two people in it, looking younger and more carefree together than he's ever seen them apart.

"That's my favorite picture of my dad and I."

Killian jumps, not hearing her approach and he guiltily tears his eyes away from the photo, "Sorry lass, I didn't mean to snoop."

She's dressed comfortably in a faded Boston U sweatshirt and black leggings, her hair loose and half tucked into the neck of her sweatshirt. "It's hardly snooping if it's right there in the open." She points out lightly, placing a comforting hand on Killian's forearm as he reaches up to scratch his ear.

He drops his hand from his neck and unfortunately, causes Emma's hand to fall away as well.

"This was when I was 17 or so. At my grandmother Ruth's farm in New Hampshire. That's her horse, Buttercup." She traces the frame lightly, flicking away the dust that's settled in its crevices. Her voice has taken on a dreamlike quality and Killian hangs onto every word, eager to learn more about her beginnings.

"Your father… he looks so different." Killian murmurs and Emma gives a small laugh.

"Yeah, definitely not as regal and authoritative as those pictures in the firehouse." She shifts closer to Killian, but he doesn't look away from the photo, his eyes tracing the cheerful laugh lines crinkling David's eyes as he holds the reins to the horse his daughter is perched on top of. With them side by side and facing the camera, Killian can see the resemblance- same nose, the stretch of their smiles and their bright hair, Emma's only a few shades lighter than her father's.

"This is how I remember him." She whispers and the tips of her fingers curl around Killian's as their shoulders brush, almost as if anchoring herself to him. "This is the David Nolan I know. He used to tell me that life is made up of moments. This is one of my favorites. Everyone in town loves to tell me stories about his bravery and sacrifice, but…"

"It's hard to hear them when that's not the side of him you need to remember." Killian finishes, nodding understandingly. He wraps his fingers more securely around hers as she looks up at him, something like awe in her expression.

Her fingers squeeze his tightly as she struggles to form the words, "It's nice that they have such fond memories to share, but sometimes I can't help but feel…" She stops herself abruptly and he feels her trying to pull away. But he _knows _what she can't bring herself to say. He's been afraid of voicing that feeling for years, always simmering below the surface, afraid to let it out and yet afraid to keep it in lest it consumes him.

"_Resentful."_

Emma freezes and he turns somberly to her, his heart in his throat, suddenly afraid that he's wrong- he's made the gravest mistake and now she's going to hate him-

"We're going to hell, aren't we?" Her hand slips back into his, a solid, steadying warmth and her lips quirk up into a sheepish smile.

A wave of relief washes over him, not just because he hasn't been turned away from her life by naming the demon that's been eating him alive for so long, but also from her acceptance. He brings her hand up to his lips and brushes her knuckles with a soft kiss, "As long as we're going together, sweetheart."

She laughs, the mood lightened by their banter. "Come on, I believe I promised you some hot cocoa."

He melts the chocolate while she gathers the rest of the ingredients and when he finally takes the first sip, he tells her it's the best hot cocoa he's ever tasted, making her blush.

"Will you tell me about your brother?" She asks after they've settled down on the couch with their mugs.

"What has Will told you?" he asks lightly, despite the pang of sorrow that pierces his heart. She settles her socked feet across his lap, maneuvering carefully so as not to spill the precious cocoa in her mug as she leans against the armrest. It's a bold move, miles above their tentative handholding before and recognizes it easily for what it is. She's asking him to trust her with the darker parts of his past and in return, she's taken a leap of faith and letting herself get comfortable with him, reaching out and lending him a piece of herself that she keeps tucked away.

So he shares the sadder parts of his story that he knows Will has left out. It's difficult, but her crossed ankles on his lap seem to help keep him from drowning in the painful memories. He tells her of his mother's illness, the reason why Will's mother took him and Liam under her wing while his father wasted away in drink the years after his mother passed, until their father finally disappeared from their lives altogether. He recounts how during all those times and even after, Liam was his sole parent, guardian and protector, leading Will and Killian on ridiculous made-up quests to distract them from the depressing reality of their lives.

Emma listens intently as Killian describes the lofty dream Liam had to serve in the Navy or become a hotshot firefighter and how he inspired Will and Killian to give their life in service to others, to serve the Crown and become honorable men. He gives her the condensed version of how their leader, their captain, their role model had his dreams cut short by an out-of-control structural fire, only a few years after Will and Killian joined the company.

By the time he finishes, their cups are drained and he finds himself absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over her ankle. Their eyes meet, hers glistening with unshed tears of their shared pain, so he sets his cup down and tugs her feet more firmly onto his lap and asks her to tell him more about the farm in New Hampshire and the games she played as a child with her brother, Leo.

Soon, she's laughing at his description of their make-believe occupations as Neverland pirates, filling empty milk bottles with tea, screaming so wildly about rum that their neighbors once stopped to sniff the contents and ensure everything was in order.

"That's much more wild than Leo and my game of knights and princesses. At least we were never accused of underaged drinking!" Emma's laugh turns abruptly into a yawn and Killian extracts himself from under her legs, picking up their mugs to rinse.

"I better be off, lass. Thank you for the cocoa and company." He says, finally noticing the time.

"What? You can't walk home alone this late at night. Stay. My car is in the shop this week otherwise I would drive you." Emma says adamantly, standing in front of the hallway to block him from leaving.

"Darling, if you wanted me to keep you company at night, you need but ask. No need for this cocoa and storytime ruse." He purrs, leaning in close but Emma is too clever for his tricks, an arm shooting out to prevent him from sidling past her.

"I can't in good conscience let you walk alone in the dark. You might get lost and then who will be my taste tester when you're found on the side of the road, dying from exposure?"

But Killian is too much of a gentleman to give in so easily, despite what his heart is begging him to do, "Love, I don't want to intrude-,"

"You're not. We both know you don't have a shift tomorrow, so there's no excuse why you can't just sleep the night here and go back in the morning." Emma says stubbornly. He holds her challenging stare for a few more seconds before stepping back. He really doesn't fancy himself the long walk home and if his ears don't deceive him, it's also started to rain outside.

Smug, Emma leads him back into the living room where Killian eyes the couch, moving towards it but her hand closes around his elbow.

"No way you'll fit on that. Your knees will be hanging half off. You can share my bed."

"Lass-," Killian begins uneasily.

Emma rolls her eyes, still not letting go of him, "I know you're a gentleman, which is why I'm fine sharing a bed with you. Come on, it's a big bed, I promise I won't sully your good reputation."

He sighs while his heart sings "If the lady insists." Still a little reluctant, he follows Emma down the hall to the bedroom, pausing at the threshold before Emma invites him in with a soft smile. She lays an oversized T-shirt on the bed, one she probably obtained an event which has 'Storybrooke Fire & Rescue' emblazoned across the front and sponsor logos splayed across the back. It looks to be about his size, maybe even a bit too large and it wouldn't surprise him if she had a whole stack of these free FD shirts in her closet.

"You can get changed in here, I'll go get ready in the bathroom." She tells him, grabbing her own pjs.

As soon as she's gone, he strips down to his boxers, seeing as she hasn't left him any pants and his jeans would be more than uncomfortable to sleep in, and pulls on the shirt, finding that the cotton is soft against his skin, clearly well-worn and smelling faintly of cinnamon and vanilla. He folds his discarded neatly and lays them over the arm of an ancient looking armchair. He sits tentatively on the edge of the bed, desperately willing his body to behave tonight and for his mind not to wander.

Emma reappears, telling Killian to help himself to the mouthwash and the extra towel she's laid out for him in the bathroom. He already showered after his shift, so he just washes his face and gargles before padding softly back to the bathroom.

She's already cozied up on her side of the bed, the lamp on her nightstand casting a soft glow over her sleepy face as she lifts the covers for him to slide in.

"Thanks for staying." She whispers as he gets comfortable, his sense hyperaware of the warm body beside him as she rustles about to turn off the light.

"Anytime, love." He replies and he really means it. Lying on his back as still as possible, he thinks he feels her fingers brush against his skin before she retreats back to her side, rolling onto her stomach. He wonders if maybe she asked him to stay to help ward off the demons of the night just as he hopes her presence will keep his nightmares away.

-/-

Killian jerks awake suddenly, unsure of what's woken him until he hears the faint murmur coming from next to him. He's lying on his side now, facing Emma, whose position mirrors his, her warm breath fluttering over his face. Her hand is stretched out on the mattress, halfway towards him while his rest under the pillow cushioning his head.

The faint glow from the streetlamp outside gives enough light through the sheer curtains so Killian can see that while Emma's sleeping peacefully, fresh tear tracks glisten on her cheeks. He reaches out to brush away her tears and wake her but suddenly her lips curl up into a smile.

"Dad." She mutters and Killian's hand stops in midair. He pulls it back slowly, not wanting to wake her too soon, knowing what kind of dream she's having. So he watches her carefully, his heart breaking a little, observing her eyes darting back and forth under her eyelids in dreamstate, the only place she's able to see him anymore. He lets her cling to that wistful reality she's currently lost in, until confusion draws her brows together, her body and mind fighting what she knows and what she wants to believe and Killian braces himself for when she stirs awake.

She comes to with a gasp, green eyes meeting blue and his fingers stroke her cheek, his thumb removing the traces of her tears. Her hand closes around his wrist tightly, grounding herself to this harsh reality, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I… I dreamed…" She stammers in a broken whisper and all Killian can think to do is pull her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin as he runs a hand up and down her back soothingly

"Hush, love, I know. I know." He doesn't tell her it will be okay because it's not. How can it be okay when such a bright, caring person loses a loved one and is given nightmares and ghosts in its place? She sobs into his chest, broken, desperate sounds and he presses his lips to her forehead, squeezing his eyes shut and praying his comfort will be enough to soothe her, wondering if she knows he'd give anything just to help ease her pain.

He doesn't know how long they lie like that, his arms tight around her, her face buried in his shoulder, a hand fisted in his shirt. Eventually, her sobs subside into small hiccups. He rubs her back gently, occasionally stroking her hair but inside, he's cursing himself, knowing he's likely the reason her ghosts visited again tonight, after being brought up by their conversations.

Suddenly, she sits up, her fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt and Killian's heart sinks.

_No, not like this._

"Swan- Emma, wait." He protests, stilling her hands with his own.

"Easy, Jones. I promised I wouldn't compromise your virtue, but you can't sleep in that shirt, it's soaked through." Her tone is sardonic but her voice is still thick with tears. She tugs up insistently and he lets her slide the fabric over his shoulder and toss it to the ground.

_Anything to give her peace of mind._

"Do you need another…?"

"No." He says simply, gathering her back into his arms and she hesitates. Killian's heart is in his throat as she pulls away and he's afraid to move, afraid to overstep and upset her-

"I need to blow my nose." She pins him to the bed with a sharp look, as if she knows he's liable to let his doubts overwhelm him and run. He leans back against her headboard dutifully while she makes her way to the bathroom.

_As if there was anywhere else he'd rather be._

It should feel strange, sitting alone in a girls' bed after they've sought comfort in each other (and not in the physical sense), revealing their vulnerabilities that not even their closest friends know. But somehow, with Emma, it had all felt so natural, so right to open up and talk about his past.

He'd be afraid of falling for her if he wasn't already in so deep.

"You're messing up your hair." She says softly, her voice a little clearer now, but still ragged. She ruffles it more after he's removed his hand and she climbs over his lap to her side of the bed like she's done it a hundred times before. He slides back down and she settles her head on his shoulder, a hand splaying over his bare chest over his heart. His arm comes around her, tucking her against his side and the shift around a bit to find a mutually comfortable position. Emma lets out a sigh that stutters slightly at the end, ragged breathing left over from her crying and Killian's free hand finds hers on his chest before his drifting off.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to guest reviewer Alexa; I love reading your thoughts and speculation! **

**Review?**


	5. Brunch and Half-Priced Mead

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

* * *

-E-

When Emma wakes, it's because the firm pillow under her cheek is wriggling and she groans, hoping that it will make it stop.

"Sorry, love." Soft lips brush against her forehead in a whisper of a kiss and she slides back to her other pillow, freeing him. Her cheek and hand miss the warm touch of his skin and belatedly she realizes she had woken up in the same position she fell asleep in, a very rare occurrence for her. Then again, it probably has something to do with the fact that his arms had been wrapped securely around her and their legs had been tangled all night.

"What time is it?" She mumbles, burying further into the comforter. The mattress shifts as he gets up but he settles back under the covers again after a second, making a small smile appear on Emma's lips.

"Just after 9."

She creaks an eye open to see him frowning down at his phone. "What is it?" Her head feels stuffy and her lips are cracked but his body heat is inviting and beckons her into a relaxing state of half-consciousness so she throws her arm over his stomach and snuggles closer, wanting to prolong this content moment a little longer. Maybe on this quiet morning they can pretend to be two bright and shiny people, closed off from the rest of the world in this gentle morning light.

His arms settles around her shoulders, thumb stroking idly over the skin just below her shirtsleeve and Emma lets herself indulge in this fantasy.

"Unfortunately, love," Killian's voice is regretul and Emma's stomach sinks, "I have a pre-existing appointment with Will to go to the car dealership in Portland."

"Oh." Emma extracts herself from his side, her cheeks flaming in self-consciousness. Of course he has other plans. It wasn't as if they were dating and were accountable to each other. She rolls onto her back, her head pounding as her headache intensifies.

Killian's phone starts buzzing in his hand and out of the corner of her eye, she sees him glance over at her before silencing it.

"You should get that." She tells him, still staring up at the ceiling, "We both know Scarlet can be a nuisance when he's being ignored." She quips, building her armor back up, leaving behind the lost, fatherless girl and returning to the confident, independent woman.

Killian tosses his phone onto the bed and reaches out to twirl a curl around his finger, hovering over her on his side. "He can wait. Meanwhile, I prefer to do much more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back." He winks at her, following her lead as his bravado slips back into place.

Before Emma can respond, his phone starts buzzing again and Emma takes this opportunity to push him back with two fingers on his sternum while he's distracted. Killian flops onto his back and Emma drags herself out of the blankets, making a beeline for the bathroom. She probably looks like utter shit between her bedhead and swollen face from all the crying. Sure enough, the face that greets her in the mirror is not pretty- puffy eyelids, red-rimmed eyes and errant curls but her expression is not as gaunt as the other times she's cried herself out in the middle of the night.

Killian's low, slightly abashed voice serves as a backdrop as she washes, brushes and steels herself into a more presentable state and by the time she steps out into the hallway, he's dressed in his own clothes again and coming out of the bedroom, fingers running through his hair.

"Hate to sleep and run, love, but Will's on his way over to get me after I was coerced to agree to buy him breakfast. So what do you say, love? Care to join us so I can repay you for your hospitality?" His hand goes up to scratch behind his ear in a nervous tick Emma has secretly come to adore.

"I can't, sorry. I promised my mom I'd meet her later this morning." Emma tells him ruefully and she tries to pretend she doesn't see the flash of disappointment in his eyes, but she's studied him so much in the past few weeks that she swears she knows him like he's an open book.

She wonders if he can read her just as easily.

"Another time, then." He winks and she doesn't stifle her laugh.

Will calls again and Emma can make out his grumbling, telling Killian to 'get his bleedin' arse downstairs' and 'no funny business with Nolan.'

Emma just grins while Killian placates his friend in a dry voice. She has no idea Will is so protective of her. She walks him to the door and they pause awkwardly after he's put on his shoes, unsure of how to say goodbye. They may have taken their… whatever to the next level, but both are still too hesitant to fully open up, still nursing their wounds and guarding their hearts.

Eventually, Killian steps forward quickly and brushes his lips against her cheek, thanking her again for letting him stay the night and he's gone before Emma can tell him it's her who should be thanking him for being there for her.

She sees it when she goes back to her bedroom to start getting ready for the day. A little folded up scrap of paper lying on top of the shirt Killian had worn last night, now draped over her grandmother's old armchair. His phone number, and scrawled underneath it:

_For when the dreams and nightmares linger too painfully. _

_-K._

A way in. And perhaps, a way out of risking her fragile heart. She tucks the scrap of paper safely into her nightstand drawer and wonders if Killian Jones knows her better than she knows herself.

-/-

Emma meets her mother for brunch at the family manor, barely catching a glimpse of her Aunt Regina before the mayor slips out to attend another town event or charity breakfast. Her mother's stepsister moved back into the family home not so long after Emma got her own place, and she's happy it worked out the way it did because while Emma and Leo longed to break out of the stifling memories of that house, Mary Margaret and Regina are all too happy to bask in in after both losing the loves of their lives.

Over an abundance of bacon, eggs and pancakes, Emma and Mary Margaret catch each other up on their weeks, telling stories about the patrons of each diner location and sharing the good news they've heard about Aurora and Philip's pregnancy, Alexandra's excitement to start preschool and Granny's relief that Ruby finally decided to 'go steady' with Victor Whale, the paramedic working on his MD.

"I heard the firehouse lieutenant prefers your diner to mine." Mary Margaret accuses jokingly. She rarely spends time at the old location, choosing to focus her attentions on the firehouse branch because it makes her feel closer to her deceased husband, especially when the crews come through after their shifts.

"Killian Jones? Yeah, I think it's just closer to his apartment. He said something about living by the marina." Emma says absentmindedly, licking the top off her tower of whipped cream balanced on her hot cocoa.

"Hm." Is all Mary Margarent says.

After cleaning up, they drive back into town and spend the better part of the afternoon popping into the local stores and shopping until they reach the library under the clocktower. Mary Margaret pops inside to check out a new novel and Emma decides to wait outside on the bench, guarding their purchases and enjoying the last of the mild autumn weather.

Her eyes catch on a shiny, brand new SUV driving down the street and she knows right away who is behind the wheel.

"Nice ride," She calls out as he pulls into the empty spot on the street, right in front of where she is sitting.

He rolls the passenger side window down and gives her a roguish grin, one arm propped on the steering wheel as he leans across the middle console to see her.

"I'm glad you approve of my new vessel, Swan." He replies and Emma feels a warmth spreading over her with his nickname for her. "Don't tell me you're a damsel in distress, waiting for a handsome Captain to whisk you away on his vessel." He eyes the bags sitting on the bench next to her and Emma snorts, getting up to walk to the side of his car.

"Please. The only person who saves me is _me,_ Lieutenant." She says snarkily, though there is a smile on her lips. He grins back at her, but his eyes focus a second later on something just behind her. Or rather, someone.

"Emma?"

In a flash, Killian's out of the car and at her side, his fingers straightening his leather jacket. Emma rolls her eyes at his chivalry and introduces them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Nolan." Killian takes Mary Margaret's hand in his and for a wild moment, Emma thinks he might kiss her hand like she's the Queen of England, but he just gives it a formal shake.

Mary Margaret looks pleasantly surprised by his courteousness, likely expecting someone more laid back and rough around the edges like Will, but she gets over it quickly, darting her eyes over to Emma with a glint that Emma isn't sure she likes. "So nice to meet you, Lieutenant Jones. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to come over and properly welcome you to Storybrooke the first time I saw you, though, it seems you have disappeared to our other location after the first week."

If Emma's not mistaken, Killian actually blushes, and Emma takes pity on him, "Will started dragging him over to Main Street because he knows I cut my pie slices bigger." She teases her mother, who laughs.

"Well, I won't keep you ladies." Killian says, graciously excusing himself, "Can I give you a ride to wherever you are headed next?"

Emma and Mary Margaret thank him, but decline, preferring to walk back to their car than ask Killian to make a U-turn and bring them back in the direction he came. He just smiles and nods, casting one more look back at Emma before getting into his car and driving away.

"My, what a lovely young man." Mary Margaret remarks and Emma casts her mom a warning look.

"Mom, don't."

Mary Margaret sighs, "I just want you to be happy, Emma. You've closed off your heart to protect it, but those walls you've erected? They may keep out pain, but they might also keep out love."

Emma groans, "You say that every time you see me talking to Graham. Can you please stop pushing me towards every eligible bachelor you see on the street?"

"Graham's a nice guy." Mary Margaret says mildly, and Emma only raises an eyebrow at her short comment on the sheriff. Normally, her mother doesn't hesitate to sing the praises of the attractive young Irishman. "But the way you talk with Lieutenant Jones… and the way he looks at you…"

"What, Mom?" She asks, growing irritated with this line of conversation quickly. It's not a rare topic between mother and daughter, and as much as Mary Margaret may push her speeches on hope and love and optimism on her daughter, Emma doesn't think she'll ever see the world through rose colored glasses the way her mother does, despite all the tragedies in her life.

Mary Margaret picks up her bags and starts walking back the way they came. "It reminds me of when I first met you father, is all." Mary Margaret's eyes are swimming in memories and Emma looks away, drawing her lips between her teeth. For once, she doesn't have a response to offer her mother.

-/-

Mary Margaret's words play in Emma's mind over the next few days and she can't help but distance herself from Killian whenever he stops by the diner. Sometimes he's there for a meal and Emma feels comfortable enough serving him between the rush of customers, keeping their exchanges short and sweet. She knows her mother only wanted to give her gentle encouragement, but Emma hears her advice as warnings more than anything. But she wants to figure out what it all means for her before she can make any decisions.

The days Killian comes in for just coffee are the days Emma is most wary. Those are the times in the middle of the day when the diner is quiet and Emma has more free time, giving her no excuse not to stop and chat. He flirts between bites of pie and she deflects him like before, neither mention the scrap of paper he left on her nightstand.

Right before his string of days off end, he comes in with Will just as Leroy and his band of six brothers are in the diner, enjoying the half-off mead Granny is trying to push. Emma is relieved to see Will staggering in after Killian, he serves as a good buffer between them. While Killian seems okay with the sudden stalemate in whatever it is they share, Emma suspects it won't last for long, but at least Will's presence delays the inevitable just a little longer.

She and Ruby watch with thinly veiled amusement as the nine of them (thank God all the other patron orders tonight are to-go) steadily become tipsy, bordering drunk as they merrily debate American vs. European sports and their respective teams. The last hour and a half before closing, Leroy sloshes his mead down his shirtfront and makes a joke about "having had worse spills before." Their designated driver, Mr. Clark, decides it's time to call it a night and they clear out. Will and Killian linger, nursing tall glasses of water in a booth with the hopes of staving off any hangover effects during the shift the next day, especially since they switched to rum after the first couple glasses of mead. Ruby takes pity on them and offers to drive them home after she clocks out.

Will stumbles off to the bathroom and Ruby goes to collect her things, leaving Emma alone with tipsy Killian for the first time that night. His hair is tousled, cheeks red with drink and Emma has to admit that it's a rather endearing look on him, especially when he's sprawled in his seat, an easy smile gracing his features as he gazes up at her, more relaxed than she's ever seen him.

"You're stunning, Swan." He tells her, a hint of a slur lacing his words.

"Mm, and you're drunk, Lieutenant." She retorts, pausing in her task of gathering empty glasses to allow herself a moment of weakness and sweep the hair off his forehead. He closes his eyes at her touch and Emma's heartbeat quickens, wondering (not for the first time) what it would be like to be able to touch him so casually whenever she feels like it, and if he would always have that look of pure contentment when her fingers brush his skin.

"Where's our fair maiden Ruby?" Emma jerks back from Killian, turning away with the glasses in her hands, just as Will interrupts the moment like the trusty buffer he is, striding back from the restroom, rubbing his hands together as though he's ready for an adventure and not a car ride home in Ruby's ostensibly red sedan.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Ruby grumbles, shrugging on her coat. Killian gets up suddenly just as Emma is returning to the table with a wet rag and then he's _right there_ in her personal space. Ruby and Will are bickering by the door ("it's classic shotgun rules," "only if you shut up and promise not to touch my glass wolf figurine") so they don't see when Killian lifts a hand to brush his knuckles across the apple of Emma's cheek before kissing her gently on the forehead, his hand trailing down her neck to rest lightly on her shoulder. He backs away as Ruby calls out to him and gives Emma a mock bow, bending at the waist with his eyes fixed on hers, before he spins on his heel and disappears out the door, leaving Emma frozen to her spot with her heart fluttering madly in her chest.

-/-

The next day, she's in the kitchen making another pie when Ruby asks her to help out in the front. Emma's reluctant to leave the kitchen, she had a revelation last night about a rum apple pie recipe while she was replaying her interaction with Killian, but it's probably for the best because her thoughts keep lingering on how soft his lips were on her forehead rather than the dough and spices sitting in front of her. She needs to curb her wandering thoughts before she turns into some crush-obsessed teenage girl.

Emma pushes through the door, wiping her hands on her favorite swan-embroidered apron and starts making rounds to collect and deliver orders. She's making a fresh pot of coffee when she hears someone seat themselves at the bar behind her.

"Graham! Long time no see." She says, automatically pulling out her order pad.

"Hi, Emma. I've been going to the firehouse location a lot recently to get my orders." He confesses, rubbing a hand over his scruff.

She hums, nodding. Mary Margaret told her as much during their weekly brunch portion of "what's new with Mary Margaret's no. 1 pick of suitor for Emma."

"What can I get you? The usual?"

"Yes please. I was on patrol on Main Street and thought I'd pop in and say hi." Graham continues and Emma smiles. She knows he's always had a soft spot for her, but he's also as loyal a patron as they come, making sure to alternate between locations to share his love. "Oh, can you also add three frozen lasagnes to my order?"

Emma slides him a look, "Do you have a pet wolf at home to feed or something?"

Graham chuckles, "No, nothing like that. Everyone's been working hard helping with this arson case from Carlion and I just want to make sure everyone's staying well-fed with all the extra work they're putting in."

"That's sweet of you." Emma comments, scribbling on her pad, "How's that coming by the way? Killian said it was quite a big case."

"I think we may be coming to a lead soon. Lancelot and I keep asking ourselves What Would David Do? Your dad had quite a knack for getting to the bottom of these cases."

Emma looks up at Graham, whose eyes are sad, "Yeah," She says softly, knowing he misses her father too, "He did."

"So, um, you and Lieutenant Jones, huh? Is it getting serious?" Graham asks casually, taking a sip of the coffee Emma's poured for him.

She pauses her scribbling, "What? Oh, no." She says quickly, meeting Graham's inquisitive look with a blush, "It's not like that. We're… friends."

"Oh." Graham looks relieved for a second, "Well in that case, would you, uh, would you like to join me for dinner sometime?"

If Emma wasn't so taken aback, she would have teased Graham about the nervous look on his face, but she is also quite certain that hers isn't much better, with her eyes wide and lips parted in surprise, eyebrows probably close to shooting straight off her forehead.

"I- uh, well, I-,"

"It's okay," He says quickly, reaching out a hand to calm her as if reassuring a startled animal, "You don't have to give me an answer right now. Just think about it?"

"Sure," She says meekly, saved from any other response when Ruby comes barreling out the kitchen balancing plates up to her elbows.

"Emma, your phone is ringing off the hook, I think someone is really trying to get ahold of you." She calls and Emma takes the exit opportunity. Sure enough, once she's hurrying through the kitchen, she can hear the shrill trilling of her ringtone in the backroom, even above the kitchen noises. It's probably just Leo, wanting to tell her about his latest girl trouble but forgetting that she is working.

But when Emma finally reaches her bag in the office and turns her phone over to see _Storybrook Firehouse_ on the caller ID, her heart jumps to her throat and her body goes cold. There's no reason the firehouse would be calling her personal phone unless-

_Killian. Oh, god, something's happened to Killian on duty._

Her thumb trembles as she swipes it across the screen to connect the call, willing her heart to calm, hoping her knees won't give out under her.

"H-hello?" Emma braces herself for the worst, hoping only for the best.

"_Bloody_ hell, Nolan. How many times does a bloke hafta call to get you to answer?"

"Scarlet." Emma says flatly, panic melting instantly into irritation. She has to sit- the adrenaline coursing through her is making her vision narrow and her head is swimming.

"I was working." She grits out, bracing her free hand on the unused lockers for the diner employees, her body too wound up to sit but still needing some sort of support.

"Yeah, 'bout that, you haven't seen me phone, have you?" Emma can almost picture him scratching his buzzed head in confusion, "I seem to have misplaced it last night."

"Why didn't you just call the diner?" She snaps, irrationally angry.

Will responds with equal fervor, always one to get provoked easily, "Yours is the only number I got memorized." There's a distant rumble of a voice in the background that Emma can pick out anywhere.

"Is that Killian?" She asks sharply. She hears Will mutter a "shut up, mate," before his voice returns clearly to her ear.

"Yeah, you wanna talk to him?"

"No." Emma says quickly, "No, that's okay." She relaxes, turning so she's leaning her back against the lockers. "Look, just check your car. It's probably wedged under the seat or under a floormat like last time." She advises, all bite gone from her voice. She's suddenly exhausted and barely manages a "goodbye" before Will hangs up.

The hand holding her phone drops down to her side and she stares at the wall opposite her, still slumped against the lockers.

"Crap." She mutters, because suddenly, it's quite clear what she needs to do. She can't expose her heart to this kind of nightmare again.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Ketchup and Salad

-K-

"You sodding git." Will strides into the fitness room of the firehouse, where Killian and Jefferson are training.

"Careful, Scarlet. It's unwise to insult a lieutenant in front of his men." Killian warns, dropping down from the pull-up bar.

"Well I'm not insulting my lieutenant right now, am I? I'm insulting by bleedin' arse of a best mate!" Will responds brutishly.

Recognizing that Will isn't about to calm down anytime soon, Killian turns calmly to Jefferson, who is on the bars opposite him, "Would you give us the room, please?"

"Sure, Lieu." Jefferson's face is perfectly blank as he picks up his towel and exits the room leisurely.

"Alright, Scarlet. Let's get on with it, what's it that's got you all in a mad rage now?" Killian sits on the weight bench, twirling his hand in the air for Will to continue speaking.

"You see, I've got a bone to pick with you." Will plows on as if his intention wasn't clear from the first moment he entered the room. His feet are spread wide open, arms crossed, chin jutting up in a antagonics posture and Killian sighs, wiping his hands on his towel, inspecting the chalk lodged in the crevices of his skin, his expression wholly uninterested.

"Here I was thinkin' that you and Emma were all good to go, just sunshines and daisies-,"

Killian's head jerks up at the mention of Emma's name. He can't help it, it's like a knee-jerk reaction whenever he hears her name. "What are you talking about? We _are_ good." He thinks back to the past four days, all the smiles and banter, him shooting her innuendos at ever open opportunity and not so subtly checking her out as she wipes down tables, and her rolling her eyes every time she catches him staring and cracking jokes at his expense, only to soften her quips with sneaked slices of pie. They'd kept it light; clearly Emma was unwilling to address what had happened when she stayed over and he wasn't about to push her if she wasn't ready.

"Really, then? Oh, that's just grand." Will rocks forward on the balls of his feet, eyebrows shooting upwards to the heavens as sarcasm oozes from his voice. Killian groans. He hates, sarcastic, cheery Will. "Tell me then, Jones, how is it that I heard she has a date with the bloody sheriff next week?"

Killian's heart sinks in his chest. Emma has a date with Graham? Maybe he'd been wrong all this time. Because really, how could a bright, beautiful lass like her fall for the expatriate with a dark past and blackened heart?

"Emma's free to date whomever she wants. Graham Humbert should consider himself a lucky man." Killian says in a measured tone, refocusing on his efforts to clean the chalk from his hands.

Will scoffs so violently Killian is afraid he might choke. "Is that really what you think, then? 'A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.'" Will quotes cruelly.

Killian clenches his jaw but fights to keep his expression composed, "I'll not fight for her if it will only bring discord into her life. Miss Nolan has made her choice and will respect that. So will you, if you know what's good for you." He adds with a glare at Will, who suddenly looks more mournful than outraged. He walks out with a muttered, "bleedin' idiot" as abruptly as he came in.

Jefferen enters a few seconds later, face still perfectly blank. If he wasn't such a passionate firefighter, Killian would have some serious questions about the sanity of his character.

"Everything alright, Lieu?"

"Fine. Just a disagreement between two old mates." Killian responds easily, turning back to the workout equipment in the room, determined not to think about Emma Nolan for the rest of his shift.

Needless to say, he fails miserably.

-/-

He avoids the diners like the plague. It's childish, he knows, and maybe a little cowardly but he finds he can make do with the pizza place and Chinese takeout. If anyone asks, Killian just fibs about wanting to utilize his own kitchen and cook for himself now that he's finally all settled in at the new apartment. In truth, he hasn't gone to the grocery store because it's right inbetween Emma's apartment and the diner and it just seems too risky when he's already gone through the trouble of talking his way out of joining his crew for post-shift meals.

Will seems to find it hard to stay upset with Killian after a couple days of pointed glares and petulant replies. Sometimes, he turns sullen at random intervals as if he wants to remind Killian that he's still unapproving of his decision, but Killian suspects that will also wear off with time.

Just as he hopes the constant feeling of loss will wear off.

Truthfully, he didn't realize just how much he wanted his Swan, Emma, until she's very nearly out of his grasp. He lies in his bed between shifts but his mind always finds a way to wander back to her between counting sheep; outlining the curves of her form- feminine but strong with hours spent kneading dough, lugging sacks of flour and balancing heavy containers of dirty dishes. Ingrained into his memory is the way her golden hair shines in the sunlight and how it spills over her shoulders on the rare days she wears it completely down. He closes his eyes and he sees her green ones, twinkling with mischief as she delivers a particularly saucy comeback, or gleaming with anticipation while she waits for his verdict on her newest dessert concoction.

Most of all, lying in his new, stiff sheets, his entire being craves the warmth of her body in his arms and the light she brings into his dark world, like she's his own personal savior. But then he remembers that she's chosen a different man, someone who won't remind her of the loss she's suffered with every breath he takes. Someone who knows David Nolan as a person and not just a smiling face in photographs, decorating the firehouse walls. Killian rolls over in bed, the gap between his blackout curtains the only light that breaks through his dark room.

He misses pie.

He misses the taste of cinnamon lingering on his tongue.

He misses _her._

-/-

It's Jefferson who finally convinces Killian to join them at the Misthaven diner by the firehouse. His daughter Grace's birthday is coming up and she wants to grill Killian about proper tea etiquette since he's "fresh from British society" (Will snorts at that) and Mr. Will is "more of a coffee drinker" (or as Jefferson explains it, is Grace's polite way of saying that he's too rough around the edges. Will doesn't have a comeback for that.)

Killian acquiences because he's met Grace before and she's every bit the endearing and precocious child Jefferson describes her as. He doesn't mind spending time with kids, in fact, he quite enjoys the school visits and field trips to the firehouse. At least answering little Grace's questions will help take his mind off a certain blonde waitress.

The crew settles into an extra-large booth at the diner, built especially for the firefighters for when they come by, with Grace wedged between her father and Killian.

Everything's going well- Grace is adorably enthusiastic and polite as questions spill from her lips and Killian tries to keep up the best he can.

The waitresses arrive with their food and it isn't until Killian looks up briefly from Grace to mutter a "thanks, love" that his eyes meet green and he very barely manages to keep a hold on his plate as Grace also chirps her gratitude.

"Thanks, Emma!"

"You're welcome, Gracie." Emma replies but her eyes are still fixed on Killian's. It's like she's trying to tell him something but all he can think about is how stunningly beautiful she is with hair escaping out of her ponytail to frame her face. He wonders if she's gone on her date with Humbert yet.

"Could I get some ketchup, please?" Will asks loudly, effectively breaking them out of their trance.

"You're eating lasagne, Mr. Will." Grace points out.

"It's for his vegetables." Smee, the fourth member of their crew, points out.

"He's got salad." Grace cocks her head in innocent confusion.

Will fumbles for a second. "I need…" He not-so-subtly knocks his fork off the table, "Bollocks, I need a new utensils." He says lamely.

Emma seems to finally shake herself out of her stupor and blinks, tearing her eyes away from Killian's. "Right. Right, I'll just…" She turns away in a flash of golden curls.

Ariel is back a minute later with a gresh bundle of utensils for will and a pot of coffee, "Emma's just here covering for Tiana. She's out sick." The redhead explains to no one in particular. The men all nod and murmur their understanding while Grace mentions half her class being out sick because of the stomach bug, blissfully unaware of the stilted silence at the table.

Killian's just coming out of the restroom a little while later when he collides with a warm body, his senses assaulted by the smell of vanilla and cinnamon.

"Easy there, love. I know you missed me, but there's no need to proposition me _quite_ so physically." He says with a wink, steadying her with his hands on her shoulders, determined not to let her see how much she's affecting him.

Emma glares up at him, shaking his hands away from her, "Watch it, Lieutenant. I was just heading to the back to get more vegetable oil."

"Well, that sounds like an invitation if I've ever heard one." He leers down at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Jones." Emma sidesteps him and hurries away without a backwards glance at him.

-/-

It turns out Tiana really must have contracted the flu or something because Emma's working at the firehouse Misthaven again when Killian goes back the next night, and not looking too happy about it.

Ariel takes his order and serves him a beer but she's quickly distracted when Philip and

Mulan, the two deputies, stop in for a meal, leaving Emma to take care of Killian at the bar.

"Did you miss me, Swan?" He asks, licking his lips lavisciously as she approaches with his plate of food.

"Tiana's out for the rest of the week." Emma replies, not meeting his eyes. She starts to

turn away but Killian's hand shoots out to stop her.

"Come now, Swan, don't let a man drink alone."

She pulls her arm away, still not looking at him, "I'm not in the mood for a man. I'm working, remember?"

"Not sure that's stopped you before, love. What's the matter? My good looks and cunning wit too much for you? Afraid you'll fall for my charms instead of our dear sheriff's?" He taunts, knowing he's off to a fabulous start burning this bridge, falling back into his old, destructive self.

Emma glances around quickly before ducking close, her emerald eyes flashing with anger, "What the hell is wrong with you? And I'm not your '_love_.'"

If he is thinking clearly, he probably would see the hurt lurking underneath her anger, but he's tired of feeling used by the first girl he's opened himself up to in a long time, so he just holds her glare with a cool one of her own.

"Don't worry, _darling_, it's clear you've made your choice. I'll be finished here soon, and then I'll be out of your hair and you can be done with me." _Just as I'm done with you. _

If only that were true.

"Good." She says nastily, spinning on her heel and stalking away.

He goes back to eating at home after that.

Eventually, he drops by the grocery store because he's already tried all the pizzas the delivery place has to offer and he's getting sick of Chinese. So he stocks up on all the essentials and is bending down to inspect a carton of eggs when he feels the fridge door being lifted from his shoulder where he has it propped open.

"Jones. We need to talk." Ruby Lucas stares down at him, eyes narrowed and red lips pursed as she stands between him and the door.

He straightens up, tucking the eggs into his basket, "I find that when a woman says that, I'm rarely in for a pleasant conversation."

Ruby doesn't look amused.

"Well, then. Do you mind?" He gestures to the door, admiring how fitting it is that she's got him literally freezing his arse off has he ponders what kind of business she's got to discuss with him in the middle of Storybrooke's only grocery store.

It doesn't take much guessing to figure out what it is.

Ruby stares him down for a beat longer before releasing the door, Killian stepping away just in time to avoid being hit by it. "Walk with me." She commands, her empty basket swinging jauntily in the crook of her elbow.

So Killian follows her up and down the aisles, Ruby leading them down a random path whenever she spots an aisle devoid of customers.

"I know I don't have to tell you that Emma's very protective of her heart." Ruby picks up a box of pasta, half-heartedly inspecting it before setting it back on the shelf, "She's been even more cautious since David died. But the tragedy isn't the only reason why." They're back in the refrigerated foods section again and Killian takes the opportunity to grab the last few items on his list, before Ruby circles them back around to the produce. "There have been a few guys before and after David's passing that… hurt her. Not like _that_." Ruby corrects quickly, seeing the stormy look on Killian's face. "You know as well as I that Emma hates to be coddled, and after David… Well, everyone tries to protect her and make decisions for her…"

_But it should be the other way around_. Killian glances at Ruby as she trails off and realizes that she's no stranger to loss either.

"Do you plan on filling that basket of yours or is it just for show?" He asks after Ruby's fallen silent for a few long seconds. She gives him a quick glance and abruptly turns them down an aisle near the end of the store, stopping at the end. She picks up a small box and tosses it in her basket before picking up a different one and throwing it into Killian's basket with a challenging look.

Killian raises his eyebrow as he replaces the box with one from the same place Ruby picked up hers from.

"Hm. Mazel tov." She says, smirking, a slightly impressed look on her face.

"Same to you." He retorts, mirroring her smirk.

She leads them back to the heart of the store, "What I'm trying to tell you is that Emma's never had a guy who really fought for her. And to her, that's everything." Ruby finishes, setting her basket down on the checkout counter.

The younger cashier blushes to the roots of his hair, "Bag?" He squeaks as he rings her up.

"No thanks, I'll just stick it in my purse." She replies lightly, plucking the box of condoms from his hand, before turning back to Killian, leaning a hip against the counter. "So what are you going to do about it, Lieutenant?"

-/-

Killian is jolted out of his sleep by the incessant ringing of his phone. Out of habit, his feet are already on the floor by the time he picks up, expecting to hear the 911 operator's voice or Captain Lake's voice asking him to report in for backup. Instead, he's greeted by the sounds of muffled sobs and he shoots up from the bed, blankets falling off his lap.

"Hello? Emma?"

The sobs continue and it sounds like she's trying to say something but he can't make it out through all the crying.

"Swan, are you okay? Are you at home?" He asks worriedly and she gains enough control over her breathing to mumble a garbled sound of assent, and then he's pulling on his pants and tugging on a shirt.

"Breathe, love. I'm coming to you, okay? I'll be there in five minutes and then I'll ring you to buzz me up." He tells her, grabbing his jacket, keys and wallet, then he's out the door.

The drive there is short, there's not a single soul out on the street. When he reaches the front of her building, the clock on his dash reads 3:11am. The call connects, rings once, then the front door clicks open with a buzz that seems to echo all the way down the street. Killian takes the steps two at a time and when he finally reaches her front door, it's cracked open and he takes that as an invitation in.

"Lass?" He calls out softly, closing the door and locking it behind him. "Swan?" The living room and kitchen are dark and empty so he follows the hall lights to her bedroom, knocking softly on the doorframe to announce his arrival.

She's no longer crying but the haunted, empty expression on her face is worse than her tears. Emma's sitting in the middle of the bed, sheets tangled at the foot and her comforter wrapped around her body like she had dragged it with her to go unlock the front door. It takes her a second, but when she finally turns her attention to Killian, eyes unfocused and red-rimmed, his heart goes out to her, all feelings of hurt and bitterness from the past week gone in an instant.

"You're here." She says distantly.

"Of course I'm here." He soothes, peeling off his leather jacket and stepping out of his shoes so he can crawl onto the bed next to her. He flicks away some of the crumpled tissues from the bed and the moment he touches her arm- still tentative about her reaction to him actually being back in her apartment- she crumples against him, her fingers shooting out to grasp the fabric of his T-shirt. He gathers her into his arms as fresh tears spill from her eyes, whispering a mantra of _you're here, you're here, you're here_ into his chest. One hand strokes thought her tangled curls, working loose the knots in her hair as he alternates between murmuring soothing words to her, cradling her close in silence and humming bits and pieces of songs his mother and Will's mum used to sing to him in the middle of the night when the nightmares came.

After a while, Emma calms down enough for him to ask her if she wants to talk about it. She shakes her head and he gently releases her to scoot them back until they're up against the headboard. When he detaches himself from her side, her hand shoots out to grasp his forearm, eyes wide with panic.

"I'm just going to straighten the blankets, love." He reassures her and she slowly lets her hand slide from him.

Once he has the blankets evenly spread across the bed again and the lights are off, he moves back to Emma's side. Just like last time, she reaches out and pulls his shirt off him, throwing the wet fabric to the floor before laying down on his chest, her arm wrapping securely around his middle.

"Thank you." She hiccups, her lips moving against Killian's skin, making desire shoot white-hot through his body. But now is not the time, so he just settles his arms around her, resolving to cherish the feeling of her next to him in bed, and the fact that it was him she called to demonstrate trust she's placed in him to see her at her most vulnerable again. There are things he wants to say to her, questions he needs answered, but for now, he just presses his lips to her hair and memorizes the scent he's been chasing since his first week in Storybrooke.

"You came," She whispers and Killian freezes because it's different than what she said earlier. Emma burrows closer, hooking an ankle around his calf and Killian's afraid she can hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest as gravity of her statement registers in his mind. Before he can form the words to say, her breathing evens out.

"Sleep well, love." He murmurs to her and closes his eyes as well.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to say another special thank you to Emilee Amethyst, Alexa and (Guest) for your reviews! I love hearing what you guys think. Thank you as well to those who have favorited/followed, hope you are enjoying the story!**


	7. Home-Brewed Coffee and Chicken Parm

-E-

Emma can't remember the last time she's woken up so content. Sure, it hurts when she rubs at her eyes, making the dried tear stains pull at her skin and her lips are cracked beyond belief, her head's pounding like an absolute bitch, but her being has never felt so at peace. Sometime in the night she and Killian rolled onto their sides from the middle of the bed onto her side, so she's facing the window and he's curled up behind her, his arms still cocooning her while his face nestles into the back of her neck, very likely breathing in strands of her hair as his chest rises and falls against her back.

She turns carefully in his arms so not to wake him and takes this stolen opportunity to admire the gorgeous man lying in her bed. He looks so much younger in his sleep, so perfect in the morning light he's never experienced like the horrors of the world, which she knows is far from the truth. Her finger lightly traces the curved scar under his right eye and skims over his scruff, down his neck to his chest. His necklaces lie on the bed and while one of her hands buries itself in the deliciously sexy chest hair (something she's always wanted to do) the other traces the outlines of the heavy pendants. Upon closer inspection, she realizes one charm is a skull, surrounded on three sides with fleur de lis, and the other is actually a ring.

He stirs and she instinctively pulls her hands away, watching his face intently but when he doesn't wake, she decides to let him sleep. She slowly extracts herself from his embrace and when he still remains asleep, she reasons that he likely had a long shift the day before and her calling him over at 3am probably didn't help things.

She quickly starts picking up all the discarded tissues from her floor and drapes his shirt over the armchair next to his jacket on her way out of the room.

_Coffee,_ her mind begs her and she complies with one last look at Killian. It's the least she can do to wake him up with a fresh cup after all she's put him through. Plus, it gives her a chance to work up what she needs to say to him. The coffee maker beeps far too soon for her and she takes her time pouring the two cups before finally balancing the cups and toeing open the bedroom door. Killian's already sitting up in bed, his hair rumpled and one hand running over his face. The apprehensive look in his eye fades as he catches sight of Emma and he gives her a crooked smile, making butterflies erupt in her belly.

_Yeah, she can definitely get used to this sight every morning. _

But first…

"Good morning." She carefully hands him a mug and he takes hers as well so she can climb back into bed next to him.

"'Morning, love. You know you don't have to bring me coffee every time you see me?"

Emma rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee but it's still too hot, so she sets it on her nightstand. "Killian, I think… we should talk."

The smile on his face dims slightly, but he doesn't say anything to contradict her.

She fiddles with her fingers, trying to form the words, "I'm not very good at this…" She admits, glancing at Killian through her lashes but his eyes are soft as he tilts his head encouragingly at her, "Go on, lass, it's okay."

"I've… I've known Graham a long time," She starts, fixing her eyes on his chest, tracing the lines of his necklace so she doesn't have to watch his face as she talks, "I know that he would rather rip out his own heart than hurt me, so when he asked me out, I said yes." She sneaks a quick look up at his face and sees a guarded expression on his face so she continues quickly, "but during the date we both realized that while it was nice, that's all it will ever be with us. I love Graham, but I could never be _in love_ with him."

"Swan," There's a hopeful tone in his voice, but Emma draws her hand away from him when he reaches for her.

"Everyone I've ever been with has burned me." She says quietly, staring down at her lap, "I can't… I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you too." She finishes in a stronger voice, finally meeting his eyes.

"Emma, have I ever told you a lie?" He asks, searching her eyes. Emma bites her lip, watching his expression grow more determined, his eyes betraying his insistent tone by remaining soft with his affection. This time, when he reaches for her, she lets him take her hand, "I intend to fight for you, Emma. And when I win your heart- and I will win it- it won't be because of any trickery or lies. It will be because you want me." He says with such conviction that Emma almost believes him, But she's made the mistake of falling for pretty words with empty promises before, so she knows now that she's going to need more evidence.

"I'm in this for the long haul, Swan." He adds as if reading her mind and he raises her hand that's entwined with his to his lips, kissing the back of it softly as if to seal his promise.

"Now," He says, smoothing his thumb over the spot where his lips just were, "would you like to tell me about this nightmare you had last night?"

Emma gaps at him, wondering how he's so easily guessed the guest appearance in one of her recurring nightmares.

"You're something of an open book, lass." He tells her softly, confirming her suspicions. In the back of her mind, she notes that he hasn't been calling her "love" as much as he used to.

"It was the same as always," Emma confides, "There's a burning building and my father runs in, right before I notice it's about to collapse. I'm outside screaming at him to get out, but my voice is gone and I'm rooted to the ground. I finally break free and I'm trying to run after him but I can't go faster than a slow walk when I'm pulled back." She pulls her gaze away from the point over his shoulder and focuses on his face. His expression is pained and she realizes they're both gripping each other tightly.

"It's you." She says dully, her voice on autopilot now, "You're holding me back and suddenly we're at the funeral and I get a call that there's been another fire and you were there. I'm running through the funeral home looking for you and I get to the casket, but this time it's not my father in it. It's you."

"Swan," Killian's free hand brushes away the tear that's escaped from her eye before hooking a finger under her chin and lifting her face so he can look her in the eye, "If there's anything you need to know about me, it's that I'm a survivor, hm? You needn't worry about me."

Emma wants to argue with him and tell him that he can't guarantee that, but there's a touch of self-loathing under the strong conviction of his words and she knows that his vow isn't an insignificant one. Not when it's been tested through his own trials of tragedy so she just shifts forward until he can wrap his arms around her, letting his heartbeat reassure her of his presence.

"We can take it slow, Swan. I've got all the time in the world." He says, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

-/-

Emma slides the pie into the oven with a flourish, setting the timer for Jaq before she walks to the front of the kitchen to rifle through the orders. Spotting a familiar cheeseburger with onion rings, sans ketchup, she pushes through the doors to confirm her suspicions, only to bump into Ruby- or more accurately, Ruby's backside where it juts out from where she's leaning with both elbows on resting on the bartop, one hand propping her chin up and the other twirling her pen between her teeth. The brunette waitress is staring at someone at the end of the bar and with a jolt, Emma realizes it's Killian, his nose practically buried in a book.

Emma's eyes travel back to her friend, who is watching Killian with avid interest, like a predator observing her prey. "Ruby…" Emma says slowly, recognizing the glint in her friend's eye, "I thought you were with Whale."

"Yeah," Ruby says absently, tapping the pen against her lips, "We have a 'look, but don't touch' policy."

"Charming," Emma remarks dryly.

Ruby's eyes don't leave Killian, "It's us, Emma. We have to be realistic." She points out matter-of-factly. Killian suddenly looks straight up, noticing the two pairs of eyes on him, shoots them a wink. Ruby winks back and Emma just rolls her eyes.

"So have you hit that yet?" Ruby's eyes slide to Emma whose mouth drops open.

"_Ruby_!"

"What?" Ruby complains as Emma drags her back into the kitchen. The brunette takes one look at Emma's expression and groans, "Oh my God, you haven't."

"We're taking it slow." Emma explains, wincing at the withering look her friend throws at her. Ruby just whines like she's the one being denied sex.

"You have no idea what you're missing out on!"

Emma narrows her eyes, hands on her hips as she stares down her friend, "Ruby, what aren't you telling me?"

She just smirks, "Let's just say, whenever you two decide to _take it fast_, you won't be disappointed."

Jaq appears at the warmer, plate of food in hand, looking curiously between the two waitresses, "Who are we gossiping about?"

Ruby reaches for the plate but Emma snatches it away first, "Yeah, no. _I'll_ take that." Ruby just shrugs and skips to the back to start the pantry orders while Emma marches out to the diner and straight to the end of the bar.

"Everything alright, lass?" Killian arches a brow at her.

"Just fine."

Killian ducks his head to he can meet her eyes and Emma crosses her arms, "Did something happen between you and Ruby?"

He holds out a placating hand, a guilty expression crossing his face and no, Emma's not jealous, she doesn't have a right to be when she all but pushed him away-

"She didn't tell me any details or names, she just reminded me that my misguided intentions of leaving you alone were not as honorable as I originally thought."

"Oh."

Killian looks confused, "Is that not what you were asking about?"

"Is that all you talked about?" She asks, still trying to connect the pieces, "It's just- she mentioned-,"

Okay, she did not think this through.

Sensing her discomfort, Killian's expression shifts to something more awkward, "Ah, yes, well, she cornered me in the store and uh, she came to buy something for herself. Well for Whale. For both of them. And she also may have tricked me into revealing the size of, well, you know."

Emma doesn't know.

"My… sword." He supplies in a low voice, glancing around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Thankfully, it's nearly two in the afternoon and most of the patrons have long since cleared out.

"_Oh._" Emma doesn't know who she's blushing for- herself at being so blatantly wrong about everything, or for Killian living through the brazen interaction with Ruby. "So, umn, what are you reading?" Emma asks, gesturing to the heavy volume sitting beside his plate.

Thankfully, Killian goes along with her desperate bid for a change in topic, " It's a book about ships. Specifically about older vessels fit for day sailing."

"It's a book about sailboats." Emma deadpans, biting the inside of her cheek to keep her straight face at the offended look on Killian's. She knows sailing is an important and favorite pasttime of his but she can't help but poke fun at him when the opportunity presents itself.

"I'll have you know, it's not just about little flimsy playthings for children."

"Mhmm, eat your burger." She chides, "So are you thinking of buying a boat to keep in the marina?"

Killian obediently takes a bite, chewing and swallowing before correcting her, "I'm planning on buying a ship to fix up and take out to the sea."

Despite her earlier teasing, Emma is impressed, "That sounds like quite a project."

"Aye, it's something I always wanted to do since… since I was a lad." He says hastily, "I finally have the time now and Belle loaned me a few books to start my research."

"So, _sailor_, once you've acquired your ship, will you be taking any guests onboard?" Emma demures, biting her lip and leaning forward on the counter to look at him through her lashes.

He falls for the move easily, licking his lips unconsciously before swallowing hard as his eyes travel from her lips to her decolletage, "Actually, darling, if you're going to call me anything, call me 'Captain.'"

"'Ello there! Kissed and made up, did we?"

Emma stifles her groan, pulling away from Killian to glare at Will as he slides onto the stool next to him.

"Nothin' like a bit o' meddlin' from the ol' Will Scarlet, eh?" He folds his hands on the counter, looking far too pleased with himself, "I'll have the bangers and mash if you please."

"You'll have the rejected chicken parm and side salad." Ruby corrects, appearing with said plate of food.

Will looks mournfully down at the food being slid in front of him, "Looks like someone's already had a nibble."

Emma rolls her eyes, "That was me. I got hungry earlier but didn't have time to finish it. Don't worry, I've had my shots."

"Start paying your tab and maybe you'll be able to order your own food." Ruby snips before flouncing off to deliver more orders.

"What's wrong with it?" Will asks, poking at the food suspiciously.

"Philip ordered it but he got called away before we could finish making it, and I was going to eat it but I got distracted by the produce shipment arriving early." Emma explains and this seems to satisfy Will so he digs in with gusto, leaving Emma to shake her head.

"Are you not eating, love?" Killian asks concernedly and she turns to look at him in surprise.

"Oh, I'll have a sandwich a little later. You keep your onion rings, sailor." She teases him though she's secretly touched that he's concerned for her well-being based on her offhand statement. She turns away to go fill more coffee cups and when she circles back to the two firefighters, Will's talking passionately to Killian about something who flips aimlessly through his book.

"... I'm just sayin', it was a bad deal with Milah-," Will's gesturing with his fork as Emma approaches them from behind.

"Who's Milah?" She asks, extending her arm around Will to refill his cup. Instantly, Emma knows she's said something wrong when Will's eyes drop guiltily to his plate and Killian's entire face shuts down.

"Someone from long ago." Killian says stonily as Emma steps beside him to fill his cup and take his plate.

"Oh. I'll be right back with dessert." She says lightly though her tone is forced. A whirlpool of emotions surge up inside her; guilt, curiosity, _jealousy_ and then more guilt.

"Swan-," Killian tries to stop her but she's already halfway to the kitchen.

She feels terrible. Of course there's someone in his past whom he doesn't want to talk about. Emma knows that feeling all too well, so logically, she should understand and let him tell her on her own time. But emotionally, all she can hear are the words "_win your heart"_ and "_have I ever told you a lie?"_ knocking around inside her head and _damn_ had she let herself hope for even half a day.

A lie of omission is still a lie right?

Is it a lie of omission if the topic had never even been breached?

"Emma." Ruby's voice is sharp and it effectively kicks Emma out of her destructive thoughts. "You better bring those out. You've got two very mopey firemen sitting out there waiting for you."

"Right." Emma says brusquely, picking up the plates. But Ruby stops her with a hand on her arm before Emma can walk out.

"It's okay to trust him, you know. Look, Emma, your whole life since high school, you've lived your life on some sort of 'happy enough' philosophy, thinking you'll never have it all. And I know ever since your dad died, and everything with Neal and Walsh, you never believed you would get some sort of fairytale happy ending like Ashley or Aurora or whatever. But have you ever thought that maybe you can have a happy beginning? And maybe, just maybe, that starts with Killian?"

Emma swallows against her racing heartbeat that's screaming _run, run, run _in her ears. There's a hard conviction in her friend's eye, that on an intellectual level, Emma knows she can trust. Ruby's had loss and heartbreak in her life as well, but her tragic past is still different from Emma's. Her heart is broken in different places, so Ruby can't ever fully understand Emma.

Not the way Killian does. That's what makes him so dangerous.

"How are you always so strong?" Emma whispers.

Ruby takes her hand off Emma and steps back, "I let Victor be strong for me when I don't want to be."

That's what Emma was afraid of.

-/-

She's wiping down tables and stacking chairs when the bell on the door clangs suddenly.

"Killian?"

His hair is disheveled, like he's been running a hand through it repeatedly since he left with Will in subdued moods that afternoon. His eyes, usually a clear, bright ocean blue, are stormy, tormented and his entire being looks shrunken and defeated. It's a far cry from the contented and resolute Killian she woke up to this morning.

Emma takes a hesitant step towards him, approaching him cautiously like he's a skittish wild animal, "Killian, are you alright?"

"Can we talk?" He asks, looking everywhere but directly in her eyes.

"Sure, of course." Emma gestures for him to take a seat in the first booth by the door, where there's a stack of napkins and a container of clean utensils already sitting on the table. "Can I get you anything, or…?"

Killian drops into the booth, automatically reaching for a napkin and a set of cutlery to roll, just as he's seen Emma do dozens of times before when she takes a break from working the floor to talk with him.

Emma looks over her shoulder and nods at Jaq, whose head is poking out the kitchen doors to see who's come in five minutes before close. She slides into the seat opposite Killian and they fold and tuck for a minute before he starts talking.

"I wanted to tell you about Milah." He says finally, in a toneless voice. Emma reaches for his hand without thinking, laying her fingers on his wrist and halting his movements.

"You don't have to." She tells him quickly. He lets go of the fork and knife in his hand to turn his fingers up to twist with hers.

"Aye, but I want to." He replies, a little more emotion in his voice and he finally meets her eyes. A spark of that determination is back alongside what Emma can only decipher as lonely sadness. "I promised you no lies, remember, Swan?"

Emma draws a steadying breath because suddenly, she isn't sure that she even wants to hear this story, but he's come back for her after what appears to have been hours of waging an internal battle.

"Okay." She says and he squeezes her fingers before releasing them so they can wrap more cutlery sets.

"I met her when I was in some seedy pub, just a few days after Liam's death. Turns out, she was there for the same reasons I was; to drink away her troubles and forget the unappealing life she led. It was… a difficult time. Will was getting ready to move here to the States to start over. He also recently lost someone whom he thought was the love of his life."

"Anastasia." Emma whispers and Killian gives her a curious look, as if he wasn't expecting her to know about the woman who had trampled all over Will's heart.

"Losing Liam as well… it was too much."

Emma watches him from under her lashes, holding her tongue so she doesn't continue interrupting Killian while he's talking in this trancelike state.

"Eventually, after running across each other so many nights, we started talking. She shared with me her unsatisfying life working in a tailor's shop and all the dreams of traveling and adventure she'd always had. She was bold. Vibrant. I was just afraid of turning into my father, who had lost himself to drink after my mother passed.

But she was enough. She was that nudge to pull me out of my stupor and soon we started an affair…" Killian's voice is flat again and Emma chances another glance at him, but he's concentrating on the rhythmic actions of wrap, fold and tuck.

"She gave meaning back to my life and soon I wasn't showing up to work hungover anymore and I was investing Liam's life insurance and pension so we could save and travel. But it wasn't that easy. I call it an affair because I found out later that she was actually married. Tied down to some coward of a man she had married when she was too young. But I was patient. She was all I had. We- we loved each other and once we had enough saved, she was going to hire a divorce lawyer and we would leave."

Emma's wound up so tight at this point, she can't even bring herself to keep working, but Killian continues as if his sanity depends on it.

"It was a car accident. She was on her way to deliver the papers when a lorry blew through the intersection and caused a massive pile-up. By the time they cleared away the other cars to get her, the shrapnel had pierced her heart because she was struggling so hard to get out."

"Oh, Killian." Emma's eyes are brimming with tears and she wants to reach out to him and take his hands in her own but she's scared it will be too much.

He gives a humorless chuckle, "Ironic, isn't it? That two people so important to me should die when I'm a first responder whose own job is to save people from those exact types of accidents"

She's wiping away her tears now and he can probably tell but he still won't look up at her.

"I was so angry with the world, Emma. Every night, I was drinking myself into oblivion. Sometimes even into the day. Eventually, I just quit. I don't know now long, maybe it was a year and a half or so that I spent in that darkness. Until one day, Will's mum finally tracked me down. It was early spring, I think. I remember she was in the city for mass and she was wearing a flimsy sundress and had to borrow one of my jackets. She came to me on her way home, pulled me into working condition again and got me a job in the next town over from where we used to live. She and Will had some sort of a plan, I guess. I worked there for a year and then Will got me the job in Storybrooke."

Emma's mind is spinning, calculating months and dates, "Early spring?" She whispers but Killian doesn't appear to hear her.

"I never thought that I could let go of my first love, of my Milah and that anger and darkness in my world. That is, until I met you-," Killian finally looks up and his expression is shocked when he's met with the sight of silent tears pouring relentlessly down Emma's face.

"Swan? What is it?"

"Nothing, keep going." Emma blinks furiously, swiping at her cheeks before grabbing his hand like it's a lifeline.

He looks like he wants to argue, but Emma shakes her head, giving him a fierce look. Killian strokes his thumb over the back of her hand instead, "Emma, when I met you, you were so bright, like a light cutting away all the darkness in the world with your resilience and your compassion. And the way you handle Scarlet." He adds and Emma gives a watery laugh. Killian reaches out to brush away a tear. "I didn't want to be the cause of any more darkness and pain in your life. I don't want you to know that part of me."

Something between a laugh and a sigh escapes her mouth, "Killian, don't you see? Nearly three years ago, you lost Milah. Will's mother was supposed to come for my father's funeral here in Storybrooke, but last minute, she decided she was needed more in England." She watches as Killian puts two and two together, frustration, awe and grief flashing across his handsome features.

"Bloody Will Scarlet." He growls and Emma gives him a confused look. That was not the reaction she was expecting.

"What?"

Killian shakes his head with a disbelieving laugh "He's known all this time…"

Emma smiles wryly, pulling her hands away to finish their task, "Yes, but do you really think if he'd told us everything we'd still be sitting here like this? I think you give him more credit than he's due. There's no way he could have foreseen and engineered all this."

Killian contemplates this. "Maybe, but he's still getting a good cuffing next time I see him."

"I guess I'll have to follow that up with an extra large slice of cherry pie for him."


	8. Pizza and Lemon Tart

-K-

Killian is swamped. It's Fire Prevention Week, which means that along with Captain Lancelot Lake and the fellow Lieutenant Robin Locksley's community outreach events, they're also hosting field trips and open houses. And that means paperwork and scrubbing down the entire firehouse and running maintenance and extra drills in case a call comes in while there are 40 school-aged children on the premises.

He hasn't seen Emma in three days.

He hasn't been back to his apartment for longer than that.

He really wants a slice of apple pie.

"Here ya go, Jones." Will unceremoniously dumps a duffel with a fresh change of clothes at Killian's feel. "You owe me two beers." He proclaims.

"One." Killian bargains, "I ordered pizza."

Will narrows his eyes, "Just one?"

"Three. The Sheriff and Lieutenant Locksley are going to be here soon."

Will leans back in his chair, looking around at the files spread across the meeting room table. "Is this another field trip planning session or is this the arson case files?"

"Case files." Killian sighs. The new reason of the day why he can't go home and sleep in his own bed on his day off. "I'm going to go shower and change. You watch out for the delivery guy. _Don't _touch anything." Killian warns, pointing a strict finger at Will who holds up his hands in mock surrender. Killian tosses a few bills down on the table, "I want my change back." He calls over his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm no thief, mate." Will retorts and Killian has to chuckle at that. While he's never been caught, Will used to have quite a penchant for lifting things from people who were much better off than them and wouldn't miss anything even if it was stolen right under their noses. This became particularly handy when Killian and Liam were more or less fending for themselves in the city, working three jobs between the two of them while Killian was still in school, just to put food on the table. Will and Killian would go around pulling short cons, nicking a head of cabbage here or a few apples there to round out Liam's honest purchases. For better or for worse, Liam never found out they were actually stealing these items and it all stopped once Will and Killian graduated and began their training as firefighters in the London company.

Vaguely, Killian wonders if Will ever told Emma these stories. Part of him hopes he hasn't yet- Killian wants to be the one to see her eyes shine with mirth at their dishonest teenage antics.

It's somewhat of a slippery slope thinking of Emma, so Killian forces himself to focus on the arson briefing coming up. Lancelot has been dedicating most of his time helping the next town over with their case, part of the reason why much of the administrative paperwork has fallen to Killian and Robin. Today, Lancelot requested that his lieutenants go over some of the new information the investigation has uncovered with the sheriff's department to see if they can string out any new leads.

Thankfully, the briefing and subsequent conversation is succinct and they come up with enough ideas that may lead to fruition. Even Will suggested a few points that prove to be helpful.

"Get yourself home, Jones." Robin says as they gather the case files into their respective folders, "You're toiled away at the firehouse for many days now. Rest up for those field trips tomorrow."

Killian nods his thanks to his fellow lieutenant, passing by Will with a clap to his shoulder before sticking his hand out to Graham. "Always a pleasure, Humbert."

"Likewise." Graham gives his hand a friendly shake before lowering his voice, "Stop by the diner would you? Emma's going a little stir crazy about your health after Will's shown up there three days now without you. And uh, if you could mention to her that it wasn't me who forced you to this meeting on your day off…"

Killian laughs "Say no more, mate. I'll pop in and save us all from her wrath." He jokes, relieved that Graham is still as friendly to him even after the date drama (and that Emma notes his absence enough to be concerned).

But when he gets to the diner, he's greeted by an apologetic Ashley telling him Emma's already left for the day. Killian sighs, but orders food to go, intent on collapsing into bed as soon as possible. While he's waiting, he sends Emma a quick text, spinning in his phone in his hand as he waits nervously for her answer. Her reply comes just as Ashley reappears with his food in a brown bag.

_E: Glad you finally dragged yourself out of the firehouse. I left a note for Billy to make you something special in case you came by. Hope you don't mind. _

Killian grins and opens the warm container to find scrambled eggs with sausage and peppers and two slices of apple pie along with his order.

-/-

The firehouse field trip is off to a great start- the children are ecstatic, the teachers already look exhausted and Killian's crew is excitedly absorbing the lively energy from the students who are acting as though their trip to the fire station is equivalent to a trip to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Lancelot even got a round of applause when he stepped out of his office to say hello before heading to work on the arson investigation.

They settle the kids in the mezzanine, sitting on floormats dragged from the training room, allowing the teachers a bit of respite while the firefighters answer questions, picking on hands that shoot straight into the air, reaching so high up that their bottoms are in danger of leaving the mats altogether. Killian had hoped that the earlier tour of the firehouse would have tired them out a little, but it seems WIll has a knack for riling up the young children (or vice versa, they did after all, convince him to sound the sirens and flash the lights not once, but three times).

The questions start dying down soon and Killian can sense their rapt attention begin to loosen as their burning inquiries are answered. He hasn't mentioned sitting in the trucks yet. He's scanning the children after choosing a girl who has been patiently waiting for her turn when he sees it. A flash of gold and stunning emerald.

Killian does a double take, because it's definitely not the first time he's been thinking of her during his work day. But his mind is not playing tricks on him- her teasing smirk is very much real and very much in his firehouse right now.

He completely misses the girl's question.

"Annnd we lost him." Will mumbles, but Killian ignores him, eyes still locked on Emma. She looks a vision, white sweater, red leather jacket, jeans that mold to her shapely legs and boots to finish it all off. She raises an eyebrow, hands tucked neatly into the back pocket of her jeans as she leans against the wall next to Aurora, the second grade teacher. He barely notices that the teacher's aid who was there earlier this morning is now gone and replaced by a siren instead.

"Lieu? You want me to take that question?" Smee asks and Killian finally gathers his bearings to stare blankly at the stout man.

Killian just nods, trying to shake himself back into focus. It really shouldn't be this hard.

He avoids looking in her direction for the rest of the Q&A session, though it's nearly a losing battle, he knows her eyes are on him and only him and his eyes want to seek out the red leather that brings out her creamy complexion and silky bright curls-

_Get yourself together, Jones_.

"How long does it take to put on your gear?"

Killian takes over again, ignoring Jefferson's cheshire cat smile, "Why don't you tell us? Let's have a competition to see who can gear up the fastest and you all can time us!"

The children cheer and his crew and the teachers start herding them downstairs to the vehicle bay. Emma rounds up the stragglers, ushering the last few kids down the stairs before turning to Killian, a knowing glint in her eye.

"Swan." He struts toward her, eyebrow cocked, head tilted down to look at her with his trusty smolder. As per usual, Emma's immune to his charms. Or is she? A faint blush appears on her cheeks and Killian's smile grows.

"Jones." She parrots back coolly.

"Fancy seeing you in my firehouse."

She gives him a challenging look, "_Your_ firehouse?"

"Aye," He nods, "mine. Highest ranking officer here, aren't I?" He spreads his arms wide, as if showing off a vessel as grand as a jewel of the realm.

Emma scoffs lightly, "Well, this may be _your_ firehouse, but I'm basically the first daughter of the Storybrooke Fire Department. I know this place like the back of my hand. Who better to help chaperone the annual field trip?"

"Hm. That so, Swan?" Killian swaggers closer, nearly toe-to-toe with her as Emma refuses to react to his bold flirting. He leans in that much closer to say in a low voice, "You know you needn't use the children as an excuse to get closer to me." It's like a game of chicken now, Emma standing her ground and daring Killian just to get closer. So he reaches out like he's been dying to do since he first set eyes on her and moves a lock of her hair over her shoulder.

"Miss Emma!"

They both spring apart and Killian can't help the soft curse that slips past his lips while Emma laughs, turning around to address the high-pitched voice. The same girl whose question Killian missed runs up the stairs.

"Miss Emma I need to use the restroom."

"Okay, Rosie, I'll show you where it is on the first floor." Emma takes the little girl's hand, shooting Killian a coy smile before heading down the stairs. Killian's stomach flips a little unexpectedly at that sight and it makes him _want. _

"Lieu! You comin'?" Will shouts from the bay, his voice echoing up to the mezzanine.

"Aye." Killian calls down, slapping the railing before hurrying down the stairs. They begin the competition and Killian ties with Jefferson, so they lead half the students to the truck parked in the far bay while Will and Smee take the others and introduce them to Whale and Tink, the paramedics, to explore the ambulance and answer questions.

Much to Killian's chagrin, Emma stands opposite him, helping the kids climb up and get their 45 seconds of glory sitting inside a firetruck while their teacher snaps photos for the parents. He can feel her eyes on him when she thinks no one is looking and he stares openly when everyone is distracted. It's pure torture, having her this close, listening to her laughter but not being able to interact with her the wy he wants to with this audience. Especially since this is the first time in days that he's been able to see her. It's like she's taunting him with every hair flip, every smile she shoots his way when a kid has his or her dream fulfilled sitting next to a fully geared-up Jefferson.

The groups switch and the field trip ends with Grace perching in the truck next to her father with the rest of the crew and her teacher posing outside the vehicle. Killian and Emma help her jump the last step down and she races to catch up with her classmates after they give the crew a hearty "thank you" and round of applause. Emma lingers in the doorway while Killian changes out of his gear and boots, having already stripped down to his T-shirt after the competition.

"I don't mean to alarm you, Swan, but we make quite a team." He says, striding over to where she loiters in the doorway between the vehicle bay and the firehouse.

"You mean with the kids?" Emma clarifies and suddenly Killian's head is bursting with the double meaning of those words, scenarios of this same conversation happening in the future. Scenarios that he has no business imagining this early in whatever it is between them. Emma seems to realize this as well, a deer-in-the-headlights expression crossing her face and Killian's gripped with the fear that she'll run.

"Er, yes- I mean," He thrusts his hand out, as if physically reaching for the words to break the tension between them, but none come.

It's Emma who moves forward this time, her fingers lightly pushing his arm back down, a glimmer of _something_ in her eyes, "Come by the diner later? I'm closing tonight."

A grin breaks out across Killian's face, "As you wish." He murmurs, earnestly returning her imploring gaze.

This time, her cheeks definitely turn a rosy pink.

-/-

When Killian finally arrives at the diner after his shift, Will is already halfway through his burger. Killian slides into the booth, dropping his book on the table and making the fries on Will's plate jostle.

"Ah, finally made it, did ya?" He says through a mouthful and Killian grimaces, averting his eyes from Will's chewed up food. His eyes drift up past the booth instead and right on cue, Emma comes out of the kitchen, a smile creeping across her lips before she schools her face into a more neutral expression.

"Hello, love." Killian doesn't bother keeping his smile off his face, noting silently that she doesn't protest his usual endearment.

"Jones. What can I get you?"

He rattles off his order of burger and onion rings, which she scribbles down before he leans in close to catch her eye over the pad in her hand, "So did you enjoy yourself today?"

She spares him a glance, "I think the kids really enjoyed themselves today. You're their new hero now, you know."

Killian smirks across the table at Will, "Don't tell the Captain. How about you love? Am I your new hero as well?"

"Alright, lovebirds, I can at least get a beer before you two start with the yearning looks?" Will pipes up, looking disgruntled.

Emma makes an affronted noise in the back of her throat, "I don't _yearn_."

"Sure ya don't. Beer's on his tab, by the way." Will says breezily, entirely unconvinced by Emma's statement.

She turns back to Killian for confirmation and he nods, "One for me as well." Killian glares at Will once Emma is out of earshot, "You're the bloody worst."

"Hey, I just call them like I see 'em. Why are you so defensive anyway? It's not like it isn't true-," Will's eyes widen as his burger plops back onto his plate, "Bloody hell, don't tell me the two of you haven't…"

"We're taking it slow, alright? I've no desire to push Emma into anything she's not prepared for."

"Ah, okay, so fighting the slow flight, are we? Well, at least you're fighting."

It's lucky that Emma arrives at that moment with their beers because Killian's ready to knock that burger out of Will's hands and then knock him around a little bit.

The diner is unusually busy for 9pm on a weeknight so Emma doesn't stop by to chat as often. Eventually, Will begs off to go collapse into bed, leaving Killian in peace with his latest book recommendation from Belle. At the rate he's going through these books, he'll be well prepared to purchase and fix up a nice small ship by spring. Most of the patrons have left by now, leaving only Killian, a greasy-haired man at the bar and a family of four sitting two booths down from Killian's. He's pouring over a particularly interesting bit about replacement sails using a newer, more durable sailcloth when a commotion at the bar pulls his attention away from his reading.

The greasy-haired man has Ashley's wrist in a tight grip as she struggles to free herself. The blonde waitress has a fierce look on her face as she snaps at the patron.

"I told you, Nottingham, we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. Now let me go and you go home to sober up!"

If anything, this only angers the man more as he yanks Ashley closer to him. Killian is on his feet in an instant, blood boiling at this man's rough manhandling of a woman. He places a firm, threatening hand on the man's other shoulder, making Nottingham turn his head at the unexpected interference.

"I believe the lady said to let her go." Killian says in a deadly calm voice, meeting Nottingham's unfocused eyes with a cold glare.

"Mind your own business, man." Nottingham spats, letting go of Ashley to fully face Killian.

"It's time for you to pay your tab and sleep it off before you do anything else you might regret in the morning." Killian looks unflinchingly down at the drunk man, even as Nottingham lurches closer, clearly intent on a brawl. Behind him, Ashley reaches out to take the nearly empty tumbler, but Nottingham sees, his arm shooting out as he spins back towards the waitress, the sudden movement causing Ashley to let out a little scream as the tumbler flies off the bartop and shatters at her feet.

In a flash, Killian has a hand curled in the man's rumpled shirt collar, pulling Nottingham close as he growls, "Apologize to the lady."

"Killian." Ashley's eyes are wide as she tilts her head to the side towards the family in the booth, shaking her head imperceptibly. Reluctantly, Killian releases Nottingham and takes a step back, fists still clenched as he tries to curb his pugilistic tendencies into something more family-friendly. Luckily, Emma and Billy burst through the kitchen doors, clearly alerted to the incident by Ashley's scream and the sound of breaking glass.

Emma rounds the corner of the bar, anger sparking in her eyes as she takes in the scene in front of her. Wordlessly, she places a hand on Ashley's arm, who nods that she's okay, but Emma doesn't take her eyes off Nottingham, even as she bends and picks up the tray Ashley dropped earlier.

"Get out." Emma says, her voice low and dangerous. Nottingham only splutters slightly under her hostile stare, "You know the rules, Nottingham. You manhandle the staff and you're out. Now go before I call the sheriff and have him drag you off to the drunk tank." Her face is hard with cold fury and Killian can practically see sparks flying from the tips of her fingers as she points out the door, arm ramrod straight as she approaches Nottingham, who starts backing down, scampering away from her menacing demeanor. Emma's easily a good four to six inches shorter than the drunk, but with her drawn up to her full height, she looks like she's towering over him as she forces him toward the door until he finally flees into the night like a frightened animal.

She turns back to the rest of the diner, her anger slipping away from her instantly, settling into a contrite look as she hurries to the family in the booth to apologize, offering sundaes to make up for the scene, but not before brushing her fingers along Killian's arm as she passes by him.

Killian, for his part, stays glued to his spot, feeling nothing short of awe for the way Emma skillfully handled the situation, yet another facet of her strength that Killian admires so much. He quickly shakes himself from his stupor, sliding into his booth again before anyone catches him staring so blatantly at Emma.

Ashley brings him a lemon tart, on the house, thanking him sincerely for stepping in, which he brushes off with a smile. The waitresses have been so kind to him, feeding and accommodating him and Will, it's the least he can do.

Emma comes by a little while later, two hot cocoas with cinnamon in hand. It's closer to closing now and the family vacated their booth a long time ago with warm smiles at Killian as they headed out the door. Emma slides into the booth and props her feet up on the seat next to him with a drawn out sigh, and takes a big gulp of her cocoa.

"All set for tomorrow?" He asks, patting her ankles, resisting the urge to let his hands inch further up her legs.

She takes another big pull from her mug. "Yup, pies and pastries are all ready to go, kitchen prep is about done and now all I have left is…" Her gaze wanders to the tub of clean utensils she placed on the bar earlier.

"Let me help you," Killian offers, gently easing her feet off the bench to stand.

Emma also scrambles to her feet, but she's too late as Killian grasps the tub firmly in his hands and walks back to their booth, "Jones, you really don't have to-," She protests, laying a hand on his wrist.

"I know I don't, I'm volunteering, love." He says lightly, setting the tub carefully on the table to avoid spilling any of their cocoa, "Think of it as a thank you for feeding me and letting me loiter in your diner."

Emma crosses her arms and smirks, "Well, as long as you know I can't pay you." Her expression grows serious, "Besides, it should be me thanking you for helping Ashley with Nottingham earlier." She professes, wrinkling her nose at the man's name.

"Think nothing of it, Swan. It was simply the right thing to do." He raises an eyebrow, "In all honesty, I'm not sure I did very much at all. You more than proved that you lasses can easily take care of scum like him."

Emma tilts her head in acknowledgment, "Still, it's nice to know that you're out here keeping an eye out for us." She insists.

Killian isn't anything if not an opportunistic bastard, so he steps forward, rocking on his heels so he can lean closer to Emma. "Then perhaps a little gratitude _is_ in order," He murmurs, catching her eyes in a smoldering glance as his fingers tap suggestively at his lips.

She raises her eyebrow, still standing her ground firmly, arms crossed tighter than ever, "Yeah, that's what the hot cocoa was for." She tells him slowly.

"Is that all your peace of mind and the safety of your patrons is worth to you, hm?" Her eyes are still planted on his own, so he runs his tongue along his bottom lip and- yes!- her emerald orbs flicker down at the movement.

"Please," She scoffs quietly, "You couldn't handle it." Emma's so close now that he can feel her warm breath on his lips and all he wants to do in that moment is haul her against him and devour those perfectly pink lips that taunt him everyday, but dammit, he will not be the one who loses this game of seduction.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it," He retorts, popping the "t" in almost a sinful manner. Emma's eyes narrow for a fraction of a second and the next second, she's got her fingers curled in the collar of his shirt, pulling him forcefully to her and she's kissing the living daylights out of him.

He's responding half a second later, one hand coming up to thread through her curls and cup the back of her head, the other pressing against her lower back to anchor her to him (or him to her?). Their lips move against each other in a fervent battle for dominance, all teeth and tongue and absolutely no finesse. Emma's nails scrape lightly against his scalp as she grabs a fistful of hair and tugs, making him moan into her mouth. Dimly, the more logically part of his mind warns him that they're very much out in the open. Billy could come out of the kitchen at any moment and catch them, or someone walking by on the street could see them in the window, but he's too busy drowning in the feel of her lips against his to do anything about it. It's like Emma's a siren, vanquishing all rational thoughts as her lips and tongue lead him to his demise. One which he could happily accept if this was the way he was going to meet his end.

She pulls away abruptly after one more thorough sweep of her tongue along his and Killian's lips mindlessly chase hers until Emma braces her forehead against his. They sway into each other for a couple of long moments, as if both thrown wildly out of their orbits. Which really isn't that far from the truth.

"That was…" Killian pants, both hands still wrapped around Emma's waist.

"Definitely not taking things slow." Emma finishes, loosening her grip on the collar of his shirt where her hands have wandered back to.

"Darling, if you knew all the things I'm planning on doing to you, that most definitely was taking it slow." Killian purrs, relishing in the small shiver that Emma is unable to suppress.

She takes the first step away. "I- I need to go get more napkins from the back room. Don't follow me." She adds, reading Killian's mind. "Wait here. I'll be back in five minutes or so." She turns away, moving towards the back.

Killian brushes his fingers across his lips in wonder, "As you wish."

* * *

**A/N: Let the Captain Swan action commence! Thank you again to everyone who is reading/has reviewed/favorited/followed, etc.! **


	9. Pie Delivery and Roast Chicken

**-**E-

"Emma!" Smee looks pleasantly surprised as she walks up the driveway to the open vehicle bay and she can't help but beam happily back at the stout man. Her stomach is turning in nervous anticipation but the warm welcome from Smee helps soothe her mind.

"Hi Smee," She chuckles as he takes it upon himself to relieve her of the foil-covered cargo in her hands.

"Is this for us?"

She nods, "Only the best for my boys."

Smee bundles her up into an excited, one-armed hub as Jefferson peeks his head out from behind the truck to see what all the commotion is about.

"Hi, Emma."

"Hey Jeff." She accepts his brief hug before the two firemen lead her inside the firehouse where Will is scribbling on a stack of paperwork.

"Oh thank God." Will sighs, throwing down his pen when he sees Emma, getting up quickly to fetch a stack of plates and utensils. It's been a while since she's brought food to the firehouse, but all the men act as if it was just yesterday that her mother was sending over aluminum trays full of goodies via her daughter. They hurry through the routine, Jefferson cutting into the pie with Will watching carefully over his shoulder and handing him plates while Smee pulls out a chair for her as if she's a princess.

"Actually, um, I was wondering if Killian was around-?" Emma asks, remaining standing, not even bothering with his title.

Smee nods, "Sure, he's upstairs."

Will cranes his head to look up the spiral staircase in the kitchen, "Lieu! Someone here to see ya!" He hollers. "He's upstairs working next to the windows." Will tells her, jerking his thumb up towards the ceiling.

"Thanks. Go ahead and dig in," She tells them, before hurrying up the stairs. She finds Killian sitting facing the windows, the early afternoon sunlight pouring through the floor-to-ceiling glass. There are papers spread methodically over the two round tables and a rolling rectangular table from the community room, along with one of the whiteboards. He's currently pinning up an evidence photo to the whiteboard, his navy tee stretched across his back to outline the taut muscles there.

"My dad used to like working up here too." Emma says and Killian turns around at the sound, his face breaking into a wide grin when he sees her.

"Swan." He says warmly and Emma walks toward him as he steps away from the board.

"Am I interrupting?" She stops a couple feet away from him but Killian takes another step closer, his fingers twitching at his side as if itching to reach out to touch her. She gets the feeling- he's all she's been able to think about since their kiss last night.

"Of course not," His eyes rake over her, soaking in her features like a man just returning to his love after a long voyage at sea. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Emma tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "I baked a pie and wanted to deliver it before I head to my mother's."

"Mm, trying to fatten up my men, are you, Swan?" Killian teases, swaying closer to her.

Emma smirks, "I think you guys can handle it." She reaches out to pat his belly, unsurprised to be met with hard, unyielding abs. Before she can pull away, Killian's fingers close around her wrist and he tugs her forward so she falls against his front, her palms landing on his chest, fingers brushing the Storybrooke FD crets on the shirt, while his arms snake around her waist.

"I think I proved quite well last night that I can handle anything you throw at me." He murmurs, his nose skimming along hers, making Emma's breath catch in her throat.

"Really?" She whispers, "I seem to remember you being quite starstruck after that kiss."

He chuckles lowly, the sound making Emma's spine tingle, "So tell me, love, did you come all the way here just to drop off a pie?"

"Maybe I did." Emma replies slyly.

Killian's arms tighten around her and really, she should step away before someone ventures upstairs and catches them, but she's too curious to see what he'll do next to care, "Well, it would be a shame to send you away without a proper thank you."

"You're right." Emma agrees airily, "Perhaps I'll ask Mr. Smee to see me out."

Killian growls and pulls her even closer so their chests are flush together, leaving Emma no choice but to wind her arms around his neck, the tips of her fingers burying themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck, "I think not." He says and before she can even draw a breath, his mouth slants over hers in a greedy kiss. It's not as rushed as yesterday's kiss, but it's equally as hungry as Killian skillfully explores and plunders her mouth. He pulls back much too soon and Emma swallows a moan of protest, clinging onto his shoulders because her knees have gone weak.

She realizes why he's stopped so soon when she hears the footsteps clanging on the metal staircase. Thankfully, Jefferson has enough sense to stop halfway up to shout at them to come down for pie before it's demolished by Will and Smee.

Killian responds for the both of them, still not releasing Emma, which is probably a good thing because she's sure she would have stumbled embarrassingly to the ground if he had.

"We should… We should probably…" Emma breathes, cursing herself for sounding so affected.

"Aye, love." Killian gives her a cocky smile, but his kiss is sweet when he leans in to claim her lips again. They don't pull away for another few seconds because he keeps leaning in for more lingering pecks and Emma's not complaining because she really can't get enough of him either.

Eventually, they pull away and make their way downstairs where Jefferson is guarding two plates of pie and Will pointedly looks away from their joined hands while Smee grins broadly from his seat. Emma pretends she doesn't see money exchange hands under the table.

He sees her out later with another sweet kiss to her cheek, the glimmering, hopeful look in his deep blue eyes making her blush as a thrill courses through her at the feeling of his soft lips on her skin.

-/-

She meets her mother for dinner with the same giddy smile that's been on her face the whole day. When Mary Margaret opens the door, Emma knows there's no use hiding it from her mother, who smiles a knowing smile at her daughter.

"It's Killian, isn't it?" Mary Margaret gushes before Emma can even step foot inside the manor.

"Give her a minute, Mary Margaret." Regina says crossly before turning to Emma, "It's about time, your mother's been watching through the window for you to come like a child waiting for Santa." She snips but Emma knows her aunt's sharp words really carry underlying fondness for her family members.

MM helps Emma out of her coat while Regina crosses her arms, scrutinizing her niece, "So _is_ it the new firefighter?"

Emma feigns ignorance for as long as she can, "Firefighter?"I can't just be happy my aunt is joining us for dinner for once?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "Henry's coming as well. I invited him yesterday."

This piques Emma's interest. Henry Mills is an orphan boy from the group home in Carlion. Regina took a special interest in the precocious 10-year-old a year ago while she was visiting for a county meeting. Between Mary Margaret and Emma, they've secretly been thinking Regina's going to adopt him. Only a year older than her stepsister, Regina has been uninterested in getting in another relationship since her college sweetheart died tragically of a ruptured aneurysm only weeks after they got engaged.

Sure enough, Henry arrives via patrol car, talking excitedly about his ride-along with Graham as part of the PD's outreach program, pausing long enough to politely greet Emma and Mary Margaret and thank them for the dinner invitation before launching into another story.

Henry keeps them well-entertained through dinner, so it isn't until Emma is helping her mother clear the dishes in the kitchen that her mother finally addresses the happy mood her daughter has arrived in.

"It's… new, Mom." Emma tells her a little defensively as she dries the pan from the roast chicken.

Mary Margaret gives her a gentle smile, "You shouldn't be so afraid, Emma." Emma snorts at that, because of course her mother says something like that. She fell in love with the perfect man who was the be all end all. "This is a good thing. You deserve to be happy." Mary Margaret continues, ignoring her daughter's reaction, "Everyone in this town can see it and Regina says he came in with really good referrals when his transfer came through-,"

"Alright, alright. Let me guess, have faith and all will work out?" Emma cuts her off, irritability rising up at the mention of the townsfolk. Typical Storybrooke, unable to contain their excitement when another one of their eligible youth gets snatched up into another fairytale romance.

"Have you two been out yet?"

"Mom!" Emma stops drying all together, putting down the dish in her hands lest she sends it crashing down to the countertop in her frustration.

Mary Margaret hums, still serene in her dishwashing as she cleans a glass methodically, "You're right, I would have heard about it if you had."

"I don't know why I even bothered getting my own place when there's no privacy in this entire town to begin with." Emma huffs.

Her mother gives her a sideways look, "Well, if you're so bothered by all the talk, maybe you shouldn't be so obvious about it at the diner." She says measuredly.

Emma scoffs, "We're not _obvious_ about it. He comes in and we talk, it's not like we're splayed out across the bar making out."

Mary Margaret doesn't even flinch at her bold words.

"Besides, Will is there most of the time and no one has ever made an insinuation about him and me." Emma points out, accepting the next dripping dishware from her mother.

Mary Margaret sighs, a soft look in her eye as she turns to fully face her daughter, "Emma, they're not _gossiping_ about you. They're just glad to see you looking so happy again. There's no shortage of people in this town that want only the best for you." She turns back to the soapy water in front of her. "Judging by the way I've seen him look at you, I think he shares that sentiment."

-/-

"Morning, Will." Emma pours him a cup of coffee, reaching for her pad as he mumbles for pancakes, a perturbed look marring his usually blank face.

Emma goes to place his order, delivering two plates to Leroy and Walter further down the bar before walking back to her friend.

"What is it?" She asks cautiously, her eyes narrowed.

"Me mum wants to come visit for the holidays."

Emma gasps excitedly "Really? For how long?" She's never met his mother and after hearing all of Will and Killian's stories, she's eager to finally get to know this legendary woman.

"Dunno. Couple weeks?"

"Oh, you're gonna have to clean your apartment." Emma wrinkles her nose at the thought of Will's bachelor pad. "Although, my mom will probably invite her to stay at the manor so they can trade stories about you all day long."

Will groans, slumping forward to rest his head in his arms on the bar and doesn't raise it until Emma returns with his breakfast.

"What's going on?" Killian walks in as another patron leaves and slides into his usual spot next to Will who is still brooding while shoveling pancakes into his mouth.

"Mum's coming for Christmas."

Killian grimaces, "You gotta clean your apartment, mate."

Emma hides her laugh behind her hand while Will's scowl deepens, "Bloody hell, I already have to deal with you two parroting each other before you're dating?" He drops his fork suddenly, doing a full body pat as he tries to locate his phone. When he finally finds it, he sighs exasperatedly. "And this is her again. Don't touch my food." He warns Killian, who crosses a fisted hand over his heart.

"That doesn't scare you, does it?" Emma blurts out as she pours Killian a cup of coffee.

"What, Scarlet threatening me over his food? Nah, it's as frequent of an occurrence as us actually saying 'hello' to each other."

"No, his comment about us dating." Emma clarifies, her cheeks burning as her heart thuds in her chest.

Oh God, she's actually going to do this.

She should've considered actually doing this _outside_ of the diner.

Killian looks up at her, confusion swimming in his ocean blue eyes, "'Course not, love. I told you my intentions and I plan to stick by them."

"Good." Emma draws a breath, setting the carafe down solidly on the counter, "Because I want to ask you out."

Killian chokes on his coffee and Emma steps back reflexively to avoid being splattered by droplets.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you out?" Killian responds, tilting his head as soon as his airway is clear again.

Emma rolls her eyes, handing him a napkin so he can sheepishly wipe up the mess he's made, "I should have known you'd be so old-fashioned about this. You act like you were born 300 years ago or something."

Killian spreads his hands in front of him, "As you can see, despite having the impeccable manners of gentlemen of old, I still retain my youthful glow."

Emma laughs because really, who talks like that?

"I accept on one condition." Killian leans in closer, keeping his voice low, "You let me plan the evening."

"I know how to plan a date!" Emma says hotly, remembering to keep her voice down at the last second so she doesn't alert the entire diner to their conversation.

Killian raises a doubtful eyebrow, "You know how to make sure firefighters eat a well-balanced meal. _I_ know how to plan an evening out."

Emma opens and shuts her mouth indignantly before the logical voice in her head reminds her to _trust_ Killian and not backslide.

"Fine." She relents, "But don't go too crazy. I don't pillage and plunder on the first date."

"Oh, darling, that's because you haven't been out with me yet." Killian says silkily. "7 o'clock tonight?"Emma nods and Killian winks, "Wear something pretty, love."

Will comes back to find Emma glaring at Killian, twin spots of color high on her cheeks while the Lieutenant sips his coffee, looking mighty pleased with himself.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter ended up being kind of big so I cut it in half because updates will getting a little less frequent in the near future, since I've just about reached the end of the pre-written chapters. Thank you again for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Italian and Cocktails

-E-

'Something pretty' turns out to be a pale pink vintage-cut dress paired with T-strap heels. The only concession Emma gives to her usual, expected style is her ponytail, teased slightly to give it more volume and glam. She sends a quick picture to Ruby and her mother, a necessary move considering Ruby all but demanded full details of their entire night after Emma confessed to her about her evening plans. Undoubtedly, if Ruby knew, Mary Margaret would also know soon enough and her poor mother would be beside herself if she wasn't able to document this precious moment on camera.

Willing her nerves to settle, Emma paces in the space between her kitchen and living room, repeating a mantra to herself that everything would be alright; Killian is someone she can trust, and that gossip is simply that. If the townspeople want to make a spectacle of their first date, well, a cleverly placed word in her aunt's ear would send her into the feared Evil Queen mode and silence any disturbing whispers on the street.

It is just a date. Food, conversation across the table. They do that on the daily. She gets _paid_ to do that. So what if she gets her own plate this time? All the better. So why was she still so damn nervous?

The truth is, she knows why she's so worked up. Deep down, irrationally- or at least _hopefully _irrationally- she's afraid that somehow after taking this next step, Killian will realize she's not worth fighting for, that she's too damaged for him and Emma's already too invested in the hope that he may be the one who changes everything for her.

She's not sure she can survive another heartbreak, especially _this_ heartbreak after she's begun shedding her carefully constructed armor for him.

Emma's five seconds away from calling Ruby for a good pep talk when the buzzer rings and she scrambles to push the button to open the front door. Seconds later, there's a knock and Emma swings open the door to reveal a rather dashing Killian Jones.

"Swan." His eyes roam up and down her figure, his lips parted in awe as he admires her. She watches as his tongue darts out to lick his lips almost unconsciously and the move sends a bolt of desire through her, despite her earlier reservations.

"You look stunning." He breathes and Emma feels her cheeks warm with a blush at the intense sincerity of his words.

"Thanks. And you look…" She trails off, words failing her as she takes in his dark fitted pants, navy button down and black vest, topped off with his leather jacket and artfully mussed hair. And… is that an earring?

"I know." Killian smirks, returning to his arrogant swagger. Which only lasts for a second until he pulls a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "For the lady."

"Oh, Killilan. Thank you." Emma gasps. It's been so long since anyone bought her flowers, "They're beautiful."

"No more so than you, love." He quips and Emma shoots him a look as she fills a glass with water, a temporary home for the flowers until she can retrieve a vase from the manor. Once she's ensured the flowers won't tip over, she turns back to Killian, grabbing her purse, "Shall we?"

He gallantly holds out his arm for her to take, but it's short-lived since she has to release him to lock up and walk down the stairs which are a little too narrow for more than one person at a time.

"Are you hungry, love?" He asks and she gives him a strange look, "The reason I ask," He begins quickly, opening the car door for her, "Is because I had planned to take us to the city for our date, if you don't mind the drive. But if you're hungry, I've got a back-up plan for staying here in Storybrooke."

Emma smiles, reaching out to take his hand and squeezing it lightly. He's so thoughtful, it makes her heart flutter. "I can wait." She assures him. It's clear he's put a lot of thought into tonight and while she's curious what sort of back-up plan he might have for their small town, a large part of her is relieved their first date won't end up as tomorrow's headline on _The Mirror._

Killian smiles, an unencumbered, boyish smile and he brings her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly as his twinkling eyes stay fixed on hers. She has to take a moment to calm her stuttering heart as he walks around the vehicle to the driver's side.

"So do you always have back-up plans for all the dates you go on?" Emma teases as he starts the car. She expects him to respond with a line about how being a good lieutenant means always being prepared, but instead, he turns to her with an honest look in his eye.

"I haven't been on a date in a long time, love. I wanted to make sure one this goes perfectly."

She wants to scoff and challenge him because has he seen himself? Half the women patrons have been fawning over him since the first day he set foot in Misthaven. He stops her with a cocked eyebrow, as if reminding her of all the stories he's told her.

"Brooding and resentment haven't lent way to much seducing of the fairer sex, I'm afraid." He says, pulling onto the street.

"Hm." Is all Emma can say as she turns to the window, wondering how even with the reminder of his darker past, he still is able to make her smile with new hope.

-/-

He brings her to a quaint little family-owned Italian place by the harbor, a recommendation he received from Belle, who heard about this particular restaurant from one of the tourists passing through Storybrooke last fall. Emma is glad it isn't a flashy, big-name restaurant- the laid back, romantic atmosphere makes their dinner feel more intimate and the food is delicious. They flirt over their glasses of wine and debate their favorite movies while sharing dessert. Killian sweeps away the check the moment it lands on their table and turns a deaf ear to Emma's protests.

"Tired, love?" He asks as they step outside the restaurant.

"Are you?" Emma shoots back, trying to suppress her shiver as the feel of the cool evening air. Killian automatically drapes his jacket over her shoulders and she smiles up at him in thanks. It feels like she is living a fairytale life with him anticipating her every need and whim.

"Not the slightest." He looks down at her, his eyes a deep blue that Emma finds herself drowning in. "If you'd like, there's a bar a block and a half away that has good music and an even better dancefloor." He suggests a little shyly.

"Well then, lead the way, Lieutenant." Emma winds her arm around his, her heartbeat pounding as his eyes seem to darken hungrily before he pulls her closer to him and steers them down the sidewalk.

"That was a lovely dinner, Killian. Thank you." She tells him softly.

His smile is genuine and still a little bashful, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You have to let me buy the drinks once we get to the bar." Emma tells him adamantly and Killian seems to flounder for a moment, caught off guard by her sudden demand. She smirks triumphantly at him and he relents, heaving out a dramatic sigh.

"If the lady insists."

"She does." Emma says primly, basking her her small win, contentment bubbling up inside her at the combination of a full belly, a handsome man at her side and the comfortable warmth of his jacket, exuding his spicy and delicious musk. With her heels, she's just the right height to lean her head on his shoulder, so she does, and she's sure if she looks up now, she'll see an elated expression on his face.

Suddenly, her eyes catch on someone across the street, walking in their direction and her head shoots up from its place on his shoulder, her spine stiffening as she comes to a complete halt.

"Swan? What is it?" Killian's face is full of concern as he rights himself after being jerked back unexpectedly. His eyes scan her for the cause of her distress, but Emma's eyes remain locked on the two figures across the street as she pulls them back away from the glow of the streetlamps.

"Is that…"

Killian's eyes follow her stare and he sucks in a breath, "Bloody hell." He chuckles, "Is that your aunt and Lieutenant Locksley?"

Emma looks back at him with wide eyes, "I think it is."

He waggles his eyebrows at her, "Looks like they had the same idea as us. Good to know your family has a thing for firefighters."

Emma smacks his chest lightly with the back of her hand as she angles her head around his shoulder to watch Regina and Robin enter a fancy looking cocktail bar. "I think we're good." She lets out an uncharacteristic giggle, likely goaded on by the wine she imbibed earlier, "Turns out the Evil Queen is _really_ good at keeping secrets."

"Aye, love. Don't tell the captain his two lieutenants are out wooing women while he's on call with the volunteer firefighters." Killian says with a wink as they continue down the street.

Emma gasps when they finally reach the bar and Killian holds the door open for her. It's lively inside, full of twirling bodies and jazzy beats as the bartenders mix cocktails in crisp shirts and bowties and the waitstaff slip around tables and booths in similar attire. It's like she's been transported back in time to the early 1900s with the exception of the modernized songs being crooned out by a live band and the crowd in their 21st century clothes.

"_Killian," _She breathes, turning to him in amazement. His hand goes up to scratch his ear but she grabs it, tugging him further into the bar with a carefree smile, "How did you find this place?"

He shrugs, "Just a wee bit of research. Do you like it?' He says, still looking a little sheepish, so Emma pulls him closer and places a quick, reassuring kiss on his lips.

"It's _fantastic_." She tells him and the uncertainty vanishes from his face. It's all the glam and adventure she could ever have wished for growing up in the small town, but not too over-the-top that she feels like an imposter among the other patrons.

"What do you say we get some drinks and people-watch first and join in a little later?" He guides her to the bar with a light hand on the small of her back.

She gapes at him, "Are you saying you know how to do… whatever it is they're doing?" She asks incredulously, trying to picture Killian Jones skipping and spinning on the dance floor in time with the swing music.

"Well, one of the men in my former company is married to a dance instructor and she would always organize charity events with dance competitions and whatnot so I picked up a few basic steps while I was there." He admits. "But look, love. Not everyone is following the same steps. They're all just out there having fun." Killian points out quickly.

Emma looks hesitantly out to the dancefloor and finds that he's right; most of the couples are just doing their own thing and enjoying themselves, though there are some more invested dancers who follow complicated footwork with practiced ease.

"I'm still going to need a strong cocktail before you drag me out there." She tells Killian, signaling to the bartender. She gets her cocktail and Killian a beer, and they find a booth with a decent view of the dancefloor. The songs are catchy and the crowd's enthusiasm is infectious and soon their drinks are gone and Killian's holding his hand out to her, his lips curled in a jaunty smirk. They put her purse and his jacket in the coat check and then Killian rolling up his sleeves and guiding her to the dancefloor.

"Just rest your hand right here on my shoulder. There's a good girl." He says with a wink, curling one hand around her waist as his free hand clasps hers. "Now, there's only one thing you need to know about dancing." He says in her ear, his warm breath causing her to shiver involuntarily in his arms, "Pick a partner who knows what he's doing." Killian finishes, his lips grazing over the shell of her ear. Emma nearly whimpers at the sensation, her inhibitions lowered by the dim lighting and the pleasant buzz of alcohol in her veins.

The live band starts up again and Killian pulls back just enough to watch her face as he guides them through a few basic steps in place. Emma relaxes in his solid arms, letting herself by spun around as they attempt to copy the couples around them.

"It appears you're a natural, love." Killian tells her somewhat proudly and Emma blushes.

"I just remember my parents dancing around the living room when I was very young. Sometimes my dad would let me dance on his toes too." She reminisces out loud.

Killian maneuvers them closer to the middle of the dancefloor and Emma lets herself get carried away by the music, her confidence growing under Killian's adoring gaze and the intoxicating feel of his hands around her, his body closer to hers when he pulls her infinitely closer to him after a spin. She's laughing freely and his eyes are crinkled at the corners in alluring smile lines and Emma thinks this is the most carefree she's felt in a long while. Maybe even in years.

He spins her out one more time as the band transitions into a slower song and she settles against him, her back to his chest as the sway in place, catching their breaths. Killian's chin comes to rest on her shoulder, his nose nuzzling her neck while his hands caress her hips.

"Mm, I think this is the most fun I've had in ages." She voices aloud to him as the singer croons out an Ella Fitzgerald song.

"Told you I know how to plan a night out." Killian's voice rumbles deliciously in his chest and Emma's hands cross around her body to rest on his. She executes a particularly dirty grind against him, her movements hidden by the folds of her skirt and he groans before spinning her around, pressing their chests flush together.

"Careful there, love." He says in a delightfully hoarse voice. Emma smiles wickedly up at him, tilting her hips forward to feel the evidence of his arousal. It's addicting, watching him react, lusting darkening his eyes as his fingers clench on her hips.

"Time to go home, I think." She whispers against his lips, one hand sliding up his neck to play with his hair. The alcohol has worn off after all the dancing so she has nothing to blame the unsteadiness of her legs on but the desire coursing through her.

"Indeed," Killian agrees before capturing her lips in a hard kiss. She melts against him but he's gone the next second, one hand wrapping tightly around hers to lead the way to the coat check. He drapes his jacket over her shoulders again before they step outside, but she's not really cold anymore; her body feels like it's on fire, worked up by the dancing the way he clutches her hand like he's afraid she'll float away if he lets go.

They make it back to the car in record time and once they're both seated, he leans across the center console and pulls her lips to his, kissing her hungrily. Emma leans over as much as she can, his jacket sliding off her shoulders as she runs her hands up his chest, over his strong shoulders and up his neck to the short, silky locks of his dark hair. Killian's got a hand at her waist, steadying her while his other hand tangles in her hair, loosening her ponytail but Emma doesn't care. All she cares about is the way his lips slant demandingly over hers, his tongue plundering her mouth, working her into a quivering mess in her seat.

Killian pulls away after one last lingering kiss, both of them panting. Emma laughs breathlessly at the dazed look on his face because she's sure she's got the same look plastered over hers.

"I love that sound." He tells her, grinning dreamily at her.

Emma blushes and laughs again. This night has been perfect and she tells Killian so, making the tips of his ears turn pink as a pleased look crosses his face. His tongue pokes out to run along his bottom lip and Emma's eyes follow it, desire still coiling low in her belly.

"Alright, Lieutenant. You better get us home before I jump you in the backseat of your car." She tears her eyes away from him but not before she sees his eyes flash in barely restrained lust.

It takes him a moment to gather himself before he starts the car and begins their drive home. They spend the 50 minute drive speculating on what Robin, the single, doting father could have done on his date with Regina, the acerbic and no-nonsense mayor.

"So what would we have done if we stayed in Storybrooke?" Emma finally asks curiously.

"Well, I made back-up reservations at Tony's, then I planned a nice stroll by the waterfront, ending with beers or wine on the pier. Technically illegal, I know, but I've got an in with the deputies and what's life without a little rule-breaking here and there?" He finishes with a wink at her.

"Let me guess, you've got blankets and beer in your trunk, don't you?" She says wryly.

"Just blankets. And maybe extra sandals if you didn't want to walk in heels."

Emma chuckles, "So prepared. Like a boy scout."

"Darling, I assure you, I'm anything but a boy scout." He says almost indecently, raising a suggestive eyebrow at her.

She sighs happily, snuggling deeper into his jacket, "It sounds like a lovely date, nonetheless."

"Maybe next time."

Emma gives him a coy look, "Next time? I don't remember asking."

Killian reaches a hand over to rest on hers on her lap and she turns her hand to entwine her fingers with his, "Well, this is me asking." He takes his eyes off the road for a second to give her an earnest look, "Emma, will you go out with me again?"

She squeezes his fingers, "I'd love to." He grins, his eyes darting back to her again before he brings his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her fingers. They're within the town limits now and Emma directs him to pull into a spot across the street from her building.

"Walk me up?" She asks innocently and he complies, throwing the car into park before hurrying out to help her out of the car. They cross the street holding hands and he doesn't let go until they're walking up the stairs.

She unlocks her door first before turning back around to him. "Would you like to come in for a nightcap?" She asks in a sultry voice.

Killian rubs the back of his neck ruefully, "You'll have to forgive me if I decline this time, love."

Emma's brow furrows in confusion and Killian hastily explains.

"I'm afraid if I come in, I'll not be able to remain the proper gentleman that you deserve."

"Killian, we're slept together before." She reminds him, a dubious smile playing across her lips.

"Yes, we've _slept_ together, but after tonight, after the dancing and… Swan- Emma, I'm just trying to do right by you." His eyes plead with her to understand and suddenly, she does.

Of all the things he's done for her tonight; planning the evening, being a consummate gentleman, helping her let loose, this is the one moment that really touches her heart. She can still see the raw desire in his eyes, but above that, there's a firm blanket of determination to stick to his word and take things slow, to cherish her and savor their time together.

Emma lifts a hand to cup his jaw, bringing his forehead down to hers, "Killian, _you already have._" She says ardently and he closes his eyes for a second before opening them again, wondering lighting up his entire face.

"Now," She whispers, her thumb stroking the apple of his cheek as her fingers splay out in the space behind his ear, "kiss me goodnight."

And oh boy, does he.

His lips mold to hers in a passionate kiss, pouring all his emotions, all his _want_ into the dance that their mouths perform together. Emma soaks it all up, barely staying upright as he drags her against him, making her entire being burn from the inside out. The way he holds her in his arms, it's not just about a physical need- it's about all the unspoken promises in the air between them, the longing to finally be a part of something, all the _goddamn hope_ they've vested in each other.

So she gives as good as she gets, her hips moving forward of their own accord to connect with his and they both groan at the contact. Killian's hand wraps around her ponytail, lightly tugging to angle her head so he can push his tongue deeper, mapping out a delightful exploration of her mouth and she retaliates by sucking lightly on it. He growls, a sound deep in his chest and suddenly, the kiss turns languid and tender, making Emma sigh as her body melts into his once more.

"Killian." She whispers when he pulls away to catch his breath.

"Yes, love?"

"Let's have that next date real soon, okay?" She slips out of his grasp with a seductive bite of her lip and is on the other side of her door the next instant, leaning her back against it as she listens to his groan and a dull thud that sounds like his forehead landing on the door jamb.


	11. Popcorn and Milk Duds

**A/N: Please note that the rating start to shift to M, beginning with this chapter **

* * *

-K-

He sits outside, his finger tapping aimlessly on the diner's patio table, staring at the bouquet of flowers lying next to his hand. Maybe it was too much. Maybe he should have just gone with a single red rose. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, when he saw the lilies that matched Emma's dress from last night, but now, sitting out here waiting for her to arrive, it felt like an announcement to the entire town.

He's just lucky no one has walked past him since he arrived outside the diner.

"Killian?"

"Swan," He jumps to his feet, snatching the flowers up.

Emma's bundled in her leather jacket, already wearing the white and red uniform of the Misthaven diner. Her eyes catch on the flowers in his hand and widen before looking back up at him.

"Are those for me?" She gasps and Killian hands them to her, reveling in her delighted look, "But you already got me flowers last night."

"Aye, well, maybe I wanted you to have flowers at work as well so you'll always be thinking of me." He says smoothly, waggling his eyebrows at her. Emma laughs, the amazed look still on her face as she dips her head to smell the lilies. Killian longs to pull her close and kiss her, but he's not sure what the proper etiquette is about kissing a girl outside her workplace after only going on one date with her, so he hesitates.

Emma seems to have no such qualms as she leans up on her toes to kiss his cheek. His hand rests lightly on her back to steady her as she whispers her thanks in his ear.

"So do you want to go in first and I'll follow after a few minutes? I doubt you'll want to walk in with a dashing rapscallion such as myself while holding a bouquet of flowers. People might get the wrong idea." He adds with a wink.

"What, that you're 'courting' me?" Emma mocks, but she agrees in the end, "I'll go in through the back. We probably don't want to stage this as some sort of a debut for town gossip." She flashes him one last smirk before walking around to the back of the building while Killian enters with minimal ceremony.

He seats himself in a booth because the bar is unexpectedly busy for the late afternoon and Will texted earlier to say he wants to grab a late lunch. Killian tries not to stare while Emma walks out from the kitchen to place the flowers, now in a vase, on the back counter next to the register.

"Hullo, mate." Will drops into the booth, his head turning to follow Killian's gaze to the pink blooms behind the counter, "Ugh, you sap."

Killian levels his friend with an unamused glance.

"So, finally take her out, did ya?" Will scoots forward in his seat, "Excellent. Then I guess it's time you and I had some words, yeah?"

By the time Emma comes around to take their orders, Killian has an abashed look on his face while Will lounges in his seat, looking pleased with himself.

"Not to worry, lass. I gave him the talk." Will tells her self-importantly.

"Talk? What talk?" Emma looks between them quizzically.

Will waves his hand in the air, "You know, the protective older brother talk."

Emma gives him a weird look, propping a hand on her hip. "Seriously? I thought you two were 'mates,' aren't you supposed to but fist bumping and asking each other if you've tapped that yet?"

Both men grimace at her, "You know we don't actually talk like that?"

Emma shrugs, "Whatever, but I think you're talking this surrogate brother thing too seriously. I can take care of myself, you know."

They continue squabbling but Killian's attention is drawn to the door when a pretty, nearly platinum blonde woman walks though. Her entrance in it itself isn't grand, but her arrival draws the attention of other patrons as well, the townsfolk peering curiously at her as she looks around the diner.

"What are you staring at?" Will demands, noticing Killian's sudden silence.

"A blonde just walked through the door."

Will snorts, "Plenty of blondes in this town." He says dismissively.

Killian smirks, "Don't I know it." He quips, earning him a glare from Emma.

Will turns in his seat, craning his head to take a look for himself, "Bloody hell."

Emma looks less than pleased, "What?" She snaps crossly, finally looking up from her pad to see what's got everyone's attention.

"She's-,"

"New." Killian supplies, anticipating Will's comment to be less than innocent.

Ruby skips up to the woman, who's looking more and more uncertain lingering by the door. "Hi! I'm Ruby. Feel free to have a seat anywhere." She tells the stranger in a bubbly voice, baring her white teeth at her in a wide smile.

"Thanks." The blonde says, graciously accepting the menu from the waitress. Emma turns back to Killian, asking him what he wants to eat while Will's eyes follow the new girl to the bar where she takes a seat.

"Emma. Emma, go talk to her." Will says, tugging on her apron to get her attention.

"Watch it, Scarlet." Emma grumbles, yanking her apron out of his grasp and tightening the knot at the back that holds it up. Her eyes follow Will's to see he is still gaping at the stranger and the waitress raps her pad on his head.

"Will Scarlet, I know your mother taught you better than that." Emma scolds and Will's jaw clamps shut but his eyes don't stray from the bar.

"She did." Killian pipes up helpfully, intrigued by his mate's sudden and very fierce interest in this woman.

"C'mon, Nolan. Aren't you the least bit curious? She doesn't look to be a tourist." Will cajoles.

Emma crosses her arms, "Uh huh. You just want me to talk you up to her." She accuses.

"Well," Will shrugs as if to say 'can you blame me_?'_

"No. Not again. Not after what happened with Liz." Emma declares and Killian watches as Will frowns, a calculating look in his eye.

Oh, this is about to get good.

"Okay, I admit, that was a bad judgement call on my end. But… if you go talk to her, I'll… I'll…"

Emma looks disinterested, picking up her carafe as she prepares to leave.

"I'll pay my tab!"

Ruby materializes next to Emma, making Killian jump slightly at her sudden appearance and spill a little of his coffee. He watches amusedly as the two waitresses stare down Will, twin looks of shock pulling their eyebrows to the heavens.

"In cash." Emma clarifies, resting both hands on the table and staring down at Will.

"By tomorrow evening." Ruby adds, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed, looking down at him over Emma's shoulder.

"Bloody hell, yes to all those things." Will grouses and the girls look at each other triumphantly. Ruby plucks their orders from Emma's hand and walks off while the latter squares her shoulders, gripping the coffeepot in hand as she crosses the short distance to the bar.

"Hi, I'm Emma." Killian hears her introduce herself from somewhere behind him. "Coffee?" Will's not even pretending not to eavesdrop, watching the two women over Killian's shoulder with rapt attention.

"Thank you. My name is Elsa."

"Oh, what a pretty name. Are you new to Storybrooke or just passing through?" Emma asks casually. Killian flicks a crumb off the table top, wishing he had brought his book seeing as Will isn't going to be very good company for the foreseeable future.

"I'm new. I actually just bought the storefront next door, the one with the light blue siding? It's for an ice cream parlor. My aunt sent me out here to open up another location for her."

"Yum, that sounds amazing. We love us a good ice cream shop. Most people drive out to Carlion when they get tired of our rudimentary sundaes." Emma remarks as Killian wonders if he can land the crumb in Will's cup.

"Oh yes, Any Given Sundae? That's my Aunt Ingrid's shop!"

"No way! Hey, you know, if you need any help navigating around Storybrooke, Lieutenant Killian Jones just moved here a month and a half ago- maybe he can show you around, give you some pointers on being the newcomer in town."

Killian freezes mid-flick as his confused eyes rise to meet Will's equally astonished ones.

_What is Swan playing at?_

There's a pause in their conversation and he has no doubt that both women have turned to him expectantly. "Er…" He rises dazedly to his feet, hand going to the back of his ear as his mind scrambles to figure out what to do. "Yes, I guess that's me. A pleasure." He manages to get out, focusing on Elsa's pale blue eyes and serene smile while Emma grins mischievously behind her.

"Lieutenant?" Elsa's voice is impressed and he winces internally, "I'm Elsa Arendelle. Nice to meet you." She shakes his hand and he pulls away as quickly as can be deemed polite.

"I'm Will Scarlet." Will barges forward, not one to be left out, "And if you want a proper tour, I'd be much obliged. You don't need him showing you around. He only knows the path from his home to the firehouse and then to this diner. Bloody useless tour guide if you ask me."

"Is that so?" Elsa's eyes sparkle with laughter, warming up her regal features as she shakes Will's hand.

"It is. I've been here five years now, and I know this town like I've been here for 20. Being a local firefighter helps with that." Will adds unnecessarily, his chest puffing up in pride.

Killian clears his throat, "Love, can I trouble you for more coffee please?" He asks Emma, who's trying very hard not to burst out laughing from her spot behind Elsa.

"Sure." Emma leads the way back to their booth so Will and Elsa can talk.

Will doesn't return back until their food arrives and when he does, his grin stretches from ear-to-ear. "Shut it." He tells Killian good-naturedly when Killian gives him a knowing look.

-/-

He's pouring over website listings for second-hand ships after work when his phone starts trilling on the kitchen counter. One cursory glance at the caller id and he's pulling on his shoes, nearly halfway out the door when he picks up.

"Emma? You alright?"

Her clear voice answers, "Yeah, uh, actually I'm great- Killian, are you running out the door right now?" She asks suspiciously.

"No." He says, arm shooting out to catch the front door before it can slam shut behind him.

"Sorry, sorry. I haven't gone to bed yet, so it's not about… Uh, actually, I was calling to see if you wanted to come over and watch a movie." She says, guilt laced into her words.

Killian steps back inside as quietly as he can, going back to his spot at the kitchen table to clean up after himself, "I'd love to," He tells her, bringing his water glass to the sink and closing his laptop.

"Great. I'm making popcorn with Milk Duds mixed in so they get all melty." Emma says brightly.

"Shall I bring anything?"

"Just yourself and your warm body heat."

Killian chuckles, feeling giddy at this unexpected invitation. "I'll see you in a bit then, love." He promises before they hang up. He reaches into his fridge for a six-pack before heading on his way.

Emma looks enticingly comfy when she answers the door in faded pajama pants and a threadbare Storybrook FD shirt, this one still different from all the others Killian has seen in her collection. Her curls are piled up on the top of her head in a messy bun and her face is devoid of may makeup.

"Well, I'll never say no to beer." She tells him, taking them from him so he can shed his jacket.

"So, what are we watching?" He asks, following her into the living room. "Ah, of course." He says, seeing the paused screen on the opening credits of _Princess Bride_.

"I was flipping through channels and it was on." Emma explains, gesturing for him to sit as she pulls the throw blanket off the back of an armchair to drape over their legs. She settles in next to Killian so their thighs are touching and when she leans back after grabbing the remote and a bowl of popcorn from the coffee table, her shoulder is practically on top of his. He automatically lifts his arm so she can snuggle into his side and his hand falls along her shoulder, fingering the sleeve of her T-shirt. Emma presses 'play' and burrows further down into the couch so she can lean her head against Killian's shoulder. It's all very natural, the way they settle against each other, the way they just _fit. _

"Comfortable, love?" He asks, turning his head and gets an unplanned mouthful of hair as she nods.

"Mmm, are you?"

"Blissfully." He says cheesily and she snorts, but it's the truth. He feels like the luckiest bastard in the world, being able to see her in such a relaxed state, knowing that he's contributing to her comfort. In fact, after the long shifts this past week, he could…

"Mmph." Emma shoves something sticky sweet yet crunchy past his lips and he jolts to attention, chewing automatically on the popcorn and melted candy before he chokes.

"You fell asleep!" She accuses. There's no denying it because as he glances at the TV, he definitely doesn't remember how the characters ended up on the ship.

He nuzzles her hair soothingly, "Sorry love. You were just too cozy. How long was I out?"

"Long enough." Emma digs through the bowl for another gooey piece, "All the Milk Duds are almost gone, so your loss. I only woke you up now because this part is important. Otherwise, I would have let you continue sleeping. You're adorable when you doze off."

"Adorable?" He pulls away slightly to wrinkle his nose down at her, "Killian Jones does not do 'adorable.'" He tells her in mock indignation. Emma just shrugs, her body leaning closer to rest against his again, moving her fingers to her mouth to clean them of the melted chocolate and buttery salt but Killian's free hand grasps her wrist and he moves the fingers to his lips instead, sucking on her fingers lightly to remove the sticky traces from her snack and savoring the taste of her. Emma watches with wide eyes, her pupils blown wide with desire.

"Does this count as a second date?" Her pink tongue swipes across her lips and Killian is utterly mesmerized.

"Afraid not, darling. I endeavor to take you out again before I have you." He croaks, regretting his earlier move because now his cock is twitching in his painfully tight jeans. Her lips press together in a frown, but Killian is coaxing them open again the next second as his thumb caresses the dimple in her chin and his lips descend on hers.

"I thought you said-," Emma pulls away to take a gasping breath before Killian captures her lips again, sucking lightly at her bottom lip as she twists so she's chest to chest with him. He blindly reaches out to move the popcorn bowl to give her more mobility, miraculously not topping over their beers in the process. She tastes delicious- salty, sweet, and _Emma_ and he doesn't think he'll ever get enough of her. Emma's knee brushes against his thigh as she moves dangerously close to his erection and he forces himself to pull away.

"Sorry love. Got carried away."

"Not sure you need to apologize for that." Emma pants, unwinding her arms from around his neck, settling back down onto the couch. Killian takes a long swig of his beer, desperately trying to calm his body down.

"I don't think I've made out with anyone during a movie since I was a teenager." She laughs suddenly, reaching for her beer as well. "Neal." She tells him, "My high school boyfriend. We also went to college together, but he fell into some trouble and uh, went to Canada." She finishes quickly.

Killian's arm tightens around her and he nods to the screen "So, you want to fill me in on what I've missed?" He doesn't miss the grateful look Emma sends him.

"As long as you don't fall asleep again."

He gives her a look of mock hurt, "It would be bad form to snooze through your favorite move. Again." He amends, reaching for the popcorn so she doesn't have to get up.

"Good. Pay attention to the pirate scene coming up soon."

* * *

**A quick chapter to tide you over until the action begins next chapter! **


	12. Seafood and Halloween Treats

-K-

Halloween descends on Storybrooke almost overnight. Main street sports gauzy cobwebs and jack-o-lanterns while children excitedly yammer on about costumes. Misthaven serves up thick, creamy soups to warm bellies and a suspicious amount of cinnamon, apples and gourds start taking up residence on the specials menu. Killian runs his crew hard with drills, determined not to let the Halloween festivities hinder their response time. According to town tradition, the crew on duty that night parks their rig in front of the Misthaven on main street as another stop for the trick-o-treaters as they make their way down the shops.

Finally, Will yells at him to stop, back drenched with sweat as he mumbles something very far from appropriate about Killian just 'doing the damn deed already' and getting all his supposed pent-up frustration released so the rest of the crew doesn't have to keep suffering alongside their lieutenant.

Just for that, Killian makes them run through Will's least favorite drill twice more before calling a break.

"Smee, you'll get the candy?" Killian confirms before they all end their shift and leave the firehouse to the volunteers on-call.

"Yessir."

Killian claps Jefferson on the back as he passes him, "Aye, well then see you tomorrow, lads!" He doesn't usually make a habit of leaving before the rest of his crew, but tonight, Killian has a few errands to run before picking up Emma for their second date.

The first stop is to the florist, then the liquor store and bakery next door before heading home to collect some last-minute items and for a quick shower.

His knuckles barely hit the door once when it swings open to reveal Emma, dressed cozily in a light sweater and olive jacket complete with her usual boots and jeans.

"Wow, what an upgrade. Vase included." She jokes, accepting the flowers from him with a peck against his lips. "Very thoughtful. Thank you, Killian." Emma takes a moment to inhale the sweet scent from the chrysanthemums before she places them on the hall table in exchange for her keys.

He drives them the short distance to the docks, where the park in the public lot and stroll down the boardwalk hand-in-hand toward the seafood restaurant overlooking the marina. Killian faithfully reports to Emma that Will was headed for the ATM after his shift to withdraw the appropriate funds for his tab and Emma smiles victoriously, relaying her and Ruby's decision to ask Will to wait to pay his tab until they are both present at the diner for the momentous occasion. Killian chuckles at this, eager to see how this exchange will play out.

It's a beautiful evening, the skies mostly clear with the barest hint of a wind coming from the ocean. The area is nearly empty, save for a lone couple walking towards them. As they get closer, Killian recognizes Belle, but not the older man whose arm she holds on to.

"Emma, Killian." The librarian greets them warmly, "Lieutenant Jones, this is my husband, Robert Gold."

Killian lifts a hand in greeting since this standoffish man doesn't seem interested in shaking hands. He's surprised that sweet Belle is married to this less-than-friendly pawn shop owner whom Will warned him to avoid the first week he got into town.

"Miss Nolan, I've been meaning to speak with you." Gold says coolly to Emma, who's gone still at Killian's side.

"I'm not sure we have anything to say to each other." Emma responds, barely on this side of polite. Killian chances a look at Belle who seems on edge as well.

"Miss Nolan, please-,"

Emma tugs Killian's hand forward, "Have a nice evening." She tells the other couple in a clipped tone, trying to sidestep around them.

Gold speaks up, desperation coloring his tone, much to Killian's surprise, "The Boston DA recently contacted me and they've agreed to a deal- and I finally tracked down a PO box connected to him, if only you would write him a letter or send a postcard-,"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold. I can't help you." Emma's trembling now, so Killian steps closer to her, laying his free hand on her arm, hoping to offer her some sort of physical support since he has absolutely no idea what's going on right now.

Gold's eyes flicker down to Killian's hand before traveling back up to appraise the firefighter coldly.

"Robert, we should go." Belle urges softly, pulling on her husband's arm.

"I think that would be wise." Killian says in a low voice, meeting Gold's glare with a bold one of his own. He's never seen emma so affected by someone and everyone about Robert Gold rubs him the wrong way.

"So this is how it is then? You found someone new and now you're going to turn your back on someone who needs your help, someone you used to care deeply for? I didn't know the price of your loyalty was so low, Miss Nolan." Gold sneers and Killian snaps at his cruel words as Belle lets out a horrified gasp.

"_You_-" Killian lets go of Emma, striding forward with a menacing growl, finger pointing angrily at Gold's face as he prepares to give this snake of a man a piece of his mind. Belle is practically throwing all her weight into dragging Gold away while apologizing profusely to Emma, who lurches forward and catches Killian by the elbow, pulling him back at the last minute and pushing in front of him.

"No, you do not get to say that to me." Emma explodes at Gold, who looks equally as livid, "I cared for Neal, I _loved_ him and I begged him to stay. I pleaded with him to fight and I gave him all my support and then more, and he still left _me._ He chose to run and he broke my heart so if you think I'm going to somehow bare all my wounds again and ask him to come back, you better think again." Emma starts to turn away, adding scathingly over her shoulder, "It's not my job to mend whatever broken relationship you two have. And don't you _dare_ even think about sending anything in my name."

Belle calls out a final apology that sounds more heartfelt than anything that has probably ever left Robert Gold's mouth, even though Killian suspects she has zero culpability in whatever went down between Emma, Neal and Gold. Killian catches up to Emma with a couple of long strides and reaches out to her tentatively. To his relief, she takes his hand, tangling their fingers together and squeezing his hand almost painfully tight.

"Love, you alright?" He asks quietly.

Emma gives him a quick smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, "Fine. Let's get to the restaurant, huh? I'm starving." It's clear she doesn't want to talk about what just happened, so Killian goes with it, pausing at the boardwalk in front of the restaurant and steers her to the railing.

"Look." He nods off to the distance, stepping behind her and caging her in with his hands on either side of hers on the wood. Emma leans back against his chest, head resting on his shoulder with her temple pressed to his jaw.

"What are we looking at?"

"The horizon." He murmurs in her ear.

"Why? Is it doing something?" It's still too early in the evening for a sunset, so all that's happening beyond the marina is a flock of seagulls swooping low in the sky, occasionally dipping into the waves below.

"No, I just thought you'd find it calming." He feels her relax against him at his words, a sigh leaving her body. They stand like that for a while, letting Emma relieve the tension in her body. Killian's stomach growls and he curses softly, causing her to laugh. Turning around in his arms, she reaches up to cup his face, giving him a light kiss.

"Thank you. I think I really needed that."

"Food?" He smiles back down at her, running his hand lightly up and down her back to ward off the evening chill that's starting to drift in from the sea.

"Food."

-/-

Killian can tell Emma is still out of sorts all through dinner, despite their efforts to keep the mood light and cheery. They walk leisurely back to the parking lot after their meal and Killian pauses just as they reach the parking lot to turn to Emma and take her hand in his.

"I had planned for us to walk further down to the beach, but I can tell you're still troubled. Shall we call it an early night and rest up for tomorrow's festivities, or would you like to continue down?"

Emma smiles weakly up at him, "Is Halloween our part II of this date?"

"If you want it to be."

She sighs and leans forward and Killian opens his arms to her, his hands running through her hair and down to the small of her back. "I'm sorry I ruined tonight." She says, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"Nonsense, love. I still enjoyed my evening out with you. If anyone's to blame, it's that bloody crocodile of a man, Gold."

Emma leans back to meet his eyes, a grateful look on her face, "Can you drive me to my mother's? I could use some good shit-talking about Gold from Regina right about now."

"Of course." He drops a kiss to her forehead, tucking a loose curl behind her ear before taking her hand and leading her back to the car.

She gives him directions to the Blanchard Manor and soon, he's pulling up around the drive. There's a light on in the front parlor and if he squints, he can make out to figures move around.

"Oh no," Emma mutters, reaching across the gearshift for his hand, "I didn't expect them to be sitting in the front room."

Killian opens his mouth to tell her it's okay, he doesn't mind saying hello to her family but Emma's hands cup his jaw and then she's pulling him in for a kiss, hard and rushed, making his head spin. She pulls back just as the front door flings open.

"Just in case we don't get a chance later." She says coyly before opening her door.

"Emma! Lieutenant Jones! What a lovely surprise!" Mary Margaret flies down the porch steps to pull her daughter into a hug. Killian steps out of the car after a moment collecting his bearings after that unexpected kiss and is nearly thrown off his balance again as Mary Margaret pulls him into a hug as well.

"Ugh, is it meet the family time already? I wasn't expecting this for another month or so." Regina steps out of the house as well, still sporting a sensible pantsuit despite the evening hours.

"Hello, Madame Mayor."

Regina waves her hand dismissively, "I suppose you better just call me Regina when you're visiting as a guest of my niece."

"Uh, actually-," Killian glances at Emma, trying to think of a way to excuse himself but Mary Margaret speaks up excitedly instead.

"Why don't you come in. Did you eat yet? We still have some dessert left too-,"

"Mom,"

"Ms. Nolan, I actually-,"

Mary Margaret turns around, studying the two of them, her eyes suddenly shrewd, "What's going on? Did something happen?"

Emma shifts on her feet, "We, uh, ran into Mr. Gold on our-," She stops suddenly, looking over at Killian. They never really talked about how open they were going to be about their relationship, but this is her family and honestly, if it were up to him, he would shout out from the top of the old firehouse tower when he finally wins Emma's heart.

"Date." Regina supplies helpfully before Killian can reply and Mary Margaret looks as though Christmas just came early.

"That's great, I-, but, _Gold?_ What did he…?" There seems to be an internal battle waging on inside Mary Margaret's head as she decides which point is more important to talk about first.

"Why don't we take this inside." Regina says in her usual poised manner, leading the way into the manor. Killian looks back at Emma, prepared to make his excuses, but she reaches out to him, an overwhelmed look in her eye.

"I'm right here, love. Whatever you need." He tells her quietly, grasping her hand loosely, giving her a chance to pull away should she want to. Mary Margaret ushers them in and begins bustling towards the kitchen.

"Should I make some tea? Hot cocoa?"

Regina arches a perfect brow, following in a more dignified manner, "Mulled cider?"

"Definitely the cider." Emma mutters and Regina gives a crisp nod before leaving Emma and Killian in the foyer. "Sorry about the unexpected, well, you know." She says waving her hand after her mother and aunt.

"How many times do I have to tell you, love? There's no need to apologize. I want to be here for you, if you want me to be." He tells her sincerely, "Although," he tips his head to the side in mock consideration, "I do have to say meeting the family on the second date really isn't that daunting when I've met them all before."

Emma's lips press together in a slim smile, "I'm glad you're here… I think." Her voice is so quiet, he's not even sure he's meant to hear her words.

"How about it, love? Escort me into this lovely palace you spent your childhood in?" He says brightly, looking around the grand interior, careful not to let his eyes linger and risk appearing as though he is snooping.

"Cider's ready!"

Emma leads him straight through to the kitchen, where Mary Margaret and Regina are setting steaming mugs around the table.

"So, tell me. What angry words do I need to have with Gold this time?" Regina asks as Emma and Killian sit opposite Mary Margaret while Regina claims the spot at the head of the table.

"He said he found a way to contact Neal and wants him to come back and probably testify or something. He made a deal with the Boston DA. Killian already knows most of the story." Emma adds hastily when Regina throws him the side eye.

"You don't owe him anything, Emma." Mary Margaret tells her gently, "You offered your help to acquire a similar deal before and he refused."

"You're mother's right. This is between Gold and Neal. He walked out of your life so there's no reason you should be expected to bring him back." Regina agrees, "He dug his own grave when he started making those… extracurricular delivers without asking questions. And instead of going to the cops or his father for help, he fled across the border. Those were all choices _he_ made because he refused to accept his father's tainted money and wanted to make it on his own." Regina sniffs. "But you already knew all this." She concludes astutely, appraising her niece over the rim of her mug.

"Yeah," Emma affirms, curling her hands around her cider which Killian has discovered is infused with a heady combination of rum, cognac and a variety of other liquors. Interestingly, it looks like Mary Margaret has opted for the more innocuous option of tea. "I just wanted to hear some support and warn you in case Gold tries to approach you."

Regina turns sharply to Killian, "What does your lieutenant think of all this? Surely you have an opinion."

All eyes shift to Killian and he hesitates, unsure that he should even be voicing his own thoughts on this matter.

"I think," he turns his full attention to Emma, who looks just as apprehensive as he feels, "I think you should do whatever helps you sleep at night. And I will support whatever decision you make. It's not my place to have an opinion on this matter." He adds quietly. Regina gives an elegant snort, which Mary Margaret shushes but Emma's hand finds his under the table and she gives him a small nod, which he returns.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Mary Margaret asks her daughter, who shakes her head.

"No, if I stay here I might end up stewing about it all night. I just wanted to see you and tell you guys before I try to put this behind me." Emma looks between her mother and aunt, a sigh escaping her lips. Her hand is still wrapped solidly around Killian's.

Regina nods, "We have your back, Emma." She says in a soft tone that until now, Killian never expected from her.

"Always. That's what family is for." Mary Margaret chirps, taking Emma's free hand in her own.

"Thanks." Emma looks to Killian, "We should get back.. We're both working tomorrow." She explains to the other two women at the table.

"Thank you for the cider, Regina. It was delicious, but I dare not drink too much and drive." Killian collects Emma's empty mug and reaches for his own but Mary Margaret takes them out of his hands, "Good to see you again, Ms. Nolan."

"Mary Margaret, Killian. And you are always welcome here." Mary Margaret says heartily and perhaps a little too familiarly for a third meeting.

"Okay, Mom." Emma says, an awkward smile on her face and a slight warning to her tone.

"See you both tomorrow at the festivities!" Mary Margaret calls after them jovially as they're seen out the door.

"How's that for slow? Meeting the ex's father, my mother and extended family in the middle of our second date." Emma jokes nervously once they're settled back in the car.

Killian chuckles, "Love, I'm starting to think that slow is overrated. Besides, the way I see it, counting all our quiet dinners at the diner and field trips included, we're probably around the 50th date now."

Emma ponders this, "True. So, you ready to run yet?"

"Only if I'm running towards you, Swan." He says with a wink and she looks pleased underneath her exaggerated eyeroll.

-/-

"I can't believe you have guyliner."

"Good thing I did, seeing as you forgot your costume on _Halloween._"

"'Least he brought the candy."

"Ah, yes." Killian drawls, "The barest minimum."

Jefferson steps back to inspect his work, "Done." He declares proudly, "One rat, made to order."

Smee groans, staring at his whiskered reflection in the window of the rig, "It's supposed to be a _mouse_."

"Ah, perfect! A bilge rat to fit the theme." Killian says brightly, ignoring Smee's mournful look.

"A bilge rat? That's awfully specific."

Killian turns at the sound of her voice, his smile spreading widely across his face. His crew obediently turn their backs as he leans in for a quick kiss.

"You look gorgeous, Your Highness." He murmurs, pulling away before someone spots them locking lips in the Misthaven parking lot behind the firetruck. Emma's adorned in white and pale blue tulle, falling mid-calf in a more modern cut with a bodice decorated with feathers and some woven into her hair.

"My Swan Princess." He says, pressing his lips to the back of her hand, unable to keep himself from touching her even though they're in a very public place.

"Rather possessive, even for a pirate." Emma remarks, taking in his long leather coat, brocade waistcoat and leather pants. "Is that a hook?"

Killian slips the brace off his left hand, tossing it in the air before catching it again, "Aye. And Smee here was supposed to be my first mate, but woefully forgot his costume. Hence the bilge rat makeup."

"Mouse. I'm a mouse. What happened to your sheriff's costume?" Smee asks, taking the mention of his name as an opportunity to rejoin the conversation.

"I retired it. I thought the pirate might appreciate this getup more. Besides, the waitresses wanted to have a fairytale theme this year."

"I don't know, princess, I could get onboard with the idea of you and handcuffs." Killian tells her in a low, seductive voice.

Emma splutters, either from his awful pun or his thinly veiled innuendo which none of the crew seems to have heard, "Really?" She turns to Jefferson, clearly intent on ignoring Killian, "And you two look like you belong in a whole other world. Let me guess… Wonderland?"

Will bows, the oversized poker card aped to his "armor" on his chest fluttering forward at the movement while Jefferson tips is top hat.

"Well, I gotta get going. You guys still setting up shop on the patio, right?" Emma confirms.

"As soon as those cars leave, we're taking over." Jefferson tells her, gesturing to the cars parked in front of the diner. He may drive like a complete madman when they are responding to a call, but he's surprisingly precise with parking and thus has been tasked with situating their rig on the curb in front of Mishaven.

"Grab the treasure, Smee! Let's escort the princess back to her castle." Killian declares, offering Emma his hooked arm. Main street is slowly coming to life as the younger, toddling trick-o-treaters begin making their debut as pumpkins and woodland creatures.

The crowd begins to get older as the sky grows darker and just as Lancelot predicted, no calls come in when the majority of town is out on main street. It's later they have to worry about, when the parties start and jack-o-lanterns are forgotten as they burn on doorsteps.

"Papa!" Grace comes running past the white fence enclosing Misthaven's patio, dressed as a bunny in a pretty pink dress.

"Gracie!" Jefferson scoops up his daughter, twirling her around as she laughs, barely hanging on to her bag of treats.

"Oh Gracie, what a beautiful ballerina bunny you make." Emma says from her post at the table across from the firemen's where Ruby is wearing a long red cloak with a very short skirt and Ashley is in a light blue gown.

"Hi Emma!" A boy around the age of ten dressed as a knight follows, tugging on a small, four-year-old boy's hand. Roland follows dutifully, sporting a pair of monkey ears and his favorite brown jacket.

"Robin, thank you again for taking Grace tonight." Jefferson says to the lieutenant who trails behind the kids, dressed as a Merry Man, complete with a bow and quiver.

"Thank _you_ for working tonight." Robin jokes and the firemen all laugh because the Halloween night shift is probably the most enjoyable- a night off from drills and maintenance to enjoy being outside with the rest of the town while sneaking baked goods from the adjacent table and exchanging banter with the waitresses, secretly scoring the costumes of the kids who come by.

"Wow! Captain Hook!"

Killian turns to the lad dressed as a knight. "Ah, a worthy adversary, I gather. Tell me lad, how's that sword of yours?"

"Fake." The knight says glumly. Killian can feel Emma's eyes on them so he plucks Will's wooden sword from the knave's scabbard with an extra flourish. He doesn't recognize this kid from the field trips, but he clearly has a special relationship with Emma.

"Well then, we must arm you properly so we can have a gentlemen's duel." Killian unsheathes his own fake sword and the boy takes on a defensive stance, sword in hand.

"Duel!" Will calls and Killian parries for a few seconds until he lets the young knight knock away his sword and accepts the light jab in his armpit, feigning injury as Grace and Roland cheer on in the background.

The lad holds out his hand to shake solemnly as Killian looks up dramatically from the ground. "Good form, lad." He says, propping himself up on his elbows. "What's this? An angel sent from the heavens to save me." He reaches out a hand to Emma, who's come to stand over him.

"Mmhmm," She smirks, but doesn't take his hand. Roland runs to his rescue, his small hands pushing on Killian's shoulders until he stands.

"Thank you, little lad."

"Henry, this is Lieutenant Killian Jones. Henry Mills is Regina's protege from Carlion." Emma introduces them graciously.

"Nice to meet you. Are you Emma's boyfriend?" Henry asks curiously in that innocent manner children possess. The entire patio seems to freeze with the exception of Roland and Grace who are playing with the fire safety trivia cards next to the bowl of candy.

The awkward moment is broken when Regina comes marching through the gates. "Sorry, I got delayed meeting the new ice cream parlor owner next door. What's… what's going on here?"

"I beat the other lieutenant in a swordfight!" Henry runs to her to recount the details while Killian looks to Emma who's not looking at anyone. He hands Will his sword back before dusting himself off.

"Did my mom come?" Emma asks Regina when Henry's distracted by Smee and his cards.

Regina purses her lips, giving Emma an apologetic look, "She decided to give Ariel the night off and stay at the diner."

"Oh."

It's a sad and lonely sound and it makes Killian want to fold Emma into his arms, but he doesn't. Instead, he picks at a piece of imaginary dirt on his pants, shuffling closer to the light to get a better look, but really just looking for an excuse to stay where he is while everyone tactfully drifts toward the other table to give them privacy.

"Today was a hard day. You know your mother, she'll bounce back tomorrow, but I think tonight she just couldn't face it. It happens, Emma, and it's not your fault. Leroy and his… 'brothers' are there so she's in good company." Regina finishes firmly before offering an encouraging smile and moving over to where everyone is gathered by the baked goods.

Killian looks up, just now finishing his task of ridding his pants of fake dirt.

"My parents, they used to dress up as Prince Charming and Snow White." Emma offers in explanation, her voice flat. If she's bothered by Killian's obvious eavesdropping, she doesn't show it. "This is the second Halloween she's missed since Dad died."

"Swan, it's not your fault." He repeats, reading the look in her eye that tells him she blames herself for bringing up the past again with their impromptu visit last night.

"How do you know?" There's a biting edge to her voice but it doesn't deter him.

"Because Regina is right. Some days, you can plan it all out and look forward to it all you want, but then you wake up and it's like no time has passed and you miss them more than ever. It's part of the healing process. Not all of us are as strong as you and can push through it." He explains gently, brushing a knuckle down the side of her cheek so she finally looks up and meets his eyes. Her green orbs search his and he doesn't hold anything back, letting her see the truth behind his words. In a swift move, she rises on her toes and presses a kiss, feather light to his cheeks.

"Thank you, Killian."

-/-

Killian and his crew soldier on the next two days, their four day break just within grasp when they receive a call about a two car collision on main street. The operator relays the need for paramedics on site, the Jaws of Life and revealing that a pregnant woman is involved in the accident. The address they're given takes them to the intersection right next to Misthaven and Killian wonders for a split second as he's gearing up if it's Emma who's placed the call, given the specificity of the details. But he reminds himself that her shift starts later, and she wouldn't be due at the diner for another hour anyway.

There's already a crowd gathered on the street when they arrive, despite Graham's best attempts to keep them at bay. Mulan is further down the street, blocking off traffic as Leroy, the unofficial town crier hollars for everyone to get out of the way.

"The firefighters! They're here!"

Killian has to appreciate Leroy's effectiveness as he hops out of the rig to usher people to a safer distance and cordon off the area while the rest of the crew starts to secure the vehicles. A gray SUV and a blue sedan that looks like it bears the brunt of the accident and skidded a little after a left-turn collision.

"Killian! Killian, it's Emma-," Ruby pushes forward, making her stumble forward and he catches her by the shoulders, blood running cold at her words.

"Take a breath, Ruby and tell me what happened." He says in a clear and commanding voice that he hopes to God it doesn't waver and betray the true tumult of fear inside him.

"She- no, she's not _in_ the accident, but she saw the crash and it's Aurora, oh _God_, and she climbed in!"

"Lieu!" Will shouts and Killian doesn't need a second prompting.

"Get behind the line." He pushes Ruby behind the police line before sprinting over to Will, who meets him halfway.

"Vehicles are secured, no leaks or threat of combustion, paramedics say she's clear for now, but there's something-,"

"Emma." He nearly pushes Will out of his way before skidding to a halt outside the crumpled blue sedan.

"Emma? _Emma_?" The back window behind the driver's seat is smashed through and he looks in, his boots crunching on the shattered glass on the ground. It takes everything in his being not to panic, every ounce of his training to focus and remain calm and professional.

"Here. I'm here, we're alright." Her voice is soothing completely unexpected in this garish scene and he doesn't believe her words until his eyes make contact with her body, crouching against the driver's seat, her arms on either side of the headrest.

"C-collar is on its way." Will says from behind him as Smee and Jefferson finish extracting the other driver with help from Whale and Tink and Will gets to work stabilizing Aurora's car.

"Aurora, love? Tell me yes or no, you doing okay in there?"

"Don't move your head," Emma reminds her, arms still cradled around the deputy's wife, stabilizing her C-spine. The glass on the driver's side window is webbed with cracks so Killian can only see the back of Aurora's head and part of her left shoulder.

"Y-yes." the expecting mother whimpers, "Is Phillip…?"

"He's on his way." Emma's voice is steady and gentle.

"You're a bloody marvel, Swan." He whispers because he can hardly keep his own hand steady right now and this is his goddamn job.

Will calls out again, "Lieu! We're stabilized and good to go."

Killian pulls away from the car long enough to flag down Mulan, "Get everyone back at least five more feet if they insist on staying." Tink jogs up and Killian steps away reluctantly so she can walk Emma through putting the C-collar on Aurora.

"How much time do you need with the Jaws?" Tink asks after the task is completed.

"Long enough for you to drop him off and haul ass back here for her." Killian confirms and Tink nods, leaving after she gives a few more stern instructions to Emma.

"Emma, love." Killian beckons to Emma after Tink leaves and Will approaches with the Jaws of Life while Jefferson carts the spreaders and rams and Smee bears the cutters. Before Emma can respond, Aurora starts hyperventilating.

"No, no, _please _you can't leave me, don't leave-,"

Killian crouches down again as Emma brings her arms back around to grasp Aurora's outstretched hand.

"Sweetheart, you have to stay calm for us-,"

"I'm not going anywhere, Aurora. Okay? I promise." Emma says the last part with a stubborn look at Killian. There's no time to argue, so he sheds his coat quickly.

"Here, cover your faces with this. Now, it's going to be loud- and you're going to feel us working on the car, and it's going to sound awful, but it's supposed to. I'll be right out there supervising and we're going to stop to talk to you and see how you're doing, okay? Don't nod, just give me a verbal confirmation."

Aurora chokes out another "yes" and with help from Emma, he brings the heavy coat over their heads.

"Just listen for our voices, love." He steps back again, this time at a further distance and nods to Will and Jefferson who begin dismantling and prying open the metal entrapping Aurora. He's not sure how long it really takes as he supervises their steady work, watching carefully as they take apart the windshield and roof, stopping occasionally to communicate with the women inside. Realistically, it's only a matter of minutes, but to Killian, it feels like an eternity not being able to see Emma, to have her in his grasp and ensure she's unharmed. She wasn't in the accident but the circumstances, the screech of metal splitting and glass crunching- it's hard not to let his mind wander down the dangerous path of memories. Not to mention it's the deputy's wife, one of the sweetest, most harmless women he's even known and carrying a child to boot.

Distantly, he hears ambulance sirens and soon, Whale and Tink are running over with a stretcher.

"Are they through?" Whale calls.

"Nearly." Killian helps Smee haul the roof of the car away to a safe distance. Aurora's in her second trimester now and since she's in no immediate danger, they'd rather create a bigger space to comfortably maneuver her onto the stretcher than rush the job and risk an injury.

"We're going to do the door, too," Will announces, "It'll be easier to get you on the board, then we're done, okay Aurora?"

There's a muffled "okay" from inside Killian's coat before the whirring starts up again.

Suddenly, an anguished cry pierces out through the sound of the hydraulic tools and a scream comes out from inside the car.

"Stop! _Stop!"_

* * *

**Review?**


	13. Rum and Killian's Apartment

*****Please note the rating change*****

* * *

-E-

"Aurora, what is it?" Emma asks urgently, leaning forward to try and assess any damage in the darkened enclosure of Killian's coat.

"The baby… something's wrong! All the shaking and jostling- _unngh_."

"Okay, easy, easy," Emma coaxes, her heart in her throat. This is what she's afraid of. "They're almost through, then we'll have you off to Doctor Blue in no time. Just try to stay calm and remember our breathing pattern."

"What happened? Are you two okay?" Killian's voice is close again and panicked, likely crouching outside the window. Emma feels the coat start to slip so she tugs it back.

"No," She says sharply, "It's the baby. We need to get her out of here now."

"Okay, alright." Killian's voice fades as he starts to issue orders to his men. Will warns that they're going to start again as Aurora lets out another stuttered whimper.

"Please hurry!"

Emma feels it the second the door is lifted away, even from under the heavy coat. The air washes through, cleaner and more freely and soon Emma is squinting in the afternoon light when the coat is whisked off their heads. It takes some maneuvering to get Aurora on the spinal board but the moment she is safely out the car and secured, she's swept away, Emma's empty hands still suspended in the air.

Dimly, she hears Jefferson call her name and in a blur, two strong sets of hands close around her arms and she's practically lifted out of the demolished vehicle and being led a few steps away from the carnage before she's crushed against Killian's chest, his face pressed into her neck. He's saying words, she can feel his lips moving against her hair but her ears are roaring and she feels like she's about to collapse without the support of Killian's strong embrace holding her up against him. She returns his hug feebly after a few moments, her elbows squeezing him back while her bloody hands- _when did they get bloody?-_ hang uselessly in the air so as not to stain his shirt.

"Swan, Emma-" Killian draws back breathlessly, tugging off his gloves so his hands can cup her face gently in his calloused palms as he scrutinizes her from head to toe.

"I'm fine." She says tonelessly, but she's shaking as the fight leaves her body and she lets

the panic that she fought to keep at bay finally overcome her.

"Your hand-," He reaches down and takes her wrist, turning her hand palm-up, "It's cut."

Emma tries to pull away, a sudden urge to flee the chaos of the accident making her restless. "No, it's fine-,"

"Let me get it bandaged up." There's an intensity to Killian, a tension that sits heavily around his shoulders that Emma instinctively knows to be wary of. He starts to guide her towards the rig, but her eyes catch on Aurora's dismantled sedan and the crumpled metal and broken glass surrounding it and she feels slightly claustrophobic even though she's out in the open. Killian senses her hesitation and stops, his concerned eyes searching hers.

"There's a first aid kit in the office you can use." Ruby pipes up from behind the police line. The crowd is gone now, leaving only Sidney, the notorious reporter from _The Mirror_ hovering about and her friend, whom Emma had instructed to call 911 before smashing her way into Aurora's car.

"Okay," Killian concedes before catching Smee's attention.

"We got this, Lieu. The tow truck is on its way and we're going to start clearing up once Mulan finishes with all the documentation. I'll take chain of custody for anything." Smee assures him and Killian nods, one hand still on Emma's hip to steady her. Ruby holds up the yellow tape for them to duck under before leading them back to the diner, propping open the back door for them as she goes ahead into the office to dig out their first aid kit.

Emma slumps against the desk as soon as they're inside, and Killian only lets go of her cut hand to open the kit, working in concentrated silence, disappearing to wash his hands before meticulously laying out everything he needs.

"Disinfectant?" He asks, rummaging through the case.

"We must be out." Emma replies dully, vaguely remembering putting it on her order list earlier in the week. Her hand is starting to throb a little now that the adrenaline is wearing off. Killian leaves the office again, and when he returns, he's gripping a long-necked bottle in his hands.

"Rum? Really?" Emma takes it as a good sign that her sarcasm is back, "Is that your solution to everything?"

"It's trusty stuff." Killian replies dryly, gently easing between Emma's legs, his head bending to focus on his task as his hand cradles hers and he carefully cleans around the cut that runs the length of her palm. Emma's transfixed by the tenderness of his movements, so vastly different from the way he must have been hauling car parts only minutes ago, that she doesn't notice his free hand reaching for the rum until it's too late.

"Ah! What the hell?" Her hand jerks back automatically at the unexpected burning as alcohol meets open flesh, glaring at him reproachfully.

"Sorry, love." He murmurs, still examining her hand, "But it looks like you won't be needing stitches."

It hits her then that he hasn't really looked at her since they walked away from the scene. "Killian," She prompts softly, but he's busying himself reaching for the gauze. "_Killian. _Will you look at me please?" Emma urges as he begins winding the bandages around her hand in firm and precise movements. He's still holding her hand in his like it's a precious gem, liable to shatter with a squeeze as his other hand elegantly loops a knot. Killian ducks his head to tear the gauze from its roll with his teeth and only meets her eyes as he slowly pulls the knot tight, the loose gauze between his clenched teeth, looking up at her through his lashes.

Emma's breath catches in her throat because the look in Killian's eye is raw, swirling with a storm of emotions, making his irises shine an intense, deep ocean blue. There's a tempest brewing in there and Emma knows no amount of banter or gentle reassurances will be able to calm it.

It's too much. It's all too much. The echo of Aurora's screams, the ringing in her ears either from the leftover adrenaline or the sickening sound of screeching tires and crumpling metal and the tension positively radiating from Killian, contrasting with his gentle touch-

"I have to go back." The kit is packed neatly away now and he leans in although he still feels a million miles away, and presses an unsteady kiss to her forehead. "Bye, love." He's gone before she can react and then it's just her and a bottle of rum sitting in the office.

And suddenly, it's too little.

-/-

"Hey, you here to change my bandage?" Emma teases, sliding Killian's plate in front of him but he barely looks up from his glass of rum. "Anyone home in there?" She leans forward and his dull eyes meet hers.

"Sorry, lass. Just tired."

Emma straightens up, biting her lip as his brooding. It seems his mood hasn't improved during his shift. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Killian just raises his glass to his lips.

"Right. Message received." Emma huffs, "Need anything else before I go and prep and start closing up the kitchen?"

He shakes his head and Emma turns on her heel, ready to knead her frustration out one-handed to avoid aggravating her wound more than she already has during her shift.

When she finally emerges from the kitchen, she's surprised to see Killian still sitting at the bar, plate and glass empty. She silently clears away his dishes, pouring him a glass of water to drink after he refuses dessert. Ignoring him, she makes her loop cleaning up after the patrons who left while she was in the back. When she comes back to top off his glass of water, he's still silent, showing no signs of leaving or talking as she bustles around closing the register, stacking chairs and sweeping. He doesn't make a move to help her but when Billy emerges from the kitchen, Killian wordlessly follows them out the back door and guides Emma to his car as usual. The stubborn side of her decides that she won't be the first to talk; whenever he is done being sulky and quiet, she'll listen, but until then, her mouth stays shut.

When he pulls up to the front of her building, she turns to him out of habit to thank him, even if it is with just a silent kiss to his cheek. She's no barbarian, she'll still keep her manners, just as Mary Margaret drilled into her the moment Emma could stand on her own two feet. But whatever steadfast resolve she has crumbles when she sees the haunted look in his eyes.

"Wait here." She says finally, her quiet voice sounding like a shout amid the subdued mood between them. "Killian? Can you wait here for just a sec?" She reaches out tentatively with her uninjured hand and cups his cheek, his scruff tickling her palm. She half-expects him to jump at the contact but he remains still, only turning his head slightly into her touch.

"Aye love." He says quietly and Emma hesitates until he kills the engine. With one last look at him, she slips out of the car, contemplating leaving her purse to make sure he really doesn't leave but she decides to trust his word.

Emma flies up the stairs, already toeing off her work shoes before she's inside her door. She packs a bag in record time before glancing out her window to make sure he's still parked at the curb. If it were anyone else, she would think she's way over the line and being completely presumptuous, but she's discovered a long time ago that her instincts regarding Killian are hardly ever wrong. Besides, he's soothed her nightmares twice for her already, it's about damn time she repays the favor.

He's watching her as she jogs up to the car, reaching across to open the door for her as she reaches him.

"Okay?" She asks simply after setting into her seat, searching his face while pushing her bag down by her feet. He leans in and she meets him halfway, their lips touching chastely in a whisper of a kiss.

"Okay."

It's a big step for her and he seems to know it, gripping her hand the whole drive to his apartment. It's one of the new buildings that Storybrooke has been developing and she can't help but admire it as they pull closer, knowing the view out to the ocean is going to be spectacular, especially compared to her tiny walk-up.

They ride the elevator up with her uninjured hand woven tightly in his, even as he

manages to unlock his door one-handed. They step inside and the lights flicker on and Emma's jaw drops. They definitely should have been spending more time here rather than always asking him to her place. It's a rather open, modern floorplan compared to her older apartment and she can understand why the architect made it so. Floor to ceiling windows line almost the entirety of the opposite wall and though it's late, she can still see the marina lights and the reflection of the moon bobbing along the rippling water below.

"A stunning view, is it not? There's no sight like a full moon on the waves." Killian comments from behind her as he throws his keys and wallet on the small table by the door. "Of course, other than you, love." He adds but the quip lacks his usual swagger and charm.

"Killian…" Emma sighs, turning to walk away from the window and towards him. She drops her bag on the ground at their feet so she can rest her hands on his chest. "I wish you would just tell me what's wrong."

He pulls her closer, burying his face in her hair, much like the way he did earlier when he pulled her from the car. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

It's clear there's no getting anything else out of him tonight and Emma remembers that sometimes, all it took for her father to open up about a difficult day is a good night's rest.

"How about we just get some sleep then? I'm pretty 'knackered' as well." She says, imitating Will and hoping to get a laugh or at least a smile out of him.

"That sounds like a plan," Killian mumbles, but he makes no move to pull away from her, even as her hold on him slackens to step away. Instead, they just stand there, swaying slightly in the middle of his apartment. Emma reaches up to stroke the soft hairs at the nape of his neck until he finally pulls away, still not quite meeting her eyes.

"Did you bring something to sleep in or do you need to borrow something?'

"I-," Emma hesitates. _Toothbrush, change of clothes…_ "I need to borrow something." She says sheepishly. A knowing smirk tickles the corner of his lips and he almost looks himself again for a second. Killian leads her into the bedroom and rifles through his dresser outside the walk-in closet before handing her a London Fire Brigade T-shirt and gesturing to the bathroom, following her in to show her where to find the extra towels and such. She washes up quickly and changes. The shirt is soft against her skin, smelling fainting of Killian's spice and musk under the clean scent of laundry detergent and she wonders if he'll let her steal it. When she emerges from the bathroom, he's drawn the curtains to the large windows in the bedroom and is starting to turn down the bed.

"I'll be just a second love, then we'll see about changing out that gauze." He tells her, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head as he brushes past her with a pair of sleep pants in his hands. Emma fidgets with the hem of his shirt that barely stretches over her bottom as she waits for him to come out. His apartment is sparse, tidy and barely lived in. Most of his possessions look new and everything is a modern muted beige, navy and gray. She wonders if the rest of his personal effects are still packed away or if he just left it all in in the UK, not wanting to bring over the dark memories when he attempts to make a fresh start.

Killian comes out as she's perching on the bed, a photo of him and a man she recognizes as Liam from the pictures Will showed her before Killian arrived in town. The elder Jones brother looks exactly the same as the photos that Will had brought to the diner. While Will and Killian have aged closer to how old Liam is in their pictures, Liam is frozen in time, forever memorialized in his late twenties.

Emma stands up quickly, replacing the photo on the nightstand, watching cautiously as Killian walks up to her, his face expressionless.

"Sit, lass. Let me change out your bandage." He sits, placing the supplies on the nightstand and reaching his arm out for her hand. Emma sinks back down placing her left wrist in his hand. His thumb absentmindedly sweeps over the pulse point on her wrist, likely trying to soothe her but his actions actually make Emma's heartbeat pick up. Just as before, his movements are methodical and his focus stays glued to her injury, scrutinizing it as he unwraps and cleans the cut.

"Does it hurt?" He asks gently but Emma nearly jumps at his sudden vocalization. The truth is, she's still on edge with this quiet Killian, unsure if all the tension in his being will come to a head or if it will just slowly dissipate without every boiling over.

"It's okay. Aches a little." She says a little shortly. Ruby had tried to get her to take the day off, to rest but Emma insisted on plowing through her shift, wanting to engross herself in her daily routine and distract her mind from the horror of the accident that happened right before her eyes. Word had spread quickly through the town and every customer during her shift had been asking if she was okay and praising her bravery. At the end of the day, all her stubbornness got her was cheeks strained from fake smiling and an throbbing wound protesting the work she had been doing all day. She's just lucky she didn't bleed through the bandage.

"You should have rested."

It's the first thing he's said to her that is infused with a little of black mood, and Emma purses her lips together as she watches him wind the bandage, this time a little looser, letting her hand drop to his lap as he tucks the loose end into the folds in a clever little maneuver that makes Emma want to try it with the cutlery sets at the diner.

When he's done, she draws her hand back to her own lap, curling it around itself, "Thanks."

"A little looser for bed, since the bleeding's mostly stopped." He leaves the supplies on the nightstand, telling her he'll change it again in the morning and rub neosporin after they clean it again.

Emma stands again, as Killian leaves to discard the washcloth and used gauze. She hovers at the foot of the bed until he returns from the bathroom, throwing her a concerned look when he sees her wavering with uncertainty with her hand cradled to her chest.

"What is it? Did I wrap it too tight?"

"No, no. It's just…" Emma pauses, suddenly shy. "I didn't know if you had a side of the bed."

"Not usually, but lately I, uh, I've been favoring the left side." He confesses. She bites her lip because _lately_ when he's stayed over at her apartment, he's slept on the left side because she always sleeps on the right.

She lets her lips curl up into a smile as he runs his hand through his hair in his nervous tick and crawls up the bed to slide between the crisp sheets as Killian turns off the lights before getting in bed next to her. She rolls on her side to face him, appreciating how his bed doesn't squeak or have any random lumps like her old mattress. She's barely situated when Killian slides forward without warning, curling his entire body around her, holding on tight as he tucks his nose against her collarbone.

"Oh- hi there." She teases, letting herself be pulled in close. Her arm wraps around his shoulder, hand skimming over the smooth skin of his back while her bandaged hand lingers at the back of his neck, finders carding through his soft hair.

"Thank you." He says against her skin, pressing a light kiss to her collarbone. Emma hooks a leg around his, wriggling impossibly closer. If he insists on being emotionally distant, then she's going to hang on to his physical proximity as much as she can and hope he knows she's there for him.

"Goodnight, Killian." She whispers and feels him mouth the sentiment back into her neck.

Her mother always says that things look better in the morning and Emma hopes she's right as she relaxes into Killian's tight embrace.

-/-

She wakes up to cool sheets and a rumpled, empty spot next to her. The blackout curtains are pulled back slightly to reveal sheer curtains that let in a little of the morning light but otherwise, there's no sign of her bedmate. A perfunctory glance at the clock shows much too early for her day off and she struggles to battle the sleep threatening to overtake her curiosity.

"Killian?" Emma wrestles with the sheets, trying to worm her way out when the bathroom door opens and he appears, freshly showered and still with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning. Sleep well, love?"

"Um, yeah." After all the excitement yesterday and her long closing shift, Emma was out like a light, unable to even appreciate the comfortable bed and sexy fireman sleeping next to her. What a damn shame. "Did you?' She asks suspiciously, noticing the dark circles under Killian's eyes.

He winks at her as he strides over to his walk-in closet to change. "As well as I could with a beautiful lass in my bed." Emma adverts her eyes as he begins to loosen the towel and doesn't look up again until he's in front of her. Still bare-chested but with a pair of sweats hanging around his hips. He leans down to peck her on the lips before turning away, "What would you like for breakfast, love?"

"Killian, wait."

He stops in his tracks but doesn't turn around.

Emma swings her legs off the bed, "Something's wrong." He's still acting distant and distracted this morning, his shoulders tense as he faces away from her.

"Nothing's wrong." He insists stubbornly and Emma stands, walking to him and tugging on his arm until he turns to face her. His expression is closed off, eyes forcibly vacant. It's a practiced look that she's worn herself many times.

"I wish you would just talk to me. I know that something's bothering you. Is it Aurora? Did something happen at the hospital? Is it the arson case?"

He looks away, pulling his arm out of her grasp, "Swan, it's nothing. It's been a long few days is all." He says breezily but she doesn't buy it for even a second.

"_Killian,_" Emma reaches for him again, her own frustration rising, "Why can't you just-,"

"Bloody hell, Emma! It's _you_ alright?" He wrenches away from her, turning to finally face her as his chest heaves.

"_Me?_" Emma takes a step back, putting even more distance between them, her arm falling back to her side. She refuses to cower under his flashing eyes. If anything, it only builds her defensive walls higher. So much for being calm and understanding. But then again, Emma Nolan has always been one with a shorter fuse, taking more after her father.

"Yes, Swan." His hand tears through his hair, making the damp locks stand on end as he makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. "Yesterday, when you crawled into the backseat of that car, did you even think of the consequences of your actions? You should have waited for us to arrive instead of taking it upon yourself-,"

"You think I just climbed in like some ignorant wannabe hero? My dad trained me in first response- I followed through all the steps and procedures to make sure it was safe!" She's shouting how, blind with anger at his accusations. She's not a child, and the last thing she needs is Killian coddling her and looking down at her like a child who doesn't understand the consequences of inadequate safety precautions.

Killian's jaw is ticking, and she's never seen him this emotion, this _angry_ and instead of standing down, she feels spurred on by the dissention in his stormy blue eyes.

"I did what I had to do in the moment. It was a judgement call. Yes, I could have waited the extra few minutes for you, but the whole thing happened right before me and Aurora was screaming bloody murder. I had to get in there and calm her down so she wouldn't end up with a spinal injury or put the baby in distress."

Killian opens his mouth but Emma plows on, drowning out his words, "You were at the scene. There wasn't any risk of gas leaks or compromising any of the victims any further than they already were. It was a textbook scenario and I would do it all over again if I had to."

"You will not." Killian says sharply his accent thickening in his ire, advancing toward her and Emma stands her ground.

"Oh really?" She sneers, "Is that the lieutenant talking, worried about liability issues or the man in my life, my supposed keeper?"

"Swan, I will not have you endanger yourself again." Killian snaps, turning on his heels suddenly to jerk open the blackout curtains as if the conversation is over.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I wasn't in any danger-," She rounds the bed, following him.

"_You don't know that._ Freak accidents happen all the time!" Killian yells, spinning around in rage.

The breath leaves Emma in a whoosh as she regards the wild look in his eyes, finally seeing that the vehemence in his eyes isn't rage at all, but anguish.

She's so stupid. She's so _unbelievably _stupid. The fight drains out of her and she plops down onto the bed as Killian looks away, the muscle in his jaw jumping.

"Oh my God, Killian. I didn't mean to..." Emma sighs, watching his fist clench and unclench as he tries to rein himself in.

When he speaks, it's in a broken whisper that cuts straight through her heart. "Emma, you have _no idea_\- when Ruby told me you were in the car-,"

She laughs bitterly, "Actually, I think I do have some idea. How do you think I feel whenever you're working a shift?"

"No." His voice hardens again, "You don't understand."

Emma looks up, ready to protest but he crosses the room to her in long strides, taking her face in his hands tenderly a sharp contrast to his earlier stance, his eyes shining a vivid, all-consuming blue.

"Emma, you are _everything_ to me. Don't you see? I can't even bear the thought of surviving without you."

She stops breathing. She should probably remember how to breathe, and soon but this is the last thing she expected to hear from him (or maybe she's suspected all along but was afraid to confront it so soon). The way he's looking at her, she needs to say something, to temper down the fear rising in her at his confession because it's not Those Three Words, but it's getting pretty damn close and she doesn't know what to say without inadvertently pushing him away.

Luckily, she's always been better at actions than words so she wraps a hand around his bicep and tugs until he's falling against her, crushing her body to the mattress and somewhere along the way, their lips meet and it's perfect. His hands are frantic, roaming all over her body as if to make sure she's really there, alive and breathing. Her hands alternate from mapping his back and running through his hair, to cupping his jaw to secure him to her, trying to tell him that she hears him and everything else that she can't quite put into words just yet.

Killian's hand skims the hem of her (his) shirt, brushing lower to run over her thigh and she cants her hips upward, biting down on his lower lip, making him grunt. Killian breaks away to lift her and haul her forward bodily so she's laying across the bed. Her laugh is cut short when he crawls up to hover over her, his lips latching onto her neck and he presses his hips forward with a delightful accuracy as his erection meets her heated core.

"Killi-," She doesn't finish because he surges upwards to capture her mouth again, tongue curling wickedly around hers and she hooks a leg over his back, arching up off the bed again to seek that delicious friction. He begins to rut against her, and Emma moans, especially as his hand runs up her thigh again, ending in a playful squeeze of her ass. She flips them over in retaliation, smirking down at him. And oh, what a glorious sight it is.

Killian is flushed with arousal, his eyes a lustful midnight blue as he runs his tongue sinfully across his lower lip. Emma smoothes her hands down his chest, fingers tracing the path of dark fur that trails down his torso, making sure to skim her fingertips over his nipples and her smirk gets wider when he groans, his cock twitching beneath her.

"_Emma._"

She reaches for the hem of her shirt, but his hands are on hers the next instant, stilling them, a hesitant look in his eye. Emma leans down, kissing him softly before tracing her lips over the scruff at his jaw, ending with a nibble of his earlobe.

"I don't need third date protocol or fancy candlelit dates or romantic sunsets. I just need _you_, Killian." She murmurs in his ear and seems to snap his resolve. She finds herself on her back again, his warm palm sliding up her belly, pushing the shirt up as he kisses her tenderly. Emma leans up just enough so he can slide the shirt over her head and then he stops.

Killian's eyes are gently, awe lightly up his face as he takes her in, "Emma." He breathes reverently, as he hovers over her, eyes following his finger as it runs lightly down her cheek, tracing the elegant curve of her neck, over the side of her breast and down her middle to her hip. "You _bloody_ beautiful creature."

She nearly whines at him because a whisper of a touch is not enough, not right now, when there's heat coiling low in her belly, her core aching for him. "Save it for later, Jones. Right now, I need…" She squirms, trying to reach his sweats with her hands then her toes to get him in a similar state of undress and he chuckles.

"So rushed, Swan. What if I want to savor-,"

"Later. You can take your sweet ass time later, Killian." Emma tells him firmly, flipping them over again. She grinds down on his bulge to further prove her point and he groans, eyes squeezing shut as his hands flex on her hips. She takes this opportunity to push his sweats down to his ankles, taking his briefs with it for good measure.

She's never been one to describe cocks with flowery language, but she'd be remiss if she didn't appreciate Killian's impressive manhood.

_Damn you, Ruby. You were right._

Her mouth is practically watering at the sight of him in all his nude glory, all dark hair and chiseled muscle. Her hand closes around his length and Killian's hips jerk involuntarily underneath her.

"What was all that about getting the show on the road?" He asks in a strained voice as she gives him a few pumps. She smiles smugly at him and dips her head down, her tongue swiping away the bead of precum at the slit before her mouth closes around his tip and she sucks lightly.

"_Christ,"_ Killian sits up suddenly, jostling Emma with the unexpected movement and his lips crash against hers while his hand fists in her hair, the other fondling her breast as his thumb sweeps mercilessly over her nipple. "Bad form, Swan. Teasing a man like that when you've denied him the pleasure of returning the favor." He growls against her neck. Without a warning, his mouth descends on her other breast, biting and laving at the nipple until he finally sucks it into a hard peak, his hand working the other breast similarly before he switches.

"Killian, please." Emma whimpers, squirming in his lap and he chuckles darkly, rolling them so he's on top again. His palm runs down her side, over her hip until he reaches the apex of her thighs, muffling her whines with his hot kisses. When his fingers feel the wetness pooling in her panties, he curses again and suddenly her panties are torn from her body (Whether they're actually ripped or not, she'll find out later) and he's sliding his fingers through her folds so skillfully she's sure she'll come from just that alone.

That is, until he slithers down her body and his tongue begins to map out the path his fingers just traced and she's coming the second his lips close around her clit, her back arching off the bed as his hand flattens along her stomach to hold her down.

"Condom." She pants, when she can finally string (semi) coherent thoughts together again. She tugs on his smooth locks impatiently, stopping the rhythmic strokes of his tongue.

Thankfully, he obliges, his lips slanting over hers as he blindly feels for his nightstand drawer. Emma moans as his arousal presses heavy and hot against her belly, shifting until his cock slides closer to her wet center and he slumps over her for a second, stopping his search.

"Swan, you can't…"

Emma grins deviously to herself and Killian resumes his search with renewed vigor, tearing his body away from hers and any further distractions until he finally pulls back to hover over her again, triumphantly tearing through the foil wrapper.

"Emma." He pauses again, pulling back to make sure, one last time and she nods, her hands smoothing over his chest, burying her fingers in the dark tufts of hair at his chest before traveling further south to guide him in after a few teasing grinds.

She's still so wet from her last orgasm that it doesn't hurt as much as it probably should when he slides home in one barely controlled thrust, especially given his size and her recent dry spell. It still takes her a second to adjust to him, and Killian watches her carefully, waiting for her affirmation before he pushes in further, bottoming out with a grunt.

"Oh, _Emma,_" He pulls out slowly before thrusting in again, long and deep and she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She brings her knees, up giving him more access as his pace turns from tender and slow to frantic and desperate, their earlier emotions washing over them again, drowning them in waves of passion and need. She doesn't even bother muffling her cries anymore, each sound that escapes her lips seemingly driving him on and soon, she feels that familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach as her second orgasm approaches.

She tears her lips away from his with a gasp, "Killian- don't stop I'm going to-"

"It's okay, love. Let go. Let go for me." He pants, before suckling on her neck again, the hand not clutching her hip kneading her breast almost possessively and that does it for her. Emma bites down on Killian's shoulder to keep from screaming her release out as Killian grunts, his hips stuttering as he thrusts a few more times until he stiffens with a long groan, his cock pulsing inside her.

"Fuck." He mumbles into her neck when her walls clench around him, causing his hips to jerk again.

"We just did." Emma breathes, enjoying Killian's full weight slumped on top of her. "No, don't move yet." She pleads when he starts to shift.

"Of all the ways," He mutters after a long pause of them catching their breaths. He winces as he gingerly pulls out of her, "I imagined our first time going," he peppers kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, "Desperate make-up sex was not one of them."

Emma laughs, burying a hand in his hair, stroking the smooth locks lazily, "You'll hear no complaints from me if you want to, you know, make up for it later."

Eventually, Killian does gets his slow and torturous round, taking his time worshipping every inch of Emma's body, making her writhe under his ministrations until she's practically begging for release, a wish he grants with long and deep thrusts that make her see starts with every pump of his hips. They doze off after that, Killian murmuring sweet nothings into her ear while Emma's fingers toy with his necklace, their legs tangled under the sheets.

The sound of her phone ringing rouses them in the late morning, the sunlight spilling brighter through the curtains.

"My mother." Emma groans, recognizing the ringtone, but loathe to crawl away from the warm cocoon of Killian's muscular form. She half-heartedly rolls onto her back, but even with her arm stretching out across the mattress, the phone on the nightstand is still too far away.

Killian chuckles, low and rumbling in his chest and gallantly shuffles over her to retrieve the device. "Answer your mother and I'll go see what I can scrounge up for brunch. Feel free to jump in the shower too if you wish." He says with a sweet kiss to her cheek before getting out of bed.

"Are you going to be joining me if I do?"

He throws her a wink over his shoulder as he locates and pulls on his sweats before leaving the room.

"Hey Mom."

"Emma, good morning! I heard about what happened yesterday, why didn't you call?"

Emma sits up against the headboard, pulling the sheet up with her, "I thought it would be better if you learned the news through the town grapevine. It's more embellished that way." She says wryly.

"Hm," Mary Margaret is used to her daughter's dry humor regarding town gossip and she makes no further comment, "Well, do you want to meet for lunch later? And I'm going down to the hospital later to see Aurora if you would like to join me."

"I'm, uh, kinda having lunch with Killian," Emma says with a wince, knowing her mother will piece together the puzzle soon enough.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll just wait to hear back from you regarding visiting Aurora then." Her mother says knowingly. There's a pause and Emma can hear her breathing as she pulls together the words, "Emma, your father would be very proud of you."

She smiles sadly, "Thanks Mom."

They hang up and Emma wanders out of the bedroom after slipping on his shirt again to see Killian whisking eggs while the coffee maker gurgles happily next to him on the counter.

Now this is a sight to behold.

She pauses to admire the (devilishly) handsome fireman with his sleep (and sex) tousled hair, making breakfast for the both of them in in his pristine kitchen, back muscles pulled taut below his broad shoulders, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, hugging that delicious ass. Calendars could make good money selling an image like this.

Emma tiptoes up behind him, hands sliding around his waist as she leans her chin on his left shoulder, "Mind if I jump in your shower, Lieutenant?"

Killian sets down the bowl and whisk, turning to circle his arms around Emma, a disappointed look coloring his face when he sees she's no longer naked.

"You can't expect me to strut around in the nude when you've got floor to ceiling windows." She admonishes him, rolling her eyes.

Killian just grins cheekily, "They're tinted. Anyone trying to look in will only be seeing their own reflection."

Emma scoffs, "You'll excuse me if I verify that for myself."

He covers her disbelieving smile with a quick kiss, "Hop in the shower and when you're done, the food will be ready." Killian sends her off with a small pat on her ass and oh, she can really get on board with this less-reserved, salacious Killian.

Emma takes a moment after she's securely shut up in the bathroom to breathe, basking in the glow of their sated, happy exchanges until her old friend, insecurity, begins to worm its way back into the front of her mind. She steps into the unfamiliar shower, letting the hot water wash over her, just a tad too close to scalding as her thoughts begin to wander down the tricky path. Coming here last night was a split second decision, and it's been a long time since she's spent the night at a guy's place. With Neal, going to bed together didn't happen until they were in college, and by then, they already knew each other so well and were in love. Walsh, her second boyfriend, was more uptight and clear about his expectations and routines, making it easy for Emma to understand where they were as they checked off the perfect little boxes of being in a relationship. He always made reservations for brunch the morning after unless they were running out the door to class and dating in college left little time to actually spend together outside of studying and sleeping. With Killian, this is all uncharted territory and she realizes with a start that she's no longer afraid he will up and leave her in the lurch. Now she's scared she'll be the one to mess this up and break both their hearts.

And that's as heavy of a burden as any.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, I won't let Emma backtrack too much! Also, I know the chapter title doesn't quite follow the pattern, it bothers me a lot too...**

**Thoughts?**


	14. Irish Stew and Apple Crisp

-E-

"That was delicious. Maybe we should hire you as our new cook," Emma grins at Killian over her mug of coffee.

"Well, if you did, you'd find yourselves sorely lacking for I only know how to make a total of seven different meals." He tells her, spearing a piece of sausage on his plate.

"Killian," Emma says abruptly, wincing at the bluntness of her voice but unable to hold back any longer. "About what you said earlier,"

He sets down his fork slowly, the expression on his face carefully neutral. "Aye, love? You'll have to be a tad more specific."

Emma fiddles with her fork, trying to draw her courage, "When you told me I am…" She trails off, the words suddenly sounding silly in her head, but when she looks up, his face is serious.

"Everything to me?" He quirks an eyebrow then, reaching across the table to cover her hand with is larger, warm one. "I mean it. When I first moved here, it was for a fresh start but I never thought I'd find someone again who makes me look forward to waking up everyday. But after I met you… well, there was no question about it."

Emma laughs a bit nervously. How is it possible that he knew, so early on? They've barely known each other half a year. "You say it like you knew the second you saw me in the diner."

"In a way, I think I did know. As exhausted as I was." He says quietly, eyes boring into hers, "There was just something about you… like a stranger I somehow recognized."

"That Lost Girl look." Emma says hollowly.

"Pardon?"

"My, uh, my ex- that's what he called it. Walsh always had a knack for twisting things and tricking everyone to make him appear the best and greatest out of everyone around him."

Killian snorts, his thumb smoothing over her knuckles, "He sounds like a pompous ass."

Emma gives a genuine laugh this time, "He was. But it was part of the reason I was drawn to him. After everything with Neal, I was young and naive enough to think he could fix me and make me bright and shiny like he was. I didn't realize until later that he was exactly the wrong kind of person to turn to. He would never understand."

"You don't need fixing, Swan. Your scars have made you tough. Strong. It's who you are." He seems to sense her uneasiness, pulling away a little to give her space. "Too much?"

"No." She says quickly before catching herself, "Well, maybe a little. I don't know. I'm not good at this, Killian. It's not… It's not going to be easy with me. I mean, you saw what happened on our second date."

"You know I love a challenge, Swan." Killian tells her with a wink. "But I think it's

actually easier than you might think. Not that you're easy. In that way." He adds hastily, making Emma smile again.

"Okay." She relents, pulling her hand out and patting his comfortingly as he scratches behind his ear with his other hand. Her skin is still crawling with her deep-rooted insecurity but she has a feeling that may never go away anyway, so she chooses to see the good in Killian. The good in them.

He opens his mouth to say something more, but before he can, his phone starts buzzing. With an apologetic look at Emma, he gets up to retrieve it from the island counter.

"Scarlet? What is it?" Killian listens intently, his eyes flickering over to Emma as she sits, patiently waiting. It's been a few years but she's used to the interruptions, practically anticipating them when life has been too quiet of late. She may not have the patience of her mother, but she can damn well wait for a phone call from their friend. Especially as Killian's cheeks tinge pink as he slides his gaze away from her.

"Aye, I'll… ask her. No, none of your damn business. Sod off. Yeah, bye." He finishes gruffly.

"What did Will need this time?"

"He wanted to know if we'd fancy getting some ice cream later."

Emma's lips widen into a knowing smile, "How kind of him to ask. Let me guess: at the

brand new ice cream parlor run by a pretty blonde?"

"Why, Swan, I didn't know you also own an ice cream shop." Killian says airly, beginning to bring their empty dishes to the sink.

She barely resists rolling her eyes, "Gotta say, it seems a little early for Will to be up on his day off but now it all makes sense." Emma refills her coffee cup, content to lean against the counter and watch Killian do all the work for once. She tells him so and he just smirks, reaching over with soapy hands to lift her onto the island counter, effectively soaking through the flannel she stole from his closet after her shower.

"Love will make you like that." He leans in for an innocent kiss while Emma tries to squirm away from his wet grip.

"You really think it's love?" She asks, as Killian turns back to the sink, "I thought he was just after a good lay."

He takes his time loading the dishes on the drying rack before (thankfully) drying his own hands before settling them on her hips, stepping between her legs. "You've only known Scarlet after his heartbreak. I knew him back when he still believed in love and he's just as transfixed with Elsa as when he first set eyes on Anastasia."

"Hm,"

"Do you doubt me, love?" Killian pulls her closer to the edge of the counter, fingertips playing with the edge of the flannel where it lies across her thighs, "Shall I coax an agreement out of you?"

Emma's about to answer when his phone starts ringing again.

"Bloody hell." He reaches around her, one hand still on her waist and picks up with a brusque, "Jones."

She leans in, running her hands on his chest as she brushes kisses along his shoulder, pulling back to see the annoyance at their interruption erased from his face as he looks back at her fondly, listening to the voice on the other end of the line.

"_What?"_ His face contorts suddenly, a look of shock flashing across his eyes, his hand on Emma tightening. She leans back to search his expression, unable to make out what's being said on the other end of the line but his eyes are now unfocused, staring off at a point behind her, his expression hard.

"Thank you, Sheriff. Let me know if you need anything from us." Killian hangs up, his jaw clenched as his gaze stays locked on the window behind her.

"Do I get to know what that was about?" Emma asks and Killian jumps a little bit, as though he forgot she was sitting right in front of him, her knees on either side of his hips.

He runs a hand over his scruff, brow furrowed as he exhales heavily, "That was Graham. He had a development in the case."

"The arson case? What was it? Can you tell me?"

Killian's hand rubs circles into her hip, almost soothingly- to her or to him, she's not entirely sure. Clearly whatever update Graham gave him is troubling. "No. About the car accident."

"Yesterday's accident? That's a case now?"

"Well, after taking everyone's statements, Humbert had a hunch and he took a second look at Aurora's car. The brakes have been tampered with."

"_What?_" Emma echoes his earlier expression of disbelief, to which he chuckles dryly. When Graham had stopped by for a bite to eat and to take her statement, he didn't appear to have any suspicions of foul play, mindlessly firing off the usual questions between bites. But then again, he was always one who took his time pondering until random and very sudden epiphanies struck him.

"Why would anyone want to target the deputy's pregnant schoolteacher wife?"

-/-

Will sits outside on the patio of Misthaven, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his worn leather jacket to combat the chill in the air. "Ah! Finally. The lovebirds emerge. How about it then, mate? Did you tap that?" He jeers in undertone, holding out his fist to Killian mockingly. Emma laughs while Killian closes his eyes as a long-suffering expression crosses his features. She pushes Will forward towards the parlor when his fist continues to hang in the air, waiting for a fist-bump that never comes.

The wind chime hanging at the door tinkles delicately as they enter. The shop is empty, expectedly so for such an unseasonably cold day.

"Hello!" Elsa appears from the back, a powder blue apron tied to her blouse and and skirt outfit, a surprising fashion choice for someone who works in a store dealing with huge freezers, but she wears it elegantly, not even a sign of a shiver from her. Meanwhile, Emma burrows her chin deeper into her turtleneck sweater that they stopped at her apartment for, both to combat the cold and hide the lovebites Killian so brazenly left on her neck earlier that morning.

"'Ello, lass. You know, you oughta install a security camera out front if you're going to leave the register unattended like that. You'll be tempting thieves with an open opportunity like that." Will advises.

"Oh, good idea. I hadn't thought of that. Our counter at the other shop doesn't have a half-counter like this one. Do you get a lot of thefts here in Storybrooke?" Elsa smiles gratefully at him.

"Nah, I just know from personal experience. 'Course, it's nothing like those old registers they have in London. These newer ones are a little harder to crack, but if you have the tools and know just the right trick, the drawers are easy enough to pry open." Will says carelessly with a little too much pride and Emma groans inwardly at his slip up. She's heard all about Will and Killian's daredevil thievery, popping open registers only to provide a distraction as they helped themselves to a few heads of cabbage and some apples while the store owner is in a panic (apparently there is honor among thieves- no money but merchandise is fair game). Elsa's expression seems to freeze, her smile rigid now as realization slowly dawns on Will.

"Right. Well, thanks for the tip, I guess." Elsa says a little stiffly.

Killian shuffles beside Emma, but Will continues on before either of them can stop him, "I mean, at least back in the day. I haven't tried anything since I left-,"

"Yum, is that Rocky Road?" Emma blurts, stepping closer to the display case, peering into the tubs and the elegant looping cursive in front of each flavor.

"Uh, yes. Would you like to try some?" Elsa's countenance quickly switches, her voice smooth and friendly again as she gracefully swipes up a small spoonful to offer to Emma.

"Wow. Mmm, now _that _is Rocky Road." Emma moans around her bite, savoring the taste.

Killian fidgets beside her but Emma keeps her eyes on the young shopkeeper. "Could I get two scoops of that, please?" Emma keeps Elsa occupied, hoping that Killian will also recognize the lifeline she's thrown Will and help him get his shit back together. Elsa makes and rings up Emma's order while they chat about how business is going. When she's finished, Emma turns back to the two firemen to see Killian with a carefully constructed bored expression on his face while Will looks properly chastised.

"And for you, Lieutenant?"

"Call me Killian, lass. Everyone does." He says with a charming smile at Elsa and Will scowls.

The three of them linger by the counter, inquiring how Elsa is settling in their little town

while they enjoy their frozen treats. Thankfully, Will doesn't make any more damaging remarks, although he is rather quiet. Emma watches in amusement as he devours his ice cream, a combo of blue Cookie Monster and lemon sherbet served in a chocolate-dipped waffle cone that Elsa had handed over with innocent eyes after Will cloyingly requested 'whatever the lady with fine taste recommends.'

She has a feeling that Elsa will fit in very well in Storybrooke.

"So what do you guys do when you're not stealing from local business owners?" Elsa says with a stilted look at Will.

"Oi, I-," Will begins hotly but Killian cuts him off.

"We spend a fair bit of time at the diner. It's calmer than the Rabbit Hole and drinks are

cheaper. Always a good crowd inside too, not to mention the allure of the waitresses." Killian says with a sly look at Emma.

Emma ignores his look, jumping in quickly, "Yeah, I'm there more days than not. Food's good and we always love to welcome a new face to our regulars. You should come by and hang out with us sometime."

Elsa looks surprised, like she never expects to be invited to join in a circle of friends. "Oh, well that's very kind of you, but I work quite long hours. I'm not sure…"

"Not a worry, lass. You'll find us there any time of the day. If it's closed, we'll be at the one by the firehouse. That one is open 24/7." Will finally speaks up.

"Well I suppose…" Elsa starts hesitantly but the chime above the door twinkles and a young family enters. Emma herds the firemen to one of the small tables in the front of the shop so Elsa can help her new customers.

Killian's a much slower eater than Emma and Will so she dips her spoon into his remaining scoop of salted caramel swirl, humming in appreciation as the rich flavor melts on her tongue.

"Bad form, Swan. You didn't leave any for me to taste." Killian points out, eyeing her empty cup with false sadness.

"Well…" Emma taps her spoon against her lips, throwing him a suggestive look, watching as his pupils dilate a little.

"Uchh," will grumbles, taking Emma's cup and leaving the table to toss it away with his napkin. "Tone it down, will ya? This is a family-friendly establishment. Now Nolan, can I finally pay you what I owe or must I be kept waiting with my bags of money sitting idly about?"

"What, afraid you're going to steal from yourself?" Emma snarks, but she relents, knowing that Ruby is working right now. They bid Elsa a quick goodbye and Emma and Killian head to the diner to wait while Will goes back to his apartment. Once inside, Emma snags two cups of coffee before leading Killian to the office, Ruby trailing behind.

Killian raises an eyebrow as Emma heaves the ancient-looking ledger onto the desk, clearing away stray shipment invoices that still need to be organized. "Granny's a little old-fashioned." Emma explains, spotting his bemused expression as she flips through the pages.

"And Mary Margaret always backs up the logs to the cloud when Granny has her days off." Ruby adds, sitting in the chair in front of the desk and propping her feet up. Emma swats half-heartedly at the heels Ruby insists on wearing, even to work.

"All right then. Here we are." Will stumbles into the office and Ruby ducks down, popping right back up a moment later with a small confetti cannon leftover from their New Year's Eve parties, showering Will in silver and pink streamers as Emma snaps a Poloroid.

"Bloody hell, trying to give me a heart attack, are you?" Will dumps the contents of his arms onto the desk with a loud thud, clawing at the glittering streamers.

"With the way you eat, it wouldn't be too difficult." Killian mutters under his breath and Emma turns to meet his eyes as she hands Ruby the developing picture.

Will straightens back up, patting his flat gut, "Hey, I keep fit."

"Oh, Granny and Mary Margaret will looove this." Ruby crows, flapping the picture in the air like a fan.

"Lemme see," Will grabs at the photo to inspect it and Emma pokes at the heavy looking sack sitting next to a thick envelope that Will brought, causing the contents to jangle merrily.

"Do you do this every year?" Killian leans on the wall beside Emma, crossing his arms as he gets comfortable.

Emma shakes her head, reaching for her pencil, "Nope. Usually we just write off his tab as 'uncollectible.'"

"I thought it used to be 'goodwill.'" Will interjects, tossing the photo back to Ruby.

The brunette waitress barks out a laugh, "As if. You started eating here too often for it to be written in with the rest of the goodwill entries."

Emma pulls open the sack, her shoulders slumping, "Really?" She groans.

Killian leans forward, hand resting on Emma's shoulder chair as takes a peek. She doesn't shake him off as his arm settles there, fingers stroking through the hair at her shoulder.

Will just shrugs, "I'm somewhat of a hoarder. Hang on- I got the bank slip somewhere-," He digs around in his pockets until he produces a crumpled piece of paper, thrusting it towards Emma.

"And you couldn't, you know, just _convert_ the coins into bills while you were there?" Ruby takes the slip, flattening it out for Emma before handing it back.

"Huh." Will's lips thin as he contemplates this novel idea.

Emma rolls her eyes and starts making the entries in the ledger while Ruby leans back in her chair again, "So, how does it feel to be out of debt?"

"Probably like he's about to get himself a girlfriend now that he knows how to pay the bill like a true gentleman." Emma quips, shuffling through the ledger. "Ruby, did you submit the dry goods orders already?"

"Mhmm. So, Will and Elsa, huh? You probably need to start cutting back on pie if you're going to date the owner of the ice cream parlor and still pass your next physical." Ruby snickers.

"Alright, you know what? I don't have to sit here and listen to this. I'm out." Will flips Killian the finger as he catches sight of his lieutenant shaking with laughter before marching out of the small office.

Closing the ledger with finality, Emma leans back in her chair, enjoying the way Killian's fingers run along her scalp as he strokes her hair absentmindedly. "Me too. I'll run these to the bank and make sure I get a second count. I'll bring back the deposit slip when I come in tomorrow to receive the produce shipment.

"Let me help you, love." Killian offers instantly and Emma looks up appreciatively at him.

"Thanks."

"So can we talk about you two now?" Ruby presses and Emma stands abruptly.

"Okay, Ruby, see you tomorrow." She singsongs, grabbing the envelope of money as Killian heaves the sack of coins into the crook of his arm. Ruby wiggles her red-tipped fingers at them in farewell.

"So you and Ruby practically run this place, huh?" Killian notes as he leads the way out the back door.

"Hm? No, Granny and my mother do." Emma reminds him distractedly, double checking to make sure she has the bank card for the diner account.

"Well, pardon me for saying so, but I see Ruby doing all the inventory, you the scheduling and menu and the books are done by the both of you. Not to mention, I haven't seen Granny come in for a while to 'run' things."

"I-," Emma finally looks up at Killian, stopping abruptly in the middle of the pathway behind the diner. He looks bemusedly back at her, waiting for her to catch on. "Son of a bitch, they're trying to pass the diner onto us!"

He just smirks, "By my count, it seems they already have. Now come on," He tugs her arm with a little extra force so she goes stumbling against his chest, making the coins jingle in the bag again as he wraps his free arm around her waist, "Let's go drop this at the bank. After, maybe we can stop by the store and pick up a few things so I can make you one of my seven critically acclaimed recipes, hm?"

"That sounds lovely." Emma agrees, stroking her fingers against the dark tuft of hair that peeks out from where his half-buttoned henley. "But I should probably stop and see my mother so she can certify I am still in one piece." She pauses for a second, her thumb idly running the length of the bandage wrapped around her palm, "My mom and I were going to try and see Aurora if she's up for some visitors, if you want to join us?" She offers, wincing a little at the way her voice sounds so uncertain at the end.

Killian searches her face, making sure she actually means it before his face breaks into a wide grin. "I'd be honored to, love." He plants a sound kiss to her cheek, his scruff tickling her face as he pulls away.

"Alright, calm down buddy. It's just a visit to the hospital, not a commendation." Emma grumbles but she's not as disagreeable as her voice sounds.

He just chuckles like he knows a secret she doesn't.

-/-

Aurora is napping when they finally go by the hospital, so they leave the flowers and cookies Mary Margaret baked with Phillip. Killian talks quietly with the deputy while Mary Margaret fusses over the flower arrangement, before leaving a sweet note for Aurora to read when she wakes up. Outside the hospital, her mother examines Emma more thoroughly than any doctor could have, smoothing her fingers over Killian's impeccable bandage job before she finally lets them go. After a quick stop at the store, Emma directs Killian back to her apartment to pick up a few things.

He hasn't let go of her hand all day, stepping away only so Mary Margaret can inspect Emma from head to toe. Despite his earlier enthusiasm, Emma notices that after their trip to the hospital, his eyes grow haunted like they were last night. Emma deduces that whatever horrors plagued him the night before, causing those dark circles under his eyes are back.

When she returns to the car after a haphazard run up to her apartment, curiosity takes over the distant look in his eyes.

"What's all this?"

"Dessert fixings." Emma explains, "You know, since you're providing dinner."

He thumbs her chin, gently pulling her closer for a quick kiss. "I think you are already providing the dessert without needing all the extra supplies."

Emma rolls her eyes, sitting back to buckle herself in. "Oh, come on, that was too easy."

Killian just grings, throwing the car back into drive before reaching over for her hand.

Dinner that night is a late affair since they both fell asleep on the couch curled up around one another after putting on a movie. When they finally rouse themselves, Killian whips up a hearty Irish stew while Emma slices apples. While the stew is simmering, Emma beckons Killian over to where she is working on the island counter, walking him through the steps of making an apple crisp. It's not the same as making pie, since they're missing a few supplies between Emma's frenzied packing and Killian's lack of baking supplies, but just as she predicts, his features smooth over as they work on the simple dessert. Even with her heavy use of cinnamon sugar and his prolonged pouring of rum, the final result is quite delicious, boozy and sweet, even with their improvisations. Killian also looks more relaxed, between the nap, comfort food and the calming process of baking.

They clean up in relative silence, their full stomachs and easy company making them drowsy once again. But when Killian drags her into the shower with him after the kitchen is back to its spotless condition, they suddenly find themselves rejuvenated until they tumble back into bed together.


	15. Thanksgiving Dinner

-K-

Killian sighs, running a weary hand through his hair as he walks up the cobblestone path to Misthaven's front door. It's been a long day of combing through evidence files with Graham, trying to get to the bottom of who tampered with the brakes on Aurora's car. In the end, it's still an absolute mystery to them, even with the collision fully animated and every security camera footage they could have pulled involving Aurora's car. Graham finally sent Killian home when Mulan showed up for her shift. It was, after all, his day off not to mention completely out of his jurisdiction but Killian wants to help however he can, especially with Phillip on leave. There's an inkling of a thought in the back of his mind that the accident could somehow connect with their ongoing arson investigation but he has not proof yet.

He's barely inside the doors when something- or rather, someone with golden hair and shining emerald eyes- comes hurtling at him.

"Killian!"

His instincts kick in, arms wrapping around her waist as she launches herself into his arms. He still stumbles back a few steps, especially when her hands settle on his cheeks and she plants a fierce kiss on his lips.

"Love, I-," He leans his head back to take a proper look at her when she finally breaks the kiss. Still a bit dazed he takes in her pink cheeks and wide smile as she clings to him. Distantly, he hears someone whooping and some scattered applause but Emma only has eyes for him, even as he sets her on the ground. He doesn't let her go though, and she keeps her fists clenched in the lapels of his jacket.

Killian takes a furtive look above her head to see patrons quickly turning back to their meals while Ruby grins wolfishly at them, hip cocked against the counter next to where Will sits, arms crossed and smug.

"Killian, you'll never guess what happened." Emma says giddily and he turns his bewildered gaze back to her.

"I wager I won't, love."

Her hands smooth out on his chest, "Granny came in today to see all the new updates and things we bought with the extra cash from Will's tab-,"

"You're welcome, by the way." Will pipes up, earning him an elbow in the side from Ruby. Killian does notice a few new glass cake stands on the counter before Emma's excited voice draws his attention back.

"-and she saw the apple crisp that I replicated from our recipe a few nights ago and the strawberry pie-,"

"_Lulu's_ Strawberry Dream." Will cuts in again but everyone ignores him.

"She tried it while I was busy out here, so I had no idea but oh, Killian, she _loved_ it!" Emma finishes, her hands clutching at his clothes again.

"Darling, that's amazing!" Killian can't help but get caught up in her excitement now that he's clued in to the reason behind it. Emma's been working so hard trying to perfect her recipes, having taken up baking after her father passed as a way to keep busy and she's always presenting Killian with the newest iterations of her desserts until she's fully satisfied with the finished product.

"And she says she wants to put them on trial in December before we add them to the menu full time." Ruby adds and Killian turns back to Emma, who's practically glowing.

"I'm so proud of you Swan. You deserve this after all your hard work." He whispers to her and suddenly her bright eyes fill with tears as she reaches to cups the back of his head as she rises up on her tiptoes to bring their lips together for a longer kiss. Emma pulls away first, tucking her head into the crook of his neck while Killian holds her to him. Ruby's beaming at them while Will glares at all the patrons who have turned around to ogle the young couple.

"You know I couldn't have done it without you." She tells him, running a hand up his arm.

"Nor me. I'm the whole reason why Granny came in today, after all." Will interjects.

Three heads turn to him at once. "Shut _up._"

-/-

Killian and Emma settle into a sort of routine, spending as much time together as possible, no longer bothering to hide that they're dating. Emma switches her shifts to align more with his schedule so they can have more nights free together, though Killian doesn't mind the timess when she has to close and he has off. He enjoys watching her in her element, interacting with the patrons and sneaking him kisses whenever she's able. He tries not to be the one to initiate physical contact while she's working, as much as she calls to him like the siren she is.

Elsa joins him and Will occasionally for breakfast or a late dinner after she's closed. It takes a lot of prompting from Emma, but eventually, the young business owner begins to come in more regularly, oftentimes bringing along any paperwork she might have and finishing it at Misthaven before she heads home.

Much to Will's chagrin, the sparks that fly between him and Elsa are not of the romantic kind. Rather, it's that of two very different people being rubbed entirely the wrong way by each other. Killian's witness to this when he walks into the diner one day to find Will sitting in their usual spot at the bar, grumbling to himself over a glass of whiskey.

"Easy, mate. I think even your libations are taking much offense to your words." Killian slides onto his stool, looking around the empty diner for whomever the glass of white sitting on the counter belongs to.

"...standoffish, self-righteous, haughty…"

Killian clears his throat, "Mate?'

Will finally looks up, scowling, "What?"

"What are you griping about now?'

"That would be me." Elsa says in a cool voice, emerging from the back hall. She throws a frosty look at Will, picking up her wine glass before turning back to Killian with a warmer look on her face, "Hi, Killian." She pointedly bypasses her seat next to Will and comes to sit on Killian's other side.

Emma comes out of the kitchen then, clearly waiting until it is safe to reappear. "Hey you." She leans across the bar to peck Killian on the lips, her overly cheery tone making it even more obvious to him that something went down before he arrived. She instantly pours him a glass of rum and shoves it at him with a pointed look that says _I'll tell you later._

As promised, she relays the tale to him when they're in bed later that night, describing how Will made a brash remark about Aurora's unsolved case to which Elsa voiced that it seemed rather insensitive of him, understandable unaccustomed to his bluntness. And from there, it quickly spiraled downhill with lots of name-calling, turned up noses and Will point-blank asking Elsa out on a date after being a total grouch. That's when she stormed off and Killian came in.

He presses the heels of his palms to his eyes, groaning at his best mate's denseness. No wonder the air had been so thick with tension when he arrived, trying to juggle conversation with both parties that were clearly not interested in speaking with each other.

"I think that's it for them." Emma concludes. She's lying on her stomach next to him, arm resting across his chest as she toys with the charms of his necklace, a habit he's noticed she's quite apt to perform when her hands are idle.

"Don't be so sure, love. They're both strong people. Perhaps they just need time to calm down and understand each other's personalities."

"We're strong people. And we get along swimmingly." Emma shoots back and he smiles languidly at her, propping his arm behind his head to get a better look at her.

"Aye, love. But we're smarter than them and obviously know what's good for us."

Emma scoffs, "I don't know. Elsa's so refined and Will is… Will."

"Aye, and you're prickly and I'm a dashing rapscallion. Opposites attract."

Emma jerks her head up, eyes narrowing, "I'm 'prickly?'"

Killian reaches out a hand to soothe her, his hands running through her curls, "Elsa's words not mine. And she meant them in the best way possible." He tells her, gently loosening any knots he comes across in her hair.

"Uh-huh." She lays her head down on his shoulder, her hand stilling on his chest. "You're so sure?"

"That I'm a dashing rapscallion? It's the one thing I know to be true above all else."

Emma slaps his chest lightly and he chuckles. "That opposites attract." She clarifies and he can practically hear her eye roll.

"Why else would a pirate fall for a princess?" He feels Emma smile against his skin before he pulls the blankets up to their torsos and she drifts off.

In the last two weeks, he's woken up a handful of times in the middle of the night to find his arms empty and her side of the bed cold, only to find her scribbling by lamplight on the floor of his bedroom or in the old, cushy armchair next to her bed. It always takes him a while to coax her back to bed, too sleepy to process her words as she rambles on about recipes and agar agar and nutmeg and a bunch of other stuff in between. It's at least better than the nightmares but he starts to worry about her obsession with perfecting her desserts for the final tasting by Granny and Mary Margaret when he jerks awake after a haunting dream and she's muttering "_sugar, butter, flour"_ in her sleep.

Today though, he's jolted into consciousness when Emma practically catapults off the bed, taking a good portion of the blankets with her. Blinking blearily in the morning light, (he's seriously contemplating installing blackout curtains in her room as well) he reaches out to her but he's far too slow, his arm flopping uselessly onto the sheets.

"Darling, what is it?"

"I'm late!" Emma cries, running out of the bedroom, presumably to the bathroom. She bolts back in with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth, searching frantically for her uniform.

"Can I do anything to help?" He rasps, his voice still thick with sleep. Emma conked out easily enough last night, but sleep was a long time coming for him, his mind still fixated on the car crash and arsons.

The clock blinks 8:12 and dimly, he remembers Emma was scheduled for 7:30. They must have forgotten to set an alarm when they got home last night, too caught up in each other and then Will and Elsa's argument to plan for the next morning.

"No, you sleep in. I just gotta go-," Emma yells from the bathroom and he slumps back into the pillows face first, burying his nose in hers, where it still smells like her shampoo.

"Here, if you could…" Something cold and hard lands on his back, its sharp edges digging into his skin and he can't help his yelp of pain. "Sorry, sorry." Emma apologizes and he lifts his head to see her wincing as she finishes buttoning her shirt. "Lock up for me when you leave? Thanks, bye!" She calls before the door slams. He carefully rolls over, fishing her keys out from underneath him and mourning his deprivation of a good morning kiss.

-/-

Somehow, he's not surprised when he finds Will seated at the bar, a petulant scowl on his face as he pokes at his breakfast. Emma stands on the other side of the bar, arms crossed as she glares down at him.

"Hello, love." He greets her, handing her the embroidered apron she forgot on the top of her kitchen counter and her keys. Emma's frown softens into a smile and she braces herself on the counter with both hands so she can lean over and give him the kiss he's been waiting for all morning.

"Thank you." Returning back to the flats of her feet, she quickly switches her plain apron for her favorite one adorned with swans.

"What's going on now?" Killian asks, glancing between Emma and Will as they continue their stare down.

"Make Killian do it." Will suggests, brightening up with what he obviously thinks is the best solution to their dispute.

"He's a guest." Emma counters, ignoring Killian in favor of responding scathingly to Will.

"_I'm_ a guest."

"You're an older guest. It's supposed to be an honor, Will." Emma pours Killian a cup of coffee before sparing him a quick glance, "The usual?"

Killian nods, "If you will. Might as well have some food if' I'll be stuck watching you to bicker."

Again, he's ignored.

"It's a bloody nerve-wracking tradition!" Emma stalks away to tack up Killian's order for the cook. Will's silent until she comes back, "Maybe Leo can do it." He says hopefully and Emma rolls her eyes.

"No can do, I'm just a kid." An unfamiliar voice sounds from behind them and Emma's jaw drops when she sees who it is.

"_Leo!" _She looks happy for barely a second before her eyes narrow and her tone turns suspicious, "How are you here right now?"

Killian turns to see Will pull a sandy-haired, lanky boy into a one-armed hug, slapping the kid's back harder than probably necessary. Leo pulls back, his hand automatically going up to his hair to smooth it back in order.

"Classes got cancelled or moved online so I decided to come home early and surprise everyone. Caught the first bus out this morning." The lad turns to Killian, grinning crookedly, "So you're the guy my sister is dating."

"Killian Jones." Killian shakes his hand, marveling at how Leo looks like his mother in every way Emma takes after her father.

"Glad to meet you before the big dinner."

"Pardon?"

"Oh," Emma looks guiltily at Killian. "Oh no."

Will snickers, his mood considerably lightened now, "Don't tell me you forgot."

She glares at Will, "It slipped my mind while I was trying to convince you to do a basic-,"

"Alright, alright," Killian cuts in, sensing they're about to go down another rabbit hole, "Would someone care to clue me into what we are talking about?"

"Thanksgiving." Leo supplies, as if that should explain it all.

"Yes…" He's aware of the American holiday coming up on Thursday, which is why they elongated the shifts to a hybrid between 12- and 24-hour shifts, Robin's crew taking Thanksgiving day since Killian's worked Halloween.

"You're coming. To the Blanchard-Nolans." Will adds and Killian looks back at Emma, ignoring the others.

"I… am?" He poses it as a question and her eyes widen slightly.

"Only if you want to." She reassures him hastily, hands twisting together in a move he's never seen on her before.

"Of course you're coming. Mom will be devastated if you don't." Leo says blithely, eyeing the plate of food Ashley places in front of Killian. "Where's mine?" He asks his sister.

Emma glares at Leo, "Mom didn't feed you?'

Leo grimaces, "I'm hungry again." Killian gallantly tries to push his plate towards the growing lad. He can make himself breakfast when he gets to the station later.

"Don't." Emma says sharply, halting Killian's movements, "He already ate."

"Can I at least have some OJ?"

"Get it yourself. I need a moment with Killian. Alone." Emma adds and Will lets his fork drop with a clatter before reaching out to sling a brotherly arm around Leo's shoulders, steering him to the other end of the counter where Leroy is sitting.

"Look, I'm sorry. I meant to tell you days ago about Thanksgiving, but I must have forgotten." Emma says hurriedly, and Killian reaches across the counter, palm up and she tentatively lays her hand in his after a second, her eyes flickering over his face as she nervously searches his expression.

"It's okay, love. It happens. I'd be delighted to join your family for Thanksgiving." He tells her sincerely, and the panic in her eyes starts to fade. "What can I bring?"

"Nothing." Emma says firmly, "I'm baking pies so perhaps you'd like to help me tomorrow after your shift?" She asks hopefully.

"I'd like that."

Will and Leo come back after Killian nods to them and he notes with interest as Leo snags a slice of toast from Will's plate, the latter remaining silent.

"Regina likes a full-bodied red. Preferably Italian." Leo says in Killian's ear.

"Leo!" Emma snaps reproachfully but Killian just chuckles, giving Leo a clap on the shoulder to show his appreciation. He would be more nervous about being invited to Emma's home for a family meal if it weren't for the way her mother and aunt have already welcomed him into their lives already. It helps that Will will also be present, but he still wants to make a good impression, all the same.

"So do I get to know what it is you were arguing about earlier?" Killian asks, digging into his breakfast.

"We have a tradition at our house, carving the turkey at the table to start off the meal. And dad used to do it and he was really good at it." Leo begins grandly, "But then after he died, Mom decided Will should do it since Dad used to teach him and he's Dad's protege and everything."

"And it's an honor." Emma says pointedly before walking off to serve other patrons.

"It's a bloody circus performance." Will mutters to Killian now that Emma is out of earshot. "Do you know how hard it is to cut a giant bird into pretty looking pieces to serve to the entire table that's staring you down? Especially the mayor, she's so particular and I swear she's scrutinizing every cut I make even from across the damn table."

"I think you do great every year as the head male of our family." Leo pronounces and Will just grunts.

"Someday, that'll be you, mate." Will promises Killian in a low voice, making the lieutenant choke on the sip of coffee he's just taken.

-/-

Emma and Killian successfully produce a pecan pie, a pumpkin pie and prep their apple crisp so it can be baked before they leave Emma's apartment the next morning. That is to say, Emma gets Killian to make the crusts before he gets too preoccupied watching her work and burrowing his nose in the sweet spot just behind her ear. He also discovers she's ticklish at her ribs and not her waist and that the 50 minute baking time is the perfect amount of time to engage in some heart-racing activities.

The next day, they drive at the Blanchard manor together and it appears they are the last ones to arrive. Will is already loitering in the kitchen, letting Mary Margaret fuss over him as he places marshmallows on the yams, alternatively flicking them at Leo, who is helping his aunt with the vegetable sides.

Emma goes to hug her mother after they deposit the desserts on the counter which is already groaning under the weight of several dishes while Killian presents a bottle of expensive (but not ostensibly so) red wine recommended to him by Lancelot.

"Here," Regina pulls off her apron after thanking Killian for the wine. She hands the apron to Leo and shoves a cutting board with vegetables towards Killian. "Take over. I have to go get Henry from the group home."

Leo perks up, "Is today the day?" Everyone in the kitchen turns to look at Regina expectantly. Emma's told Killian that Regina obtained the paperwork to adopt Henry a week ago, and has been waiting for the right moment to tell him.

Regina just purses her lips with a glare around the kitchen that clearly states _cross me at your own peril_ before she exits the kitchen in a queenly manner.

Killian makes the stuffing according to Regina's strict handwritten instructions that Leo reads aloud to him and while they work, he gets to know more about Emma's little brother. The lad's disposition clearly takes after his cheerful mother, an optimistic, driven boy set on his dreams of becoming a foreign diplomat. Leo seems to idolize Will, whom Killian learns has been taken under the Nolans' wing since he first set foot in Storybrooke all those years ago. Killian would be concerned about the appropriateness of Will's character for the job if he wasn't for the fact that Will strives to be a courteous model for the lad, likely trying to be a good example for Leo the same way Liam and David had been for him.

If only Liam could see them now.

Regina arrives back at the manor with Henry just as everything's being pulled out of the oven and off the stovetop. There's a general clamor as things are being shuffled around and everyone takes turns greeting Henry, who's beaming so wide Killian can almost see all the teeth in the 10-year-old's mouth.

Henry, for his part, has brought offerings of his own in the form of themed name tents and paper decorations, "just like in the movies," Henry explains, proudly showing off his craftsmanship. Killian and Emma help him hang up the decorations and write in everyone's names on the cornucopia tents while everyone else brings the food to the table.

Eventually, everyone settles at the table, Will to Mary Margaret's right, Leo on her left, and Henry on Regina's right with Emma sitting on her left and Killian sandwiched between Will and Emma. The table's a little imbalanced this way, but it doesn't matter to them with everyone's hearts full and their smiles wide.

Will remains standing though, grimacing down at the turkey in front of him like it's a complicated rescue drill to conquer. Killian watches as he risks a glance down the table to where Regina is watching with eagle eyes before taking a deep breath and picking up the carving knife.

Leo cheers when Will finally makes the first cut but is quickly shushed by his mother. Henry draws Regina into conversation, asking more about their traditions and telling her about what the group home does during holidays.

Will works faster now that Regina is distracted, occasionally heeding the helpful tips Emma mumbles around the corner of her mouth while Killian watches with amusement, thinking about how he's going to tell this story to Mrs. Scarlet when she comes next month.

"Thank God Christmas is a ham." Will says under his breath, hiding the uglier pieces on Killian and Leo's plates and the scraps on his own. Mary Margaret laughs, reassuring him that he's doing just fine. Regina and Henry's plates have the most beautiful cuts and Will drops into his seat with a relieved sigh when he's finished.

After everyone's plates are filled with the other fixings, Mary Margaret starts to pick up her glass for a toast, but Leo cuts in.

"Maybe this year… we say what we're thankful for? You know, since the movies do it and stuff." He suggests and the adults at the table fidget nervously.

"Sure." Mary Margaret says finally, her eyes soft as she gazes at her son.

"We don't have to hold hands, do we?" Emma asks dryly and Regina stands to top off wine glasses, from hers down Killian's side of the table, ending with Mary Margaret.

"Mom, you start." Leo encourages.

Mary Margaret proclaims her thankfulness for the health of her family and extended members, smiling at Will and Killian as she says so. Will picks up after her, reiterating on his gratefulness that Christmas dinner features a ham and not another turkey. Killian acknowledges his hosts' generosity and inclusiveness and Emma is thankful for friends and family supporting her, interlacing her hands with Killian's under the table as she speaks. Regina announces her thankfulness for the food on the table in her best mayor voice. Henry takes a second to think seriously, before confidently saying he's grateful for the Nolan-Blanchard family for giving him hope in the face of adversity and reminding him that things will get better by showing him that hope is the first step towards a happy ending.

Regina bursts into tears at this and Mary Margaret sniffles as well. Will gulps his wine and Emma's hand tightens in Killian's and he squeezes back. The mayor leaves the table and is back before Henry can even begin to look confused, clutching a sheaf of papers in her hands as she kneels down next to the young lad's chair.

Henry looks frightened by everyone's intense reactions, his brows drawn together and clearly uneasy, daring to hope but still protective of his heart, until Regina shows him the papers in her hands. Killian watches as big tears begin to leak out of his brown eyes, and Mary Margaret buries her face in her napkin while Will and Leo clink glasses raucously. Emma leans her head on Killian's shoulder and he wraps his arm around her shoulders as they watch Regina and Henry embrace.

"I wish dad could be here to see this." Emma whispers.

Killian's lips press into the crown of her head, "He's watching from somewhere, darling."

-/-

He's not sure he's ever seen Emma so relaxed before. Of course, there are those instances right before she falls asleep, sated and cozy wrapped around him, but she's wide awake now, sitting across the width of the oversized armchair she's sharing with him, one hand buried in the ends of Killian's hair while her knees are drawn up against his chest, his arm slung across her legs, ther other lying along the arm of the chair, just behind her back. Her fingers play idly through the strands at the back of his neck as she chats with her mother, who's sitting opposite them on the couch she's sharing with Regina and Henry, both of whom are engaged in the storybook Henry's brought with him. Will and Leo are sprawled out on the floor, half-heartedly watching the American football game on TV.

It means the world to him that Emma's at the point where she feels comfortable showing her affection for him in front of her family and he lets himself loosen up after hours of worrying about how to act around her family.

Actually, he's so relaxed that he's quite liable to fall asleep right here, belly overstuffed with all the food Mary Margaret kept heaping onto his plate and the comfortable weight of Emma half-sitting on his lap, especially when her head falls against his shoulder, her temple pressed to his cheek.

That is, until Mary Margaret mentions something particularly interesting.

"Emma, isn't your lease up on your apartment at the end of the year? Have you thought about moving back home or are you trying to find another place?"

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. I guess I'm looking for a new place." Emma replies carefully.

"Maybe somewhere along the water." Mary Margaret says far too casually. All pretense of not paying attention to their conversation flees Killian as his arm involuntarily tightens around her legs and his chest swells with unbridled hope at this unexpected opportunity.

"Hm, that's a nice idea." Emma says neutrally and Killian just knows that she _knows._

Leo looks up from his spot on the floor, his eyes blue like his father and winks.

* * *

**A/N: Social distancing means more time to write and read fanfiction right? **

**A light chapter for you because we all need it right now**


	16. Baked Salmon and Double Chocolate Cake

-E-

It's a good week later when he finally brings it up. Truthfully, Emma expected him to cave days ago, but it turns out, her lieutenant has an amazing grip on his self-control.

He mentions it when they're making lunch at her apartment. Killian's stirring the pasta sauce with a little too much precision when he starts talking, "So, have you found a new place yet?"

Emma nearly laughs at the flippancy of his tone, watching him actively avoid her eyes as she drains the pasta. "No, not yet. I'm still looking, but I'm not entirely sure what I want. I'll probably just move back home for the time being until something opens up."

"You know," Killian stops, rotating a mushroom in the sauce, "That is, if you want," he taps the spoon against the side of the pan, "What I mean to say is-,"

"Killian." Emma waits until he looks up to meet her eyes, "Just ask." She tells him drolly, setting the pot of their pasta back onto the counter."

He scratches behind his ear, offering her a sheepish smile as he turns off the burner, moving the pan away from the heat. "Well, I've been thinking about what your mother said at Thanksgiving." He starts slowly and Emma has an urge to mock him and ask him to be more specific but she bites her tongue. Literally. She can taste blood in her mouth. "And I was thinking… perhaps you would be amenable to…. Sharing your space?"

"Jones, are you asking if I'm looking for a roommate?" She jokes because she can't help herself. It's been her first defense mechanism and though Emma's been anticipating this conversation for days, old habits die hard.

"I'm asking you to move in with me." He says outright and the breath leaves her body in a whoosh.

"Oh," She laughs nervously, all tittery and breathless- which makes sense since she basically forgot how to breathe. "Don't you think it's too soon?" She asks, voicing the thought that's dominated her mind as the number one reason not to do this. It's also pretty much the only reason.

"Yes." Killian says simply, surprising her with his candor again. It's rather comforting how sure and unwavering he is about this now that they're finally talking about it. Probably because he knows she needs his stability right now when she's all over the place.

"Yes?" Emma repeats dumbly and Killian takes a step closer to her but doesn't reach out.

"Yes. It's probably too soon. _But_," He plows on, seeing Emma gearing up for a counter, "I think it would happen eventually in a few months. And now's a good time as any with your lease ending."

What he's saying is all true, but _moving in_ is still such a big step and so much can happen in a few months' time and is all the risk really worth it? Are they ready for this kind of commitment? Is _she?_

"Look, Swan." He holds a hand out beseechingly and she grasps it blindly, apparently catching him a little off guard because there's a delay in his response when he finally wraps his fingers around hers. It's ironic that the very subject of her dilemma is the one person she reliably seeks out for comfort. "We spend every night, every waking moment possible together anyway and I'm hardly here between all the long shifts and extra administrative work at the firehouse. It's really not as big a leap as you are likely making it out to be. Besides, should you really feel the need to sprawl diagonally across a bed of your own, your bedroom at your mother's house is still there, is it not?"

Her resolve is weakening and she knows he can see it in his big, hopeful, puppy-dog eyes.

Killian takes the final step closer, setting his hands lightly on her waist, "What it really comes down to is this: I may have once said that I'm a patient man, but I'm also a selfish bastard, Emma. At the end of the day, all I want is to be able to come home to you." There's something else in his eyes, a feeling stronger than hope, deeper than the usual affection he regards her with but Emma pretends not to see it. The butterflies in her stomach are wreaking enough havoc as it is.

So she wraps her arms around his neck, gazing adoringly into his eyes, "Such pretty, pretty words." She croons before kissing the tip of his nose. Killian pretends to look miffed, playing along. "Well," She draws out the word, pretending to contemplate, playing her fingers against the nape of his neck, "if you put it like that…"

His arms wind tighter around her, lifting her off her feet as he holds her against him, a scruffy smile pressed against her neck as he spins them around in a circle in the middle of her kitchen.

-/-

In the end, it's decided that Emma will move into Killian's apartment on a trial basis. Between her, Ruby and Killian, they manage to get Emma's apartment packed up, the majority of Emma's things going back to her mother's and the essentials with them to Killian's place. She's initially apprehensive of bringing any of her furniture to his place, but Killian insists she bring at least a few pieces to make the place homier. He's particularly fond of Ruth's old armchair so she makes sure that follows them back to his place.

Mary Margaret drops by for a cup of tea the day after she's unpacked everything to see the place and to bring over a box of Christmas decorations Emma "accidentally" forgot to bring with her.

Killian makes tea while Emma grudgingly unpacks the decorations at her mother's behest. Killian seems quite excited at the prospect of having homemade decorations courtesy of grade-school Emma littering the floor of his apartment and Emma has to smile a little despite herself. She knows he's always yearned for a home and all the fixings that come with it after going so many years without. Emma, on the other hand, has grown tired of Mary Margaret's Better Homes and Gardens -esque holiday setup, but for Killian, she can suck it up and deal.

He listens attentively as Mary Margaret tells story after story and Emma is sure that some of the things she unearths from the box are 100% new and unused. Eventually, her mother takes her leave and after showing her out, Killian joins Emma on the floor where she's currently inspecting a set of snowflake LED lights.

"Sorry about her," Emma apologizes and Killian gives her a mild look.

"Why? I rather enjoy your mother's company."

Emma laughs, handing him a set of decorative plates to put away in the kitchen. "That's only because you spend limited amounts of time with her. Look, don't worry about putting all these decorations up. I'm sure you don't want your apartment to look like Rudolph threw up all over it."

"Well, I like them." Killian declares, holding up a popsicle stick frame of Emma at nine years old, "I told you before, having your things in here helps bring the place to life."

"I should have known you were only in it for my things. And all along I thought it was me you wanted in your apartment." Emma heaves a long sigh, tossing a stuffed snowman back into the box.

Killian scoots closer, grabbing Emma by the arms and pulling her onto his lap, arms circling tightly around her as she yelps and puts up a half-hearted struggle. "Having your in our bed also puts a certain amount of cheer in the air, if I do say so myself."

She laughs, leaning down to touch their foreheads and noses together. He's taken to calling his apartment and everything in it "theirs" like he's slowly trying to habituate her to the idea of officially living together. Honestly, on him, it's rather endearing. On anyone else, it would likely result in a swift exit of Emma from the relationship.

Killian leans forward to give her a lazy kiss and Emma melts willingly into him, fingers carding through his hard the way she knows he likes. His hand starts creeping up under her sweater as she deepens her kiss with a sweep of her tongue. They've had sex a lot of places in his apartment, and it looks like the living room floor is about to make that long list. Emma eagerly tugs her sweater over her head, kissing away the smirk that appears on Killian's lips until his phone starts ringing.

"Twenty bucks says it's Will. He always has a knack for interrupting us at all the right times." Emma complains, sliding reluctantly off his lap to lay on the floor. Killian gives her an apologetic look before tossing her sweater over her torso as he gets up off the floor.

"Looks like I owe you $20." Killian remarks when he reaches his phone.

"You owe me sex!" Emma shouts so Will can hear it over the phone. She decides to just lay there in her bra, her sweater only partially covering her as Killian talks, hoping that the call will be short and sweet then they can get back to what they started.

"He says there's a Nor'easter coming this weekend and that if we still plan to go to the city to do our Christmas shopping, we should try to pick up Henry's new furniture as well before the storm hits." Killian reports after hanging up.

"So we have to make our lists tonight and tell Regina she has to order a whole bedroom worth of furniture tonight so we can buy everything tomorrow?" Emma clarifies, groaning at this revelation.

He nods, walking back over to her, "Will's calling Regina now with the new plan. He also wants to know if we want to get dinner tonight because he needs help planning his mother's visit."

Emma flings an arm over her eyes, "Ugh, he's such a child. Can't he do it by himself?"

"Well, Mrs. Scarlet did partially raise me too." Killian points out, "I have some responsibility to make sure she has a good stay."

"Does that mean we're not going to have sex?" Emma peeks out from under her eyes to see Kilian give her a mischievous look.

"Oh darling, I never said that." He drawls, right before he plucks her up from the floor and slings her over his shoulder as he beelines for the bedroom.

-/-

"Swan…" Killian says slowly and that's when Emma knows she's in trouble, "Swan, did you tell Will that Elsa's coming with us?"

"I…" Emma stares straight ahead, watching as their new friend walks across the lobby of the apartment building towards them. She invited Elsa on a whim when she ran across the ice cream shop owner in the gym of Killian's apartment, caught up in the excitement of realizing they were now living in the same building and Elsa accepted equally as enthusiastically, happy to have made new friends in her short time in town. "I told you?" She says weakly, remembering that she had meant to mention it to Will last night at dinner but got distracted suggesting restaurants to eat at.

"Aye, well when I was the one driving, that was okay, but I think Will would prefer a little heads up."

"Great idea, thanks for volunteering." Emma says, patting Killian on the arm, returning Elsa's wave with her other hand.

"Hi, sorry for making you wait." Elsa says a bit breathlessly, throwing on her light turquoise wool coat and matching blue gloves.

"No worries, lass. Scarlet isn't even here yet." Killian assures her smoothly, throwing Emma a grimace when Elsa starts digging in her purse.

"I was talking to Anna on the phone last night and look- she sent me a coupon for the furniture store- maybe Regina can use it for her purchase?" Elsa flashes them a 20% off coupon on her phone.

"Afraid not. She already prepaid last night." Emma explains, touched by Elsa's gesture.

She frowns, "Well, maybe I can use this to purchase a little gift for Henry. He's such a sweet boy, always trying to put his pennies in my tip jar whenever Regina brings him in for a cone."

Emma chuckles, remembering Henry once tried to leave a tip for them at the diner until Regina pointed out that he didn't have to worry about that until he was the one footing the bill, to which he replied he only wanted to know what it felt like to be able to afford to leave a tip at a restaurant.

Will's truck pulls up to the front and Killian walks out first, likely to appease Will about their additional guest. Emma climbs in after Will gives them a grudging smile, Elsa following close behind so Killian can sit shotgun. It's a tight fit in the back, but Will's truck is more suited for hauling furniture than Killian's SUV.

Emma and Elsa chat quietly in the back all the way up to the city while Killian and Will talk about Killian's progress in searching for a boat to purchase in the spring. Elsa has become an unexpectedly close friend since she arrived in Storybrooke, with a personality similar to Emma's and just enough gumption (as Killian likes to put it) to secure a place in their group of friends.

Their Christmas shopping is fairly efficient, having arrived just as the stores are opening to avoid the large crowds and long lines. The four of them split up in the mall and with everyone as competitive as they are, they finish in record time, with Emma first, Will second, Elsa only a few steps behind Will and Killian arriving last to the rendezvous point.

A quick stop to the furniture store where Elsa picks out a stuffed reindeer for Henry while the guys load the furniture into the flatbed under Emma's watchful eye, then they're off to a quick lunch before heading home.

The tension between Elsa and Will has melted into bickering like an old couple between their moments of civility and they get into an interesting disagreement over Christmas music with Emma chirping up her opinions on both sides of the argument, leaving Killian to roll his eyes as he refuses to participate.

Elsa offers to stay and help assemble furniture, claiming she finds it rather therapeutic to build things, meeting Will's look of disbelief in the rearview mirror with a steadfast smile, so he drives straight to the Blanchard manor. Mary Margaret is stunned when they arrive shortly before 2pm, unable to comprehend how they managed to finish holiday shopping in a single morning. Regina emerges from her home office and begins directing furniture to be carried upstairs.

Mary Margaret is over the moon to have people over, even if they are laboring under the watchful eye of her stepsister and keeps bringing them refreshments until Emma and Will are more occupied eating fruit salad than helping pull pieces out of the boxes and gets called out on it by Killian.

"Okay, I gotta admit, building furniture is kinda fun." Emma confesses after moving the desk into his designated spot against the wall. Regina turns from the curtains she's been hanging up and nods after a moment of scrutiny.

"He's going to love this room!" Elsa exclaims, clapping her hands together as Emma slides in the chair Everyone scurries out of the way as Will and Killian come through the door, maneuvering the mattress around until they fit it into the bedframe they just finished building.

"Perfect."

"Sheets!" Mary Margaret singsongs and marches in with freshly laundered linens. Elsa gets to work making the bed with Regina's help and Will is summoned downstairs with Mary Margaret so he can fill her in about their plans when his mother arrives in town. Emma stations herself in the hallway to start building the shelf, half-heartedly listening to Regina narrate her plan for bringing Henry home and surprising him with a fully-furnished room when they originally planned to get everything over the weekend.

"Well love, I think we have work to do before our apartment is up to snuff." Killian comments, glancing around to take in the garlands and red bows along the staircase and undoubtedly thinking of all the other decorations and the giant Christmas tree they put up right before Leo left at the end of his Thanksgiving break.

"I told you, it's a lot." Emma aligns a screw, patting blindly next to her for her screwdriver until Killian places it in her palm, "Maybe we don't have to go too overboard though, since we'll be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day here."

Killian raises his eyebrow, "That so?"

"Of course." She shuffles to the other side to add another screw there, "Where else would we spend it if not here with our family?" The words slip out effortlessly and she's a little surprised herself at how natural it sounds.

He smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to her hair, "I can think of no better place, love."

Will comes bounding up the stairs as Killian is helping Emma secure the bottom of the bookshelf to the rest of the structure, "Just so you are all aware, Mary Margaret is planning on holding us all hostage for dinner. The good news is the menu for tonight consists of baked salmon, wild rice and roasted asparagus followed by a dessert of adoption cake when Regina returns with Henry. And there's plenty of apple ales stocked in the fridge." Will announces in a stage whisper.

"What's the soup of the day?" Emma whispers loudly back and Will glares at her.

"What's 'adoption' cake?" Elsa asks, coming out of the bedroom with a genuinely curious look on her face.

"Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Henry's favorite to welcome him home." Regina explains, crossing her arms as she leans against the doorframe. "Oh good, you're done."

Emma nods as she and Killian begin moving the bookshelf into the room.

"You know something, I think I might have a pint of cherry vanilla at my shop that would be great with the cake. On the house, of course, it is Henry's favorite." Elsa adds.

"Look at you, an expert on the lad already." Killian smirks.

"You know it, Salted Caramel Swirl." Elsa retorts

"Alright, ice cream lady, I'll take you to your shop." Will turns to lead the way down the stairs and Elsa follows to assure Mary Margaret they aren't escaping before she has a chance to feed them.

-/-

Dinner is a lively affair, everyone in high spirits as they fill their stomachs with Mary Margaret's heavenly cooking and eagerly await Henry and Regina's return home from their dinner in Carlion. Mary Margaret tries to invite Elsa for Christmas several times and Emma notices Will duck his head, focusing on his food as Elsa graciously declines each time, explaining she will be back in Carlion for the holiday to celebrate with her sister and aunt. Emma knows from their previous conversations in the empty diner that Elsa is also an orphan, having lost both her parents in a boating accident when she and her sister were still very young. It's yet another facet of her past that helps her to fit in with their little group of friends that are all too familiar with loss.

"Wait." Will sets down his bottle of ale abruptly and everyone still sto hear the garage door creaking open.

"Damn it, they're fast eaters!" Emma curses, shoveling one more forkful of rice into her mouth before Mary Margaret makes them vacate the dining room.

"Grab your plates! And your drinks!" Mary Margaret hisses and they all scramble to clear the table of any evidence that anyone other than Mary Margaret is there. "Upstairs, _upstairs_!" Her mother all but screeches and the four of them leave her in the kitchen in favor of bounding up the stairs to hide in Henry's room, Emma and Elsa laughing uncontrollably the whole way as the trip on the landing in their haste.

Will squishes himself under Henry's desk and Emma and Elsa dive behind the bed, laughter bubbling up again as Killian spins in place, looking for a decent hiding spot now that all the good ones are spoken for.

The door downstairs slams and Henry's excited chatter can be heard greeting Mary Margaret, who sounds close to ears. Killian's eyes widen even further as Regina's voice suggests they take Henry's bag up to the guest room where he will be staying until his room is ready. That's the cue they discussed earlier.

"Mate, bloody hide yourself already!" Will grouches before Elsa shushes him. Killian flattens himself against the wall next to the door in desperation and Emma rolls her eyes even though he can't see her.

"Do you want to take a look at your room first? Make sure you're okay with the color?" Mary Margaret asks in what she probably thinks is a casual voice but comes off sounding much too excited. Emma just sighs, her mother has always been terrible at keeping secrets.

"That's okay. I really like the color Regina- I mean Mom- picked."

"Honey, just take one more look." Regina urges and the lights suddenly flash on.

"Surprise!"

"Welcome home!"

"Happy Adoption!"

"_Bloody_ hell."

Everyone turns to Will in exasperation, who is rubbing his head where he hit it trying to jump out from under the desk.

"I mean, congratulations on your room." He corrects lamely.

Henry is utterly speechless, his big brown eyes filling with tears one second, a wide, toothy smile breaking across his face the next. He reaches for the closest person in front of him, who happens to be Killian and squishes his face into the fireman's midsection in a hug.

Killian returns the hug with a mystified look, clearly not expecting this reaction from the boy. He pats Henry on the back a little awkwardly before the boy pushes away to throw himself at Will. He goes around, hugging everyone and there are tears and laughter and then Emma finally suggests moving downstairs for cake (and to finish their dinner). Mary Margaret gives a toast and the cake is cut and by the time everything winds down and Emma and Killian arrive back at the apartment, they're too tired to do much else than change and collapse into bed.

-/-

Emma's startled awake by the scraping sound of the key in the lock and the doorknob being rattled. It doesn't sound right- usually Killian is really quiet when he's coming home from a late shift, so quiet she rarely ever wakes when he slips into bed beside her and curls around her sleeping form. Pulling herself upright, she rubs her eyes, finally noticing the clock blinking 2am.

Her suspicions increase even more as she hears frantic shushing and heavy, uneven footsteps- two sets of them- and a chortled, "Mate, you're making a racket," and she finally drags herself out of bed to investigate.

"Lass you came to join the party, eh?" Will all but shouts and Killian hushes him, stumbling towards Emma.

"Love, you are but a _vision._ C'mere you bloody beautiful siren of my heart."

Emma catches him by the upper arms and the smell of rum wafts heavily off him. Killian's cheeks are red, eyes unfocused and he gives her a crooked smile. "Oh wow. Good evening to you, Captain Morgan."

"It's Lieutenant." Killian corrects, wagging a clumsy finger at her.

"Uh huh. Let's get you in bed."

Killian leans forward into her space unsteadily, "I like how you think." It's impressive he can still manage a wink this far into his cups.

"Are you angry, Emma? Tis only a bit o' drinkin' we indulged in. The Rabbit Hole has crappy liquor but fast service." Will slurs.

"Will, go sit at the kitchen table. I'll make you a bed on the couch. Killian, come on." She leads him into the bedroom, skirting his uncoordinated advances as he tries to take her clothes off while she undresses him for bed. "Get under the blankets and I'll be back soon." She tells him, throwing his jeans and shirt into the hamper.

"Darling, come to bed. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I can't wait." Emma says dryly, "No, you stay there, smooth talker. I have to take care of the stray you brought home with you." She instructs firmly when he tries to peel off the blankets.

"I've not brought home any women." Killian protests in an affronted tone. "I only have eyes for you, sweetheart."

Oh wow, he is _hammered_.

"Yeah," Emma doesn't know how to respond so she just gives him another look before collecting an extra pillow and hurrying out to pull sheets from the linen closet. Will is dutifully sitting at the kitchen table, though his head is buried in his arms. At least he's not on the floor. Emma knows from experience that once an intoxicated Will Scarlet stretches horizontally on a surface, there's no moving him.

"Scarlet, your bed awaits." She announces quietly when she's done and Will's head pops up and he makes his way over to the couch on his own, clearly the less inebriated between himself and Killian.

"A million thanks. So glad you live here now." He mumbles, crashing onto the couch.

Emma lays several throw blankets on him to make sure he's covered sufficiently before reaching out to pinch his ear, "Just don't get used to it."

"Bloody hell." Will stretches out, settling his hands behind his head, "It's her birthday today."

"Whose?" Emma asks, knowing drunk Will is perhaps one of the more honest of Wills.

"Hers." He repeats vaguely in a sleepy voice.

"Milah's." Understanding dawns on her but Will is already asleep.

Killian's sprawled out on his back, snoring lightly when she returns to bed and while she craves his warmth, something about it seems wrong to curl up to him. He's had a strange look in his eye all week, ever since the night they got home from celebrating Henry's homecoming but he hasn't said anything and Emma just chalked it up to melancholy and anticipation for Will's mother to arrive. Holidays have always been hard for her and she figured he would share when he was ready. Now she knows there's still a little more to it than she knows.

But even as she settles on her side of the bed, Killian still rolls over a moment later, wrapping around her tightly, almost more possessive than protective and she falls into an uneasy sleep.


	17. Bearclaws and More Rum

-K-

He wakes up to a mouth full of cotton and an even heavier heart than he started out with the night before. Emma's fingers are tangled with his where they lay pressed against her stomach and he pulls away from her slowly, careful not to rouse her. She jerks awake anyway when his weight leaves the mattress and guilt thrums through his veins. She usually awakens peacefully, unless she's had a restless night that leaves her prone to pushing herself more forcefully into consciousness.

"There's water and aspirin." She mumbles, rolling over to lie on her back. He gulps the pills and drains the glass.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, then I'll run and grab us some breakfast." He tells her, crossing the room to tug on some pants.

"I can just make something," Emma offers, starting to get up.

"No, no, love. You just sleep a little longer. I know you have a late shift tonight. You should get some more rest." _After I woke you in the middle of the night. _

She looks like she's about to protest again, so he cuts her off in a clipped tone. "It's alright, love. I insist."

He feels marginally better after showering and brushing his teeth and when he walks back into the room, Emma's lying on her side again. He can tell by the rise and fall of her body and the tension still in her shoulders that she's feigning sleep, likely more for his benefit than hers.

"I'll be back soon," He whispers, dropping a featherlight kiss to her cheek and then he's out the door.

He elects to walk down to Main Street, huddling deeper into his winter jacket as he picks his way through the snow on the sidewalk. The breakfast run takes him longer than usual, treading carefully so not to slip and spill the coffees in the tray. The fresh air settles him, even if the winter air is harsh against the exposed skin of his face. It's better this way though; he'd rather the wind bite at his cheeks and remind him he is a long ways away from rainy London, emerging from his flat in a similar state after a week-long bender.

Things are different now.

Hopefully, he can be too.

By the time he gets back, Emma's sitting at the table in her pajamas, swathed in one of his hoodies for extra warmth and she's on the phone with someone whom he presumes is her mother by the way Emma's humming along distractedly. Emma's tapping a pen against a pad of paper, occasionally jotting down notes as her mother speaks. Will is still passed out on the couch, so Killian pours her cooled coffee into a mug to heat up first.

"Did you bring me a bearclaw?" She whispers, holding the phone away from her ear for a second.

He flips open the top of the pink pastry box with a flourish and Emma beams at him, leaning up for a kiss, which he grants.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm still here." Emma's attention returns back to her mother and Killian begins to strip off his winter things, clanging the hangers together in the coat closet to wake Will up.

Will startles awake with a snort, glaring at Killian when he finally identifies what drew him out of his slumber. "Steady on, mate." He grumbles, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"You could be more appreciative. I brought breakfast."

"Aye, and I brought yer sorry arse home, didn't I? Call it even." Will noisily downs the glass of water sitting on the coffee table in front of him before Killian sends him off to the bathroom, mentioning mouthwash on the counter as well as a set of sweats Will once left at his flat in London that traveled with Killian to the States.

Emma's off the phone now, sipping her coffee and he joins her, suddenly desperate to see her smile and feel her hand in his.

"Hello, love." He leans down for a coffee-laced kiss, mouth chasing hers when she pulls away before he's done tasting her lips.

"Mm, hi." She says breathlessly and he sits down, wrapping one hand around the mug she's warmed up for him and settling his other on her knee.

"Sorry we woke you up last night."

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it? Will said it was Milah's birthday." Emma's green eyes search his face.

Killian sets his jaw and gives her a thin smile, "Maybe later." Emma holds his gaze for a few moments longer and he has to look away first, reaching for a Danish and nudging her untouched plate closer to her, "Eat. What did your mother need?" He asks, changing the subject swiftly.

Emma still looks a little unconvinced, but she tells him about all the reviews of her desserts her mother called to report. They're a hit with the townspeople and Killian isn't surprised one bit. Even when she mentions Mary Margaret dutifully asking Emma if she would be willing to make their apple crisp to freeze so the patrons can buy it in bulk and serve it over the holidays.

They spend the morning and early afternoon decorating, loaning some string lights and garland to Will for his apartment in a bid to make his place look less than a bachelor pad in the eyes of his mother. When Emma leaves for her shift, Will and Killian follow her to the diner for an early dinner. They linger for a bit over their empty plates before heading to the Rabbit Hole to watch the game with Smee. Killian gives Emma a fleeting goodbye kiss in the back hallway, promising to meet her back at the diner later so they can drive home together.

At the bar, Smee and Will both nurse beers, but Killian opts for rum, vowing to himself that tonight won't be a repeat of the night before.

They call it a night before the diner's set to close. Killian's pleasantly buzzed and as they make their way towards the door, they catch sight of a familiar petite brunette hunched over the bar.

"Belle?" Will dips his head and she looks up with the fluidity of someone already deep into their cups.

"Will." She slurs and Killian catches the bartender's eye, who looks grim. Will sits down, asking if she's alright, a hand on her shoulder to steady her as she sways on her stool.

"I started watering down her whiskies an hour ago." The bartender tells Killian in a low tone, "She won't take anything that looks less than that." He nods to the glass in front of her. Once glance at the light amber liquid tells Killian that it's clearly more water than alcohol at this point.

"Thanks. We'll get her home." Killian promises.

"Good luck, Lieutenant." The bartender replies, looking a little relieved. It's clear he knows exactly who everyone is.

"No, don't call Robert." Belle is insisting, pushing away Will's hands and nearly falling off the stool, instantly reaching back for him to catch herself, "I can't- I don't want to see him now. Not until he figures out how to return to the good man I fell in love with."

"Lass, you need somewhere to rest your head tonight. Emma and I, we've a rather comfy couch, or if you'd like us to escort you to the inn so you can get a room for the night?"

Belle looks conflicted, "I don't want to impose or risk you incurring Robert's anger. If he finds out you're helping me, especially with everyone going on with Neal..."

"The inn, then." Will suggests.

"People might talk."

Killian interrupts, "Belle, why don't you just spend the night at my and Emma's place? We can get you a change of clothes and I know for a fact that neither of us care about antagonizing your husband further if it means helping out a good friend. You can decide what you want to do in the morning after a good night's rest. Perhaps you can even ask the convent if they are willing to rent a room out to you."

Belle hesitates, but seems to realize this is a solid plan, so she pays for her tab and Will slings an arm around her to help her walk while Killian leads the way out.

"What the hell is going on here?'

Killian turns away from holding the door to see Robert Gold standing before them, eyes flaring with anger.

"Robert, what are you doing here?"

Gold takes a step closer and Killian moves nimbly to block his advance, his body tense and ready to defend Belle after hearing the note of fear in her voice.

"I came looking for you to apologize. Come on, Belle, let's go home." Gold beckons his wife, his voice smooth and face imploring but Killian doesn't miss the tautness in his gesture.

"Hang on a second, mate." Will holds a hand out as Belle shrinks back, shaking her head.

Gold's eyes narrow into slits, his eyes darting back and forth between Killian and Will and to the latter's arm around his wife. "What were you doing in there? Gallivanting with firefighters who have no business interfering in our private affairs?"

"Oi, mate, we were just helping her out." Will asserts but he's ignored as Gold tries to move closer to his wife again, blocked only by Killian's hand resting lightly on the man's chest.

"Get your hands off my wife." The pawnshop owner hisses and Will releases Belle gently, only for her to stagger at the loss of his support and his arms reach for her again to steady the lass on her feet.

"What did I just tell you?" Gold roars and he shoves Killian aside in his rage. There's a sickening crack as fist meets jaw and Belle screams, begging her husband to stop.

There's just enough alcohol flowing through Killian's vein's and his mood is just the right shade of dark from these past few days that when he moves, it's not defensive but offensive in nature, delivering a left hook to the older man, hitting him hard enough that he is stunned but doesn't get knocked out. He takes this opportunity to twist Gold's arm behind his back, forcing the man to his knees.

Red and blue lights flash and the sound of running feet hitting the pavement bring Killian out of his fury and back to the present. A car door slams and the sight of Deputy Fa striding up to them makes him release Gold with one last forceful push and a disdainful snarl, turning to face the deputy.

"What's going on here?"

"Will- Belle!" Elsa stops just next to Will, bundled up in her coat. Elsa delicately traces a hand over the air in front of his red jaw before spotting the librarian, quickly stepping around to help her off the ground where she dropped after Gold's punch separated her from Will.

Mulan doesn't seem too worried about Elsa barging in. Instead, she asks the blonde to take Belle to the patrol car before turning back to the men. "You. Scarlet. Talk."

Will flexes his jaw experimentally and explains how they found Belle at the bar and offered to take her to find someplace to stay before coming out and getting accosted by Gold.

"This is a private family affair." Gold says sharply as if that should make all of them turn around and go home.

"She needed a safe place to stay to sober up and rest." Killian interjects, anger simmering up again.

"And yet you're the one who assaulted me." Gold retorts.

"Alright." Mulan holds up a hand as Will opens his mouth to defend Killian, "You wait here." She leaves to exchange a few quiet words with Belle, who's now wrapped up in Elsa's coat while the ice cream shop owner stands to the side, seemingly unbothered by the chill in just her sweater. He hears Elsa give her account of what happened, apparently having heard and seen everything while she was locking up. Gold glowers at the firemen but no one says anything or moves as they wait for Mulan to return.

"Okay." Mulan returns, notepad in hand and Will pipes up before the deputy can get any further.

"Look, Deputy, we don't want any trouble here. Just want to make sure the lass has a place to rest her head tonight."

Mulan eyes him critically before turning to Gold, who also seems to realize that the best course of action for him is to move on as well.

"Where will my wife go?"

The deputy hesitates, but Belle speaks up, "With Elsa. I'm not going home with you tonight, Robert. It's just not going to happen."

Elsa nods, moving towards them, "I can take the firemen home if no one is pressing charges."

The deputy looks around the group one more time before hse concedes. "Mr. Gold, I'll drive you home." She walks Elsa to the side and exchanges a few words with her, handing her a business card before walking back again as Elsa helps Belle out of the car.

"In the interest of full disclosure, I'll write this up as a public disturbance incident, no charges. Should any of you change your minds, you'll let me know. And may I suggest thinking twice before talking to the press. I'm sure none of you want to open up more investigations that may arise from further provocation in the matter." The warning is clear and seems more directed at Gold than the firemen, but they nod along anyway. Mulan shoots them a final _you should know better_ look which Killian is willing to bet good money on that she's been holding back this whole time.

Elsa ushers them down the street in the direction of her own vehicle as Mulan leads Gold to the patrol car. He's sure there's a reprimanding talk brewing under her collected exterior, just waiting until Belle is tucked away somewhere safe and slumber to release onto them. Will mulishly climbs into the backseat of her car and Killian follows, wondering how the hell he's going to explain this all to Emma.

-/-

He's sitting at the kitchen table, flask in hand when he hears her key in the lock. Taking another pull of rum, he braces himself for what's about to come next.

"Killian?" Her worried eyes immediately catch on him and she hurries over, dropping her bag and peeling off her coat while her eyes flicker from the bag of frozen peas on his left hand to the flask in his right before finally settling on his face. "I got Elsa's text. What happened?"

His shoulders hunch up in a half-hearted shrug, "Nothing to fret about, darling. You should see the other guy."

"That's not what I asked." Emma says impatiently, taking a seat beside him and lifting the half-melted vegetables to inspect the damage with gentleness that contrasts with her harsh tone. He takes another drink before offering the flask to her. Emma takes a drag, sets the flask down between them and waits for him to start talking, cradling his hand in her soft on and holding the peas more securely to his bruising knuckles.

The words slip out of his mouth, narrating the night to her, ending on Elsa's motherly reprimands in hushed tones after she got Belle settled in the spare room that typically serves as her sister's bedroom when Anna is in town to visit. "So Will is stuck on her couch tonight, victim to her disapproving glares and I got sent up here to wait for you."

"That's not all." Emma prods quietly.

"Love, I assure you, I've told you everything that transpired between us and that crocodile."

"No, I mean," She reaches out and lightly cups his cheek, fingers smoothing over his scruff, "There's something else, isn't there? You've been different these past few days."

He gives a little self-deprecating laugh.

"Killian," Green eyes look beseechingly up at him. "It's just me. You can tell me."

"You see, that's the thing, Swan." He says, "How could I-," he breaks off with a sigh and tries to pull away but Emma doesn't let him, scooting closer adamantly. He succumbs to the magnetic pull he always seems to feel with her, letting her lean their foreheads together when she nudges his face towards hers again. His free hand settles on her cheek, fingers brushing that spot just behind her ear. "The darkness is a tricky thing, love. You've been able to pull yourself out of it and make a life for yourself, but I am not as strong as you. It's always lurking around the corner, threatening to pull me back in."

"So let me help you, Killian."

"I- I can't."

Her eyes flash and he senses the moment her wall start to come up but just as quickly, she pulls him closer, holding him tighter. "Why not?"

"I think this is something I need to do for myself. To become a better man for you."

"Don't be stupid." The words are brusque and it catches him off guard with the obstinate look on her face.

"Come again?"

Emma shifts forward, wedging her knee between his, "We do this together. That's the deal, remember? You hold me when I have a nightmare and let me cry into your shirt and I run my hands through your hair when you're tossing and turning in the middle of the night and let you fall asleep with your head on my lap after a long shift and pretend you don't doze off when we watch movies together. We drink rum and bake pies when things get hard and we help each other and we _trust_. You taught me that."

For once, he doesn't know how to respond, so he leans forward, lightly touching his lips to hers in the beginnings of a hesitant promise. It goes against his nature to let her share his darkness but if he's going to learn from his past mistakes, then now is the time to make the change once and for all.

Actually, he does know what he wants to say to her as he pulls away but she's not ready for it and he won't say it now, with rum in his system and when there's a chance she might misconstrue things and think he's only saying the words to appease her. So he swallows down the words and replaces them with the explanation she's been seeking.

"This past week, watching Henry being welcomed into your family and with Milah's birthday, it just made me realize- this is the happiest I've been in so long- maybe the happiest I've ever been- but at the same time, it appears to be my lot in life to lose everyone that I care about. And I can't, _I can't_ lose you. But fate seems to make it those I care about always taken from me and each time I fear I'm getting closer and closer to ending up like my father. The darkness in my life, it's a spiral, Emma. But I so badly want to build a future with you. I may have loved Milah, but with you, I finally see that you're my happy ending."

It's not quite an _I love you_, but her eyes fill with tears and he thinks she understands as she leans back in, pressing her lips against his in a hard kiss. He doesn't tell her he almost forgot it was Milah's birthday because he has been so wrapped up in Emma, doesn't tell her about the guilt that nearly consumed him when he finally remembered. That's a topic for a different day.

He makes love to her that night, losing himself in the smell of her skin, the feeling of her clinging to him, desperate and needy and the way her tongue slips and slides against his leisurely as if speaking the promises of time and a hopeful future. When she rolls them over so she can sit astride his lap, her blonde waves cascading down her back, he traces his hands over her reverently like she is the angel of his salvation, and lets her bring him with her into the light.

-/-

"Killian Jones, what the hell is this?"

Will guffaws next to him, clearly having heard Emma's yelling over the phone. Killian just turns away, shutting himself in the tiny broom cupboard of an office, opting to take the rest of the call in relative peace.

"Hello to you too, darling. Did you miss me?" He knows exactly what she is referring to, but he can't help but rile her up a little, imagining his sleepy goddess tangled in the sheets and absolutely outraged to find herself alone in bed and a mysterious object clutched in her fingers.

"This is a ring. Your family ring. And it's around my neck." Emma growls.

At four in the morning, he had been called in by Lancelot to respond to a suspicious smoke report coming from the woods. Before he left, he managed to slip the thin chain with the Jones family ring that once belonged to Liam around Emma's neck, tucking it against her front to make sure she wouldn't accidently tangle herself in it before kissing her cheek and leaving a note detailing why she was waking up alone. It's not the first early morning call he's gotten, but this time, he wanted to leave something of his with her. She probably woke up with it curled it her fingers, the same way she has many mornings.

"Calm down, love, I'm not proposing. You will know without a doubt when I'm popping the question, believe me." He says without thinking and then mentally curses himself.

"You left me with your family ring." Emma repeats mechanically, seemingly skipping over the proposal comment much to Killian's relief.

"Aye, it's my lucky ring."

"I know." She says deliberately, "So why aren't you wearing it when you're responding to a call in the middle of the night or during your shift?"

"I'm not worried about physical harm to myself, Swan. I'm a survivor, remember? I'm more worried about protecting my heart. You're just where I keep it."

"Jones," He can hear the smile in her voice, and pictures her wrinkling her nose to hide it even though no one is there to see her, "It's too early for you to be spouting sapping stuff like that."

"I'll see you later after my shift?"

She hums, "Yeah, I'm going to finish wrapping presents while you're not around to snoop and stop by the cemetery later. Then maybe we can meet at the diner? Elsa's giving her new hire a test run so she doesn't want to go too far for dinner."

"Sounds good. I'll let Will know." Killian comes out of his office and nearly runs into the man himself. "Bloody hell, what are you doing lurking outside my hallway?"

"Ma's finishing her packing now. And it sounds like she has a lot of luggage." Will frowns down at his phone, "What do you s'pose it all is?"

"Presents, extra sweaters, cookies. You know your mother. So I take it I'm driving then?"

Will nods, "By the way, Belle wants to say sorry and thank you for last night. I told her it's nothin', been waiting to see Gold get a right beating to his smug face for a while now. Didn't say that part aloud though." He says hastily.

Killian nods at the spectacular bruise forming alongside Will's jaw and cheek. "You come up with a story to tell your ma yet?"

"Bad drill."

The lieutenant groans, "Sure, blame it on me. At least make it out that you hit yourself with your helmet while gearing up."

Will reaches up to gingerly touch his jaw, "'least it isn't too puffy. Elsa had me icing it all night. Practically froze half my bloody face off. Did you hide all your liquor yet?"

They join Smee and Jefferson in the bay where they are beginning to run maintenance on the rigs.

"She's not going to go digging around my cabinets." Killian says dismissively.

Will just gives him a deadpan look, "No, not after the last time she found you with more rum in your veins than blood."

"Well, maybe it's all for cooking."

Will chortles, "Likely story. What the hell would you make with rum?"

"Mate, have you not tasted Captain Hook's Apple Crisp."

His face contorts at the name "_That's_ what she's calling it?" Will shakes his head sadly, "Bloody shame, that."

"Why, got another great-relative to name it after?" Killian asks sardonically, taking the clipboard from Jefferson.

"Better than her pirate of a lieutenant with a drinking problem."

"You watch yourself, Scarlet, I'll give you a shiner to match that jaw of yours if it so tickles my fancy."

Jefferson snickers, at him or at Will, he's not sure but the man is nowhere to be seen when Killian looks up from initialing the paperwork.

* * *

**A/N: A special shout-out to Alexa and Deemvd for your continued reviews and to everyone who continues to read/follow/favorite this story! Hope you are all still enjoying it!**


	18. Tea in a Thermos and Potato Chips

-K-

"Oh, my boys!"

"Hi, Ma." Will embraces his mother while Killian slides the bag from her shoulders, grunting a little when his hand dips, having grossly misjudged how heavy her tote is. He heaves it onto her carry-on suitcase before he's swept into her arms.

"Mrs. Scarlet." He says warmly. Somehow, she still smells the same even after an overseas flight- of lavender, sharp herbs and freshly baked bread. "How was your flight?"

"Oh, as long as expected and crowded; I don't know why everyone seems to insist on pushing each other around- we're all stuck there together, may as well be nice to your neighbor while you're at it."

"Ma, what's in here? This weighs a ton." Will complains, tugging the ancient suitcase behind him as Killian leads the way down to the baggage claim with the tote slung over his shoulder.

"Mrs. Scarlet, you really shouldn't be carrying such heavy things by yourself." Killian frowns.

"Well then, maybe you two shouldn't have moved so far away from home."

They collect two more suitcases at the baggage claim ("Ma are you _moving_ here?") and soon, Killian has them on the road with the promise of a good dinner once they get back to Storybrooke.

"Here, Killian brought you tea, just the way you like it." Will leans forward in his seat to offer the thermos to his mother who is sitting shotgun.

"Oh, I only take almond milk in my tea now. You know, it's a habit we should have switched to ages ago. I'm really just trying to go dairy-free these days, after reading all those articles. You two should try it. It does wonders once you stop using it in your cooking and baking and start using alternatives."

Will blanches and shrinks back into the backseat.

"We can stop by a Starbucks and get you new tea…?" Killian suggests meekly, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Oh boys, I'm just messing with you. I'm not a hip youngster, give me that thermos."

Will hands it back to his mother, muttering under his breath and she reaches over to tug lightly on Killian's ear. "Sweet Killy, preparing tea for little old me."

"Right, about that nickname… can we not let that one get out? Doesn't go too well with 'lieutenant.'"

Mrs. Scarlet only hums, blowing lightly on her tea. "Now is one of you going to tell me how Will got that awful bruise on his face? Honestly, I thought you stopped rough housing when you were thirteen."

"We only rough house with other people now." Will mutters, earning him a sharp look from his mother. "Just a joke, Ma." He says hastily.

"It was… There was… A girl." Killian explains slowly.

"A _girl_ you say." Mrs. Scarlet repeats archly.

"No, it's not- She's married." Will clarifies and Killian closes his eyes briefly cursing WIll inside his head.

"_Married_? Oh boys-,"

"We were helping her. In a purely platonic way. She got in a fight with her husband, I was trying to get her to come home with me,"

"_Killian,_"

"No, not like _that_, she wanted to get away from her husband for the night, I offered my _and Emma's_ couch,"

"Her husband threw the first punch..."

It take almost the entire car ride back to Storybrooke to explain this to Mrs. Scarlet, both of them reverting to a spectacular show of ineloquence not unlike how they used to speak when confronted in the face of clear misbehavior.

-/-

Emma and Mary Margaret are sitting in the firemen's booth when they walk through the door's of the firehouse diner. Both women stand to greet Mrs. Scarlet; hugs are exchanged and while Mary Margaret and Mrs. Scarlet acquaint themselves, Killian pulls Emma in for a quick kiss, her cheeks growing pink at his bold move and emerald eyes shining in excitement to finally be able to meet the woman who raised both him and Will. He's left to join Emma and her mother in their booth when Mrs. Scarlet deliberately sits on the edge of the booth she's sharing with Will and he slides in happily next to Emma.

The mothers get on like a house on fire and it's not long until they're making plans together for the next few days, Mary Margaret eagerly reimagining her Christmas dinner menu to accommodate recipes of Mrs. Scarlet's. Will's mother seems utterly charmed by Emma, who hangs onto her every word, alternating between watching her and looking over fondly at Killian when Will's mother recounts stories from when the boys were very young. When they finish their entrees, Killian leans back, allowing Ariel to clear away the dishes and he drapes an arm over the back of the booth, twisting a golden curl between his fingers. Emma leans back into his arm, laughing at something Will just said. It's a very natural move for him, something he's done dozens of times before but when Mrs. Scarlet catches his eye, he smiles back a little bashfully, but doesn't remove his arm.

Slices of Emma's cherry pie and Elsa's vanilla ice cream are served per Will's request and when their dessert plates are scraped clean, promises are exchanged to see each other again soon and they all part ways. Mary Margaret remains at the diner, Emma drives back to their apartment first and Will and Killian bring Mrs. Scarlet to the inn. He can tell she's starting to get tired, so they get her settled in quickly, Will making plans to pick her up for breakfast tomorrow before they bid her goodnight.

He comes home to a dark apartment, much to his confusion. Emma had said she was coming straight home, and he usually finds her lounging on the couch or sitting at the kitchen table when she's at home.

"Emma?" He calls as he sheds his jacket. It's too early for her to be sleeping. Still, he wanders over to the bedroom and sees that the bathroom door is cracked open, faint light spilling through the gap. "Love?"

"In here." She calls and he thinks he hears the sound of water sloshing. Slowly, he cracks the door open and his mouth goes dry at the sight in front of him.

Emma's reclining in the tub, bubbles up to her chin, her skin gently flushed from her cheeks to her decolletage and hair piled up into a messy bun at the top of her head, escaped strands damply framing her face. There are candles flickering and two glasses of wine sitting on the short shelf by the foot of the tub.

Killian has to pinch himself because he's had fantasies about this. Many very detailed fantasies that he's imagined while in the shower adjacent to the tub that he's sure hasn't ever been used.

"Well? Are you going to pick your jaw up off the floor and join me?" She reaches out to him, causing the bubbles to slide down her chest, revealing the enticing swell of her breast.

"Bloody hell," He croaks, swiftly pulling his shirt over his head, fumbling with the button on his jeans before his shirt even hits the ground.

"Wait!"

Killian looks up in confusion, thumbs hooked in the waistband of his jeans.

"Can you go get the potato chips from the pantry, please?" Emma bats her lashes at him, puppy dog eyes fully engaged.

As if he could ever deny her anything.

"'Course, love." He walks as fast as he can (albeit a little awkwardly) to her junk food shelf in the pantry. Never before has he ever stocked up on Pop Tarts, chips and chocolate, but since Emma's come into his life, he always makes sure to have her favorites on hand. Kilian nudges aside the Milk Duds and popcorn and pulls out the bag of chips she bought at their last visit to the grocery store.

Her eyes light up when he returns with a plastic bowl of her chips ("They're not _crisps,_ I am the primary consumer of them, therefore, I get to decide what we call them." "Alright, darling.")

"_Now_ you may get in." She pronounces cheekily and his cock twitches in anticipation. His pants are off in an instant and she slides forward so he can slip in behind her. He can't help the groan that escapes his lips as she relaxes back against him, her skin slippery against his as she settles between his legs, tucking her head between his neck and shoulder. The bath salts and candles work together to produce a calming aroma and Emma draws his arms around to rest on her midsection as she happily munches on her chips.

This must be what heaven feels like.

"I bet you never imagined you would be using this tub when you first rented this apartment." She murmurs, nuzzling into his neck. She really knows him too well.

"When I first moved in? Never in my wildest dreams. After I met you? Constantly."

Emma laughs softly, her abs shaking under his hands. "Is that so?"

"Mm, perhaps we should christen it now." He dips down to nose along her jaw, tasting the skin on her neck, his hand traveling up to cup the soft weight of her breast.

"Not yet. Let's just sit here a while." Emma shifts, her backside rubbing against his erection and Killian's hands involuntarily tighten on her as he moans into her neck. "Oops, sorry. That was completely unintentional. You can keep feeling me up though, if you want." She offers in a conciliatory tone.

"You're making this very difficult for me, love." Killian grumbles, but he accepts the wineglass from Emma when she hands it to him after she's had a sip and he sits back, resolving to let her enjoy her bath a little longer. But as soon as he places the glass securely on the ledge, his hands return to her cream white mounds under the water. Emma just laughs, leaning her temple against his jaw.

She starts feeding him chips between bites of her own, "We should do this more often." She muses and he hums his agreement.

"You'll hear no complaints from me." This is a tranquility that he doesn't think he's ever felt before, even when he was out sailing with Liam. After a while, Emma turns the faucet on to infuse the tub with more hot water, leaning back against when she's done. But this time, she angles her shoulders a little so she can face him.

"You're working Christmas Eve, right?"

"Unfortunately so, darling." He and Robin drew sticks for the holiday shifts and Robin got Christmas Day's 24 hour shift, leaving Killian to cover New Year's Eve and the 12 hour shifts the days before and after Christmas.

"I was thinking… Usually, I visit my dad on Christmas Eve, but if you are willing, maybe you'd like to go with me on the 23rd, instead?"

Killian brings a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, his finger tracing along her neck as he stares at her in awe. "Truly?"

"Only if you want." She says quickly, insecurity flashing in her eyes.

"Emma, I'd be honored to join you." He tells her, eyes unwavering as he watches a smile creep across her lips.

"Really?'

"Yes, love." He assures her, pulling her close to lay a kiss on her forehead, emotion surging up within him. Emma's hands curl around the back of his heck, pulling him down for a proper kiss.

"Okay," She says, against his lips, "Now stop thinking about my father for a second because I think I'm ready to christen this tub."

Killian miraculously manages to move the wineglass and chips off the ledge to a safe distance away from the tub, his lips peppering kisses down her face to her neck while Emma lets out something that sounds suspiciously like a giggle.

"How do you want me?" She purrs and Killian growls, surging up to place a bruising kiss on her perfect pink lips. He draws her back against his chest again and she adjusts until his cock is sandwiched deliciously between her ass and his stomach, making him groan. Emma grinds torturously against him and his hands come around to grab at her breasts again, tweaking her nipples and earning him a mewl from her that only makes him grow harder.

"Oh, God." She moans when his hand drifts down to play with her folds and she arches into his touch, her ass pressing more insistently against his throbbing member. A similar moan rumbles in his chest and Killian cranes his neck to find her lips again. He's been aroused for so long and all he knows in his mind is that he needs to be inside her _now._

"Bloody fuck," He whispers when his fingers find her more than ready for him. Emma shifts up, her tongue tracing the lobe of his ear until she bites gently down and sucks, making Killian's hips jerk up, searching for her friction again, cursing heavily. Instead, her hand grasps his cock and she begins to move the tip teasingly against her center with less than steady movements that tell him she's just at the edge of control as well.

"Wait, Emma-," The rational side of him breaks through the haze of lust just long enough to prevent himself from thrusting home without protection.

She seems to read his mind, still not stopping as she pumps his length in her hand, "It's okay, I'm on the pill, remember?'

"Are- are you sure?" He grits his teeth in a last ditch effort to restrain himself.

"Yes, Killian. Please." Her breathy voice does it for him and his hands clamp down on her hips and he's driving himself home in one smooth thrust, their moans echoing around the bathroom walls. Emma's hands grip the sides of the tub to brace herself as Killian begins thrusting up, using her hips to pull her down against him at the same time. He finally understands why someone would need a bathtub this big. It seemed like a weird concept to him when he first moved in but now, he's thankful for the architect's ingenuity.

It's frenzied and sloppy, water splashing over the side of the tub, the sound intermingling with Emma's cries of pleasure and his primal grunts. He sits up suddenly, needing to taste her skin, one hand leaving her hip to fondle her breasts.

"_Killian," _She moans as his lips latch onto her neck, nipping and sucking until there will surely be a mark there in the morning. Her walls begin fluttering around him and she starts bouncing vigorously in his lap. His release hits without a warning, hips stuttering against hers as he comes with a shout, arms tightening around her. He would feel guilty about coming without her if he wasn't so dazed, breathing heavily with his forehead resting on her shoulder. Her walls tighten around him after he uses his last ounce of energy to reach down and start circling her clit the way he knows drives her crazy. She moves faster, that much closer to the edge, riding him while he's still hard before she finally falls, walls convulsing around him before she goes boneless in his arms.

"That was bloody magnificent, love." He says when he finally catches his breath, leaning them carefully back against the tub. Emma nods, still panting heavily.

"Yeah, we really need to start taking more baths together."

-/-

Killian is sipping coffee at the counter the next morning when Will and Mrs. Scarlet walk into the diner, the former blinking blearily with the latter bushy-tailed and bright-eyed, looking curiously around the place her son spends a large majority of his time off.

"Good morning. Shall we get a table?" He starts to get up, but Mrs. Scarlet holds up a hand.

"No, if you normally sit here, then I want the full experience."

Will moves down one spot from his usual seat so his mother can sit between them and Emma appears from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Good morning!" She chirps, "Did you sleep well last night, Mrs. Scarlet?"

"Please, dear. Call me Georgina. Only Killian calls me Mrs. Scarlet."

"And that's only because he's old and set in his ways." Will adds, lifting the cup of coffee Emma just filled for him to his lips gratefully.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'gentleman.' C'mon, back me up here, love."

Emma just laughs coyly and takes their orders.

When their food arrives, Mrs. Scarlet takes half her toast and fruit and piles it onto Will's plate, in exchange for some of his pancakes and she pushes the orange juice that came with her order at Killian after carefully scrutinizing his order of eggs, sausage and hash browns. Will just ducks his head in resignation and spears a cube of cantaloupe with his fork so he misses when Killian winks at Emma. She rolls her eyes because she was there when he had the foresight to scarf down a cinnamon apple muffin earlier to satiate his sweet tooth.

It's busy today so Emma doesn't have time to linger, but Ruby pops by to say hello and introduce herself, dodging Will's glares when she makes snide remarks about his eating habits, a particularly specific revenge for when Will tattled to Granny about Ruby's drinking back in October.

Will picks up the check and they bid Emma goodbye before bundling up and heading back out into the cold. Mrs. Scarlet has a secret sort of smile on her face ever since she watched Killian kiss Emma on the cheek on his way out the door.

She falls into step with him as they walk down Main Street and since the sidewalk is only wide enough for two people, Will walks a couple paces ahead of them, whistling something that's not quite a Christmas carol and sounds more made-up the longer he keeps it up. Killian offers the woman who is basically his surrogate mother his arm as they pick through an icy patch by the intersection.

"Are you happy, Killy?" She asks, though Killian is sure she already has her own answer to that question.

"I am." He responds evenly and it should be surprising how truthful his tone is or how easily the answer slips out but it isn't. It's a revelation that's been sitting in the back of his mind for a while.

"I'm glad. It seems this move was good for you." She says, patting his arm.

"Infinitely so." Killian agrees, "Thank you" He tells her, but Mrs. Scarlet waves it away with motherly exasperation.

Will cranes his neck back, grinning impishly, "You can thank us by treating lunch."

"Oh, Will." His mother slaps his shoulder and he flinches though her hit is light. They stop inside one of the small shops so Mrs. Scarlet can look around and buy some gifts to bring back to England. They browse for a bit before Will drags them to the next shop where some of Marco's handcrafted pieces are displayed. Mrs. Scarlet is enchanted by his handiwork and has to be talked out of buying an oversized cuckoo clock on the spot. They do leave with several other smaller items, though and nearly bump into someone when they exit the shop, trying to evenly distribute the bags of her purchases between Killian and Will.

"Will!"

Killian recognizes the bright color of Elsa's coat, her hair plaited neatly over her shoulder in her usual style. "Hello, Elsa." He says a little more pointedly than necessary.

She turns to him, her eyes growing even wider as if only just now noticing him, "Hi Killian."

"Uh Ma, this is Elsa. Elsa, my mum- Georgina."

"Hello, Mrs. Scarlet. Welcome to our town." Elsa gives her hand an elegant shake.

"Georgina, dear."

"Georgina." Elsa repeats shyly, cheeks tinged pink that Killian knows has nothing to do with the cold.

"Elsa owns the ice cream parlor next door to Emma's Misthaven." Will supplies helpfully. Elsa shifts the reusable grocery bag cradled in her arm and nods.

"Please stop by if you have time. First cone is on the house!"

Mrs. Scarlet chuckles, "Well, it seems all my worrying about Will having food to eat was for naught, with all you lovely women in town making a living off of feeding him."

Elsa's blush deepens and she clutches the bag a little tighter in her arms.

"Will, for goodness sakes, help the dear with her groceries." His mother scolds and Will instantly reaches for the bag, pushing the bag he's already holding higher up his arm. Elsa is so taken aback by his sudden obedience that she lets him take it from her without protest.

"Thank you" She stammers after a beat. "Um, so what are you up to today?"

"Well, we're going to finish shopping I suppose, then head down to the marina for lunch. Then it's a special tour of the firehouse for Mrs. Scarlet." Killian explains.

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"You could join us." Will blurts.

"Oh," Elsa says awkwardly, "Oh, uh, I have to open." She reminds him, jerking her thumb back in the direction of her shop.

Will nods forcefully, "Right. Right, I forgot."

"Hm," Mrs. Scarlet slides Killian a look and he coughs behind his hand to hide his laughter.

Elsa extracts her groceries from Will's grip and leaves them with a promise to see them later.

"So what do you think, Ma? Do you like our town?" Will asks, leading them further down Main Street.

Mrs. Scarlet nods contemplatively, "Yes, it's a nice change. And it seems you two have established wonderful roots here."

"Maybe you'll come visit more often then." Killian suggests, knowing how reluctant she can be to leave their hometown but how much she misses them at the same time.

"Maybe I'll come more often if I have a place to stay, hm? Will you save a room for me when you buy a house, Killy?"

Killian's stomach swoops at the thought of permanently laying down his roots here and his mind inevitably wanders to a future with a house- a _home_\- golden curls and blue eyes, a swing set in the backyard, little voices echoing around the walls and mornings curled up with Emma, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon constantly permeating the air.

"Of course. Your very own room, just for you when you visit." Killian promises, unable to hold back the smile his wandering thoughts conjure.

"Oi, what about me?"

Mrs. Scarlet smiles endearingly at her son, "I think we all know Killian is a lot closer to purchasing a house than you are, Will. Don't fret, my dear. Love is not a competition." She pats his arm consolingly and walks past him into the next store. Will wrinkles his nose at Killian.

_Love? _He mouths and Killian just shakes his head but deep down, it feels as though something has fallen into place.


	19. Flasks and Christmas Treats

-K-

He brings a wreath to her father's grave. Emma insists that he doesn't have to, but Killian can be just as stubborn as she is sometimes. So, she lets him buy the wreath and she pays for her lilies and then they're off to the cemetery, hand in hand. There is already a litany of fresh blooms and holiday wreaths scattered around the graveyard, and the sidewalks are meticulously plowed clean. Emma leads him towards her father's headstone and sees that there are already some flowers there; some smaller bundles from his old crew and Robin, a flask from Lancelot, no doubt filled with their favorite Scotch and a larger bouquet.

"The Bakers." Emma explains to Killian, gesturing at the bouquet. "The family that he saved when he…"

Killian's arm curls around her shoulders and he squeezes her to him lightly. They crouch down carefully in the snow and begin to clear the fresh powder that fell last night from the headstone. Emma steps back first so Killian can lay his wreath down, watching him bow his head and remove his knit beanie. She looks away, letting him have a moment to pay his respects, wondering what he could be saying. It might be uncomfortable, bringing him here when she's never been here with anyone else outside of her mother and Leo, but Killian is no stranger to loss and though he may not have personally known David Nolan, Emma knows that she's not the only one Killian has asked to tell stories about the late fire captain.

Emma turns back when she hears the crunch of snow under boots and sees Killian getting up from his knee, brushing snow off before joining her and running a hand up and down her back, a soft look in his eye. She just nods and approaches her father's grave, laying down her flowers in the gap in front, respectfully left by the others for David's immediate family.

"Hi Dad. I see you've met Killian." She whispers, pressing her palm flat against the headstone, right next to his name. "I hope you went easy on him." She settles in the snow more comfortably, making sure her parka covers her bottom when she sits cross-legged on the ground, "He's such a good guy, Dad. You would have really liked him."

She murmurs quietly to him for a few minutes longer while Killian waits patiently behind her. When she's done, she kisses her fingers and presses them to the headstone. Killian helps her up, offering his arm for support when she brushes off her coat.

When she's done, she wraps both arms around Killian's, leaning her head against his shoulder and they stand there a while longer, just gazing at David's grave.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Emma says finally and turns to Killian, who's still looking at the grave. "Ready?"

He nods, gloved fingers wiping away the tears on her cheeks as she pulls his hat back over his ears, which are now red from the cold.

She keeps her arms twined around his as they stroll through the graveyard, taking her shortcut to the low fence at the edge of the property. A serene smile pulls at her lips when she remembers the time he stumbled across her at the grave after he had just arrived in Storybrooke.

"What is it, love?" He asks, breath coming out in white puffs as he helps her over the fence after stepping over himself.

"Just remembering when I ran into you here a few months ago."

His cheeks redden even further and she leans up for a chaste kiss, which he grants immediately like it's second nature to him.

"And look at how far we've come since then."

Killian's lips brush against hers again, "Aye, love." He says fondly.

She thinks about how handsome he'd looked, even in all his broodiness, hair flattened to his forehead from walking in the rain, a cliche she'll have to tease him about at a later time.

Even then, she'd felt a pull to him, an inkling of a feeling that she's now come to realize was her heart telling her that this was the guy who would make her happier than she could ever imagine, if she would just let herself cling to hope rather than fear.

"He'd really love you, you know?" She says softly as they cross to Main Street. "My dad, that is."

"You think so?" His eyes shine a bright blue, the color of waves sparkling on a sunny day.

Emma chuckles, "Yeah. I suspect you'd become fast friends. Best buds. You know, after he's finished scowling at you for chasing after his daughter."

Killian laughs, a low rumble in his chest, "But of course."

"Thank you for coming with me, Killian." Emma says, growing serious.

"Thank you for inviting me along. Now, shall we get some hot cocoa before my ears fall off?"

-/-

They decide to only leave the firehouse Misthaven open during the holiday and Emma works the shortened Christmas Eve hours with Ashley while Mary Margaret takes Mrs. Scarlet (newly minted best friends, bonding over years of taking care of Will and other motherly things) to explore the city, picking up Leo from the train station on their way back.

Emma drives over to the manor after she's finished closing, feeling dead on her feet after working a bustling 10-hour shift.

"Hello?" She calls out wearily from the foyer, shedding her coat and hanging them up on the coat rack.

"In the kitchen!"

She follows the tantalizing aromas of baked goods to the kitchen. The mothers are busy rolling dough and shaping cookies, Leo is sprawled in a chair at the table, half-heartedly dropping sprinkles on cookies while Henry whole-heartedly frosts them from his spot next to Leo.

"Well?" Mary Margaret asks after the usual chorus of greetings.

"All sold out. Even the extras you nagged me to make." Emma declares, dropping down onto the couch in the adjacent den.

"That's wonderful!"

"A fine accomplishment indeed, dear."

Emma smiles under the arm she's thrown over her face. She'd made a couple dozen pies and apple crisps for customer carry-outs and everyone who had pre-ordered had picked theirs up, along with the few hopeful souls who dropped by for a day-of order. Elsa herself had whisked away her own orders of Lulu's Strawberry Dream and Captain Hook's Apple Crisp before leaving to join her family in Carlion.

"_Lulu's_ Strawberry Dream, hm?" Mrs. Scarlet ponders aloud, giving Emma an appraising look when she looks up from her place on the couch.

"Yup, after Will's great aunt?"

Mrs. Scarlet harrumphs affectionately, shaking her head, "Aunt Lulu is the reason I met Alice."

"Killian's mother?" The tiredness she was convinced was set in her bones has suddenly dissipated and Emma jumps to her feet, sidling up to the island counter.

"Yes, dear. My Aunt Lulu went to the same church as Alice's family and when I joined her for Easter service shortly after moving to town after marrying my husband, I met Alice in the pew behind us. Eventually, we became neighbors and best friends."

Mrs. Scarlet weaves tales about Alice and Emma listens intently. When Killian speaks of his mother, it's usually with sad and wistful undertones, but Mrs. Scarlet speaks amusedly of her happy memories with her friend, allowing Emma to see another side of Killian's childhood and family.

After all the cookies are placed in the oven to bake, Emma goes upstairs to change out of her uniform and into an old college sweatshirt and yoga pants. She gets roped into reading fairytales with Henry out of his favorite book while he waits for Regina in the den to come home from whatever mayorly obligation she has tonight and tuck him in.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she knows, she's curled up by herself on the couch, the throw blanket that was previously on Henry's lap now tucked around her shoulders and the boy is gone. Instead, larger, slightly cold fingers are stroking through her tangled curls.

"Hello, love."

"Where's Henry?" She mumbles groggily. It's quiet now, the sound of low voices drifts distantly from another part of the manor rather than from the kitchen.

"Just carried the lad up to bed for Regina. She's tucking him in now." Killian tells her softly. He's kneeling in front of her, a tender look in his eye as his hand brushes the hair away from her eyes. There's still a slight chill that clings to him from outside but she reaches for him anyway.

"I merely came by with Will to pick up his mother and kiss you goodnight."

"What are you talking about?" Emma sits up, trying to rub her eyes until she remembers

she still has mascara on.

"I thought you might prefer to just sleep here tonight since we'll be back in the morning anyway to open presents. I can just bring a change of clothes for you and our presents when I come back tomorrow."

"Don't be ridiculous. Take me home, Killian."

A slow smile spreads over his face and he extends his hands to her, helping her sit up before pulling her in. But before their lips can meet, Will strides into the room.

"Oi, Jones. Did you fall asleep too?"

"In a minute, Scarlet." Killian replies but he only has eyes for Emma, leaning in to fuse their lips together, their teeth clacking together as he smiles into the kiss.

"Gross." Will says but Emma can tell he doesn't really mean it.

Killian rises to his feet, pulling Emma up along with him. "Okay, let's go home."

-/-

Emma wakes first, a childish sort of excitement overtaking her as she rolls over in Killian's arms. It's the first time in years that she's actually letting herself get excited about Christmas and going along with all the cheer and fanfare that comes with this holiday instead of hiding behind her cynicism. Killian stirs, grunting as she successfully wriggles out of his grasp, only to drape herself over him, practically lying atop him, her face tucked into his neck, breaking in his familiar scent of spice and musk and the underlying notes of smokiness that seem etched into his skin no matter how many showers he takes.

His arms wrap around her back, holding her in place on top of him. "'S good. Stay here." He rumbles, shifting until they're both comfortable.

"Mm," Emma burrows closer, his scruff tickling her nose. She lies there contentedly for a few minutes. Killian always sleeps like the dead after long shifts, and the only thing that can pry him out of his bed is the sound of his phone ringing, so it's no surprise that his breathing starts to even out again.

Actually, she knows one other sure-fire way to rouse him with a 100% success rate.

"Christmas morning sex." She breathes into his ear, her tongue tracing the shell of his elf-like ears before her teeth close down lightly on his earlobe.

He immediately comes to life beneath her, in more ways than one.

"Fuck," His voice is hoarse, from sleep or lust, she isn't sure but she doesn't care, not when the sound of it makes warmth pool in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, if that's what you want to call it."

He rolls them over with an impressive amount of coordination for someone who's just been in deep sleep moments before. "Am I dreaming right now?" He wonders aloud, lips tracing over that one spot behind her ear.

Emma slips her hand between them, following that enticing trail of hair from his navel, down until her fingers dip under the waistline of his briefs. "Does _this_ feel like a dream to you?'

Killian pulls back, face scrunched up, "Really, love? Of all the quotes you could have gone with, you chose the one from _Inception_ right before she stabs her lover?"

"Husband." Emma corrects, biting her lip to stifle her laugh.

"Whatever. I fell asleep." He grumbles, but his eyes are sparkling and he leans back down slowly.

"I know, I was there waking you up at the most important parts." Emma manages to say before he captures her lips in a thorough kiss that has her toes curling in the sheets.

"Happy Christmas, darling."

"Merry Christmas, Jones."

She really wishes she was one for pet names but the last time she had tried in a serious manner, she had practically recoiled halfway through saying the word.

Shaking that thought from her head, Emma buries her hands in his hair, running her nails lightly against his scalp near the nape of his neck, the way she knows he likes. The tip of his talented tongue runs along the seam of her lips and she hooks a leg around his waist, pulling him closer. Killian's palm slides up her belly, tracing its usual spot up her torso until he pulls away abruptly.

Emma gives him an alarmed look, puzzled by his sudden movement. He braces himself with his forearms on either side of her, an unsettled, almost wild look in his eye.

"Killian?" She asks tentatively, placing a soft hand on his cheek, "What is it?"

"I-," His piercing baby blues flit back and forth over her face as if the answer to his unnerved state lies within her eyes. "I have to say something."

"You're not about to tell me you have a secret love child stashed away in New Zealand,

are you? Because that's not really the Christmas present I was hoping for."

This at least breaks the intensity of his stare for a second, his shoulders relaxing as he gives her a long-suffering look. She bites her lip again, showing she's not going to interrupt anymore and he inhales, his chest moving steadily against hers. Killian thumbs the dimple on her chin, the other hand carefully weaving through the curls splayed out on the pillow. His gaze roves over her face, drinking her in until he looks so deeply into her eyes, Emma swears he can see her soul.

"I love you, Emma Nolan."

She wants to joke, say "_I know"_ or flick the tip of his nose. She wants to laugh and cry at the same time and bury her face back in the sanctuary of his neck. But most of all, she wants to say it back. Her mouth opens, his blue eyes sparkle-

And suddenly she can't.

Saying it would make it real, would make the risk of losing him, of losing her heart real. But that's also just old Emma talking and new Emma fights for her voice, resolutely opening her mouth again.

Killian looks down at her patiently, his expression soft and tender, thumb still caressing her chin and he moves it so it runs along her bottom lip gently, _lovingly_. "Shh, love. It's alright. I don't need you to say anything. I just needed you to know." He brushes his knuckles feather-light across the tops of her cheeks to catch the tears that are escaping from the corners of her eyes.

She's spent enough Christmas mornings crying and she doesn't want this year to be another, even if these are happy tears, so she grabs the sides of his face, perhaps a bit too roughly and yanks him down. His lips mold willingly to hers, their desire rearing its head again and she endeavors to show him everything she feels for him.

-/-

They walk into the manor just as Regina is descending the stairs in a deep red sheath dress, lipstick immaculately applied and hair perfectly coiffed as if she is off to a ribbon-cutting event rather than just unwrapping presents in her own home. "Oh good, you're here." She says in her usual disinterested tone, but there's a light in her eyes that tells Emma her aunt is just as excited about today as the next person. She gives them an once-over, taking in Killian's navy sweater layered over a button up and Emma's festive red sweater and black skirt outfit, giving a small nod of approval, although her eyes linger a little on their still-damp hair. Emma and Killian had rushed through a quick shower after a not-so-quick tumble between the sheets.

In the parlor, Leo's just slipping his hastily wrapped gifts under the tree while Henry dashes around the room, busying himself with who knows what, a gleeful smile illuminating his face. A cup of hot cocoa and cinnamon is shoved into Emma's hands by her mother, and Killian's preferred black coffee replaces the netted bag of their presents, which Henry is all too eager to place under the tree for them.

Will and his mother arrive shortly after Emma and Killian make themselves comfortable on the floor and after everyone is settled and all the gifts are under the tree, Regina calls everyone to order for their annual Christmas picture, arranging everyone in the parlor with brisk instructions. Once everyone's been blinded by the camera a few too many times, they all spread out in the parlor and Henry takes it upon himself to distribute the gifts.

Soon, the parlor is lost in a sea of wrapping paper and Leo takes over unwrapping his mother's presents when Mary Margaret is too preoccupied with taking candids of everyone, snapping dozens of pictures until Regina bids her to stop and enjoy the moment, taking over the photography responsibilities herself in a much more restrained manner.

Emma and Killian originally sat a respectable distance away from each other, but as the unwrapping continues, they drift closer and closer together until she's leaning against him with his arm propped up on the floor behind her, skillfully unwrapping his presents one-handedly. That's the position they're in when Regina snaps what will become one of Emma's favorite pictures of the two of them, with Killian laughing straight at the camera, looking as light and happy as Emma's ever seen him and her gazing adoringly up at him, an equally incandescent expression on her face.

She opens his gift shortly after that moment, revealing a luxurious black leather jacket meticulously folded into the box, an excited gasp escaping her lips the second she sets eyes on it. Will makes a joke about them being able to join a biker gang after Killian unwraps the gleaming new flask to replace his dented one he got from God knows where back in high school. Emma just rolls her eyes at Will as she slips on the jacket, and her fingers come across a velvet pouch when she puts her hands in the pockets.

Silently appreciating his foresight to _not_ use a small black box, especially in the presence of her mother, she pulls apart the drawstrings to reveal a thin, silvery chain. It's purpose is clear- it's almost exactly like the one currently sitting around her neck, only this one is more delicate and feminine, more suitable for everyday wear under her clothes. Without thinking, she pulls the ring out from under her sweater and Mary Margaret gives a loud and dramatic gasp.

"It wasn't a proposal!" Emma and Killian chant in unison to Leo's widened eyes and

Mary Margaret's stunned expression. Regina scoffs lightly and returns to her task of sweeping up discarded wrapping paper and Henry looks between Emma and Killian curiously. Will looks almost bored, having gotten used to seeing Liam's ring around Emma's neck but Mrs. Scarlet's eyes mist over as she watches Killian help Emma transfer the ring onto the new chain, making it clear that she knows exactly what the origin of the ring is. Killian slips the new chain over Emma's head and she grasps the ring between her fingers, smiling up at him as she leaves it out over her sweater.

After brunch, Will takes his mother to afternoon Mass and Regina enlists Henry to help her clean the parlor. Emma and Killian assist Mary Margaret in clearing away the dishes while Leo begins to rinse and load everything into the dishwasher. When they're finished, Mary Margaret brews another pot of coffee and fills a large thermos, leaving just enough for Regina and Emma to top off their mugs.

"Leo, we should get going! Emma, do you want to come with?"

Emma looks up from chatting with her aunt, "No thanks, I went to see Dad a couple days ago."

"A couple days? I thought you usually go on Christmas Eve." Regina points out.

"Ah," Emma clears her throat, glancing over to the den where Killian is teaching Henry how to build a fire in the fireplace, "I went the day before so Killian could come with me." She turns back to see her mother and aunt exchange a look.

"Stop. Stop planning my wedding."

"I'm not!" Mary Margaret protests but Regina at least has the decency to look admonished. Leo comes into the kitchen, armed with the giant wreath Mary Margaret picked out.

"Ready, Mom?"

Mary Margaret drops a kiss to Emma's forehead, "See you later."

Regina goes upstairs to start getting ready for her volunteer event later (though the woman has been fully dressed since 9am that morning, so Emma's not sure what exactly she has to do) and Emma joins Henry and Killian in the den, smiling at the sight in front of her. Henry's pouring over the instruction booklet for the new Lego set Leo got him and Killian is sprawled out on his stomach, tearing apart the little plastic bags and handing pieces to Henry as instructed. For whatever reason, aside from his adoptive mother, Henry's grown rather attached to Killian and Emma out of everyone else.

"Henry!" Regina calls and his head pops up from where he and Killian are bent over the beginnings of an intricate car, "Honey, I have to go to the food shelf now for the volunteer event. Do you want to come with or stay here with Emma and Killian?"

"Um…" Henry's eyes dart between the Legos and his mother, "Go with you." He says decisively, before shooting Killian an apologetic look.

"Not a problem, lad. We can finish when you return." Killian promises, helping the boy move everything safely to the side.

Killian stands and stretches after they're done, waving goodbye as Henry and Regina leave. He flops down onto the couch as soon as the door slams shut and regards Emma out of the corner of his eye while his head lolls on the back of the couch.

"What now, love?'

"Well," She moves over suggestively, sliding her hand up his chest, "I was thinking," Emma touches her lips to his pulse point, feeling it quicken under her touch as he tilts his head back to allow her more access.

"Go on, Swan," He encourages in a low voice.

"We could…" She runs one hand up the other side of his neck to bury in the hair behind his ear, "Go to my room and sort through my boxes for more stuff to bring back to our apartment." She finishes quickly, sitting back to smirk at his confused demeanor. His eyes close as he swallows with some difficulty and then he's moving quickly with the agile reflexes of a skilled firemen, pinning her to the couch with his warm body, swallowing her yelp of surprise with a quick and dirty kiss before rolling off the couch and offering her his hand to help her up like a true gentleman.

"Well then, after you, milady."

She should have known he would slap her ass as soon as she starts walking in front of him. It quickly turns into a game of who can gain the upper hand while they rummage through Emma's belongings to take back to the apartment and while no one really wins, they manage to compile a large box of items as well as a laundry basket full of clothes to bring with them when they head home later tonight.

"I think it's time for a snack," Emma declares, leading the way back downstairs.

"What are you craving, Swan?" He asks, setting the box carefully down in the parlor.

"Popcorn and Milk Duds?"

Killian smiles, "Your heart's desire, love. That's all I want you to have." He tells her ardently and she knows his words pertain to more than a simple snack. She digs out the microwavable popcorn while directing Killian to retrieve a large bowl from the cabinet.

"Do we need to start preparations for dinner soon?" He asks, glancing at the clock, ever the responsible one.

Emma shakes her head, starting the microwave, "Not until my mother comes back and that won't be for a while yet. She likes to linger extra long at Dad's grave on Christmas."

"Well, in that case…" Killian steps up behind her, pressing his front flush against her back, palming her ass playfully. The microwave beeps just as he starts nuzzling the shell of her ear and he steps back just enough so Emma can start the important process of mixing the chocolate with the piping hot popcorn. He moves back in as soon as she places the bowl back into the microwave to melt the Milk Duds more.

"Killian," She breathes unsteadily when his lips start working the skin just behind her ear, "We're in the middle of the kitchen in my family home."

"And I'm just trying to celebrate my first Christmas with my love."

Yeah, her knees definitely went a little weak at that.

Emma turns and kisses him hard. It's been a perfect Christmas so far, one she doubted she would ever have again. She breaks the kiss first, and Killian chases her lips until he opens his eyes to see the look on her face. His lust is tampered down in an instant, affection softening his features as he smoothes a curl behind her ear.

"What is it?"

"I just… I'm happy. It still surprises me sometimes."

He looks down, his expression raw and full of wonder, "Aye love. Me too."

Their lips crash together in a show that's probably much too explicit for the innocent Christmas cookies and sweets around them, but all Emma cares about is expressing her love for Killian, even if she's unable to do it with words.

The microwave beeps insistently behind them, but Emma's walking Killian backwards until he's leaning against the island counter. In a practiced move, she nudges his legs apart until she can slip between them. His arms roam over her body as he attempts to keep up with the onslaught of her mouth and tongue, giving a particularly arousing moan when she sucks on his bottom lip after a lip nip.

She's no better, whimpering when his tongue thrusts into her mouth, tangling with hers possessively, hands squeezing her ass and pulling her closer to grind his bulge unerringly against her mound.

"Hello! We're home! I know we're early, but I wanted to start on dinner so Will and Georgina won't have to wait too long- oh."

Emma's not sure if she's pushed away by Killian as much as she pushed herself off him, but either way, they break apart forcefully at the sound of Mary Margaret's voice in the doorway to the kitchen.

"She's early. Of course, she's early, she's always early." Emma mutters, still a little breathless. She steadies herself with her hands on his shoulders, seeing her alarmed look reflected back at her on Killian's face.

"You're mother has a knack for beating the clock. Good to know."

"Am I… interrupting something?" Her mother's voice is high-pitched and Emma finds herself growing annoyed with her inopportune disruption.

"Yes, yes you are." Emma informs Mary Margaret, looking around Killian to glare at her mother.

Killian stands quickly, hips angled in front as his torso twists to face Mary Margaret, "No, no you're not interrupting anything." He says at the same time, "We were just making popcorn."

Mary Margaret draws a quick breath, "Right. Popcorn. Maybe I should come back after you've had… popcorn."

"No need." Where's Leo?"

"Out shoveling the snow that's been falling all morning."

"Perhaps I should go out and help the lad. I could use a cold and bracing distraction right now." Killian mutters, scratching his ear before dropping a light kiss on Emma's lips and taking his leave.

Will and his mother arrive shortly after Killian goes outside and they begin the preparations for dinner, hoping to have everything ready by 3:30 when Regina is due back. Emma supposes she should count her blessings that it was only her mother that caught them and not the whole entourage. She gets recruited by Mrs. Scarlet to help with the sides while her mother tends to the ham and soon the kitchen is filled with heavenly aromas. Killian and Leo stomp in with red cheeks and tousled hair, laughing over something and Mary Margaret puts on Ella Fitzgerald's Christmas collection so they have something to work by.

Mary Margaret brings up the wreath Killian left at David's grave, thanking him with tears in her eyes and Mrs. Scarlet nods, speaking fondly as Killian blushes under their attentions.

"Our Killy always had an eye for pretty things, isn't that right?" She says as she stirs the gravy on the stovetop.

The whole kitchen goes still and Mrs. Scarlet seems to realize her slip, wincing apologetically at Killian, whose ears are now burning red.

"_Killy?"_ Leo cackles and is hushed by Mary Margaret, but there's a smile dancing in her eyes.

Emma's bent over in laughter, clutching her sides and Leo joins her on the floor. Will just tuts, shaking his head, "There goes our best kept secret, mate."

To make matters worse, Regina and Henry walk in as Mrs. Scarlet tries to backtrack.

"That's just an old nickname that only I use anymore. Killy outgrew it the moment he started wearing leather and pierced his ear."

"Uh-uh, I don't care if he starts wearing guyliner, Lieutenant Killy sounds just _grand_ to me." Regina says archly and Emma takes pity on him, abandoning her spot at the counter to walk over and pull him into her arms, swallowing her laughter.

Killian drops his forehead to her shoulder, his arms circling around her.

"Well, at least it's better than _Little Willy,"_ Emma points out, patting Killian's back consolingly.

"Hey!" Will points his mixing spoon at Emma, his face thunderous. "We _swore_ to never speak of that again!"

Leo howls from his spot on the floor and Killian lifts his head, slipping behind her as if using her like a shield.

"Get 'em, Swan. Save me." He goads, resting his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and Emma grins, wishing she could freeze this moment of laughter and joy and live in it forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I have to admit I did have to listen to Christmas music while writing about Christmas in April but I have you enjoyed it nonetheless. Special thanks to Emilee Amethyst for the popcorn/pancakes allusion.


	20. Extra Whipped Cream and Grilled Cheese

-E-

She thinks she was dreaming about talking donuts or some other kind of absurdity when she's jolted out of her sleep. It takes her a few seconds to figure out why, since the room is still dark and there's no shrill blaring of an alarm clock or cell phone assaulting her ears.

Emma feels movement next to her and then it becomes quite clear the reason behind her sudden wakening. Killian is thrashing in his sleep, legs tangled in the sheets as he lays on his back, having drifted back to his side of the bed sometime during the night.

It takes her a few more seconds to decide what to do. Usually, he's frozen still, agitated cries and a creased forehead the only sign of troubled sleep until he jerks out of his paralyzing nightmare with an anguished yell. Emma typically is able to sooth him back to more pleasant dreams by wrapping herself around him, combing her fingers through his hair and whispering in his ear until his forehead smooths out.

But now, his head is turning back and forth on the pillow, fists clenched at his sides and legs kicking. She doesn't trust herself to get close to his head in her sleepy, uncoordinated state without inadvertently jabbing him in the eye when she reaches for him, so she settles on gripping his shoulder and trying to shake him awake.

"Killian. Killian, wake up. Wake up, it's just a dream." She calls to him, sitting up when his leg catches hers mid-kick. He stills marginally under her hand and she reaches over to place a hand on his cheek. But as soon as her fingers make contact with the scruff lining his jaw, he jerks again and a hand flies out, connecting squarely with the side of her face. Emma falls back onto the pillows from the force of it with a cry of her own.

This at least seems to finally bring Killian back into consciousness and he scrambles into sitting position, looking around, chest heaving with panicked breaths.

Emma's not fast enough in removing her hand from the tender spot on her jaw so when Killian's wild eyes fall on her still cradling her face, they only widen in horror.

"Emma, sweetheart-," His gentle hands pry hers away from her face and his expression is instantly awash with remorse and self-hatred. He reaches for her with his other hand, but snatches it back at the last minute as if afraid that his touch will hurt her.

"Killian, it's okay, I'm fine." She insists ,reaching for his arm and pulling him so his arms wrap around her. He relents, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry, darling. I'm so sorry." He whispers brokenly, holding her carefully. Emma catches a tear when it falls from his cheek and she pulls back enough to frame his face in both her hands.

"Killian, _I'm fine._ I'm not made of glass. Besides, it's my fault, I shouldn't have tried to… accost you in the middle of a nightmare."

"No." He says harshly, "No, it's not your fault. The blame lies entirely with me." Killian presses kisses to every inch of her face, delicately avoiding the contusion along her jaw. "You stay here, I'm going to get you some ice-."

Emma's hand shoots out and catches his wrist before he can get too far. "No, wait. I just want to go back to sleep. I'll ice it in the morning if I need to."

Killian eyes her doubtfully but doesn't make a move to pull away.

"Look, I've had worse injuries working in the kitchen and running into solid objects while drunk."

He hesitates but eventually gives in, "Alright, love." Emma releases him and starts straightening the covers.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She wrinkles her brow in confusion when he grabs his pillow off the bed.

"You stay here, Swan. I'm going to take the couch tonight."

One look at his countenance and Emma knows he still feels guilty about physically harming her, accident or not.

"Like hell you are." She snaps, wrestling his pillow back away from him before pointing a stern finger at him, "You're going to sleep in our bed with me tonight and forgive yourself and hold me because it was an accident and I won't have you punishing yourself or acting like I can't hold my own in a fight with an unconscious, sleeping person."

He gets back into the bed, albeit a little reluctantly and Emma pulls him over to her side of the bed so he won't have to lay in sweaty sheets. She slips a knee between his legs and winds her arms around his torso, resting her head just above his heart, which is still beating a staccato rhythm. His arms curl loosely around her and she speaks with her voice muffled against his chest.

"You're mine and I am yours, Killian Jones and I'll be damned if you don't let me comfort you after a nightmare when you're always there for me during mine."

Killian sighs, a heavy sound that ruffles the hair at the top of her head, but his arms tighten protectively around her and she finds herself drifting off in his secure embrace.

The last thing she's aware of is him whispering, "I love you so much, Emma."

-/-

She's not the least bit surprised when she wakes up to an empty bed the next morning. Following the smells of breakfast to the kitchen, she stumbles upon a set table of pancakes, fruit and even hot cocoa.

"Seriously? Bacon? Isn't that a little overkill?" She yawns as Killian removes the sizzling tray from the oven.

"Good morning, love." He smiles at her, kissing her cheek as he passes by to divide the bacon onto their plates.

"Is it?" She peers at his face, noting the dark circles and the downturn of his lips, "Killian, did you sleep at all last night?"

He just smiles thinly at her, "Let's eat. Your cocoa's getting cold."

"What? Did it leave a mark? Is it ugly?" She demands when his gaze flickers over her face before quickly turning away.

"Emm, love-," Killian tries to stop her as she runs to the bathroom to inspect her jaw.

"There's nothing there! It's barely even a bruise. You've left hickeys with darker marks than this." She hollers back, running her fingers over the skin to find that it barely even hurts. On her way back to the kitchen, she picks up one of his sweatshirts and slips it on, snuggling deep inside the soft fabric.

"That's not the point, Swan." Killian argues, though his eyes soften a touch at the sight of her wearing his clothes, "You shouldn't be at risk for getting hurt when you're sleeping next to me."

"And you shouldn't have to wake up to me sobbing all over you in the middle of the night. It is what it is." Emma says firmly, before slurping her cocoa to get the perfect amount of the hot liquid and the whipped cream Killain has generously topped it off with. "So are you going to tell me what it was that had you flailing around in bed?"

"A nightmare about you- us. We were battling flying creatures and then you fell into a chasm and I tried to follow…"

"You know that 'over a cliff' thing is just a figure of speech?" She points out and Killian gives her an unamused look, already accustomed to her attempts to pass off anything bordering on _too_ serious as a joke.

"I'd follow you through time and space, love. You just say the word."

"And I'd walk through hell and back for you." She quips and this time, they share a more genuine smile, "You're going to be late if you don't hurry." Emma points out, glancing at the clock.

"Aye, love." Killian scarfs down his food then brings his dishes to the sink before coming back to the table and kneeling before Emma's chair as she eats at a more leisurely pace. "I'm sorry I hit you last night." He says quietly, taking her free hand in his.

"For the last time, it was an accident. And a one-time thing. We both know you never move around so much in your sleep. Now _go_ or Mrs. Scarlet will have your back for being late to see her off. And trust me, I'll know- she's coming in for lunch later."

"Okay." He kisses her, quickly but thoroughly, "See you tonight?"

Emma nods, relieved to see some of the guilt melting from his expression.

-/-

"Hi Henry, what's up, kid?"

"Hi Emma. Mom said I could come hang out here for a while so she can get some paperwork done." The boy grins toothily at Emma and she smiles, secretly wondering how Regina is able to pass off a friendly family visit as a chance to snag unpaid babysitting and a free meal all in one.

"Sure thing, kid. What can I get ya?"

"French toast and a slice of pie?"

Emma raises a skeptical eyebrow, "How about french toast, a cup of fruit and a hot cocoa." See if Regina drops Henry off unannounced again after Emma spoils him with a sugary meal this time.

"Add cinnamon and whipped cream on top and you've got yourself a deal."

When Emma comes back with Henry's hot cocoa, Elsa's sitting at the counter next to him, engaged in a high-energy conversation. Or more accurately, Henry's speaking at breakneck speed and Elsa is nodding along patiently.

"Hey, Els. Didn't know you were back in town so soon."

Her friend nods, "Came back this morning. I figured the kids might not like to wait too long for a cone after Christmas." She says with a wink to Henry.

The boy nods sagely, "The day after Christmas is critical. You want to keep the cheer going so it doesn't die down before New Year's."

"Good thinking, kid." Emma shares a silent laugh with Elsa, "The usual?"

Elsa nods again and Emma goes to place her order. Recently, Elsa has taken to coming in for an early lunch before she opens and it's always been a good way for them to catch up before either of their establishments get too busy.

Emma comes back with both their orders and finds Henry chatting with Graham, who sits on the boy's other side and Elsa is sipping coffee serenely, flipping absentmindedly through the paper.

"So are you going to tell me why Killian called me early this morning to reserve two pints of Rocky Road and to check in halfway through the day to see if you need ice?" Elsa asks in a low voice.

Emma just purses her lips as Ruby slides up to Graham's side to take his order and for a bit of harmless flirting. She leans closer to Elsa, keeping an eye on Henry as he digs into his meal, "There was an… incident."

Elsa raises her eyebrows as if to say, _go on. _

"He had a nightmare last night and accidentally…" Emma trails off, fingers ghosting over the spot on her jaw where she applied just a little extra concealer to this morning.

Elsa's eyes widen, "Seriously? No wonder he sounded so morose over the phone."

"Yeah."

"But it was an accident. And it doesn't look like there's anything there."

Emma grimaces, "That's what I told him. Honestly, if you squint it looks a little purple, but I still woke up to a full breakfast spread and apparently will be going home to two pints of ice cream."

"And a surprise date night." Elsa adds wryly before catching herself, "An unsurprise date night." She amends sheepishly.

Emma groans, leaning her elbows on the counter and burying her hands in her face, "Oh God, he's guilt tripping so bad."

Elsa just clicks her tongue sympathetically before biting into her sandwich.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Henry pipes up and she straightens quickly under his and Graham's inquisitive eyes.

"Oh, um I just remembered… I forgot to turn the laundry at home." Emma fibs weakly and Elsa stifles a laugh behind her food while Graham presses his lips together in a smile at her blatant lie. Henry shrugs, returning to his french toast with gusto and Emma moves to serve her other customers.

Elsa finishes before long and pays Ruby, passing Emma on her way out. "Good luck with Killian. He'll get over it soon. Hopefully. Just let him take care of you a little until he gets it out of his system." She whispers.

Emma gives a sort of sigh and laugh which makes Elsa smile. It still amazes Emma sometimes how well Elsa's gotten to know their friend group over such a short period of time. They're so busy trading knowing grins that Elsa doesn't realize she's about to run into someone until a hand comes up to steady her before they both crash together.

"Careful, dear."

"Oh, Mrs. Scarlet!"

Emma hurries over as Elsa apologizes profusely to the kindly woman.

"Not a worry, dear." Mrs. Scarlet assures her, letting Emma take the larger of the suitcases.

"Oh, are you leaving already?" Elsa asks in a dismayed tone, eyeing the luggage at their feet.

"Oh no, dear. I wouldn't tolerate the long flight for just a few days here. No, I'm off to visit my husband in New York. Mary Margaret generously offered to meet me here after the lunch rush to drive me to the train station."

Elsa takes her smaller carry-on suitcase and walks with them to the counter, where Will's mother takes Elsa's vacated seat next to Henry.

"Yes, he relocated there years ago for work, shortly after our daughter passed away in an accident." Mrs. Scarlet explains further.

"Oh. Will never mentioned…" Elsa says in a small voice.

Mrs. Scarlet hums, "He and his father never quite got over it. They busy themselves with work I suppose, to keep the grief away, you know? His father still makes it home several times throughout the year but he never stays long. Me, I prefer to stay in our home so I can visit Liam, Alice and Penelope while everyone is away." She catches Elsa's stricken expression and pats her hand consolingly, "Don't fret dear. It was a long time ago and we must all try to just live our lives in honor of their memories. I can tell by your expression why Will was reluctant to share his burden with you."

"Mrs. Scarlet, I'm going to take this to the back so Will can pick it up and keep it with the rest of your things. Elsa?" Emma prompts her friend gently, feeling a little guilty about not telling her about Will's sister, especially now that she looks so devastated by the news right before she has to open up shop.

She hears Elsa excuse herself as she walks to the back towards the office and if there are more words exchanged between the two women, Emma's too far away to hear them.

Ashley ends up calling in sick, or more accurately, Alexandra develops a fever and Ashley asks if someone can cover for her so she doesn't have to leave a cranky toddler at home with Sean, who just finished the 24-hour Christmas shift at the firehouse.

Since Ruby opened, Emma volunteers to stay late, leaving a voicemail for Killian to let him know where she'll be and asking if he wants to come by for dinner, to which he replies the affirmative with a text.

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully, most families opting to have a quiet day in, especially with the snow gusting outside. By the time Elsa comes in for dinner to report a similarly slow day at the ice cream shop, only Dr. Hopper and Marco are in the diner sipping coffee in a booth.

Killian calls just before he's about to leave the firehouse, but halfway through making plans, Emma hears the drill of a call coming in. With a frustrated sigh, (it sounds like it's been a long day) he promises to meet her at home whenever they both get finished.

Emma gets home at a halfway decent hour, with the diner still operating on holiday hours and finds the apartment is brightly lit, a takeout bag from their favorite Italian date restaurant sitting on the kitchen table, but her fireman is nowhere to be found.

"Killian?" She calls out, wandering deeper into the apartment after shedding her winter things. She finds him facedown on the bed on top of the covers, hair still damp and dressed in an old T-shirt and sweats, back rising and falling with each breath as he slumbers. Emma quickly peels off her uniform and changes into her lounge clothes before sitting on the edge of the bed and running her hand through his wet hair. He looks as though he made the effort to get dressed but then decided it was too much and collapsed horizontally across their bed for a 'brief' rest.

Killian grunts, moving just enough so he can turn his head towards her. "Hullo darling." He says, voice still husky with sleep, "I tried waiting up for you."

Emma laughs softly, "I can see that. Did you eat yet?"

He grunts again and she interprets that as a _no_.

"Well, you should get something in your stomach before you pass out for the night." She croons, still stroking her fingers through his dark locks, probably a counter-intuitive practice if she's hoping to rouse him.

"Sleep? I was planning on engaging in some more pleasurable activities to make up for last night's not-so-pleasurable incident." Killian says but all intended charm and seduction is negated by his muffled voice and the way his hand gropes blindly for her thigh.

"Uh huh. Easy tiger. I don't need you falling asleep on me in the middle of sex."

Killian propels himself off his stomach so fast it actually startles Emma, "Killian Jones _does not_ fall asleep during sex." He growls and Emma's core clenches a little at the sight of her fireman so deliciously rumpled with muscles pulled taut with the intensity of his need to prove his sexual prowess.

(Actually, she doesn't need any more proof, Emma's quite aware of his talents in bed.)

She just rolls her eyes and resists the urge to rub her thighs together as Killian advances toward her, a predatory gleam in his eye, "Well, be that as it may, Lieutenant, I want some of that takeout you brought home. If you can sit through a meal, then you're more than welcome to _prove your worth-,_"

Killian scoops her up and proceeds to carry her out of the bedroom, dropping her (carefully) on the couch as he goes to reheat the food. They eat her favorites while stretched out on the sofa, luxuriously propping their legs up on the coffee table with Emma's feet tucked into his calves to ward off the cold.

He tries to join her in the shower, but Emma insists he get under the covers and warm up the bed for her and he goes willingly, still wanting to pamper her with special treatment. The ploy works- he's passed out on his stomach again, this time laying lengthwise and between the sheets with his face buried in her pillow. The day's exhaustion combined with the sleepless night have taken a toll on him and as Emma worms her way under his arm to burrow against his chest, she prays that a restful night will chase away his guilt when he wakes tomorrow.

-/-

Something's poking at her, and moving her face around so she swats at it, grumbling for a few more minutes of sleep. Emma tries to snuggle closer to the warmth encircling her, but he moves away and she whines pitifully.

"You let me fall asleep last night."

"You were exhausted. As am I. Let me sleep." Emma shifts deeper into the blankets, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Let me see your jaw, love." He coaxes, fingers gliding over her skin again.

Emma turns her head into the pillow,, "No bruise."

Killian starts trailing kisses down her jaw and she hums when he finally lets her snuggle closer to him. Then his fingers grasp her chin and the kisses stop. She peels her eyes open to see him inspecting her skin with narrowed eyes.

"That's a cruel trick." Emma attempts to flip over again but Killian catches her, rolling her over onto her back so he can resume tracing his lips over her neck, nosing aside the collar of his henley that she wore to bed.

"What are you doing?"

Killian meets her eyes innocently, "I'm just kissing you."

"Really? This again? We're not having guilty make-up sex." Emma huffs.

He just runs his tongue over his bottom lip absently, "I'll make it worth your while."

Desire pools low in her belly, swiftly taking over her sleepiness, "Damn you."

"I think you mean _fuck_ you."

She really shouldn't be so surprised when his phone rings right before his lips meet hers.

Killian curses loudly and angrily, but his expression instantly smooths over once he sees the caller ID.

"G'morning, Henry."

Emma's eyebrows shoot up and Killian smirks at her, settling back against the headboard while Emma takes this opportunity to check the time.

"Sure thing, lad. We'll be there in say, 30 minutes?"

She looks questioningly up at Killian as he nods to himself then says goodbye, hanging up the phone. "Well Swan, it appears our services are required. Henry needs our help with his Legos and he has requested our presence at the diner."

"_Our_ assistance?"

"Okay, my assistance but he did invite you too. Apparently Leo has been a little preoccupied as of late wooing a lass from college."

Emma slides out from under the covers and starts toward the bathroom, "Better get going then."

"Perhaps we should share the shower? Save some time?"

She shoots him a look over her shoulder, "Only if you can keep your guilty hands to yourself."

He doesn't, but Emma doesn't complain because it's one of the best shoulder massages she's ever gotten.

-/-

"Here you are, darling. Extra whipped cream."

"_Extra_ whipped cream? Geez, what did you do?" Henry shakes his head sympathetically at Killian.

"What makes you think I did something?" Killian asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I know a bribe when I see one." Henry says smartly as Killian slips into the booth next to Emma, cradling his own cup of coffee.

Emma laughs, "Killian didn't do anything wrong. He's just being nice."

"Okay," Henry replies, thoroughly unconvinced.

"Trust me lad, when you have a girl to spoil, you'll understand." Killian winks at Henry, then sensing that they're getting off topic, prompts the boy to show him the Legos he brought in the form of meticulously labeled Ziploc baggies.

Between bites of breakfast, Henry and Killian work through the booklet and by the time they've finished the complicated task of piecing together the engine, it's nearly time for Killian to leave for his shift.

"So Henry, are you excited to start school in Storybrooke?" Emma asks as Henry and Killian begin sweeping the spare pieces back into the baggies.

"Yeah," Henry shrugs, "It'll be kinda nice to make new friends and see some of the other kids from the group home."

"Other kids?" Killian asks, watching Henry tuck the baggies into his backpack, "I didn't know there were other kids from the home in Storybrooke."

"Well, the kids who got adopted. Like Emilie." Henry explains, slurping the last of his hot cocoa.

Emma nods, "That's right, the youngest Baker kid."

"And sometimes I see some of the older kids around town but they already aged out or ran away on their own."

"I better get going if I don't want to be late." Killian announces, getting up and planting a kiss on Emma's head. "Henry, I can give you a ride home if you'd like, lad."

Henry eagerly accepts, asking if he can be dropped off at his mother's office instead and while he's busy putting on his winter things, Killian bends his head to give Emma a proper kiss, murmuring against her lips that he'll see her later until Henry clears his throat loudly and they go on their way.

-/-

The buzzer sounds obnoxiously and Emma shifts the cardboard box in her hands, waiting for someone to answer the intercom, smiling to herself as she pictures the surprised looks she's about to be greeted with.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice crackles over the line.

"It's Emma." She calls back, recognizing the voice to be Will's.

"Just Emma?"

"Emma bearing soup, grilled cheese and onion rings." The door clicks open before she's even finished speaking and Emma knows Will's spied the bounty in her arms.

Killian's crew is already waiting for her in the kitchen, pulling out a chair for her and asking if she's going to join them for a meal. She's unloading cups of chicken wild rice soup when Killian appears in the kitchen, beaming widely.

"What's this? No one thought to tell me my lady love is here?" His voice is stern but the smile on his face betrays his true feelings.

Emma snorts at his flowery language as Smee replies, "We didn't want to disturb you, Lieutenant."

"Nonsense. You just wanted to squirrel away more food for yourself." Killian retorts, clapping Jefferson on the back good-humoredly as he walks to Emma's side, "Hello, love."

"Hi," Emma smiles, tilting her head so he can give her a quick kiss. "Is Lancelot in?"

Smee passes out the last grilled cheese and they all sit down at the long table, "The Captain is still in Carlion."

"So what do we owe this pleasant surprise to?" Killian hands a glass of homemade lemonade to Emma as they all tuck into their food.

"Ashley came back to work today and she told me she would take the rest of my shift since I covered for her last night so I decided to bring my favorite crew some sustenance."

"Very much appreciated." Jefferson tips an imaginary hat to her.

"I still have to go back later and meet with Granny about the new menu changes for next month, but that's not for a while yet." She tells Killian, "I'll be done by the time you finish your shift."

"Perfect. I'll come by the diner when I'm done? Or shall I meet you at home?"

"Better meet me at home since we drove separate anyway."

The rest of the meal goes by in a flurry of banter and trading crispy onion rings for halves of grilled cheese. When Everyone is finished, Smee, who is on kitchen duty this rotation, begins to clean up.

"Alright lads, I suspect you all still have paperwork to finish? Best get to it." Killian helps Emma up to her feet, a secret smile tugging at his lips.

"What about you, Lieutenant?" Smee asks cluelessly.

"I will be completing my share of the reports in the privacy of my office." Killian announces, before pulling Emma along behind him before the rest of the men can say anything more.

She's barely inside the tiny office when Killian has her up against the door, his mouth on hers, hands gripping her waist.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Emma pants when he finally breaks away for air.

"A bit of gratitude for bringing dinner."

Emma winds her arms around his neck, bumping her nose against his as she pulls him

back in for a slower, but no less intense kiss. "Well maybe I should start making more surprise visits."

Killian nips playfully at her top lip, "Maybe you should." He ducks his head and starts tracing patterns on her neck with his lips and tongue and Emma swallows a moan, tightening her hold on him.

"Killian, what are you doing now?" She gasps, eyes falling closed as he noses aside the

sweater she changed back into and starts to suckle lightly on her collarbone.

"Finishing what we started this morning." His hand squeezes her ass before running down her thigh and hitchen a leg up to hook around him.

"Here?" Emma hisses, her voice squeaking a little as she bites her lip to hold onto the last shred of sense, a difficult task with the way Killian's other hand is moving under her sweater to trace along her ribs.

"Don't tell me you never imagined me taking you up against a wall or a door in the firehouse. I know I have." He whispers, breath hot against her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Say the word and I'll stop, love." He murmurs before leaning up to catch her lips in a hungry kiss.

"We'll have to be quiet." Emma breathes, allowing her hands to drop to the hem of his shirt, tugging on it roughly to free it from his pants as he ruts lightly against her.

"I think I can manage that if you can."

"Oh my God," Emma moans despite her previous warning. The thrill of a semi-public fuck only fueling her lust. Killian's lips latch back onto her neck again and his hands are fumbling with her jeans. She's about to berate him about leaving marks on her skin where Granny will surely see it later when his fingers finally find her folds and he gives a low groan as he dips an experimental digit into her dripping core.

"So this is one of your fantasies."

"Shut up and fuck me because I swear to God, if you get a call while you are _taking your time-,"_

It's a bit of a jumble shimmying out of her jeans and getting his undone but soon she's got her legs wrapped around him, panties dangling from one foot like some debauched porno and he's filling her delightfully, his face buried in her shoulder, one arm wrapped around her, holding her up with the help of his hips pinning her to the door and the other between them, hand cupping her breasts under her bra and it takes everything she has to keep from crying out.

Killian makes no such effort to keep quiet, speaking all sorts of absolutely filthy things in

her ear like they are in the privacy of their bedroom and not in the smallest office of the firehouse with plastic blinds pulled shut on the opposite wall and on the window next to the door they're currently pressed against. She expects this to be rough and fast, a quickie in an office, but Killian thrusts deep and deliberately, turning Emma into jelly in his arms.

The dirty talk, combined with the risk of doing it in his office has her so aroused that when he swivels his hips and starts rubbing his public bone against her clit, she comes quickly and _hard._ The only thing muffling her scream of pleasure is his lips back on hers. Emma swallows his moans in a similar fashion when he follows her over the edge moments later, hips jerking uncontrollably.

"Well, love?" Killian asks, after stumbling the short distance to his chair when he collapses with Emma still on his lap, "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Emma rests her head on his shoulder, still breathing heavily, "Yeah Jones, you rocked my world." She mutters sardonically.

Killian chuckles, kissing her forehead sweetly.

-/-

She's still basking in the afterglow of their tryst when she shows up to the diner, going straight to the back to see Granny frying up a burger with Jaq watching amusedly as the elderly woman handles the spatula with deft hands.

"There you are, Emma. I was worried you had left me for your charming fireman."

"Never in a million years, Granny." Emma says indulgently, smiling at the eyeroll Granny gives Jaq. "I was helping out with some of the orders in the front. Dinner rush is a bit late tonight." Granny nods, handing the spatula back to Jaq and they get to work going over the stockroom first, before reviewing the menu, Granny asking questions about orders and demand, which Emma answers easily.

"How's the meatloaf doing?"

"Still pretty popular, and not just between Leroy and Walter. It's good comfort food for the winter."

Granny nods, peering at the order log in front of her, "I'm going to keep the soups then. Anton says the gourds will keep a bit longer and if the firehouse location is the same as here, everyone likes the soups currently on the menu."

"We could also make butternut squash ravioli and maybe it will help temper the demand for the lasagne?" Emma suggests and Granny nods approvingly.

"Smart girl. Keep your pies on rotation and see if you can get some over to the firehouse

location. We'll drop the blueberry and peach for now until the season rolls around again."

It takes them a little longer to sort out the ordering changes for next month, Granny teaching Emma how to calculate for demand and transition new and old menu items rather than doing it all herself while Emma looks on.

There's a crash from out in the diner and Emma glances up from her notes to look quizzically at Granny. Before they can move, a scream echoes out and then the two of them are moving toward the doors to investigate, Jaq at their heels.

Emma coms to a full stop once she sees the sight in front of her. Ruby's hyperventilating behind the bar and Ashley's arms are around her, practically holding the brunette waitress up. But the real concern lies in the three firemen crowded at the entrance of the diner, still in their gear, helmets pinned between their arms and their sides.

Emma starts backing up, shaking her head as Will's gaze zeros in on her, his expression somber, soot still smeared across his face. Ruby lets out a relieved sound when the fireman's attention shifts from her to Emma because that can only mean one thing. She suddenly feels a surge of hatred towards her friend because somehow, that feels better than the other emotions threatening to take over her.

"Emma," Will's voice cracks and he reaches her just as her knees give way and there are hands supporting her, keeping her upright and she's not sure if it's Archie or Jaq because she's taken back to three years ago when she was surrounded by trees and wet grass, the sun shining up in the sky as if cruelly mocking her as her world crashed down around her. Will walking towards her from across the quad in the worst kind of surprise visit and no helping arms around her to support her as she drops to the ground, students murmuring curiously around them.

It's deadly quiet in the diner now, save for Ruby's sobs and Will's dressed in reflective, strong gear rather than clothes wrinkled from a four hour drive but the same feeling of numbness and denial captivates her every sense and everything else seems to swim before her eyes except for Will. Will, who's extending an arm out to her which she grasps onto like a lifeline.

"Killian." She whispers.

He doesn't nod, doesn't shake his head, doesn't do anything except hold her bicep in a vise-like grip.

"You better come with me."


	21. Casseroles and Fruit Baskets

-E-

It's all a blur. She knows that there's a blanket around her shoulders, can feel her nails digging into her palm and Will's hands clasping her wrists as the firetruck zooms down the streets, sirens blaring. She thinks she demanded to know what happened, but she's not sure she's really able to comprehend the words coming out of Will's mouth. Something about an abandoned house at the edge of town catching fire and reports of a kid trapped inside and an explosion that knocked Killian off his feet, down the stairs…

Emma's vaguely aware of the truck finally pulling to a lurching stop, Will and Smee helping her off but she doesn't recognize the rather nondescript entrance to the building, just Tink waitin for them and draping her blue paramedic jacket over Emma's shoulders and pointing them further into what Emma's come to conclude is the ambulance bay of the hospital. Smee leads the way past beds and down hallways but they are ultimately stopped at a nurse's station deep within the hospital.

"I'm under strict orders not to let any unauthorized persons through." A stern looking nurse with a dated updo stands in front of them, arms crossed.

"Well, you know us." Will gestures to his gear and Smee nods along, rolling his shoulders a little to draw attention to his heavy coat. "And this is Emma,"

The nurse eyes their sooty gear with distaste, probably coming up with fifty ways to sterilize her ward after they've passed through in their gear. "And you are?" She asks Emma in a clipped tone.

"I'm his… his…" Emma struggles for words. _Girlfriend? Lover? Live-in partner? _"I'm his." She finishes lamely, trying not to flinch under the severe look being leveled upon her.

"Relax, Nurse Ratched. She's with us." Tink's voice calls from behind them, her no-nonsense tone rivaling the woman's in front of them. "Come on," Tink steers Emma down the hall when the nurse steps aside coolly, still appearing less than impressed.

In the waiting room, Whale explains to her that Killian is in surgery but the details that Tink probably shouldn't just be spewing out fly over Emma's head.

The main thing is that he's alive. Every minute they sit in the private waiting room means he's still drawing breath somewhere in the hospital until a doctor comes in and tells them otherwise.

"She's still shaking." Will's voice sounds over her head as she sits numbly while everyone else remains standing.

"It's probably the shock."

Will slumps down next to her and his hand automatically finds hers, holding on just as tightly as Emma is. Tink sits next to Smee opposite them. Whale is pacing in the space between them, muttering under his breath until Tink snaps at him to sit down. Will slides down in his chair until his bottom is on the edge of the chair, his face buried in his free hand.

They can't lose him.

Eventually, Tink leaves the heavy silence of the room to go acquire coffees for everyone and Whale gets up again to start pacing. Smee continues to watch Emma like a hawk, likely off some obscure order given by Killian at some point in time before this.

Jefferson walks in and everyone looks up, hopeful that it's a doctor coming in to give them an update but once they realize it's just him returning from the firehouse, they all go back to staring into their separate corners of the room.

Another false alarm comes in the form of Lancelot and Tink, both bearing hot drinks to pass out to everyone. The captain explains to anyone listening that Robin's crew is going to finish out the rest of the shift.

By the time Elsa races into the room, Emma's no longer bothering to look up. Her arm has fallen asleep in the awkward position of gripping Will's hand over the armrest of their chairs and she doesn't realize her friend is there until Lancelot vacates the seat next to Emma so Elsa can sit and take Emma's free hand in her own.

"I brought you a change of clothes."

Emma looks up to stare blankly into Elsa's eyes.

"Let's get you changed." Elsa coaxes and it also seems to baffle Will that Elsa is there because he refuses to let go of Emma's hand for a few seconds, staring confusedly at the other blonde.

Emma loses it in the tiny, gender neutral bathroom with Elsa standing at her side. It starts when Elsa started pulling out leggings and a cozy sweater because she forgot they gave Elsa the spare key and somehow her friend not only closed up her shop early to come here, she even made a stop home first to get things for Emma to wear instead of her waitress uniform. Elsa even went as far as to bring her boots and fuzzy socks and meanwhile, Emma's not even sure if her purse made it with her from the diner to the hospital (it did, Ashley stuffed it into Smee's arms right before they left the diner). But the moment Emma really stopped holding back is when she pulls off her white tank top and Liam's ring thuds back against her chest after getting caught up in the fabric.

The last thing Elsa is probably expecting is for Emma to start laughing but that's exactly what happens. She laughs because while she was wearing his lucky ring, safe and sound in the diner with Granny, Killian was running into burning homes and getting knocked off his feet down a flight of stairs. And now he's on the operating table fighting for his life and she knows without a doubt, he's the love of her life and she never got to tell him that before. And then her laughter changes and she's sobbing so hard, her body is wracking with each gasp of breath and she feels like she's about to throw up.

Elsa's hands are cool as they sweep aside curls while Emma dry heaves over the toilet. Elsa's quiet as she straightens Emma up, handing her tissues out the bag in a businesslike manner, cool as a cucumber. Anyone else would see the slender, platinum blonde and call her cold, but Emma recognizes it as strength. A collected, dependable friend when everyone- when _everything_\- is falling apart.

Mary Margaret and Leo are standing in the waiting room when Emma and Elsa return, and Emma sees her ghostly pale expression mirror back at her in her family's faces. It must feel like deja vu for them, being back in the waiting room surrounded by firefighters.

Their worst nightmare realized again.

Emma wasn't there when her father was brought in to the hospital- in fact, she never

made it to see him because she was busy taking a test in Boston while her family received the news. All she knows is that the moment the doctors came out far too soon after wheeling her father in to speak the words that would change all their lives, Will left the hospital without a second word to anyone, got in his car and drove.

Will leaves to call his mother while Emma embraces her family and when Will returns,

it's on the heels of an auburn resident who's all fluttery and full of nervous energy. But she's smiling genuinely so Emma knows it's good news. They wouldn't send a first year resident by herself to inform them of a death.

"He's still alive. We're about halfway through the surgery and there's some head trauma, but we're operating on his hand, and uh, broken ribs but nothing's punctured." And then she starts rambling off a bunch of numbers and abbreviations relating to Killian's vital signs.

"Astrid. Start again." Tink snaps, Whale just shakes his head and sweeps out of the room while Astrid fumbles for words. He returns shortly, a steadier looking resident in tow, surgical mask still hanging off her chin.

"Lieutenant Jones is doing well. We've stopped the internal bleeding and we are now working on his left hand which was crushed when he fell from the stairs. I'm afraid we won't know the full extent of his hand and head trauma until he wakes and we can perform more tests, but for now, he's stable." The resident turns to Emma and she recognizes her as one of the young mothers who likes to stop in the diner with her kids, "Your lieutenant is a survivor, Miss Nolan. If you'll excuse us, we must get back to the operating room. I'll send someone out for more updates when we have them." She gives Astrid a reproving look before leaving the room, Astrid scurrying behind her.

"Mom, Leo- you guys should go home." Emma says, surprising herself when her voice doesn't waver. Mary Margaret is looking paler and paler by the minute and Leo is shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"No, we want to be here for you-," Mary Margaret protests, but Lancelot seems to understand Emma's concern for her family reliving the worst day of their lives with much of the same people in the same room.

"Mary Margaret, everyone will be here for Emma. The best thing you can do right now is to go home and get some rest so you can be there when we take our turn to rest. I'll drive you back and we'll have someone call you as soon as we hear anything more."

Her mother agrees after glancing at her son, who looks very much like he wants to be anywhere but in the hospital.

"I'll be fine," Emma assures them, getting up to hug her mother. On their way out, Mary Margaret glances back one last time to see Emma taking her seat between Will and Elsa again.

As soon as they're gone, everyone seems to heave a sigh of relief, the reminder of their last time there with a devastating ending quite physically gone. It feels like there is more breathing room now and everyone relaxes marginally.

The hour grows later and Emma ends up with her head resting on Elsa's shoulder, hand back in Will's. Empty coffee cups are scattered around the room and Tink has forced Whale to continue his pacing out in the hallway so when Blue and the resident from before emerge out of the double doors, he's the one running in to warn everyone to prepare themselves.

"Doctor," Will scrambles to his feet, yanking Emma along with him when it takes her a couple seconds to respond.

Dr. Blue smiles serenely as everyone gathers around, "Lieutenant Jones is out of surgery and recovering in the ICU. He has a few broken ribs from the fall that we expect to heal completely given time and we will be monitoring him for any additional internal bleeding and complications."

"And his hand?" Emma demands impatiently.

Blue nods, "We managed to save it, though it was a rather nasty crush injury. I'm afraid

we won't know the full extent of the damage until he wakes. There may be a need for further surgery, but again, that will come after we are able to run more tests." She pauses, her expression flickering as she shifts on her feet.

"What is it?" Will asks and Elsa makes a sound in the back of her throat as if to remind him to be polite.

"Lieutenant Jones also suffered blunt trauma to his head and the CT shows some swelling in the brain."

Emma's stomach drops to her feet and Will's hand is nearly crushing hers.

"Which means what?" Will asks again in his brutish tone, but this time no one reprimands him.

"We've placed him in a medically induced coma which will allow his body to focus on recuperating safely." Blue continues to speak but Emma's not paying attention anymore, stumbling backwards when Will's grip loosens enough for her to escape. She sinks back into her seat and Elsa kneels before her.

"He's alive, Emma." Elsa whispers urgently and Emma clings to those words.

"Miss Nolan, would you like to see him?"

Emma looks up, eyes darting between Blue and Will.

"Only one person at a time." Will repeats, knowing that Emma wasn't listening to a word. "You first, Nolan." He says, nodding to tell her it's okay.

So on shaky legs, Emma follows Blue into the hallway.

"Miss Nolan, there's something else."

Emma nods for the surgeon to continue as they walk through the empty halls. It's late in the night now, and most rooms are dark, only a skeleton staff maintaining the nurses' stations.

"Lieutenant Jones has no next of kin listed and as you are listed as his emergency contact, should any decisions need to made while he is unable to make them for himself-,"

"I understand." Emma says, cutting her off because she knows it won't be necessary. Killian will wake up. He has to.

"It's not something you have to worry about, but I thought you should know."

"Thank you."

They reach his room and Emma lets out an involuntary gasp despite Blue's earlier warnings about his condition and what to expect.

She hardly recognizes her fireman under all the tubes, lying on his back, blankets smoothed over his legs. A nurse is applying something to the incisions on his torso and his left arm is engulfed in a cast and elevated.

The nurse finishes her task and smoothes gauze over his chest before closing his gown, giving a nod and a comforting upturn of her lips to Emma and Blue as she exits the room.

Killian's hair is matted down over his forehead, making him look years younger and the tube down his throat is an image that will never escape the dark recesses of her mind.

"Can I… can I touch him?" Emma whispers.

Blue nods, "Of course, just be careful of his IVs."

Emma reaches out, brushing her fingers over his chilled ones and she shudders because there's no reaction. No flicker of ocean blue eyes, no twitch of his lips, or quirk of an eyebrow when her skin makes contact with his. Just the steady beeping of machines, the hiss of the ventilator breathing for him and the eerie smoothness of his expression.

"I'll give you a moment." Emma doesn't turn to see Blue exit and slide the door shut.

"Killian," Emma whispers, wrapping both her hands gingerly around his. "You stupid, brave hero. You're going to be alright." She says vehemently, anger suddenly overcoming her, "You have to be. You promised me you're not going anywhere and I l-," She cuts herself off, the first tear slipping free from her eyes since she was locked up in the bathroom hours ago. "God, don't make me say it now. Not like this." She swipes furiously at the wetness on her cheeks before returning her hand to his limp one. She reaches out to run her other hand down his face, flattening her palm against his cheek. "Come back to me, Killian Jones."

She's probably getting his blanket all wet with the tears falling unrestrained down her cheeks but she can't bring herself to care as she lifts his hand to her lips, kissing it sweetly much like he has done for her hundreds of times before.

"Damn it." She breathes, eyes still fixed on his face. What she wouldn't do to see ocean blue eyes blinking back at her, to see red coloring his cheeks and ears instead of the pale pallor of his face. "Damn it." Emma repeats, losing the image of him when her vision blurs with tears as a gaping abyss opens up in her chest, stretching wider and wider until all she feels is lost.

-/-

Emma gets pulled out of her restless sleep by the sound of something scraping at her front door. Grabbing a pan from the kitchen counter, she tiptoes to the peephole, wondering if it would have been a smarter move to just call Graham. But she really wants to hit something right now and the person trying to break into the apartment seems like the best option.

She growls angrily when she sees who's at the door and swings it open without any further ado, causing the person kneeling in front of it to topple over at her feet.

"Really? Are you _kidding _me?"

"Bloody hell. A few more seconds and I woulda got it."

"Get in here." Emma drags Will into the apartment, none too gently, "That door was deadbolted you dumbass. Why are you even trying to break into our apartment?"

Will rights himself, though he doesn't get to his feet, choosing instead to remain sitting on the ground with his back resting against the wall, "I tried to use my spare but I seem to have misplaced it."

Emma crosses her arms, pan still weighing heavy in her hand and a little too tempting. "We took it back and gave it to Elsa."

Will scratches his head, "You did?"

"Yeah, when you handed it back you said 'one less thing to worry about' and ordered a milkshake to celebrate."

"I remember the milkshake."

"Why are you trying to pick our lock in the middle of the night while drunk?"

"I didn't want you to be alone. As for the drunk part-," Will hands her a flask from his jacket.

"It's empty."

He shrugs, palms held out in front of him as if to say, _what's a man to do_?

Emma shoves the flask and pan into his arms before stalking off to collect and blanket and linens for him to camp out on the couch. "I better not hear you clanging around out here." She warns before marching back into the bedroom and slamming the door shut, still fuming.

But her thoughts are a little less haunted for the rest of the night, knowing there is someone else in the next room.

-/-

"You look like shit."

"'Least I don't look like you."

"What are you doing here, Scarlet?" Elsa interrupts, giving him a critical eye as he lingers in the doorway of Killian's room.

Will shrugs, "I got benched."

"Because you showed up hungover?" Emma says savagely while entwining her fingers softly with Killian's unresponsive ones. Will was gone from the couch when she woke up that morning, blankets half-folded in typical Will fashion.

Will just shrugs again, "How is he?"

"No change."

"It's been less than 24 hours," Elsa reminds them bracingly.

Nurse Ratched knocks on the door, "Visitor for Lieutenant Jones." She announces, and Will flinches at her sudden appearance, taking a step further into the room to put distance between himself and the severe looking nurse, who is casting a pointed look around the room.

Elsa sighs, getting up from the chair on the other side of Killian's bed, "Come on, Will. Let's go wrangle up some breakfast."

"Oi, I just got here."

"And you'll be here for the rest of the day." Elsa practically drags him out of the room and Emma looks up at the nurse, who looks far more satisfied with body count in the room.

"Who is it?"

Turns out, the question should have been who is it _not_. A steady flow of well-wishers come through, bringing flowers, chocolates, bottles of rum (thanks, Leroy) and casseroles (Elsa had to make a trip back to the apartment after donating as much as the nurses and doctors would take).

Eventually, Nurse Ratched starts turning away visitors after a particularly rambunctious group of three elderly ladies tried to steal a pair of scissors from a young nurse to cut the ribbon off their fruit basket that they wanted Emma to try on the spot.

Emma's relieved when the nurses magnanimously allow Elsa and Will back in, bending the rules of max number of visitors for them. It was exhausting holding court for everyone stopping by and while Killian is definitely not a loner, most of these well-wishes could have been sufficiently and more appropriately been expressed through a card. Some of the visitors were fine- Aurora and Robin escorted by Lancelot, Emma's family, Granny and Ruby- but others were there simply to ogle the newest drama to grace the town of Storybrooke (no way Sidney Glass or Isaac Heller were getting within ten feet of Killian's room, not with Nurse Ratched on the job).

"The good news is Blue is instituting a stricter screening protocol for visitors and after all the people coming to disturb the nurses' peaceful ward, they've all banded together to create the first line of defense that would make even the royal guard proud." Elsa announces, handing out cups of tea to Emma and Will.

Will pokes at a bloom sitting dangerously close to his head, "I feel like I'm in a garden." He grumbles, "And did Dopey Eddie really try to bring in a tree?"

Elsa nods, "I think it's now part of the permanent decor in reception."

"Mo must have emptied his inventory with all the people who came through today with flowers." Emma mumbles. They had Astrid running all morning relocating many of the floral arrangements to spots around the hospital so Killian's room wouldn't resemble a greenhouse.

"Maybe we should have Astrid come and take more of these." Will mutters, struggling to find a place to set down his tea.

Elsa tsk's, lowering her voice "No can do. I heard they banned her from the ICU. She's a great person and everything, but Dr. Nova has that nervous sort of energy around her that's just plain unsettling."

"Yeah, it's not really something I need when I'm trying to stay calm myself. She still has a lot to learn," Emma agrees, remembering a particular incident when she nearly snagged herself on one of the many tubes and wires attached to Killian. "She almost took out Will today with some very enthusiastic hand gestures as well."

Will grimaces, "Yeah but I think Leroy has a thing for her. Ever notice how he likes to mop the floors in the vicinity of her?"

Elsa scrunches up her face as well, "Oh God, that's just an accident waiting to happen."

It's probably not the nicest thing, gossiping about a doctor but it at least makes them forget the grim situation they're in for a little bit and laugh. Emma instinctively looks over to Killian to see if he finds it funny too, but of course, his expression remains the same.

The laughter dies down as Elsa and Will also turn their attention back to Killian and Elsa sighs.

"Shit."

"Yeah," Emma says sadly, "Shit."

-/-

Will's parents arrive that night, just before visiting hours end and Emma meets his father for the second time, the first being at her own father's funeral. Emma and Elsa leave after the initial hellos to give them some time alone.

"Granny doesn't want me working at the diner." Emma confides as she and Elsa roam the quiet hall.

"Probably because of all the gossip that's going to start circulating." Elsa sighs, "Good thing I mostly serve families. No one's going to gossip with their children standing right there. And the threat of me overloading their kids' cone in retribution is too real."

"Plus you're kinda an ice queen. No one would dare cross you, let alone have the courage to ask."

Elsa laughs, "Good thing the only one who can bench me is me."

The decision to put Will is quickly reversed, something they find out when he follows Emma home to her and Killian's place. He claims that it's so his parents can take over his apartment and Emma just shrugs, tossing him more blankets.

The next couple of days they follow largely the same pattern: Elsa comes down in the mornings with breakfast and they eat together, mutually agreeing not to comment on everyone's exacerbated morning moodiness. When they're done, Elsa drives Emma to the hospital and Will leaves for the firehouse. Elsa stays until late morning, when she has to leave to open her shop and Will comes by after his shift, staying until visiting hours are over and they go home. Elsa stops by one last time to check on them, make sure they ate dinner before going up to her apartment for sleep, leaving Will and Emma to retire to their respective areas in the apartment. Emma doesn't sleep at night anymore, the bed being too large and too cold but she takes naps during the day with her head bent awkwardly next to Killian's arm or shoulder, refusing the nurses' offers to set up a cot for her because that suggests some sort of permanence of this routine. She suspects Will does most of his sleeping at the firehouse between calls. Killian is just always asleep.

Ashley and Ruby take turns bringing lunch and dinner and Mary Margaret stops on the second day with hot cocoa and muffins in the afternoon. Henry is the only person the nurses let through without a question and when he comes in precisely at 4pm every day, Emma gives up her seat on Killian's right side so Henry can sit there and read aloud to Killian from his storybook. When he's done, he usually confides in Killian about his day or just random events that come to mind. The first time after he starts doing that, Emma asks him about it.

"Do you really think he can hear us?"

"Yes." Henry says simply and with more conviction than she's ever heard from any doctor. "Killian's listening to us, somewhere in there and I think he can sense that we're here. Besides, it's just as important for us in the waking world to hold onto hope. It's a powerful thing, you know?"

"Even more powerful than…" Emma squints at the page he has open, a picture of Snow White and Prince Charming standing next to a glass coffin, "True Love's Kiss?"

Henry nods fervently, "It goes hand-in-hand with True Love's Kiss."

Emma smiles contemplatively at the boy, "When did you get to be so wise?"

He shrugs, "Somewhere around chapter 16 when the knights start questing."

From that point forward, she makes a point to start vocalizing her thoughts to him. Sometimes talking pointlessly about trivial things like they would sometimes do when he's waiting for her at the diner to finish her shift, other times she whispers memories and bold wishes for their future, hoping to inspire his recovery.

Maybe she's been listening to too many fairytales.

Still, it's all she's got, this _hope _and _belief_ that everyone seems to want her to have. But it's hard when she's quite literally living out her recurring nightmare and the one person she always relies on to wake her up from it is stuck in a perpetual slumber.

It gets infinitely worse when Lancelot and a rugged looking, sandy-haired man walk in on the second day after the surgery.

She stands as Graham walks into the room as well, lightly setting Killian's hand back onto the bed.

"Hi Emma," Graham gives her small smile, "How is he?"

"He's fine." Emma says in a tone Elsa would have called 'prickly,' "Is everything okay?"

Lancelot's voice is gravelly when he speaks, "Why don't you have a seat."

Emma wants to protest, to remain standing as if her defiance will make the bad news go away but Graham gives her a small nod and she sinks back down into her chair, angling her torso so she can face then men in front of her.

"Is anyone else here? Elsa? Your mother?" Lancelot asks, kneeling before her as the unfamiliar man and Graham both pull up chairs around Emma.

She shakes her head, mumbling something about how Will's parents only come in the mornings and at dinner so Emma can take a break to stretch her legs.

"Emma, we have some news about the fire that Lieutenant Jones- that Killian- responded to." Graham starts, leaning forward in his seat so his elbows rest on his knees.

Emma's eyes cut to the stranger, recognizing the emblem printed on the chest of his shirt. Her stomach drops and she grabs Killian's fingers, knowing what's about to come next.

"Emma, this is Kristoff Bouldernen, one of the lieutenants of the Carlion Fire Department."

"Miss Nolan, pleasure to meet you." Kristoff says kindly.

Emma nods, forcing a quick smile before turning to Graham, knowing he will deliver the news with the directness she needs. "Tell me."

Graham takes a deep breath, "We believe the fire was the work of an arsonist. We're still combing through evidence, but Emma, the signs are there."

"You think this has to do with the arsonist you've been chasing for the past few months." Emma demands, turning back to Lancelot.

"We don't have the evidence yet to make that conclusive determination, but I promise you, Miss Nolan, we have all hands on deck trying to get to the bottom of this." Kristoff assures her and Emma believes him, except for one thing.

"If it's all hands on deck then why is it a lieutenant delivering the news and not your captain? No offense." She adds hastily but Kristoff waves it away good-naturedly.

"Our captain is preoccupied at the moment." He says in a manner that seems more rehearsed than it should be.

"Emma, there's something else." Lancelot says, drawing her attention back to his troubled eyes. Her fingers tighten around Killian's and that action doesn't seem to escape any of the men around her. "Emma, the call stated that there was a child trapped in the house. Robin and his crew combed over every inch of that house. They never found a child."


	22. Cinnamon Rolls and Rum (again)

-E-

_Today is going to be a good day. She can feel it in her gut. Maybe it's because Killian's hand is currently up her bare thigh, his calloused fingers against her smooth skin only heightening the sensation as she blinks awake, or maybe it's because this is the first time he's slept over that didn't involve sex or nightmares. Just them going to bed together and falling asleep in each other's arms like a normal, stable couple. _

_They're a couple now. _

"_Good morning. I hope you're at least thinking good thoughts." He whispers, punctuating his words with a kiss behind her ear. _

_She's about to turn over when he presses his lips to the back of her neck, sending tingles all the way down to her toes. _

"_Definitely happy thoughts." Emma groans, shifting back and pulling his arms tighter around her. "You don't have to go in today, do you?"_

"_No, I don't." Killian wedges a knee between her legs and Emma smiles to herself. _

"_So we can have a lazy day in bed?"_

"_If that's what you wish." His lips travel down to her shoulder where he leaves a sweet kiss. "Although, I did bring over some cinnamon rolls last night if you wanted to get up and have one for breakfast."_

_Emma gasps, flipping over to see a knowing grin stretch across his lips. "You did? How did I miss that?"_

"_I think you were distracted by the pizza." Killian pulls away a strand of hair stuck to her lashes, his eyes following his fingers as he carefully moves it to the side before focusing back on her face. "We could eat and then come back to bed." _

_She laughs, "I can't believe you were able to say that with only 15% innuendo." _

"_What do you say, love? Shall we sail away?"_

"_Okay, sailor. You get the coffee started, I have to pee first." _

_She finds him in the kitchen, clad in only his boxer briefs, looking so domestic and at home pulling mugs out of her cabinet. _

"_Milady," Killian presents her with a plate of gooey cinnamon roll, the kind that can only conceivably be eaten with a fork and lots of napkins, still warm from the microwave. Emma takes a bite as he pours the coffee and she moans around her mouthful. _

"_Oh my God, I love-," Emma cuts herself off quickly, snapping her eyes up to Killian's eyebrows shift as he regards her with an unreadable expression "-cinnamon sugar." She finishes feebly, and his lips quirk, eyes softening into a more recognizable look she's seen him wear more and more these days. A look that definitely relates to the word she just uttered and definitely in a more significant context than the flippant way she almost said it with. _

"_I was walking by the bakery when I detected a whiff of freshly baked rolls and I knew I had to get them for you." _

_Emma sets her plate down, walking over to him as he places their mugs of coffee on the counter so his hands can rest on her waist when she reaches him. _

"_Thank you." _

"_For you, anything." He replies but underneath the lighthearted look in his eyes is something else that rings of forever and happy endings with a sureness that Emma's never seen in anyone else's eyes except for maybe her parents. Emma loops one arm around his neck and Killian dips his head so he can sweep his tongue into her mouth, tasting all the sweet cinnamon-y goodness for himself. _

"_Should we go enjoy this in bed?" Emma whispers huskily, handing traveling boldly down his body to ghost over his length, which is already half-hard in his briefs. _

"_By all means, love." Killian grabs the coffees and nods at her to lead the way and as she feeds him bites of cinnamon roll from her perch in his lap, laughing when his tongue darts out to catch the frosting before it hits the bedspread, she thinks for the first time that she can get on board with the whole forever and happy endings thing. _

_Like she said, today's going to be a good day. _

"It was all a set-up? Someone faked a call and lured the firefighters out there? You think they were trying to _kill_ them?" Elsa's repulsed voice pulls Emma back to the present and she pushes the cinnamon roll in front of her away, wrapping her fingers around her coffee instead.

"Yeah. Apparently that's the theory they are running with. Why else would they claim there's a kid in the house unless they wanted them- you-" Emma glances at Will quickly, "to run into the house? Anyway, Graham said they're going to try and find the recording of the 911 call placed that night and see if they can identify the voice."

Will snorts, "Unlikely."

Elsa turns to him with a frown, "Lot of faith you have in your colleagues."

"Look, we've been chasin' this guy for months, okay? We even have reason to believe he's been doing this for _years._ You really think one 911 call is going to bring him down?"

"Don't be so fatalistic, Will. It might not even be the same guy." Elsa says, sounding pretty resentful herself, turning away as if averting her eyes from him will cure them all of the black mood currently hanging over them.

"Right, because that would somehow be better, having a second arsonist running around town."

"They could get lucky. Maybe they'll be able to catch the guy- or both of them-," Emma suggests, cringing a little at her own fake-hopeful tone. Will just scoffs again, looking as sullen as when Emma first started filling them in on her conversation at the hospital. Apparently Will had been kicked off both cases as part of the conditions surrounding his return to duty.

"We should go so we can get there when visiting hours start." Elsa notes, glancing at her watch. They quickly pack up breakfast (Elsa gives a pointed look at Emma's untouched roll, but doesn't say anything, sliding a blueberry muffin over to her instead) and then they're off.

"Oh, Miss Nolan, we've got some great news!" Dr. Nova squeals from the nurse's station.

"When did she get un-banned from here?" Emma mutters to Elsa, throwing a quick smile in the doctor's direction as they sign in.

"I think she still goes on rounds but she just can't be here during the day?" Elsa whispers back.

"Emma, Elsa. Good morning." Blue is waiting for them outside Killian's room, smiling warmly at them.

"I hear there's news?" Emma asks, trying not to let her sarcasm show.

Blue nods, "We ran some more tests on Lieutenant Jones this morning and he's healing nicely. In fact, we think it's time to begin the process of reversing the coma." She reports, firmly closing the door behind them.

Emma walks straight to Killian's bedside, smoothing his hair and running the back of her hand down his scruffy cheek (which is starting to look more like a beard these days) "That's fantastic news." She says happily, barely taking her eyes off Killian to glance at the doctor.

"It may still be some time until he wakes up fully," Blue warns, walking to Killian's other side so she can look at Emma as she talks, "We will start weaning him off the drugs that are keeping him in the coma today, and the process usually takes days."

"Days?" Elsa repeats, taking her place next to Emma and laying a soothing hand on her friend's arm.

"Yes. The length of the process depends on the patient- how they are responding and the extent of their injuries and trauma they suffered. Best case scenario, we're hoping the lieutenant will regain full consciousness in a couple of days."

"Worst case, he doesn't wake." Emma voices what the other two are reluctant to say. Elsa's hand tightens on Emma's shoulder, but she keeps her eyes on Killian.

" Medicine will only get him so far. The rest is up to him. Have faith, Emma. Your lieutenant is young and strong." Blue says bracingly. Emma just nods because faith is something that is getting more and more elusive these days. Blue excuses herself after explaining that she will be back soon with the anesthesiologist and Emma pulls up her usual chair while Elsa walks around to the other side of the bed to her designated chair. But she jumps up from her seat almost as soon as she sits down.

"I should call Will, give him the update and ask him to spread the news." She explains at Emma's startled look.

"Okay, thanks." After Elsa shuts the door, Emma leans closer, sliding her fingers into Killian's, "Did you hear that? You're going to be waking up soon. And I know you have a habit of waking up far earlier than normal, sane people, so if you want to exercise that particular quirk of yours, please feel free to do that now."

"_Killian."_

"_Good morning love. Sleep well?" _

"_Killian, Mo just dropped off more flowers at my apartment." Emma fingers the snapdragons in the arrangement sitting before her. _

"_Oh good. Glad to know he's still got the best delivery service in town. I'll be sure to leave a good review."_

_Emma grabs her bag and keys, giving the flowers one last glance before she backs out of the door, wedging the phone between her shoulder and ear so she can talk while she makes sure her door is locked. "Killian, I'm in his shop every week. I know what those bouquets cost. I also know all his pre-arranged bouquets."_

"_Is that a compliment to my floral arrangement skills?"_

"_Killian." Emma groans, hurrying down the steps of her building. _

"_You keep saying my name, love." _

"_The bouquets are lovely. Beautiful. Once in a while is okay- perfect, even. But _every day_?"_

_He doesn't even miss a beat, "How else am I going to demonstrate my affection for my favorite waitress when I wake up with her on my mind every morning?"_

_Emma can feel the blush on her cheeks as she power walks down the street towards the diner. He's been sending flowers every day since the day after their first date. She knows it's not some sort of weird masculine show of wealth but just Killian being his sweet self. And honestly, it was rather endearing for the first couple days, but when he showed no signs of relenting, she knew she had to put a stop to it before he became Mo's primary source of revenue. _

"_I don't know, maybe drop by and say hello?"_

"_I would, but we both know that me showing up after I wake up in the mornings would not be conducive to winning you over." _

_Emma laughs, rounding the corner "You do wake up at an ungodly hour in the morning. Can't you just sleep in like a normal, sane person?" She stops in her tracks when she spies a familiar mop of artfully mussed dark hair standing outside the decorative fence surrounding the diner. She hangs up, walking towards him at a much slower pace than before, unable to help the grin breaking out across her face. "Killian, my apartment is starting to look like a greenhouse and I can't bring flowers into the diner anymore or else Mr. Clark will have a literal fit."_

_Killian slips his phone into his back pocket, glancing down the street before leaning in and kissing her cheek quickly, his lips soft against her skin. "Hello." _

"_Hi." Emma beams back up at him. It's getting kind of ridiculous that she just can't stop smiling when she sees him. At this rate, keeping their relationship secret is going to be absolutely futile. "Look, I'm working breakfast shifts all week, why don't you come into the diner before work instead of going to Mo's and you can sit at the counter and ogle me all you want while I wait tables."_

"_So you do see that, huh?"_

"_No more flower deliveries." Emma says firmly and Killian nods, a smirk still dancing across his lips. _

"_Aye, love. Can I get a good morning kiss if I come in and see you?"_

_Emma laughs again. It's a phenomenon that's been happening more and more often these days, not that she's complaining. "If you get here early enough and no one else is around. Which, I suppose shouldn't be a problem for you since you wake up way too early for a normal human being. Or maybe… we start doing more sleepovers. You know, so you can be my new alarm clock and I can train you to stay in bed when we don't have to be up at the ass crack of dawn." _

_Killian makes a sound in the back of his throat that has Emma biting her lip, "Why lass, with you in my bed, I'd never even begin to dream of leaving." _

"Day two."

"It's still early." Elsa says quickly, "He's not supposed to wake up so soon."

"How do you know? Are you suddenly a doctor?"

"Can you two take your bickering outside? It's getting a little old." Emma sighs, not looking up. She wonders if she should ask someone about shaving his beard. It's starting to get a little out of hand.

Elsa clams up but Will continues grumbling to himself. Everyone's been tense lately, the lack of sleep and emotional rollercoasters of the past few days really starting to take their toll.

"Kristoff still hasn't said anything to you about the case?" Will interjects and Emma sighs again, knowing what's coming.

"No." Elsa says icily, "Just because he's my sister's fiancee, doesn't mean he's going to tell me everything. Besides, it's _your_ coworkers on the case, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well I got kicked off the case."

"And whose fault is that?"

"You guys, give it a rest, okay? You're probably giving Killian terrible nightmares." Emma smoothes her fingers through his hair again, "See what you're leaving me with?" She whispers in his ear..

As usual, he doesn't respond.

Sighing again, she pulls away and catches Elsa and Will staring at her.

"Don't look at me like that." She snaps.

"We're not looking at you in any way." Elsa protests, but Emma just glares at her friend because she can see the pity still in her eyes. She knows Will has a similar look on his face, so instead, Emma focuses her attention on one of the many monitors recording Killian's vitals.

And that's when it happens.

One of the machines monitoring Killian's life starts beeping erratically and though Killian remains eerily still, the rest of the room bursts into chaos. One moment, Emma's on her feet, gripping Killian's hand, choking out his name as a litany of beeps surrounds them on all sides from all the monitors, and Elsa is racing out of the room to find someone, _anyone_ while Will jabs the call button for a nurse and the next, Emma's watching from the outside in as the glass door is slid shut and curtains are pulled around Killian's bed and all they can see are the multiple pairs of feet around his bed as his team of doctors and nurses surround him and Emma is left holding onto nothing.

"Miss Nolan," A nurse steers her rather forcefully to a waiting area in the hall and Emma collapses into a chair, fingers trembling as Elsa and Will sit across her. Will's leg starts bouncing restlessly and Elsa's hand shoots out to stop it. Emma pretends she doesn't see Elsa keep her hand on his leg.

It's past visiting hours when Blue finally comes out to explain what happened, Dr. Merryweather trailing behind her.

"He's stable." Blue reports and Emma draws her first breath in what seems like forever, though the echo of high-pitched beeps still lingers in her mind. "Lieutenant Jones threw a clot, which is a common side effect of medically induced comas, and we've been reluctant to give him blood thinners because of his risk of internal bleeding."

"For now, we've started him on some new medications and we'll continue to monitor him closely," Merryweather adds.

"So he's okay?" Will clarifies and the doctors nod.

"Barring any complications."

"Can I see him?" Emma blurts, rising to her feet. She's not sure what she'll do if Blue says no.

"Sure, just for a little bit." Merryweather concedes and gestures for Emma to follow her while Blue stays to speak with the other two.

She expects him to look different, maybe paler, bloodier or (in her wildest dreams) awake and winking salaciously at her. But he looks the same.

Vulnerable.

Asleep.

Unresponsive.

She hates that that's becoming the new normal.

"I miss you." Emma leans over to press her lips to his forehead, lingering there until she pulls back to lean her head against his, "Are you thinking of me in there? I hope you're dreaming of me yelling at you to wake your ass up and come back to me. I know that's what I dream about. Well, minus the yelling part. Just you. Awake. That's all I want. Can you give me that?"

The ventilator only hisses in response and slowly, she sinks herself down into her chair, stretching her body so she can lie her head next to his, her nose skimming against his cheek. She might have closed her eyes and dozed off because the next thing she knows is the door sliding open behind her and dread fills her belly like it does every night when the nurse comes in to tell her it's time to go home.

Except this time, it's another voice that speaks quietly.

"No, please. Just let her stay for a little longer. It'll be the new year in fifteen minutes." Elsa pleads in a soft voice and Emma squeezes her eyes shut, willing the burning sensation behind her eyes to go away. Still, a tear slips out and steals across her face to land on the sheets under her face.

"_There's nothing to tell." _

"_Seriously? That's what you're going with? I'm not blind, Jones. You know I have a degree in Criminal Psychology? And my superpower? I can tell when you're lying." _

_Killian sighs, starinting towards the bathroom, "Just give it a rest, Swan. It was just some old memories. Nothing that really matters now."_

"_Oh, really? Then you should have no problem sharing." _

"_It's inconsequential, lass. Let it go." Killian says calmly, though his jaw is ticking and there is definitely an edge to his words as he pulls off his shirt to throw in the hamper. _

_Emma presses her lips together, trying to quell the anger rising up in her. She knows they've both had long days and are tired, but can she help it that she's curious about what had him and Will all brood-y over their drinks in the diner? They've told each other practically everything at this point, what would he have left to hide from her?_

"_Okay, fine." Emma says, sitting on the bed to take off her socks, steeling herself to change the subject to something more lighthearted. "Did I tell you about how I slipped on ice this morning driving to work? I thought I saw a wolf on Main Street, turns out it was just someone's dog and I missed the patch of ice in the intersection. It was so embarrassing, everyone saw it and kept teasing me about it at work-," _

_Killian whirls around, causing Emma's head to shoot up at the sudden movement. "You lost control of the car today?"_

_She shrugs, walking over to the closet to grab a change of clothes. "The car just slid and lost traction for a couple seconds, nothing too drastic." _

_Killian follows her to the closet, bracing both hands on the door while Emma strips out of her uniform. "Bloody hell, Emma. Do you know how dangerous that is?"_

_Annoyance begins to spike under her skin despite her best efforts to remain calm and unaffected, "It was only for a second. Besides, there were virtually no other cars around at that time of the day." She says tightly, trying to duck under his outstretched arms but of course, he doesn't let her. _

"_I told you to get your tires switched." _

"_It's winter, Killian. These things happen from time to time. You forget, I've been driving in this weather for years now. I _learned _how to drive in this weather." She pushes past him, sensing the tension in the flex of his muscles. His jaw hasn't stopped ticking. _

"_Would it really be so bad to just change your tires?" He demands, following her into the living area, still shirtless and his jeans unbuttoned. _

"_My four-season tires are fine, Killian. It was just a little ice. Leroy and his brothers always get the roads cleaned right away so it's not like I'm going to be doing a lot of heavy winter driving."_

_He lets out a frustrated breath, running his hands through his hair, the other hand propped on his hip, "Look, if this is about the money, I've got some from Liam's insurance that I'm never going to touch- you should take it and get yourself some winter tires-"_

"_Are you serious? Are you _serious_? You can't just buy me off like that, Killian. I know you're paranoid about car safety but you need to trust me when I say I can take care of myself- physically and financially. News flash: I've been doing a pretty good job of it all my life before you came along." She snaps, scowling when she jostles the jug of milk she pulled out of the fridge to make hot cocoa with. _

"_You know what? I think I'm going to go take a shower now. Cool down." Killian says rigidly and Emma nods, studiously cleaning up the spill and concentrating her eyes on the counter until she hears the door slam and the shower start running. _

_When she finishes making the cocoa, she takes it to the living room, veering towards the armchair from her apartment rather than her usual spot on the couch. She can't stand to sit on his couch when she's so pissed at him right now. Emma tears off his hoodie and throws it spitefully on the ground before digging in the basket next to the armchair for the knit blanket Mary Margaret made, ignoring the less scratchy one that is draped over the back of the couch, the one Killian brought with him from London. It might seem a little dramatic, but it's the first fight they've had since she moved in and it's hard to run from him when she's literally surrounded by all of his things. _

_She's halfway through her hot cocoa when she hears the water shut off and before long, Emma hears his quiet footsteps padding on the floor, growing closer but she keeps her gaze locked on the window, watching the moonlight ripple on the water and trying to ignore the way her tongue and the roof of her mouth is burned from gulping cocoa too fast. _

"'_Emma." Killian kneels in front of her, a hesitant hand resting on the arm of the chair, inches away from her hand, "I'm sorry. Let's not fight anymore. I've- I've had a difficult day." He sighs, and brushes his fingers lightly against the side of her hand. "I'd really just like to hold you." _

_Emma can tell, even without looking at him that Killian is truly tired and she doesn't want to be angry anymore either, so she hands him her mug wordlessly and when he turns back to her after placing it on the coffee table behind him, she offers him her hand. _

"_Come here." _

_Killian stands and through a weird, silent dance of shuffling and rearranging of limbs, she manages to end up curled up on his lap, legs hanging over the side, head tucked into her shoulder and he's got his strong arms locked around her, face buried in her hair. _

"_I never meant to imply you couldn't take care of yourself. I know you can. Very well. I just want you to be safe." He murmurs. _

_Emma smoothes her palm over his heart, breathing in the fresh scent of his spicy body wash, "I know. I overreacted too. Sorry." _

"_Swan, there are some things in my past that I am ashamed of- things that I don't want you to know because I don't want that part of my life tainting my life with you. I just need you to give me time and trust me a little more. Can you give me that?"_

_Emma leans back and takes his face in her hands, "Yes. Yes, I think I can." She promises, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "And about Liam's money…" She bites her lip, searching his eyes as she digs for her courage, "Maybe you should think about investing it. For the future. You know, for a house, or college funds or whatever." _

_Killian's lip twitches, his tired blue eyes beginning to light up with a new emotion, "Investing it. For the future." He repeats slowly, his eyebrow lifting. _

_Emma shrugs nonchalantly, "Yeah. You know, in a portfolio so you can buy a house. You know, if you want. One that you and Liam always wanted to be able to afford for your families." _

"_With a backyard and white picket fence." He says, eyes crinkling in the corners and Emma bites her lip, ducking her head back down to rest on his shoulder so he can't see the effect his infectious smile has on her._

"_With a swing set and a view of the sea." Emma adds, pressing her nose against his neck. _

"_A future together." Killian says quietly, almost timidly. _

"_Together." Emma repeats into his skin._

"_I think I can give you that." He says so softly that Emma's not entirely sure she's supposed to hear it, but she tightens her arms around him anyway. _

"Hey." Will's slumped on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Get your smelly socks off our coffee table." Emma falls into Ruth's armchair, Killian's favorite place to curl up with her. "This sucks," She groans, trying to get comfortable with all the extra space she's now unaccustomed to.

"You want to talk about it?" Elsa asks gently, blowing gently on the mug of tea in her hands, "How do you feel?"

"Like it sucks." Emma grumbles ineloquently, "Everything sucks."

"Well, I hate to say it, but I've been holding out on you."

"You what?" Emma narrows her eyes at Will.

"Hold on to your knickers-," Will reaches into his bag sitting next to the couch, rummaging around until he pulls out a bottle of rum, "Ah, here we are." He says brightly, brandishing it proudly.

'You got that from Killian's room in the hospital!" Elsa gasps, "_Thief_."

Will bats her hand away, leaning away as Elsa reaches for it. "I _borrowed_ it. I'll replace it."

Emma just gives him a look.

"Okay, no I won't, but it's hardly the best bottle that's been gifted to him and I daresay we need it more than Jones does right now."

"Killian's going to kill you for stealing his liquor." Emma says matter-of-factly, watching Will lean precariously over the edge of the couch as Elsa all but drapes her body over his after setting her mug down to grab for the bottle.

"Well, he's going to have to wake his ass up if he wants to do that." Will quips darkly. Emma presses her lips together before extending her arm and closing a hand around the bottom of the bottle.

"Oh, give it here."

Elsa and Will freeze, watching as Emma savagely breaks the seal and untwists the cap before taking a long pull. It's somewhat refreshing the way it burns going down, warming her belly and she passes it over to Will who accepts it and takes a drink as well. He's right, this definitely isn't one of the nicer bottles that have been left at Killian's bedside, but it suits their purposes tonight.

Elsa hesitates when Will offers her the bottle and he rolls his eyes. "I know it's not champagne, sweetheart. Work with us here." Elsa glares at him and snatches the bottle from his fingers, bringing the bottle to her lips, casting one more hesitant look at Emma.

"Come on, Els. We've been so good up to this point. Old Will and Emma would have been hammered at this point. Let us have this. We _need_ this." Will smirks at her, no doubt remembering the days before Killian and Elsa came to town, when they used to pass bottles snuck from her father's liquor cabinet back and forth, helping each other cope through life's ups and downs through witty banter and cheap whiskey.

"Killian would want you to have a drink on him," Will goads, "It's the new year, we have to ingest something. It'd be a bloody shame not to."

"God," Elsa splutters, swallowing quickly and handing the bottle back to Emma's waiting hand.

"Yeah, it's good stuff." Emma takes a longer pull, chasing that spicy warmth that maybe if she drinks enough, will soothe her into a sort of numb oblivion that might actually allow her some sanctuary from her torturous thoughts as she lays in the dark alone tonight. Deep down though, she knows all it will bring is a few hours' peace and a shitty hangover that will last even longer.

Rum's always tasted better from Killian's lips anyway.

-/-

"I feel extra lonely today." Emma smoothes Killian's hair away from his forehead. "You know, I came out of our room this morning and found Elsa passed out with her head on Will's shoulder this morning? I'm pretty sure Will was awake too, and just let me slip out because he didn't want to wake Elsa. It was cute. So I guess you were right." She straightens the shoulder of his blue and white hospital gown and lets her hand travel down his arm to twine her fingers with his in the way she knows won't mess with his IVs. "I'm not giving up on you, Killian Jones. I don't care how long it takes for you to wake up, I'm going to be here every day, waiting for you. I'm choosing hope, just please, don't you dare die on me." She tells him before laying her head down next to his shoulder and lets the familiar feeling of his calloused fingers against her skin and the constant beeps and hissing of the machines sustaining his life lull her to the sleep she never got last night.

In a way, she thinks Killian's team of doctors and nurses also regard her as one of their patients. It's the only reason that explains why they allow Emma to hang around all day. This way, they can keep an eye out for her, making sure she eats and sleeps. It must be why no one is allowed to visit during certain hours and why they run all the visitors by Emma first- to make sure she gets adequate rest.

The nurses and residents always willingly work around her and Emma does her best to keep out of their way, leaving to use the restroom when they come in to do tests, sitting back in the corner as they monitor vitals. She thinks maybe having her father die in this hospital under the care of the same team might have something to do with it, but even if that's the case, she'll take the extra consideration it gets her in this instance.

"You bleedin' bastard." Will paces at the foot of Killian's bed and Emma's eyes follow him dully as her head lays next to Killian's hand, "You had to be the one to run up the stairs first. Noble hero. And look where it got you."

"Will." Emma mumbles, trying to sound stern, but she feels so drained and she knows his agitation can't be stopped. Her fingers wrap around the ring, tracing the pattern like she's done millions of times in the past few days. It's been a particularly long day, starting with Archie coming by at her mother's behest, to the residents starting to get a resigned look in their eyes whenever they come into the room. Even Henry's storytelling voice lost some of its pep today.

Will stops suddenly, gripping the bed rail as he leans his weight on his arms and stares at Killian, chest heaving with angry breaths.

"He's a fighter, Nolan." Will says, eyes still glaring at Killian, "And if there's one thing I know to be true in this world, it's that he will fight for you."

"For us." Emma corrects, turning her head to loop up at Killian.

"Mostly for you. I can't give him sex. He can't get enough of you. Me on the other hand, I think this coma is a welcome break from me."

Emma laughs a little because she knows it's true. She's been woken up enough times in the middle of the night by his desire to have her again to know he's insatiable when it comes to her, and it's the same for her with him. It doesn't matter if one of them has an early morning or if both of them do; he never fails to take her breath away whether he takes her with slow and languorous thrusts or if it's a quick and dirty tumble. And every time ever, he always regards her with a look of awe in his eye and a sweet smile as if he still can't believe she is his and he is hers.

It's always in those stolen moments in the dead of night that she feels most cherished.

"You're my everything too, Killian." Emma says, remembering his words from their first fight.

"Bet you're real happy I brought him in for a slice of cherry pie all those months ago, hm?"

"Shut up, Scarlet." Emma lifts her head to look at Will. "Do you believe in True Love's Kiss?" She asks, instantly cringing at her own words, but Will doesn't tease.

"I believe in whatever the hell will wake him up." He says gruffly. "But don't let Elsa hear you saying those words, she'll start crying again."

"Crying? Again?" Emma doesn't remember Elsa ever crying, though last night, there was a faint sniffling that she thought she was imagining.

"Forget it. I'll give you two a minute." Will says, spotting the nurse who's likely come to tell them visiting hours are over.

When the door closes behind him, Emma stands, running her fingers through Killian's hair, "Here goes nothing. This should tell you how desperate I'm getting for you to wake up." She mutters and leans down as close as she can get to his lips, brushing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

She lingers there, but there's no burst of white light, no gasping breath, no magical force. Just the steady beeping that's been the background of her life for the past week.

"Well, can't say I didn't try. See you tomorrow, Jones." With one last look at Killian, she sighs, giving his fingers a squeeze and leaves for the night.

-/-

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I know."

"Does Will know you're here?"

"No."

"I'm going to call him."

"Good luck getting him to answer. He's passed out on my couch."

Ashley crosses her arms, giving Emma a fierce look while Jaq looks on.

"Archie said I should start getting back to my normal routine. Just one pie. I just need to bake. Please."

Jaq shrugs and moves to unlock the diner door and Ashley relents, "Fine. One pie. But you stay in the kitchen where no one can see you."

"Deal." Emma promises, following them into the diner. Emma starts pulling out the ingredients she needs as if on autopilot while Jaq and Ashely set about opening up for the day. It feels really good to be back in there, kneading out the dough, working through the familiar motions, the smell of melted butter and sugar calming her.

"Cherry, huh? You haven't made that in a while." Ahsley comments, looking over Emma's shoulder.

"Oh," Emma looks down, "I guess I just had a craving for it."

"You know, that will keep pretty well in the freezer for a few days. I can pop it in there for you once it's done." Ashely offers.

"Um, yeah that would be great, Ash. Thanks."

"He's going to wake up, Emma. I've seen the way he looks at you and there's no way in hell he would leave you behind. Not if he has any say about it. It's just who he is." Ashley tells her seriously and Emma nods mutely.

"Right. I know."

"Now go, if you leave now, you'll make it just as they're opening up. I'll be by with lunch later." Ashley promises and Emma smiles. Ashley's always been one of Emma's biggest silent supporters, ever since Emma had her back during Ashley's teen pregnancy.

She's barely inside the hospital doors when she's ambushed by Elsa.

"There you are! I've been looking for you."

"I was at the diner. Baking." Emma explains as they get on the elevator.

"Oh." Elsa scrutinizes her, "You look… better."

Emma shrugs as the elevator dings and the door slides open, "It was kind of therapeutic. I got all my anger out on the dough so I don't have to yell at Killian the way Will does."

"Will yelled at Killian?" Elsa asks, concern lacing her tone, but Emma waves it off as they approach the nurse's station which is curiously empty. Elsa picks up the clipboard to sign themselves in.

"Yeah, I think he was trying out the touch love thing. Not quite sure it worked, but-,"

"Emma?"

She freezes, eyes widening because _that voice._

_It can't be. _

"Emma, hey."

She turns slowly to meet crinkled eyes, facial hair that is almost long enough to be considered a beard and her blood runs cold.

"What the hell are you doing here, Neal?"

"_Neal?" _Elsa gasps, heading turning between them and he shuffles on his feet, reaching out a hand to shake as he introduces himself to Elsa.

"Actually, I don't want to hear it." Emma snaps, turning on her heel.

"Emma," Neal and Elsa call out but all she can think is _run run run. _

A nurse intercepts her in the hall, smiling brightly, "Oh, Miss Nolan, there you are. I was just about to-,"

"I'm sorry, can it wait?" Emma asks, suddenly feeling lightheaded. "I just need a minute-,"

"Are you okay-?"

Emma brushes past her with another muttered apology and rushes inside Killian's room, struggling to get out of her coat because it's too hot and she can't _breathe-_

"Hey, beautiful."


	23. Green Jello and Picnic Baskets

-E-

It takes her approximately four seconds to get her shit together and rush over to his side, still choking on her own disbelief.

"Killian?"

He chuckles weakly, face contorting a little in pain. "Your one and only. Hopefully."

She wants to run her hands all over him to make sure he's real in front of her, wants to pull him into a hug and feel his heartbeat against her ear, but the nurse adjusting his IV drip is watching them like a hawk so she settles on gently cupping his face and giving him a chaste kiss. His lips are chapped and when the back of his hand brushes along her cheek, she can feel the IVs and the plastic of the pulse oximeter on his finger but it's perfect in every way. Especially when she reaches for his hand and his fingers lace with hers on their own accord, squeezing back when Emma lets out a watery laugh, gazing into his impossibly blue eyes until her vision blurs with tears. Then she's kissing every inch of his face, feeling the gasp of breath he draws on his own, her lips marking each muscle on his face that moves with his smile until he turns his head and captures her lips with his again.

Emma can feel him getting weaker and she knows he's about to pass out again; the doctors had warned them about the short bursts of consciousness that will gradually get longer and longer until he's completely weaned off the drugs, so she tears her lips away from his, pulling away just far enough so the tips of their noses are still touching. She's faintly aware that the nurse has left the room, giving them their privacy.

"Killian, there's something I need to tell you."

"Aye, love?" He lifts his eyebrows which must take a lot of effort because he looks like he's really struggling to stay awake.

"I- I love you."

Killian smiles, his eyes finally fluttering shut, "Say it again."

"I love you, Lieutenant Killian Jones."

By the time she pulls her lips from his, he's out again, but there's still a trace of a smile on his lips and she smiles, knocking her forehead gently against his.

"Emma!" Elsa hurries in and judging by the leation in her voice, she's already heard the good news.

"He's awake, Els." Emma says, swiping at her tears. Elsa looks a little disappointed for a second when she sees Killian's sleeping form, "Well, he was. He just fell back asleep." She amends.

"The lieutenant started regaining consciousness this morning. We took him off the ventilator just before visiting hours started and we were going to call, but we figured you might want to see the surprise for yourself." Dr. Blue explains as she enters the room, "We'll continue running more tests as he stays awake for longer periods of time, but so far, his neuro tests have us quite optimistic for a full recovery."

"And his hand?"

Blue nods, "We'll also need to run tests and scans now when he is fully conscious. He's also going to be in some pain for a while, so we'll give him a PCA pump to manage his pain relief. Please make sure he utilizes it. We want him well-rested and comfortable so he can focus on healing." Blue adds, somewhat wryly and Emma and Elsa exchange a look, knowing Killian is the type to tough it out if he can.

Blue excuses herself and Elsa wastes no time in turning to Emma, "About the other surprise this morning…"

Emma just nods for her to continue, knowing Will filled her in on most of the details regarding her history with the Golds.

"He's back because apparently Mr. Gold had a heart attack last night. And before you ask, I told the nurses to continue regulating the visitors as usual so we don't have any more surprises."

"Thanks, Elsa." Emma says quietly. She sighs, stepping away from Killian's bedside to pull up a chair, watching Elsa do the same after shedding her coat and bag, "What the hell is he really doing back here?" She wonders aloud and Elsa must sense it's a rhetorical question because she stays silent for a few more seconds.

"He said he wants to talk to you."

Emma scoffs, "Of course he does."

Thankfully, (and much to Nurse Ratched's consternation) a steady stream of pre-approved visitors keeps Emma's mind off Neal's sudden appearance back in Storybrooke, mostly consisting of firemen and their families, the Scarlets and Emma's family, all coming throughout the day. Killian's not awake for most of the visits, but the sight of him breathing peacefully on his own is enough to raise everyone's spirits. Much to Emma's relief, the firemen and the deputies come in the morning, when Killian is still sleeping so he doesn't get a chance to ask about the fire or the kid. She's still not sure he is strong enough to take in the fact that his "accident" is more of a result of a targeted arson.

Around noon, the residents take Killian away to run more scans and Elsa convinces Emma to go down to the cafeteria and eat the food Ashley just dropped off.

It's really no surprise when she sees Neal approaching them out of the corner of her eye.

Elsa stands as soon as she spots Neal as well, bodily blocking him from reaching Emma, with her arms crossed and her spine so rigid she may as well be frozen herself.

"It's okay, Elsa." Emma sighs, "He won't stop until I talk to him." She stands as well, her mind made up after the brief talk her mother pulled her aside for after visiting Killian. "You." She focuses her eyes on Neal, setting her face into what she hopes is a strong and unwavering look, "You get two minutes to talk. Not here. Up in the ICU waiting room." She says in an icy tone that she thinks will make Elsa proud, "And bring coffee. Not that cheap, nasty kind from the machine. I want the good kind, the kind they keep in the carafes here in the cafeteria."

Neal just nods, rocking back and forth on his heels, hands stuffed in his pockets in a stance so achingly familiar, his sheepish look complete unchanged in all the years he's been gone.

"I'll be back," Emma murmurs to Elsa before spinning on her heel and marching out of the cafeteria.

Up in the small waiting room, Emma takes a moment to compose herself, opting to sit rather than stand, hoping it will make her appear more in control and not like she's about to start shaking like a leaf.

"Are we up here so you can punch me out and get me medical attention immediately after?" Neal grins from the doorway, but his eyes are wary. He's testing the waters.

Emma accepts the coffee from him when he walks over and holds it out to her. "We're here because it's more private than the cafeteria where people would be gawking at us and forming more rumors to spread around town." She says in a clipped tone, waiting with faint approval when he has the sense to sit across from her rather than claim a chair right next to her.

Neal grimaces, ducking his head and she can practically feel the waves of guilt rolling off him.

"Talk."

"Emma, I'm _so _sorry."

"Yeah, I bet you are."

He frowns, studying the coffee in his hands before looking up at her, "I shouldn't have ran."

"No, you shouldn't have." She takes a sip. It's good- hot, rich and bought with Neal's overwhelming sense of regret.

Neal sighs, dropping his head again, his elbows resting on his knees, "Are you going to ask me why?"

Emma scrutinizes him. Despite all his familiar mannerisms, he still looks so much older than her memory of him. He looks… more defeated and not just by the fact that his father had a heart attack last night. He's technically home, but he still looks as lost as ever. She's thought a lot over the years about seeing him again, about how the meeting might go, and how she might get closure. She always wondered how she might feel. But right now, all she feels is nothing. And it should shock her, the indifference for him oozing through her veins, but she thinks deep down, she got over him months ago.

Exactly four months ago when a mysterious new fireman walked into her diner, practically dead on his feet from exhaustion and jetlag.

"No, I know why you ran. You were scared."

He pulls his lips between his teeth and nods, "Yeah, I was. I am."

"So why are you back?"

"My father-,"

Emma laughs cruelly, "Oh, spare me. You never gave a damn about him."

Neal looks up. "He's still my dad. My blood. And Belle called and I knew they weren't exactly on the best of terms right now so when I heard her voice, I just…"

"What? Didn't want to live with the guilt of ruining more lives?" Emma knows Neal's still a good guy, he always was, always will be, despite the mistakes that he's made in the past. But that doesn't really stop the past from hurting.

"They caught the ringleader of the drug runners before Christmas, Emma, but I should have come back sooner, I should have come back when your dad-,"

"But you didn't." She heaves a long sigh, "Nothing can change that. You were just a coward. And now you need to live with that. I can't help you anymore. I'm done helping you."

Neal bobs his head dejectedly, "Yeah." He agrees, pressing his lips together before clearing his throat. "Emma, I, uh, I went to visit David as soon as I got back. I wanted to tell you so when you went to see him, you wouldn't be caught off guard by the flowers." He hesitates, fingers fumbling with the lid of his coffee which he still has yet to drink, "There's something else that I wanted you to hear from me first. I'm engaged."

Emma sighs again, looking up to face him. "Neal… Thanks for the coffee." She says, standing. He shoots up to his feet too, clearly not done having this conversation and he steps forward tentatively, holding a hand up to stop her.

"I heard about your boyfriend-,"

"Killian." Emma says sharply, though she's not quite sure why he needs to know Killian's name.

"Killian." Neal amends, lowering his hand to shove back into his pocket, "I was sorry to hear about his accident."

She can tell he means it, looking into his sad brown eyes. She'd always thought that it would be different. That _he_ would be different. But even though she's changed over the years, he's still that same person that she loved long ago, right down to the crinkles in his eyes and penchant for zip hoodies. "Neal," Emma starts, her tone rough and angry, but then she just exhales, her shoulders slumping a little with the release of breath. "I'm just so tired. I'm tired of losing people around me. I'm tired of trying to feel okay about everything. I'm just tired."

She watches as his brows lift, a hopeful look crossing his face but before he can say anything, Emma slips past him, pausing at the doorway to look back, "I hope your dad feels better." She says before walking away.

-/-

"Hey. Welcome back to the world again." Emma leans forward as Killian's eyes begin to open, blinking sluggishly.

"Hello, love." His voice is scratchy so she offers him the cup of water, holding it up to his lips and helping him hold it so he can drink from it. "Here to kiss the living daylights out of me again?" Killian tries to sit up but he must have forgotten his injuries because he winces and groans, his jaw flexing as he tries to sink back down into a comfortable position.

"Try not to move so much. The doctors say you'll be in pain for a while from your broken ribs and your surgeries. But don't worry, they gave you the good stuff." Emma tucks the PCA into his hand but his grip doesn't tighten around it, letting it fall to the bed. She just rolls her eyes at his blatant refusal, trying not to smile at the way he grins cheekily at her like he knows exactly what she's thinking.

"Ah. Must be why it hurts when I laugh." Killian's hand travels to his side, wincing again.

"Here." Emma takes pity on him, helping him arrange the bed so he can sit up at a higher angle, fluffing his pillows as Killian follows her movements with a languid smile and hazy eyes. "You better not be imagining some sort of sexy nurse scenario right now." Emma warns him, avoiding his eyes because she knows the teasing glint in his eyes will break her stern resolve.

"And what if I am?"

Emma narrows her eyes at him, "I have strict orders from the doctor not to let you engage in any strenuous activity for a while so you'll be in big trouble if you have a problem you can't resolve."

Killian closes his eyes and groans but she knows it's mostly just theatrical. There's no way he's able to get it up after being in a week-long coma and with all his injuries...right?

"So," His eyes blink back open and his hand opens, reaching out for her, "You love me, huh?"

"Yeah," Emma smiles softly down at him, letting his warm fingers engulf hers while her other hand reaches instinctively for the ring around her neck, "Something like that."

"And this Neal business? I heard Elsa talking on the phone to Will earlier. I still got one good hand, you know."

"Shh," Emma smoothes her palm down the side of his face, scratching lightly against his beard, "You seem awfully spry for someone who just came out of a coma."

"Me? Not spry? Outrageous." He chuckles again, then winces.

"Hm." Emma leans in to brush her lips against his, taking the opportunity while he's distracted to push the plastic button that lies next to their tangled fingers. "You should sleep, Jones. I'll be here when you wake."

The next time Killian wakes, Dr. Merryweather comes in to perform some tests on Killian's left hand while Emma holds his right hand in both of hers, watching Merryweather's perfectly blank face as she jots down notes and gives them a well-constructed vague promise of recovery in percentages, followed by a speech about hope and faith that Emma's starting to hear a few too many of.

"It's fine. It's still early." Emma repeats soothingly as the doctor leaves the room. Killian just smiles back, though it doesn't reach his eyes, pulling his hand out of hers.

"Aye, Swan. Whatever you say."

She opens her mouth again, but no words come out.

"Love, could you get me some jello, please? The kind with the special medicinal properties."

"You mean the green flavor?"

"Aye, that's the one."

Emma hesitates, tempted to tell him Ruby will be by with dinner soon but he turns his head away, as if dismissing her and she shuts her mouth. "I'll be right back." She says softly, sensing that he needs to be alone to process the news he's just received. When she looks back from the doorway of his room, he's staring at his cast, a brooding expression darkening his features.

The hospital cafeteria is small. Small enough that Emma should have seen the unfamiliar woman approaching her but she doesn't because she's too busy trying to ascertain which bowl of jello has bigger cubes.

"Hi, Emma, right?"

"Oh," Emma jumps, she must really be sleep deprived to be so unaware of her surroundings, or maybe it's all the caffeine that she's been consuming that makes her jittery. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Tamara." The woman says brightly, then sensing Emma's confusion, adds, "Neal's…"

"Fiancee, right." Emma finishes, catching a flash of silver on the woman's finger. She pushes her lips into what she hopes is a convincing smile for the woman and for everyone else observing the show in the small cafeteria, "Nice to meet you."

The woman is pretty. Beautiful, even. Long, shiny black hair, smooth chocolate-y skin, a graceful smile. Emma unconsciously tugs on Killian's old Chelsea FC sweatshirt she donned this morning over leggings while she admires Tamara's knee-high leather boots and cashmere sweater.

"I'm sorry, I know this is awkward, but I just had to meet you. You're such a big part of Neal's past and he talks a lot about you."

Emma just continues to smile politely, not wanting to be _that girl_ but they're in the middle of a hospital. Full of people. Do they really need to be doing this right now?

"Oh, how's your boyfriend? I heard he's in the ICU, is he okay?"

"He's fine." Her cheeks are starting to hurt and she's beginning to wish she hadn't sent Elsa back to work and made her stay as her guard dog. And why does 'boyfriend' sound so childish when Tamara says it? "If you'll excuse me, he's actually waiting-,"

Emma quickly pays for her jello and another cup of coffee before making a swift exit from the cafeteria. She wonders briefly as she gets on the elevator (miraculously alone) if she should mention this encounter to Killian but ultimately decides against it. While it would be a sufficient distraction from his injuries, she also doesn't want to agitate him while he's bedridden.

All thoughts about Neal and Tamara leave her mind when she steps off the elevator to the overhead PA echoing "_Code Blue, ICU. Code Blue."_

Emma barely registers slamming the food down on the nurse's station before she's running down the hall to Killian's room, her heart in her throat as she dodges medical personnel who are also darting around in the hall. He was _fine_ when she left him, but she's heard Blue and the nurses warn her too many times about complications arising from medically induced comas and surgeries-

She skids to a halt outside the familiar room, relief flooding her when she sees it's void of bodies covered in scrubs and white coats but the next instant, when she really gets a chance to look inside has her insides twisting and turning because the room is…

Empty.

The bed is gone, the ventilator and monitors still sit in their spots, the wires and tubes protruding from the machines are hanging uselessly and the chairs are pushed back against the walls. The flowers and gift baskets that sit atop the windowsill and tables are the only other indication that Killian was just here.

"Hey, _hey-_ where is Killian Jones?" Emma grabs a nurse passing by, her tone surprisingly harsh, given how she feels like her knees are about to give out from underneath her. The nurse peers into the room, her brows furrowing.

"Lieutenant Jones should be in here."

"Yeah, so why isn't he?" Emma snaps. The doctors didn't have any more scheduled scans to run today. In fact, they were still waiting for lab results from earlier this afternoon. There should be no reason why Killian is missing.

The nurse scurries back to the desk, Emma following closely behind, waiting impatiently as she checks the computer.

"He's been transferred."

"_Where?_"

"To a private room on the 3rd floor,"

The nurse barely finishes speaking before Emma takes off down the hall, opting to take the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. Her heart doesn't start beating again until she comes to a stop in front of Killian's new room and sees him chatting with Ruby, who stands at his bedside with a basket dangling from her elbow.

"Hi Emma!" Ruby chirps brightly, "Ooh, are you okay? You don't look too hot."

"They- they didn't tell me they moved you." Emma pants, stepping into the room. She catches Killian's eye, takes in how normal he looks with a healthy complexion and sparkling eyes and she smiles back, her lungs expanding and contracting in a more normal rhythm, despite the turmoil she has just been put through.

Then her gut wrenches.

"Whoa, whoa- Swan? You alright?"

She hears Ruby sternly reprimanding Killian to lay back before she feels her friend sweeping into the bathroom and smoothing the tendrils of hair that have fallen out of her ponytail back behind her ear. Emma takes the glass of water that Ruby holds out to her, gargling and taking a few sips before she accepts the stick of gum being shoved in her face.

When they emerge from the bathroom, Nurse Ratched is pushing Killian back against his pillows as he clutches his side, straining to get a glimpse of her.

"It's not me, I called you to check on Emma-," Killian protests, sinking back into the bed once his eyes land Emma.

"You shouldn't be here if you're sick." The nurse tells her curtly, her eyes narrowed at Emma.

"I'm not sick. I just- I feel much better now. I was probably just something I ate."

"Stay here." The nurse commands to no one in particular, but they freeze in their spots.

Ruby chortles when Nurse Ratched is out of the room, "Geez, Emma, are you pregnant or something?"

Emma's jaw drops as she whips around to her friend, "_Ruby!_"

"Swan?" Killian reaches his hand out to her and she automatically closes the distance between them, letting him curl his blissfully warm hand around her clammy one. "_Are_ you pregnant?" He asks in a low and serious tone and Emma swallows hard because she doesn't know how to respond when he's looking up at her with hope and such fierce longing that takes her breath away before he catches himself and schools his face into something more neutral.

But it's too late, she's already seen it and it's etched deep into her mind.

Ruby keeps watching them avidly like this is some sort of spectator show and she loves her friend, but there is no way they are doing this in front of an audience.

Nurse Ratched comes to her rescue with Dr. Blue following closely behind, apologies already spewing from her mouth about overeager interns and unapproved transfers in the midst of a coding patient in the ICU. Emma is forced to let go of Killian's hand when the nurse takes her temperature, still eyeing her suspiciously as she shoves a cup of seltzer water and a package of saltines into her hands.

Blue quickly pivots to Emma, taking in her pale complexion with sympathetic eyes, "It's likely the overexhaustion and overabundance of caffeine in your system, combined with a sudden bout of adrenaline. Did you feel lightheaded?"

Emma opens her mouth to answer and Nurse Ratched takes the opportunity to swab her mouth so she nods at Blue with wide eyes. "A little." She says watching the nurse drop the swab into a bag and send it off for testing.

"Well, you don't have a fever, but just try to take it easy okay?"

Emma nods, watching them leave, knowing if she turns around Killian is going to be guilty and broody all over again because he's going to be upset she's overexerting herself trying to take care of him.

"You should go home and get some sleep, love."

Emma turns to give him a sharp look before focusing on Ruby with a much kinder expression, "Could you give us a minute?" Ruby shrugs, and tells them Mary Margaret will be over later to take the basket back to the diner, and bids them farewell.

"You don't get to be all sulky right now. Not when I've been here this whole week holding onto hope and wishing for happy endings and fairytale magic. You know how hard that is for me. And I haven't had a chance to be mad and I really want to be. But I'm waiting. So if I have to wait to be angry, then you have to wait too. Got it?"

Killian raises an eyebrow, "You wish to get angry with me?"

"Well," Emma splutters a little bit, "Yes. But I'm putting that aside because I'm so in love with you it's ridiculous-,"

"It's not ridiculous. It's perfect. It's everything. Bloody hell, it's-." Killian stops, then laughs, wincing immediately after, "I won your heart." He says, a sort of dazed and smug look crossing his face.

Emma shakes her head, trying to swallow her own laugh, "I guess you did… So please be careful with it. And with yourself." She adds firmly, reaching for the PCA but Killian stops her.

"C'mere."

She obliges, lining her nose up next to his, their lips brushing as they smile, simply enjoying existing in each other's space.

"I missed you so much."

"I'm very sorry, my love. I know I promised you I wouldn't leave. I can't imagine what you must have gone through these past days."

Emma squeezes her eyes shut. Even when he's the one in the hospital bed, he's worried about her well-being and peace of mind. "But you survived. You're a survivor."

"Aye." He tilts his head forward, touching his chapped lips to hers and she flinches.

"I just threw up. And I'm chewing gum."

"I don't care."

A knock on the door breaks them out of their moment and Emma straightens up to see the Scarlets standing eagerly in the doorway, Mr. Scarlet with his eyes politely averted and Mrs. Scarlet with her palms over her heart, eyes shining.

Emma begins unpacking the basket, giving the Scarlets a moment to greet Killian. Mrs. Scarlet is simply beside herself and Mr. Scarlet beams at Killian as he tries to restrain his wife from being too overbearing.

Mary Margaret and Leo arrive soon after and they all pull chairs into the room, picking at the spread that Ruby has brought them, including the cherry pie Emma baked this morning, likely tucked in there by Ashley. Emma cuts them all generous slices, making sure to leave two for Will and Elsa for when they come later.

Eventually, the Scarlets say their goodbyes; they're heading back to New York tomorrow and Mrs. Scarlet will be back in a week, and Mary Margaret and Leo walk them out after gathering the dishes. Emma and Killian barely get a half hour to themselves before Will and Elsa arrive.

It's nice, having the four of them back together with everyone actively participating in conversation. Will tries to mention Neal but gets shut down rather quickly. Instead, they talk about everything and absolutely nothing, skirting around the topics of the fire, Killian's injuries and Neal's sudden reappearance.

When a nurse comes around to inform them visiting hours are over, Emma's loathe to leave and considerings pleading with the night nurses to let her sleep in a cot in Killian's room, but she can see he's getting tired so she just leans over the bed, giving him one, two, then three chaste kisses until Will clears his throat loudly and they take their leave.

Will collapses almost instantly onto his makeshift bed as soon as they make it back to the apartment, but Emma continues to toss and turn in bed. She can't wait until Killian's finally back where he belongs, curled up around her and acting as her personal furnace under the covers.

Her phone begins vibrating on the nightstand and she rolls over, reaching for it, feeling exasperation and amusement when she sees the name on the screen.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"As are you."

There's a pause and Emma can practically see him smiling.

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed."

"Precisely. I've been lying down all day."

She sits up, pulling the blankets with her, "This better not be a booty call, Jones."

"It's not." He promises, "I suspect the night nurses would present a rather difficult obstacle to get around. You know I had to wait twenty minutes until the coast was clear to call you?" He pauses again and Emma can imagine him craning his neck to make sure he isn't discovered, "I merely sensed your heart was uneasy when you left. And I missed you when I woke up again. Was I right thinking you are having trouble falling asleep?"

Emma smiles, fiddling with the sleeve of yet another henley she stole from his side of the closet, glancing towards the bedroom door. But she isn't too worried. Will sleeps much too deeply for her to wake him with a whispered conversation behind a closed door. "Maybe."

He chuckles, a light, breathy sound through the phone. Emma thinks she might just be content to listen to him breathe over the phone all night.

"You really scared me for a while there." She blurts, as if they haven't already had a similar conversation about this earlier.

"I know. I'll make it up to you."

"I don't think I'm pregnant."

Killian doesn't respond right away and her heart seizes up a little when she remembers the way his entire being had lit up with hope.

"Killian?"

"Aye, my love?"

Emma bites her lip, "Why couldn't you sleep tonight?"

"You know it's hard for me to fall asleep without a proper _workout_."

She laughs, the mood lightened. "Well you're going to have to learn how to. No rigorous activities for you for a while."

"Perhaps I simply miss having you in my arms while I sleep."

"Me too." She whispers, burrowing deeper into the covers to seek out the warmth that she craves but seems to keep escaping her.

"Would you like for me to sing you some sea shanties to lull you to sleep?"

"How would you know any sea shanties?"

"Why, my father of course. Taught us while we were learning how to sail. Every respectable pirate has to know at least a few shanties."

"I don't think the nurses will be very amused to hear you singing when you should be resting."

"I suppose you are right."

"Will you tell me about what it was like while you were in the coma?" Emma asks in a small voice.

Killian pauses before speaking, "Well, it was all a little murky what happened. Perhaps most of what I was aware of was just as I was waking. But I recall hearing voices. The doctors', I think. Will, Elsa and Henry's. But mostly yours, my siren Swan. Always calling out to me, a soothing balm against all the rest. And the dreams- they were… fantastical to say the least."

"Fantastical?" Emma slides back down, resting her head on the pillow and hugging Killian's to her chest as his melodic voice weaves tales about beanstalks and pirate ships, crocodile skin and magic, royal balls and True Love until Emma falls asleep, his voice still crooning in her ear.

* * *

**A/N: Quick thank you to everyone who continues to read, review, follow and favorite! Your support makes my day!**


	24. Shepherd's Pie and Stale Pastries

-K-

When he wakes, he finds himself staring into gorgeous green eyes, flecked with gold. But for some reason, they look troubled rather than happy. He just wants to get back to happy.

"Good morning."

He opens his mouth to say something, but his throat feels raw and he ends up coughing instead, much to his displeasure. He doesn't want to do anything more that will send Emma into another fit of distress.

Emma begins to push his bed into a sitting position, and lifts a cup of water to his lips. Dr. Merryweather strides in to do another round of tests, thankfully without the high-energy intern who rounded on him at 5am. His eyes follow Emma as she excuses herself, stepping into the hallway to speak with someone just out of view. If he strains, he can just make out a few voices-

"Do we have to do this now? He's still adjusting…"

"Who's out there?" Killian asks distractedly as Merryweather prods at the tips of his fingers peeking out of the cast.

"Captain Lancelot, the Sheriff and a member of Carlion's FD. Take a breath for me."

"Ah, the three horsemen." Killian remarks after complying.

"I thought there were four."

"I'm the fourth." He winks at her and Merryweather gives him a wry look and asks a few more routine questions about his pain or discomfort.

"Everything looks good, Lieutenant. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Doctor?" Killian nods toward the hall, "Would you send them in, please?"

His visitors enter with Emma trailing behind them with a slightly disgruntled expression on her face.

"You're looking well, Lieutenant." Lancelot notes, shaking Killian's hand. He keeps an eye on Emma as everyone exchanges polite greetings and she purposefully ignores them, choosing instead to busy herself shuffling the flowers and gift baskets lining his room that seemed to have all popped up overnight.

"Well, gentlemen? Let's get on with it. I assume you are here to take my statement?"

Lancelot nods and Killian recounts everything he can remember, up to the blast knocking him back, glancing quickly over at Emma, who, for the first time, has an expression on her face that he can't figure out.

"And the child? What of it? Did they find him or her?" He finally asks, tearing his gaze away from her.

Graham shifts on his feet, tucking his notepad away. Killian braces himself, knowing the news can't be good. He's seen the way Will's eyes skirt to Emma whenever they got dangerously close to the topic of that night, or the way the doctors changed the subject when he tried to ask before.

"There wasn't a kid, Lieutenant." Lancelot says evenly. Killian looks over at Kristoff, whose face is solemn- somber, even.

"It was a set-up." Killian deduces, "The arsonist we've been chasing?"

Kristoff nods steadily.

"Son of a bitch."

A hand lands on his left shoulder, nails digging into his skin and Killian turns to meet Emma's agitated eyes.

"He's escalating." She says and he thinks maybe she doesn't realize how hard she's gripping him.

"Are we sure it's the same guy? And not just some twisted prank?" Killian turns back to the procession of his colleagues at his bedside, trying not to wince as he crosses his uninjured hand over his torso to rest on top of Emma's.

"Preliminary results show the same kind of accelerant used in this fire."

"And the 911 call?" Emma presses.

Killian can't help his wince this time, "Darling,"

"Oh," Emma loosens her grip, "Sorry." She mutters.

Graham clears his throat, frowning slightly, "A child's voice. We estimate around ten to thirteen years old. Girl."

Killian hears Emma take a shaky breath next to him and suddenly he needs to move. He needs to get out of this hospital, out of this godforsaken bed. "I need to see the file. I need-," Killian struggles to get up ignoring the pain searing through his body, making the spot behind his eyes pound.

"Killian,"

Four sets of hands extend toward him, attempting to get him to sit back but he won't not when someone is now targeting his men and Emma- Emma could be in danger just by pure association to him and she's had to deal with so much already with him injured and Neal back in town.

"Lieutenant Jones! You _have_ to sit back and relax or we'll be forced to sedate you!" Merryweather has one hand on his good shoulder, the other bracing on his bed rail and over her shoulder, he sees a nurse poised with a needle, ready to administer a sedative. The men are backed to the side, looking rather chastised and Emma's still got her palms spread over his shoulder and chest.

"Killian," She repeats and he's never really heard her beg in the light of day so he whips his head around to her and sees the anguish in her eyes. _He's_ causing the downturn of her lips, the crease in her forehead, "You have to calm down."

He acquiesces, anything to make that look on her face go away, the look that makes her appear as if she's blaming herself. The heart monitor stops beeping so frantically and he fixes a firm gaze on his Captain.

"I need to see the files. Do not cut me out of this investigation, sir." He requests one last time. It's a long shot, but they can't really afford to lose manpower on this case, can they? Kristoff gives the faintest dip of his head and Killian turns his attention away from them, focusing back on Emma who's running her fingers lightly through the hair at the base of his neck comfortingly.

-/-

Despite his earlier outburst, the doctors come in just a little after noon to inform them they are ready to discharge him, pending the final pictures and labs. Elsa meets them with a bag of clothes for Killian and Will arrives back from the city after dropping his parents off at the train station, and starts lugging all the flowers and gift baskets back to their apartment, taking extra care not to rip the cards taped to each corresponding arrangement, especially after Elsa chewed him out over one that got loose.

There are conversations about taking it easy, pain meds, PT and follow-up appointments and "medical miracle" musings about not having burns or more traumatic injuries aside from his hand, to which Killian just turns to Emma, mouths "_survivor"_ with a wink, drawing the first real smile out of her all day.

And finally, by 7pm, he is home in their apartment, watching from the armchair as Will and Emma bicker over Will's socks and shirts taking over their living room.

"You gotta go back to your apartment." Emma grumbles, throwing a balled up shirt at Will, who catches it deftly.

"Tonight? It's so cold outside and I'm tired from hauling all his stuff back here." Will whines.

"Let him stay, Swan." Killian declares magnanimously, "It's bad form to kick a man out the streets on a cold winter's night."

Emma huffs, tucking the blanket more securely around his lap, ignoring his raised eyebrow, "It's hardly kicking him to the street. I'm sure his mother left his apartment in much better shape than she found it."

Killian stills her hands, leaning forward to kiss her, feeling the fight drain out of her as his lips move over hers.

"Oi, mate. When you're done exchanging saliva like teenagers, perhaps Emma and I could start on dinner."

Killian pulls away from Emma to glare at him, "Why don't you keep your thoughts to yourself, _mate_, if you're going to continue staying on our couch?"

"Okay, I have tuna and chicken noodle casseroles and a Shepherd's Pie." Elsa announces, walking in balancing three aluminum trays in her arms. Emma leaves him with one last kiss, quick and fleeting before she goes to help Elsa with the casseroles.

"Bloody hell, did the whole town bring food?"

"That, or a floral arrangement. We donated as much as we could to the hospital and left some flowers and potted plants around the hospital, but we kept all the cards." Will explains, digging around for serving utensils.

"Right, cards." Elsa slaps a thick pack of blank cards on the counter, "Emma, your mother says she has more if you need it."

They eat a dinner of varied casserole samplings, finishing with fruits and chocolate plucked from some of the baskets, chatting and filling Killian in on the happenings of the past few days. When Emma goes to sort out his pills, the buzzer sounds and Will gets up to answer it.

"It's Kristoff Bouldernen."

Everyone pauses in what they're doing, looking up in surprise.

"Well, buzz the lad in." Killian says, sitting up straighter and moving the blanket off his lap. Emma hands him a new glass of water and his meds as Elsa drags another chair from the kitchen table over to the living room where they were eating.

There's a knock on the door a minute later and Will swings open the door to reveal the burly fireman, snow still caught in his blond locks and cheeks pink from the cold.

"Kristoff," Elsa walks forward to take his coat.

"Lieutenant." Killian starts to stand, but Kristoff holds up a hand.

"Please, don't get up. And it's Kristoff. I'm here unofficially."

Emma starts to drape the blanket over Killian as Kristoff is welcomed into the apartment, but Killian stops her, shooting her a reassuring smile, knowing she's starting to worry too much again.

"Can I get you some water? Or food? We have plenty." Emma offers in her friendly waitress voice after shooting a challenging glare at Killian for stopping her attempts to help him.

"Oh, um." Kristoff looks over at Elsa as if looking for her permission, but she simply raises an ambiguous, cool eyebrow. "That would be wonderful. I came straight from work."

"Help yourself. Try to finish the Shepherd's Pie if you can. I'm running out of room in my freezer." Elsa says and Will jumps up as well, as if just remembering there is more food to be consumed. Kristoff unearths a fat file folder from his bag, handing it to Killian before he follows Elsa to the kitchen.

"Copies of everything we hate." He explains from the kitchen, as Killian flips through it in wonder, Emma looking over his shoulder, "But uh, Lancelot and Humbert don't know I'm here."

"Right." Killian nods understandingly. Kristoff is a good man; genuine and always walking the straight and narrow- as much as he can, that is. Killian knows from the past few months of working with Kristoff that he and his moral compass are the only reason why everything hasn't imploded from everything going on in Carlion at the moment. It's taken some creative, unprecedented moves from the second-in-command to keep everything together, this apparently being one of them.

"I'm giving you all this on two conditions- your recovery comes first and you don't go rogue. Everything you find comes directly to me, Lancelot or Humbert." Kristoff's eyes flicker up to Emma, who is no doubt promising to hold Killian accountable.

"Can do." Killian promises.

Kristoff walks back and sits down in the chair Elsa pulled up and begins going through

the new evidence as he eats. After Kristoff is finished, Elsa walks him out, bidding goodnight to everyone before they leave and Will starts doing the dishes while Emma helps Killian figure out the shower with the cast obscuring his arm. He manages surprisingly well, despite dropping everything at least a couple times, and Emma leaves him to go change the sheets on the bed.

"Will's passed out already." Killian notes, closing the bedroom door. Emma turns to face him with a soft smile on her lips until her eyes widen, raking over him. He knows he's quite a sight, having stood in front of the bathroom mirror for a full two minutes, just taking in the visual reminders of all he's been through- the healing incisions and bruising. Thankfully not as gruesome as they probably were the first two days after his surgery, when he was still in the coma.

"You shaved." Emma says, light dancing behind her eyes and he hums, rubbing a hand over his smooth jaw.

"It felt cathartic to just shave it all off. Start anew, in a sense."

"You look like a fourteen year old boy. How'd you do it with one hand?" Emma asks, stepping closer to inspect his work.

"I am quite adept with my hands- hand." He corrects grimly but his smile is returned to his face when Emma runs her palm down his smooth cheek. He catches her wrist before she draws away and presses a kiss to the skin just above where her pulse thrums. "And I can assure you, I am anything but a boy."

"Hm." Emma's free hand trails along the edge of the towel hanging from his hips but she yanks her hand back after a few seconds, "We can't," She mutters to herself.

"Actually-," He might still hurt all over, but it doesn't mean he can't make her feel good.

"No." Emma gives him a steely look, similar to the one she always gives Will when she places a plate of healthy food in front of him in lieu of whatever junk food he ordered.

Killian groans, half in pain from standing so long, half in disappointment. He walks gingerly to the side of the bed, where Emma's lain out some pajamas and admits defeat, letting her pull on his clothes, easing back under the covers and sighing when his body can finally rest. Emma disappears to ready herself for bed and he must have dozed off for a while because the next thing he knows is her leaning over him, her minty breath mingling with his as she kisses him goodnight.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too, love."

She doesn't rest her head on his chest as usual, but she carefully slides a leg over his and reaches down to clasp his hand in hers, pushing her nose against his shoulder, letting out a little sound of contentment. His heart yearns to pull her close, but his body is being pulled under the numb haziness of his medications and he finally succumbs to it.

-/-

"Killian. _Killian_. Open your eyes for me."

He grunts, fighting the drowsiness that feels like it's settled deep into his bones, forcing his eyes open as the room is suddenly bathed in light.

"Bloody hell, lass. What's goin' on?"

"Nothing, Will. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep. And turn off the damn lights."

Killian reaches in the direction of Emma groggily, his hand making contact with the smooth locks of her hair.

"Wassit?" He squints as the lights are turned off again and feels Emma move closer, digging her nose into his cheek, her breaths ragged against his skin. He doesn't remember having a nightmare and his suspicions are confirmed when his hand feels its way to her cheeks and finds them damp to the touch.

"Emma?" He internally curses the drugs because it's clear he's just slept through whatever night terror that was so horrible, it made her cry out and wake Will in the next room.

"I just needed to see that you could wake up. I'm sorry, I know you need your sleep."

"Nonsense, darling. I should have been able to shake you out of whatever darkness was plaguing your dreams…" Every word is a struggle against the fog of sleep. He bites the inside of his cheek to stifle a groan as he pries his hand out of her grip, stretching it around her back, coaxing her to lay back down. She's still trembling a little against him and trying to keep as much of her weight off him as possible.

"It's okay, Swan. Just- try not to jostle me too much and we can make this work." He says in a voice that's more strained than he would like.

"No," Emma decides, sliding out from under his arm, "I need you fully healed as soon as possible so you can hold me properly." She hitches a leg over his hips so his hand can skim her thigh and reaches an arm around his chest, fingers finding purchase on his opposite shoulder.

"Did you have a lot of nightmares while I was in the hospital?" He wonders aloud, the pain from his previous movements pushing him further into consciousness.

"Not so much." Emma admits tersely, "I never slept long enough to have them."

Killian smooths his thumb back and forth over her leg, "If you have another nightmare and I'm too knackered to wake up, just poke me. I have plenty of sore spots where you can make me hurt."

"That's okay. This… you here is all I need."

"Oi, no shagging in there!"

Emma sighs, "I forgot he was out there."

Killian pats her thigh consolingly, "Don't worry my love. I'll kick him out tomorrow."

-/-

Will finally leaves in the morning, grumbling about early risers and the racket they were making, slightly mollified when Emma pushes two aluminum trays of food into his arms as well as a basket of assorted fruits and snacks. Killian and Emma breakfast on slightly stale pastries and coffee, basking in the peace and quiet of their apartment after so many days surrounded by their friends, family and hospital staff. After they're done eating, Emma gathers all the cards and they set up a station on the coffee table to write and address thank you cards to everyone who left a card or gift.

"Bloody hell, I think we're going to need more cards." Killian lifts his hand, shaking out the cramps and Emma hums, adjusting the blanket spread across her lap as she sits cross-legged on the ground.

"Lots of people in this town are big fans of you. You're a great hero in their eyes." She tells him, reaching for the stack of envelopes.

"Who wrote all these Post-it Notes about who brought what?" He asks, picking up a lone card and peeling off another brightly colored sticky with '_bouquet of carnations'_ written across it in elegant handwriting.

"My mother. It was her way of keeping busy." Emma explains, inspecting another card, "Oh look, here's another card from one of your secret admirers."

"Who?"

Emma smirks, "Oh you know, all those pretty single ladies who come into the diner to flirt with you."

"Who? I only have eyes for you." Killian mirrors her smirk, but their moment is interrupted when Emma's phone starts ringing.

"It's Regina." Emma reports, glancing down at the screen and abandoning her card to pick up the phone, "She wanted to come by with Henry since he's been asking to see you."

Killian reaches over to pull another stack of cards toward him as Emma answers the call and a few minutes later, there's a knock on the door and Henry comes bounding in the second Emma swings it open, his eyes alight with elation to see Killian.

"Henry. Henry, remember what we talked about with Killian's injuries." Regina says from the doorway, straightening the shoes Henry kicked off haphazardly in his rush to see Killian.

The lad stills, visibly restraining himself as Killian rises gingerly to his feet.

"Hi Killian." Henry grins up at him, clutching a weathered volume to his chest.

"Hullo, lad." He claps Henry on the shoulder.

"Can I sign your cast?"

Henry and Emma go off to search for markers while Regina steps into the apartment, exchanging pleasantries.

"Here. The numbers you requested." Regina hands him a business card discreetly and Killian glances down at the cream colored cardstock with rich black type spelled across it with another name and number written underneath the print. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" She asks in a lowered voice.

Killian nods, "If I've learned anything in the past few days, it's not to wait to do things like this. That, and don't run up burning staircases without making sure you have a safe way down."

Regina doesn't laugh, regarding him with slightly narrowed eyes. "You can take some time to think about this. This kind of money… Well, let's just say it took me a while to figure out what to do with Daniel's life insurance money and it was a decision that took me a lot of time to come to terms with."

He tucks the card into the pocket of his sweats, "Believe me, I've given this a lot of consideration over the years. But everything Liam did was to ensure that I have a future." His eyes flicker over to the kitchen where Emma and Henry are digging around in a drawer, "And I damn well intend to have one."

"Okay." Regina says finally, "Are you going to talk with her about it?"

"We've touched on the subject briefly. But I'll have that conversation with her again. When the time is right."

Regina's phone dings and she looks down at it, her brow furrowing elegantly.

"You could leave him here. We'll watch Henry for a while, feed him lunch." Emma offers and the mayor hesitates, glancing at her son.

"Alright." Regina finally relents and Henry looks up at Killian, his smile widening, making Killian grin back and ruffle the lad's hair. "I'll be back after lunch, around one. Henry?" Regina stoops to talk quietly with her son, who nods solemnly, hugging her when she's finished. With one last goodbye, Regina lets Emma walk her back to the door and Killian settles back down on the floor, Henry beside him. He props his cast on the table so Henry can sign his name in crooked but meticulous cursive.

"Can I add a pirate ship too? Since you're Captain Hook?"

Killian lifts an eyebrow, "Because I only have one hand now?"

"Because it was your Halloween costume!"

"Sure, lad."

He and Emma continue writing their thank you cards as Henry decorates Killian's cast, listening as the young boy goes on about Neverland and pixie dust. When he's done, Killian has to go to the bathroom mirror to get a good look at the masterpiece which is admittedly quite impressive for a ten year old.

"What are all these cards?" Henry asks, shuffling the small pile placed to the side.

"Oh, those are all from people that we don't have an address for, or didn't leave a name." Emma seals an envelope with a flourish, "Okay now who's up from some cocoa? Henry?" Her face scrunches up in concern and Killian turns his attention to him as well, craning his head to see what has Henry's countenance turning white as a ghost.

"What is it, lad?"

"Uh, nothing." Henry deflects, stuffing the card back to the bottom of the pile.

Killian plucks it back out with nimble fingers, "Who is it from?" It's another one of those plain cards with Mo's company logo printed at the bottom that simply says '_get well soon!'_ scrawled on it and according to Mary Margaret's handwriting, came with yellow roses. He flips the card in his fingers to show Emma and she cocks her head, equally as confused as Killian.

"What's wrong with this card?"

Henry shrugs again, "Can we put whipped cream and cinnamon on our cocoa like you did at Christmas?"

"Sure kid." Emma says cautiously, still watching the boy carefully, glancing at Killian out of the corner of her eye.

Killian scratches at his skin, still unused to the feeling of smooth skin instead of stubble there and shrugs at Emma. Henry, like any other young lad, is not great at keeping secrets so he figures the truth will out sooner or later.

"Okay, well I'll go heat up some milk, Henry do you want to draw a hook on Killian's cast near his hand so he can complete his transformation from fireman to pirate?" Emma suggests, clearly trying to cheer Henry up. The boy shrugs again and takes the gray marker Emma is holding up to him and Killian places the card back into the pile. He knows Emma said she's not pregnant, but watching her with Henry, he can't help but think that someday, she'll make an amazing mom. He shifts so he can rest his arm more comfortably on the table for Henry and feels the business card Regina gave him dig into his thigh through the cotton of his pants.

Someday.


	25. Salted Caramel Swirl & Apple Turnovers

-E-

Regina picks Henry up promptly at one and offers to drop their completed cards in the mailbox downstairs, but before they leave, she warns Emma and Killian that she heard talk about people wanting to throw Killian a party at one of the diners to celebrate his recovery. Meaning Mary Margaret is planning on hosting a big town gathering and Killian her excuse for going all-out.

"Don't be too flattered. People just love a chance to make a big deal out of anything that happens in this town." Regina pauses, her cynical tone fading as she contemplates the words that just came out of her mouth, "Not that your magical awakening isn't a big deal. It's great."

Emma laughs looking between Killian's touched and awestruck expression and Regina's bored one.

"In fact, if Aurora does finally go into labor this week, they might try to declare it a 'Hospital Discharge' party and invite Gold as well."

"Or they can celebrate it as 'Homecoming' and honor Neal as well." Emma can't help but add, ignoring the look Killian shoots her.

"You know, I don't really see that happening." Regina says dryly. "Call your mother by the way. I've been running interference as much as I can, but she's simply beside herself with all this news about Neal being back in town with a fiance."

Emma groans, leaning her forehead on the door jamb, "I'll call her this afternoon."

The Mills leave with a final goodbye and Emma slumps back into the apartment, dreading the upcoming conversation with her mother. She reaches for the miscellaneous card pile again, shuffling through it one last time, delaying the speech her mother has likely prepared for her.

"Swan?" Killian holds up her vibrating phone. "You mother."

"God, how does she _know?"_ Emma gasps, leaning forward to take it, pecking him on the cheek. "Be right back." She says before leaving to take the call in the bedroom.

Mary Margaret barely gives her a chance to say hello before she starts launching into a series of questions about Killian's recovery and then fluidly switching to the topic of Neal and his fiance.

"Mom, it's fine, you know. There's no need to create a fuss. He's back and he apologized and he seems genuinely guilty about the whole thing. I want to move forward, not get caught in the past." Emma tells her patiently.

"So you forgive him?"

Emma hesitates, "I don't know. What he did was shitty but I really don't want drama. Killian makes me so happy, Mom. Let's just focus on that."

If only the rest of the town would get that memo too.

"Okay, honey. Let's talk about the party- I know Regina already warned you about it." Mary Margaret spends another fifteen minutes going on about her plans, adding that Aurora just went into labor this morning so they might include her in the festivities if she's up to it. (Emma really shouldn't be so surprised that Mary Margaret has the drop on everything that goes on in their town with how well-connected she is).

Finally, her mother's chattering slows and she asks one last important question.

"Emma, how are _you_?"

"I'm…" _Fine. Happy Killian is home. Excited for things to get back to normal._ "Coping."

"I know it's hard, seeing him injured in the line of duty. And all this talk about the arsons…"

"You heard about that?"

Of course she heard about that. She runs a diner situated across the firehouse with the primary purpose of serving firefighters.

"Nevermind, Mom."

"Okay, well I'll see you both for dinner in a couple days? We can talk more about the party if you'd like. And say 'hi' to Killian for me."

"Sure, Mom. Bye."

Outside in the kitchen, Killian's also ending a call of his own, a thoughtful look on his face as he turns to face her.

"I think I'm ready for a nap right about now." Emma sighs, walking over to him at the kitchen table and looping an arm around his front, leaning down to rest her cheek next to his smooth one. "Wanna join me, Lieutenant?"

"That sounds delightful, love. But first," Killian gently pries Emma's arm away from him, tugging so she's positioned to sit down next to him. "I need to speak with you about something."

"Okay, that doesn't sound ominous at all." She sits, her hand still clasped in his and tries to wait patiently as he gathers his thoughts, thumb absently drawing circles in her skin.

"You know that I have a will drawn up in case anything should ever happen to me?"

Emma shifts in her seat because this is not the type of conversation she wants to be having right now, but she nods mutely anyway, sensing this is something Killian needs to get off his chest.

"Well, I wanted to begin moving the management of my affairs here to the States, and Will gave me the name of the firm your father recommended."

She nods again, remembering the late night many years ago when Will sat at their kitchen table with her dad, pouring over documents. It had been the second time David had brought his newest recruit home with him for dinner and Emma had just started getting to know Will as a friend rather than another one of her dad's co-workers.

"I had planned on using the same firm, but my situation is a little different than Will's. With Liam's money and the family assets." His hand leaves hers briefly to scratch behind his ear, traveling down his jaw to rub his chin. "So I, uh, asked Regina about it at Christmas and she gave me a number of a financial planner. Because I've been thinking- that is, since I brought it up during that fight-,"

"Killian," Emma laughs lightly and hopes it doesn't sound quite as nervous as she's feeling, "Just say it."

He draws a breath, his hand meeting Emma's halfway as they tangle their fingers together, "What I'm trying to get at is, I've been exploring the idea of actively investing the money sitting idly in my bank and I wanted to make more specific designations regarding those assets in my will. Especially after everything that has happened. And your aunt convinced me it was better to tell you now rather than learn everything unexpectedly in the worst circumstance. Emma, I'm planning to leave those investments to you and your future should anything ever happen to me."

Her hand drops from his as she unconsciously recoils from him but Killian seems to have expected this, reaching out for her before she can get too far without missing a beat.

"I…" Emma's mouth opens and closes uselessly until she finally finds her voice again, "You can't do that. You've only known me for less than half a year." She gets up suddenly, the chair skidding back at the movement.

"Don't be alarmed, love." Killian soothes, "I truly wasn't planning on mentioning it until much later but your aunt convinced me otherwise. And I think we've learned this past week that it's better to just be prepared. Look," He rests his elbow on his knee, hand outstretched in supplication, "Right now, it just states you have control over the assets- whether you want to own them, spend them, give it away, whatever you want. Swan, you know me better than anyone else in my life. I'm loath to burden you with this-," Killian stands suddenly, stopping her pacing as he lightly brushes his fingers against the side of her arm, "Chances are, you'll never have to make any decisions."

"Right," Emma nods, laughing in a way that sounds almost deranged, "Just like when you were in a coma and the doctors practically granted me power of attorney or whatever the term is for medical decisions regarding your life?"

"Emma," He closes the distance between them, pulling her securely to his chest and she brings her arms around him as well, fingers digging into his shoulder blades as she rests her cheek against his, "I chose you to make these decisions because I trust you and know you have a strong army of supporters to help you, should you need it. And because I love you. More than anything."

She laughs, less nervously this time as the sway in place in the middle of the kitchen. "Are you sure?" She whispers, insecurity clouding her tone.

"Yes." He says firmly, his jaw moving against her cheek, "Now, any other worries you'd like to get out in the open right now? Because I really, desperately just need to kiss you right now."

"Whoa, whoa, wait-," Emma laughs as Killian pulls back from their embrace, ducking his head to chase after her lips even as she places her hands on his chest, "Are there papers we have to sign or anything…?"

"No." His eyes crinkle adoringly at her, "I just wanted you to know, that's all. Well, and also show you my devotion to you and our future in the most roundabout and bureaucratic way possible." He adds with a wink and tilt of his head.

Emma can't but laugh into his kiss.

-/-

"You alright, love?"

He's giving her that look again, like he knows her better than she knows herself and Emma blinks back at him, forcing a smile to her lips.

"Yeah, fine."

Killian studies her a little longer and unbuckles his seatbelt. "You're worried you'll see Neal?"

"I…" Emma ponders this, but the answer is quickly apparent. "No." She says resolutely, "I think I'm just a little sick of the hospital." She confesses.

"Maybe you don't need to come in." Killian suggests slowly, but Emma shoots down that notion quickly.

"No, I want to. I want to be there for you."

Killian nods, though his eyes don't shine as brightly as usual, "Better get going then. Bad form to be late for the people who saved my life."

It doesn't take long until they find themselves seated in an exam room, waiting for the doctors to come in and when Emma helps Killian remove his coat, her fingers brush along his tense shoulders, but she doesn't say anything. She's on edge too, and in the past few days, after the revelry of having him awake and at home has begun to wear off, a newer mood has set in, one of anticipation and unspoken fears regarding Killian's hand. Today is one of the many appointments lined up with the intention of inspecting his recovery so they can begin mapping the road to restoring his hand function.

Merryweather comes in and starts going through a series of questions, inspecting his incision sites and asking about his pain and sleeping patterns.

"Uh, the weird dreams have stopped somewhat but that might also be because Emma likes to wake me up randomly in the middle of the night." Killian replies, raising an eyebrow at Emma. She blushes, looking away and feigning interest in the nervous system poster taped to the wall opposite them. She's been trying to refrain from doing so lately, but sometimes in the dead of night, watching his chest rise and fall beside her, she still gets that paralyzing fear that she'll never see his eyes again, that he won't respond to her calls. Sometimes, she's able to reassure herself by snuggling closer and feeling his arm tighten around her. Other times, she's unable to garner any sort of reaction from him and while it didn't used to bother her before and she knows logically that it's because of his meds, she can't sleep until she makes certain he's capable of waking up and hasn't fallen back into an eternal slumber.

"Hm. Well, we're going to take some more pictures, see where we are and we'll discuss your PT and recovery plan once we get the results back." Merryweather announces, pulling off her gloves. "It could take some time and radiology will also need some time after to analyze your scans."

"Darling, perhaps you should go run those errands while you wait." Killian suggests, turning to Emma.

"Are you sure?"

Killian flashes her a picture-perfect smile, "'Course, love."

Dr. Merryweather catches her eye, "He's in good hands here. We should be done around noon and then we'll meet again to go over the results."

Emma turns back to Killian, still uneasy about leaving.

"I'll call you once I'm done with the scans and waiting to meet with the doc again," Killian promises, smiling more reassuringly as he leans in to kiss her cheek chastely.

"Okay, well tell me if you think of anything else we need from the store." Emma tells him before getting up and gathering her things, receiving another reassuring smile from Killian when she glances back over her shoulder as she leaves.

Emma makes relatively good time running up and down Main Street, picking up supplies for her mother before getting flowers from Mo to bring to her father. She's glad when she gets to the cemetery that the groundskeeper has removed the flowers from last week, so she doesn't have to stare at whatever bouquet Neal bought.

But that relief quickly fades when she makes her last stop outside her mother's diner and runs into Tamara and Neal. Quite literally. She's fumbling over the party supplies weighing down her arms and they must have been too absorbed in each other to see her coming and now there's streamers littering the ground and cute baby motifs in the snowbank.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry-,"

"Here. It's alright, we should have seen you there." Tamara says kindly, handing the blue streamers back. Neal carefully brushes off the pack of balloons and places it in Emma's outstretched hand.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, no I was just making sure I had my keys." Emma tells them, watching as Neal consciously tries to keep a respectable distance between him and Tamara, as though his arm wasn't just hanging around her shoulders for the world to see. Annoyance begins prickling at the back of Emma's neck. This is exactly the kind of awkward formality she was hoping to avoid.

"Is this all from the diner?" Tamara asks in that blithely friendly manner of hers.

"Um, yeah. We're having a party for Aurora and Killian. Kind of a 'congratulations you're out of the hospital' type of thing."

"Oh, Aurora had her baby? Hey, how's Killian?" Neal asks in quick succession, rocking forward on his heels.

Emma bites the inside of her cheek to keep from seething, "Good, he's great. He's actually at his post-op appointment and I'm supposed to meet him after I drop this off…"

"Oh." Neal pauses, then it seems to dawn on him, "Oh, right. Don't let us keep you then."

Emma offers a tight-lipped smile as she steps around them, then at the last second, turns and calls out, "You guys should come."

_Oh God, what am I doing.?_

"Uh, you know, bring Belle if she's willing to leave your father's side. Practically the whole town is coming, so…" She trails off, her cheeks burning despite the bitter cold.

"Sure. We'd love to come by." Tamar says finally when Neal just stands there awkwardly, mouth moving with silent words only he can hear.

"Great. Tomorrow at 7." Emma tells them before spinning back around on her heel, miraculously not slipping on the sidewalk.

_Smooth moves, Nolan._

-/-

"Hello, darling." Killian stands from the cafeteria table to greet her, seemingly back to his usual self as he takes the brown paper bag from her hands and presses a warm kiss to her still cold cheek. "You alright?" He asks, scrutinizing her as he helps her out of her coat.

"Yeah," Emma says breathlessly, unwinding her red scarf from around her neck, "I, uh might've invited Neal to your party." She says with a wince.

Killian pauses in unpacking their lunch and glances at her, "Is that what you want?"

"Is it what you want?" She parrots back slowly, watching him closely.

He shrugs, resuming his task, "I don't mind as long as you don't. It'll be good to meet him in a public setting where I won't be tempted to land a well-deserving punch to his face. Plus, I know you'd never leave a dashing rapscallion such as meself for the likes of him. I just promised you my entire life's savings."

Emma rolls her eyes at his cheeky grin and shoves his good arm with half the force she would normally dole out. "Shut up and eat your lunch, Jones."

Her nerves start to flare up again as they wait for Merryweather to come back with the scans and Killian sits with his elbow propped on his knee, fingers pressed to his mouth, clearly lost in his own thoughts. His career- his _lifestyle_\- rests in the results of his recovery and Emma doesn't know what to say in the face of that.

The door opens and they both straighten up expectantly, analyzing the doctor's face for any hint of the news she's about to deliver.

They walk out of the appointment in almost complete silence, bundling up for the cold in the hospital lobby without exchanging a word.

Emma finally speaks first, trying to be as optimistic as she can. "80% is good." She says as they walk out the doors, struggling to grasp the other end of her scarf lost somewhere on her back.

"Aye." Killian gently brings it down over her shoulder, smoothing it against the front of her coat, his eyes following the movement of his hand.

"It could be more," Emma babbles on when Killian doesn't say anything further, "If we choose to see the best-," They reach the car, shuffling inside quickly and then it's silent again. But all Emma can hear in her head is _nerve damage, traumatic injury, additional surgery._

"Killian?"

He turns to her, smiling emptily, "Let's just go home, lass."

-/-

Killian spends the rest of the afternoon holed up in their bedroom and Emma pretends she doesn't see him bring the case file in with him as she reads on the couch. She finally drags herself off the couch an hour before they're due at her mother's for dinner, unraveling herself from the sanctuary of the blankets she's made to ward off the stifling silence between them.

"Killian?" She's unsure if she should knock, so Emma settles for simply letting the door creak open as an indication that she's coming in, "Are you coming tonight for dinner?"

He looks up from where he's been pacing next to the bed, his face expressionless, "Perhaps not tonight, Swan."

"Okay," Emma edges into the room, taking a seat on the bed carefully so she doesn't disturb the meticulous layout of documents and photos on the bed.

"You should go," He says, stepping around the bed carefully so she doesn't disturb the documents and photos on the bed, "I'll be fine. Go have dinner with your family."

"Will is going to be there." Emma points out and he smiles somewhat forlornly.

"All the same, love. I think I just need a quiet night in to just… process things." Killian squeezes her knee lightly, "Pass on my apologies to your mother for me, would you?" He says with finality, leaning over to kiss the top of her head before getting up off the bed.

"Sure." Emma says a beat too late, trying not to feel hurt at his dismissal, "You know what? I think I might just leave now and go help my mom set up or something." She gets up quickly, and pauses at the door. "There's still casserole in the fridge for when you get hungry." She adds before walking out.

Emma's pulling out of the parking garage when she realizes that she doesn't particularly want to go to the manor early. So she makes a beeline for Elsa's shop instead, parking on the street before bursting into the ice cream parlor that's thankfully empty.

"Emma! Something wrong?" Elsa asks once she catches sight of her friend's distress.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Elsa nods slowly before springing into action, "Well, here. Have some." She says, filling a cup with half a scoop of salted caramel swirl.

"How did you know?" Emma says in wonder, following Elsa to the back.

"Your face has 'distraught over Killian' written all over it." Elsa explains wisely, "How is he?" She asks sympathetically.

Emma shrugs, licking her spoon slowly.

"How are you?'

She shrugs again, looking away from her friend.

"He loves you, Emma. So much. Even if it's hard for him to show it right now. He only wants the best for you and right now, he's not feeling at his best."

"Now you're an expert on Killian?" Emma mutters, watching as Elsa resumes her task of slicing strawberries.

"I am an expert on the way Killian looks at you. Like you hung the moon and the stars in the sky and created the whole galaxy alongside it." Elsa shakes her head, smiling to herself as she halves the berries, "It's been in his eyes since that first day I walked into your diner. Like he worships you as if you were the creator of his stupid rum."

Emma laughs a little at that, making a note to herself to share this with Killian later, the thought sobering her up once again.

"Despite his charming pirate persona, I think all Killian wants is to settle down with you. Start a family, buy a house. But with the arson and his hand… That future looks a little different now. And he's going to have to learn to adjust to that and accept it for himself." Elsa sets down the knife and looks squarely up at Emma, "He's running and you can't let him outrun you."

Emma spends most of the dinner dodging questions from her mother and avoiding Will's concerned looks. It's exhausting, really, trying to act like everything is okay when all she wants to do is run home and scream into a pillow and then call Elsa to talk her through everything again. And hopefully get Killian to acknowledge her at some point.

It's Regina who saves her, sending Emma off with a still-warm apple turnover to bring to Killian, effectively dismissing her early from the dinner party and Emma's never been so happy to have an aunt who can be just as unenthusiastic about most family gatherings as she is.

Killian's already in bed, lying on his side (a newly approved position as of today's appointment) when Emma gets back, so she creeps around the bedroom as quietly as possible, getting ready for bed by the dim light spilling in from the living room. She's ready to end this day.

Killian doesn't move the entire time she's in the room, so it isn't until she slides under the covers and moves closer to him that Emma realizes his breathing is too fast for someone sleeping.

"I love you," She whispers, hooking her chin over his shoulder and pressing her cheek to the side of his face.

"I love you too, Swan." He murmurs back in a clear voice that tells her he hasn't fallen asleep yet.

Emma runs her fingers lightly over his bicep, grateful (not for the first time) that he still prefers to sleep shirtless even in the winter. "Regina made me bring back a turnover for you."

Killian catches her hand and brings it under his bad arm to rest on his chest, where her fingers spread almost automatically to weave into the dark hair there.

"The future is nothing to be afraid of," She whispers quietly, almost so quietly he could convincingly pass off not having heard her. Instead, she feels his chest rise and fall under her hand as he sighs.

"Elsa told me… she told me you look at me as if I were the creator of rum."

He chuckles quietly and she marks that as a victory. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you love me a lot."

"She's not wrong." His good hand reaches over and rests atop her hand and they lay there for a while in silence.

"It was always Liam's dream for us to become a firefighter." Killian says finally, breaking the silence.

_How will I fulfill that dream with a bum hand?_ Is the unspoken thought that sits heavy between them.

"What's your dream?" Emma asks softly, tensing as she waits for his answer.

"Don't you know, Emma? It's you." Killian cranes his neck, capturing her lips with his in a tender kiss.

"White picket fences." She whispers against his mouth, tears prickling in her eyes.

"Aye." He nods slowly.

"We'll get there." Emma says, just as much for her own benefit as his. Killian turns back to rest his head in a more comfortable position on his pillow and eventually, they drift off into sleep together.

-/-

"Urgh, I hate these tights. They always get so linty."

"Come on, Swan. Let's get a look, then." Killian calls from the bathroom and Emma steps inside, straightening the skirt of her white sweater dress against the static cling of her wool tights.

"Oh well, that's much better than the dingy old sweatshirts and sweatpants you've been wearing this past week."

Emma shoves his shoulder lightly. "Shut up. Those were your old sweatshirts, by the way." She hums appreciatively at his bare chest as he rubs aftershave on his neck, "Let me get a look at you." She commands, tugging on his elbow until he turns away from the mirror.

Killian lifts a brow, "You sure you want to do that? Because between the arson and hospital, I kind of got the handsome knocked out of me."

She runs her hands up his torso, lingering slightly as her fingers map out his healing incisions and bruises. "Nothing's that powerful. Besides, scars are sexy." Emma leans in and presses a kiss to his chest, causing Killian to groan as his hands land on her waist, squeezing tightly for a second.

"Bloody hell, Swan. It's terrible form and just downright unkind to tempt a man who's been banned from sex."

"Doctor's orders, not mine." Emma quips, extracting herself from his arms, "Hurry up or we'll be late!" She grins at his pouting face, tossing his shirt at him.

The party is well underway by the time they finally arrive, walking in the doors of the firehouse diner to a chorus of uncoordinated cheers. Still, Killian is beaming from ear to ear as he hugs Emma close to his side while a flock of their friends and family surge forward to take turns greeting them.

Emma makes sure to give Leroy the lowdown of Killian's recovery process first, hoping that by the time they break free from the initial crowd, the unofficial town crier will have spread the word so Killian is continuously flooded with the same questions. Aside from the regulars at Emma and Ruby's diner as well as any townspeople whose calls Killian might have responded to, he's still largely unfamiliar with most of the town, so Emma hangs by his side, whispering introductions in his ear as everyone gets their few minutes of the famous Lieutenant Jones' time.

Eventually, Emma and Killian fight their way to where Aurora and Philip are seated in the large booth and people back away so they can meet the baby in peace.

"He's adorable." Emma smiles at Aurora who is glowing despite the dark circles under her eyes.

"Congratulations on a beautiful lad." Kilian chimes in, "What's the babe's name?"

"Philip III." Aurora says proudly. "Would you like to hold him?" She all but launches herself across the table to dump the precious bundle into Killian's good arm and Emma laughs at the befuddled and slightly panicked look on Killian's face.

"I've no idea what…"

"Here," Emma says, taking pity on him and adjusting the tiny bundle to fit more comfortably against his chest, nudging him to sit so he can support the baby in his lap. She pulls away and gulps because a hot fireman wearing a cozy sweater holding a baby? She swears all the women in the room swoon a little with her.

Plus, it's been a long time since they've had sex- quite possible the longest since they started dating and this beautiful image in front of her is stirring a very primal need within her.

Baby Philip starts to fuss a little in Killian's arms, just as his mother takes the opportunity to escape to use the restroom and the lieutenant looks up, the sweet expression on his face quickly morphing into horror as he looks around for help.

"Try a story." Granny suggests from the other side of the booth, "It's how they soothe themselves.

"Uh, okay. Ahem." Killian flounders for a second, and Emma smirks, content to let him suffer alone just for the hell of it until he clears his throat again and a smirk crosses his own face.

"Once upon a time, a devilishly handsome pirate set his eyes on a stunning Swan princess-,"

Emma snorts, "Really?"

"Shh, shush. It's storytime." Killian reprimands, casting a twinkly-eyed look of mirth at her. Emma resists rolling her eyes and lets him continue to tell a tale of two adventurers climbing a beanstalk to retrieve a magical object.

"Hey, that's like a story from my book!" Henry exclaims softy. Emma turns to see the boy hanging enthusiastically from the back of the connecting booth.

"Aye, lad. I thought I recalled you reading it to me."

"Oh Killian, Look. Your crew is here." Emma nods over to the bbar and Philip reaches out to take the baby from him.

"Be back in a mo,'" Killian is off with a press of lips to Emma's hair, leaving her staring dreamily after him.

"My, Emma. You look so smitten." Ashley remarks as she walks up with Alexandra in her arms.

Aurora laughs, sliding back into the booth beside her husband, "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Maybe Emma will get her fairytale ending after all." Ashley smiles a bittersweet smile that Emma returns. Having gone to school with Emma since kindergarten, both girls have seen Emma through all the ups and downs in her life, even despite them drifting apart at times.

"Do you want to hold him?" Philip asks and Emma nods eagerly, taking the baby from him.

"God, I can't believe you guys have _kids_ now." Emma coos, stroking little Philip's nose. Ashley sets Alex down next to Emma and moves over to the other side of the booth to snap pictures with Aurora while Emma tries to coax the little toddler into looking at the camera.

"Geez, Jones, it's like you've never seen a baby before."

Emma looks up at Will's scornful tone but her eyes catch instead on Killian's face as he stands slack-jawed and frozen mid-step a couple feet from the table. There's two mugs of hot cocoa hooked in his fingers and a dazed look in his eye and Emma feels heat rushing up to her cheeks under his intense stare.

"I don't think it's the baby so much as the woman holding the baby with the 2-year-old toddler climbing all over her." Ruby says dryly from behind Will and that seems to snap Killian out of whatever daydream he is having (she knows exactly which daydream he's having, she just had the same one).

"Hot cocoa for you, love." He says a little hoarsely, setting the mug a safe distance away on the table, "Can I… borrow you for a second?"

Emma has no choice but to nod as his eyes bear deep into hers, his tongue flickering out to wet the corner of his mouth. The children are quickly collected from Emma and the next thing she knows, Killian's got his hand wrapped tight around her wrist, practically dragging her down past the bathrooms until they reach the alcove by the back door.

"Kil-,"

His lips crash against hers, urging her lips to part so he can plunge his tongue into her mouth, curling around hers. It's nothing like the gentle kisses they've been trading this past week. It's got to hurt, though, the way he's crushing her against him, but _God_ does she need this, especially as the hunger winds down into a more tender and lingering slide of lips, every nibble and trace of tongue speaking volumes to Emma about his hopes, wants and dreams.

And how they're exactly the same as hers.

Until Killian lets out a groan that's half pain and half pleasure and she wriggles out from his grasp to give his damaged body some reprieve, laughing while Killian looks down at her bruised lips ruefully, while rubbing his side and she rests her forehead on his shoulder, her own still shaking.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to AConfusedCrab for reminding me of the beloved "storytime" line which I made sure to write into this chapter! Keep sending in your thoughts & suggestions!**


	26. Sweet Potato Fries and Ruined Pancakes

-K-

There are kisses that leave his mind whirling, stunningly and consumingly blank, unable to form any coherent thought as his mouth moves with hers. But this one is different. His lips meet hers and all he can think about is her. The angelic silhouette of her body, the glow that seems to emanate from her very being, the love shining in her mossy green eyes, the cool touch of her fingers as they soothe him out of nightmare. Her tongue traces his bottom lip and his mind goes to the vise-like grip of her legs around his waist when he returns home after a shift and she can't control her excitement, the slip and slide of golden curls through his fingers as they sit cozied up on the couch to watch whatever movie is on the top of her list for that week. His mind explores the allure of a future with this amazing, strong, loving woman in his arms as his fingers explore the curves and valleys of her body and it's enough to keep his physical pain at bay for the time being.

Eventually though, the dull throb of his healing body commands his attention when he has to start taking deep breaths to account for the sacrifices he's making keeping his lips glued to every inch of Emma he can reach and he Killian has to pull back, unable to stifle his groan. Emma just laughs and he grins stupidly along with her.

"We should probably-,"

"Yeah." Emma smooths her hair behind her ears and Killian runs his hand down the back of her head, returning the golden locks to a much tamer state after his fingers mussed it up.

"Swan," Killian grabs her elbow, pulling her back to him when Emma turns to leave, "Thank you."

"For the kiss?"

A laugh rumbles in his chest, the movement hurting a little less these days, "For sticking around and caring for me." He says sincerely, watching her eyes soften.

"Of course. We're going to get through this together." She promises and he chances another brush of lips, which she pulls back too early from. "Now come on, pirate. I'm hungry. For _food._" She adds with a roll of her eyes and he dutifully follows, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

Leroy corners him immediately once they re-enter the dining area and adds to Killian's jubilation by announcing he's selling his boat and would Killian be interested in purchasing it from him. They get so caught up in discussing repairs and remodeling that Killian barely notices Emma walking past them to speak quietly with Graham, returning with a plate of food with a slightly perturbed look on her face.

"What is it?" Killian asks, moving over so she can sit next to him. Leroy says something about getting some lasagne and takes off, leaving Killian and Emma to talk.

"Do you remember how Graham said it was a 10-13 year old girl who made the 911 call the night of your accident?" Emma says quietly and Killian nods, watching her take a deep breath, "I think… maybe it was Emilie Baker. I heard her and Henry talking about seeing some of the kids from their group home in town and I think we should have the Sheriff's office speak with her and Henry."

"You think a child did this?"

Emma nods grimly, "It fits the profile of an arsonist. Someone in their teens, likely a boy…"

"From an unstable home environment, likely resulting in surpressed rage." Killian finishes, "But you think he'd be able to get away with it so many times? Across the county?" This had been one of the main reasons the age profile had been bumped up in their investigation- it was highly unlikely a child could evade the law so adeptly so many times.

She shrugs, toying with her fork. "You never know. This could be an anomaly. But do you really want to dismiss this possibility based on statistics and theory?"

"Fair point, lass."

"Here." Emma shoves the untouched plate of food at him, "You eat first. I have to use the restroom." She gets up and leaves before Killian can say anything else. It's probably for the better; he saw the way she stiffened up when the Bakers initially entered the establishment and he knows from Ruby's whispers that Emilie's adoptive family never frequents Emma's diner out of respect for her space so facing them even after years since her father's passing is still hard for her. He knows from the files he dug up the first month he started in Storybrooke that the fire was an accident- a result of old electrical appliances and an even older house with little structural stability.

Killian starts to dig in, but before he can get too far into the food, Will slides into the seat across from him and steals a handful of sweet potato fries from his plate.

"Oi, you arsehole- get your own grub with your own two hands. Don't steal from the one-handed guest of honor."

"So what'd the doc say?" Will asks irreverently, chewing obnoxiously on the fries.

Killian lifts his casted arm, still proudly bearing Henry's hook, "Same as they said before. Healing well and as long as I keep with the PT and OT regimen, I should regain 80% functionality. Perhaps more. Emma's concerned about the hardware needing to come out at some point, but I s'pose we'll get to it if we need to."

"More surgery?"

Killian grimaces, "Some cases they don't have to go back in."

"Does that mean your punches will pack a stronger wallop now?"

The lieutenant raises his eyebrow, "Not sure that's how it works. Why do you ask?"

Will cocks his head at a point beyond Killian's shoulder. When he turns, he's met with the sight of a sheepish man with a boyish face and a pretty woman hanging off his arm, looking curiously around.

Judging by the way everyone halts their conversation and gawks at the newcomers, these two people are the infamous Neal and Tamara.

It takes Killian no less than two seconds to decide what to do. Feeling everyone's eyes on him as he rises leisurely and saunters over to the door with Will at his heels, definitely _not_ as calm and collected as Killian is forcing himself to be.

"Welcome. You must be Neal. I'm Lieutenant Killian Jones." Killian slides his good hand forward, arranging his features into a charming expression that he's mastered long ago. (He'll wonder later as he replays this moment in his head as he recounts it to Emma if he really heard Will crack his knuckles behind him until he remembers that yes, that's exactly the kind of thing Will Scarlet would do.)

"Uh, yeah. Good to see you doing so well, man. Congratulations on a speedy recovery." Neal says less smoothly but his words seem genuine, even if he doesn't quite know the extent of Killian's injuries. "Will," Neal raises his hand in a half-wave after shaking Killian's hand but Will doesn't say anything. Tamara is introduced and Killian politely invites them to grab a plate and enjoy themselves, surreptitiously shoving Will's shoulder when the shorter man continues to bare his teeth threateningly at Neal under the guise of a crude smile. Mary Margaret catches Killian's eye across the diner and nods minutely before returning to her conversation with Leroy.

Conversation picks up again slowly and by the time Emma returns from the restroom, the atmosphere in the diner is less stilted.

Will is still flexing his fist, glaring at Neal across the room and naturally, Emma's eyes follow his. Killian watches her spine straighten slightly, but she gives no other reaction whatsoever.

The evening wears on and Will calms down somewhat after a couple of beers, hitting that sweet, relaxed spot as he starts on his third. Killian however, is still restricted from enjoying libations of the stronger nature and he becomes more and more vexed as Tamara makes several attempts to approach him and Emma, dragging an oblivious Neal along with her. It wouldn't bother him so much if Emma didn't keep shifting uncomfortably beside him wherever they got too close.

Thankfully, just as Will once told him all those months ago, Emma is the town's sweetheart and everyone seems to move in a coordinated effort to block Tamara from reaching them.

"How did you know?"

Killian tears his eyes away from Emma is holding Aurora's baby again to focus on his best mate.

"Huh?"

Will tips his beer bottle to the gaggle of women where Aurora is holding court (and simultaneously creating a virtually impenetrable wall around Emma), "How did you know you wanted to settle down and give your heart to her?"

"When you love someone, you just know." Killian says with conviction. It's likely the vaguest answer he can give, but he doesn't know how to describe the path to his revelation that Emma is the one for him, that he would give anything and everything to his beautiful blonde siren and she would do the same. He can't quite pin down the exact moment when everything shifted and suddenly he could see a future past the end of the week, spanning years, _decades_ and the blank face in his buried fantasies started looking more and more like her until he couldn't imagine anything else.

Killian glances over al Will who looks positively dumbfounded, "Look mate," He sighs, "It really comes down to this- Is Elsa the one you picture spending time with? Is she the person you imagine giving up everything for, just to make her- to make the _both_ of you happy?"

"Blimey." Will mutters, eyes glued to where the ice cream parlor owner stands chatting with Leo, not even contesting Killian's suggestion that it is Elsa on his mind, "Bloody _hell_."

Killian slaps his mate's back, getting up from the booth to seek shelter from the quickly approaching Tamara. "Best of luck, then." He says, trying to not look too smug. The ladies part quickly for Killian, closing ranks as soon as he reaches Emma, who barely looks up from the sleeping babe in her arms.

"How's the little lad?" Killian asks, resting his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"He's so good," Emma smiles up at him and he swears he sees Mary Margaret's camera flash out of the corner of his eye.

"You okay? If you look at me any harder, you're going to drill a hole in my head." Emma teases, though her brow furrows a little at him.

Killian just smiles faintly, moving a silky smooth lock over Emma's shoulder.

"Are you getting tired? Should we head out?" Emma asks in a lowered voice and suddenly, that idea seems very appealing to him, despite the fact his crew is going to tease him about a baby outlasting him at the party.

"If that's alright, love."

It takes them almost an entire hour to say their goodbyes, finally breaking free when Ruby practically escorts them to the door, glaring pointedly at anyone who dares to approach them for an encore. Emma lets out a long sigh when they're finally tucked away in Killian's SUV, sharing a small laugh over the center console.

"So that's a typical Storybrooke party, courtesy of my mother." Emma remarks as she begins to drive them home.

"Aye, and what a treat it was." It almost felt like we were celebrating another holiday." Killian hesitates, unsure if he should voice the thought that's been nagging at him, "D'you… did you get the sense that Tamara seems extra curious about us?"

Emma spares him a quick glance, "How do you mean?"

"Well, the lass seemed awfully eager to get to know us. Almost as if she was constantly trying to approach us."

Emma bites her lip before speaking, "Yes. I noticed that. I don't know, Killian. I'm kind of getting a weird vibe from her. Like she's almost _too_ friendly, you know? I mean, who wants to get to know her fiance's ex and her boyfriend in front of the whole town?"

"Always trust your gut, Swan. If I've learned nothing else, it's that you have strong instincts." He can already see the wheels turning in her mind and they spend the rest of the drive home in silence.

-/-

"Good... morning." Killian rubs at his eyes, expecting the spectacle in front of him to disappear but the steaming plates and a wide-awake Emma Nolan still sit before him when he pulls his hand away from his face.

"Breakfast, coffee- I hope you don't mind, I helped myself to the file- I wanted to confirm my hunch." Emma says distractedly shuffling the papers around to make room for Killian to sit.

"Uh," Killian was confused when he woke to an empty bed, a phenomenon that never happens when Emma isn't scheduled for an opening shift, so it's needless to say that walking into plates heaped with toast and eggs squeezed in between spread out files is unnerving at the very least.

"I'm guessing you never had a behavioral psychologist assist on this case?" Emma ponders aloud, her eyes flitting quickly over the text in her hands. He's not sure he's ever seen her so absorbed in anything other than when she's creating new baking recipes.

"Limited resources on local cases." Killian explains, leaning in for a good morning kiss that Emma barely leans into. Instead, he settles on brushing his lips against her cheek.

"I'd like to be there for the questioning today." Emma tells him, settling down the file in her hand to stare him down.

"Love, I'm not sure that protocol-," Killian begins, reaching for his fork but Emma deftly slides the plate away from him before he can start on the food, "Okay, I'll call Graham." Killian acquiesces hastily, instantly rewarded by having his plate returned. "Bloody hell," He mutters under his breath, finally understanding how Will must feel eating at the diner.

Satisfied, Emma returns the papers and Killian scarfs down his food before she can take it from him again, hurrying off to place a call to the Sheriff's office once he's finished.

And that's how the lieutenant finds himself sheepishly explaining to Graham how a copy of the file landed up in his home, let alone in the hands of his girlfriend.

"Well, I should have expected it when it comes to Emma," Graham sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Emma Nolan always gets her way. She's smart and incredibly determined." He lowers her voice conspiratorially, glancing over quickly to where Emma is explaining her hunch to Mulan. "Her father used to give her hypothetical cases when she was still in school, and then would come back with new leads on cold cases. Don't feel too bad about it, mate. She's been bewitching the good sense out of men since the day she uttered her first word." Graham laughs heartily.

If Killian were a jealous man, he would find himself irked by the reminder that Humbert knows his Emma so well. But he's not. At least, he's not anymore.

(It's what he tries to tell himself even as he smiles tightly back at the Sheriff.)

"The Bakers are pulling up," Mulan calls and Emma leads Killian covertly into a separate conference room as Graham and his deputy go to greet the family, not wanting Emilie to become intimidated by the sight of Killian if she did indeed place the call.

When Emma and Killian hear the interrogation room door shut, they walk out to join Mulan at the one-way window. Mr. and Mrs. Baker sit on either side of Emilie, who has her hands folded demurely on her lap as Graham thanks them for coming in. A shadow starts to fall over the little girl's face as the Sheriff broaches the topic of the 911 call.

"I- I don't know." Emilie says in a quavering voice, fear flickering over her features when Graham asks if Emilie has any idea who might have made the call that night.

"You're not in trouble, sweetie. Sheriff Graham is just asking for your help," Mr. Baker assures his adoptive daughter.

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Who? Who told you that you can't say, Emilie?" Mrs. Baker tendering brushes the little girl's hair out of her eyes and Emilie promptly bursts into tears, shaking her head.

"Ask her about a boy named Felix." Emma says to Mulan, handing her a card that Killian recognizes is from their miscellaneous pile in their apartment. He studies Emma as Mulan nods and palms the card. The first time he saw Emma encounter the Bakers, they had been walking down Main Street and Emma had pulled him into the nearest shop where they waited until the family and their three kids passed, enduring the curious looks from the otherwise silent butcher's son. Her hands had been shaking then, her face a litany of expressions- dread, anxiousness, bitterness. Now, she's focused as she watches the family head-on, her tone businesslike when she speaks, almost clinical and her expression is passive, focused.

Mulan studies the card before giving Emma a calculating look, "Criminal Psych, right?"

Emma tears her eyes away from the one-way window to face the deputy. "Yeah."

"Okay." Mulan gathers a cup of water and snatches a tissue box before sweeping into the room.

"Emilie," The deputy starts once the girl's face has been sufficiently mopped up by her father while Mrs. Baker cradles her in her arms, "What can you tell me about Felix?"

Killian recognizes the same look on Emilie Baker's face as the same one to pale Henry's that morning in their apartment. The look of cold fear in these children's faces sends a flash of white hot rage through Killian. No child should ever have to experience that level of fear in their life.

"Can you tell us how you know Felix?" Graham asks gently, but Emma and Killian already know the answer.

"The card. I found it right after Henry went home, but I didn't think much of it at the time." Emma explains lowly, still watching the Bakers attempt to console their kid, "I think that day Henry was over, you must have picked up the wrong card. When I overhead the name at the party last night, I knew it had to be him."

"You're amazing, Swan." Killian whispers, brushing his hand against her arm.

"The group home?" Mrs. Baker guesses, bringing Killian's attention back to the room in front of them. Emilie manages the most miniscule of nods.

Killian turns back to Emma as the young lass bursts into tears again and his eyes follow her stiff arms down to where she's propped her white-knuckled hands against the ledge of the window, leaning heavily forward.

"Hey, hey. Let's go sit down somewhere for a spell, yeah?" Killian pries her fingers away, letting them wrap around his neck as he pulls a trembling Emma to him, gladly supporting her weight as the passive expression falls from her face.

-/-

Emma sighs and Killian resists the urge to wrap his arm back around her shoulders, reaching for his takeaway cup of coffee instead. Kristoff paces in front of them, processing the new information unloaded onto him the moment he stepped foot into Storybrooke's Sheriff's office.

"You really think this boy would be capable of setting fires in every city a kid got adopted in?"

"Not every city," Emma explains patiently, "Likely the places where the kids he has a specific and personal vendetta against. Kids he used to bully and terrorize until they were adopted or taken in by a new family."

"Mrs. Schuester who runs the group home says Felix Nightshade ran away about a year ago." Kristoff crosses his arms, eyes roving all over the rolling board covered in evidence.

"You think he might have had an accomplice?" Lancelot asks, fingering a photo documenting a charred campsite that couple possibly be the work of their same arsonist.

"It's unlikely. Typically arsonists are socially isolated, using their pyromania to settle some sort of deep-rooted emotion."

Everyone turns to Emma, who shrugs self-consciously. "Or something along those lines."

"Why haven't we been using her as a resource?" Kristoff demands, though he appears more intrigued rather than upset.

"I haven't got any qualifications past an undergrad education. This is just what I remember from one of my courses two years ago." Emma snips.

"But she's got a gut instinct that would put any officer out there to shame." Killian brags, earning himself a glare from Emma as he wriggles his eyebrows at her.

"So how are we going to find this guy?" Mulan asks, bringing everyone back to the main point.

"Well," Graham rubs his chin thoughtfully as he leans against Mulan's desk, ankles crossed, "I think we need to bring Henry Mills in for a chat. See if he can give us any more insight." The sheriff then tilts his head towards Emma, "Probably a good idea to keep our expert in the loop too."

Emma blushes and Killian grits his teeth, throwing her a quick smile when she turns his way.

"I'll ring up the mayo right now." Graham says, retreating into his office.

"You okay?" Emma asks, reaching across Philip's desk to rest her hand on top of Killian's. "We forgot to bring some of your painkillers…"

"I'll be fine, Swan. It's probably time I stop taking them." Killian assures her, ignoring the dull ache at his side that's starting to flare up. He knows Emma's scheduled to start working again tomorrow and he doesn't want to give her any more cause to interrupt her lifestyle on account of his convalescence.

Henry's interview doesn't yield too much more information, other than that he saw Felix on the street the morning Killian drove him from the diner to the mayor's office. He confirms their suspicions that Felix had been a loner much of the time at the group home and that he had taken particular interest in tormenting him and Emilie.

"Speaking of unwelcome lurkers." Regina starts as they walk out of the interrogation room, "Oh, not you guys." She rolls her eyes when everyone but Graham and Mulan exchange guilty looks, "This Tamara woman? I've run into her a couple times today and it doesn't seem like a coincidence."

Killian exchanges a look with Emma but Lancelot speaks before they can, "Perhaps she's just getting to know the town better."

"Without her fiance to guide her around? I don't think so. You'll look into it, Sheriff? Adventurous spirit or not, I don't think we need anymore trouble in this town."

"Of course, Madame Mayor," Graham says formally, walking them out.

-/-

They ease into a new routine as the new year sets in. Killian continues to heal, keeping busy with diligent PT, OT and paperwork delivered to him by Will under the guise of stopping by for a beer. It doesn't go unnoticed by anyone that Elsa frequently comes downstairs to hang out whenever Will happens to come by, but no one comments on it. Killian also starts mandated therapy with Dr. Hopper and he occasionally convinces the good doctor to relocate their sessions to the diner during midday where they are typically the only patrons and Emma is busy in the back preparing for the dinner rush. Mrs. Scarlet returns to Storybrooke after extending her trip another few weeks, does her mandatory fussing over her boys before making Emma vow to drag Will and Killian to visit her in England over the summer. She seems hard-pressed to leave, especially with Killian still healing, but Will is just as determined to get his mother on a plane and back across the ocean where she can nag from a safe distance.

Most of Emma's shifts are now during the morning/early afternoon so she can spend longer hours at a time snuggled on the couch with Killian when all his appointments are done for the day. Two panels of their floor to ceiling windows next to the couch are now covered in pictures and whiteboard markers, an evidence board of their own making. When Killian finally feels well enough to get out and about, he spends his mornings at the station and whenever he finishes his admin duties, he heads for the diner to hang out until Emma finishes her shift.

One morning as he sits coffee in his usual spot at the bar, he hears that Neal's trial has begun, due to the judge's anxiousness to get the case heard and done. His relief that the couple is finally out of town is short-lived however, given that Tamara walks in just as the lunch rush is ending that day.

"Hey, Lieutenant." Her smile is blinding and not necessarily in a good way.

"Hello, Tamara." Killian replies politely, trying not to smirk at the way Ruby glares daggers at the woman while filling her cup dangerously close to the brim. "I heard the trial starts today." Killian comments casually, digging into his pie, "You didn't wish to accompany Neal to Boston?"

Tamara doesn't even miss a beat, "We decided it was better that I stay here, you know, keep an eye on his father as he's recovering at home."

"I thought Belle was doing that." Ruby says, not bothering to hide the hostility in her voice.

"Neal thought it was important to have someone else here to help." Tamara replies, still smiling.

"Uh huh." Ruby twirls around and stalks away and Killian has to hold back a snicker at her blatant disregard for the newcomer.

"How's the search for the arsonist going?" Tamara presses, delicately sipping at the overflowing coffee.

"Good, they're really making some progress." Killian replies vaguely. The truth is, Felix Nightshade is virtually a ghost. Aside from sightings made by Henry and Emilie months ago, a lanky teen boy doesn't really pull at the memory of most, especially one as cunning as Emma's profile on him paints him out to be.

"So who's in charge of the investigation now?"

"I-," Killian catches sight of Elsa entering the diner and seizes the opportunity, "Would you excuse me?" He all but abandons his pie, catching Elsa by the elbow and steering her to a booth where Tamara at least has the decency not to follow him to.

"Hi...Killian." Elsa's not the type of person who splutters but the surprise shows on her face despite her smooth tone.

"Here. Before bridezilla tries to slip you a slice of poisoned fruit." His half-eaten slice clatters in front of him, courtesy of Ruby.

"Sorry, love. I'm a little short on appendages here." Killian says, waving his cast.

Ruby is in an exceptionally foul mood today so she rolls her eyes, muttering "Gross" under her breath before leaving to place Elsa's order.

Elsa glances over at the bar, "There's just something not quite right about her…"

"I agree." Killian raises his cup in a toast to Elsa who isn't even paying attention to him.

"I take it Emma is hiding in the back?"

He shrugs, "Likely so."

Elsa grudgingly clinks her mug against his, "How is everything, by the way?"

"How are you and Scarlet?" He deflects, smugly noticing the faint color to Elsa's pale cheeks, "I have to warn you lass- if Scarlet ever takes you out, make sure you bring back-up cash. He has a nasty habit of putting things on tabs."

-/-

OT moves at an excruciatingly slow pace- maybe because Killian is anxious to go back to work responding to calls, or maybe because the romantic in him doesn't want to be an invald on their first Valentine's day together. Emma doesn't seem to mind so much, picking up the slack here and there but then again, she's always been exuberantly positive about the whole thing, almost to the point that it's interfering with her personality.

In short, Killian is frustrated. He's physically frustrated (two weeks ago he twisted a little too much in his sleep and earned himself in another few days of pain), sexually frustrated (Emma keeps her distance now since she blames herself for making him twist himself while trying to adjust to her wrapped around him) and professionally frustrated (Where the _bloody hell_ is this Nightshade kid?). He wakes one morning with irritation running up and down his spine, everything culminating in a ball of dark rage at his current lot in life. He wedges his arm out from under Emma and resolves to take his swirling anger away from her peacefully sleeping form. It's her first full day off in a few weeks, having scrambled to catch up in the last month to make up for all the time she took off for him.

Killian replaces the stiffer, sleeping cast with the freer range day slint they transitioned to last week and gets to work collecting the necessary ingredients for Emma's favorite pancake breakfast. But as much as he tries to focus on the end result of Emma's angelic face blinking sleepily at breakfast in bed, his mind wanders to what is now four panes of paper-covered glass in the living room. So when an idea strikes him as he's melting chocolate for the cocoa, he steals away to the living room only to find his trail of thought already documented in their attempts to pin down Felix's location.

And then the chocolate burns.

Killian resigns himself to making coffee, filling the hardened pot of chocolate with water to wash later and he starts on the pancakes, trying to convince himself breakfast isn't ruined yet.

Emma wanders into the kitchen as he's flipping the last of the pancakes and he looks up to see her smiling fondly at him.

"I thought I smelled something burning, but I thought nah, that couldn't be Killian." She jests lightly, wrapping her arms around his middle, a safe distance away from his ribs.

Killian laughs thinly, "I'm afraid it was me, my love. My thoughts were elsewhere."

"Like in bed with me?" Emma's lips move between his shoulder blades and his cock stirs. If it weren't for his stupid sleeping mishap, they would've been cleared for sex this week.

"Minx." He rumbles and he feels Emma laugh with her cheek pressed to his back.

"Are those for the hot cocoa?" She asks, popping a chocolate chip into her mouth from the bowl sitting behind them next to the sink.

"Shit." Killian curses, realizing he completely neglected to put the chocolate _into_ the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Oh." Emma's eyes widen before she lifts a shoulder nonchalantly, "That's okay, we can always sprinkle them on top-,"

His hand spasms then locks up under the weight of the plate of pancakes and some slip off top of the stack, landing on the floor with a splat.

Rage at his own bloody incompetence overtakes him and he lets the plate fly to the ground with a smash and snarling growl.

One look at Emma's shocked expression that quickly morphs into indignation and he's fleeing like a shamed animal, storming off into the bathroom where he paces until he finally rips off his clothes before stepping under the cold jets of water, hoping it will cool him down.

It's not enough. _He's_ not enough. 80% is _not enough_. Not at the rate his rehab is going. He hasn't been able to properly hold Emma in over a month and she's so careful with him all the time, like he's going to break if she steps off her eggshells or puts too much of her weight on him. They're living in a ghost of their former relationship and he's afraid this is all they'll ever be if he never gets that 20% back.

Killian's so caught up in his despair that he doesn't even realize Emma's followed him into the bathroom until the water starts to turn warm, then scalding and he wonders if this is her way of punishing him until she slips between him and the spray, her fingers combing the wet strands off his forehead and he can no longer mask the tears escaping his eyes as droplets from the shower.


	27. French Toast and Oversugared Coffee

-E-

She feels angry. Then, she feels angry that she _is_ angry, standing amidst shattered glass and ruined pancakes and she takes off after him, wrenching open the bathroom door to see Killian standing in the shower, good hand braced on the wall, head bowed and shoulders moving with either heaving breaths or sobs, she's not sure.

Then Emma is angry that he didn't even think to take off his splint before turning on the shower and after she strips, she grabs the plastic cover and steps inside, finching a little as some of the cold water hits her skin. Reaching around him, she turns the knob so they won't get hypothermia in their own bathroom and waits a couple seconds before sliding between him and the water, swallowing a yelp when the water burns her back.

_Oops_.

Throughout all this, Killian doesn't say a word, so Emma rakes a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes before wrapping the plastic around the splint.

"Stop." He mumbles, but Emma ignores him, sliding the rubber band into place to seal the plastic, through it's likely too late anyway. "Swan." He protests as Emma reaches for his body wash, "_Swan._"

"Bloody hell!"

She's sure the look on her face is mutinous, not that Killian is looking at her. He stares past the top of her head, jaw clenching while the loofah he knocked from her hand sits on the floor between them.

"Stop trying to take care of me."

"It's your fault, you know?" Emma bites out, poking two fingers hard against his shoulder. But solid wall of muscle that he is, Killian doesn't even flinch, still staring above her head. "I was fine all alone, looking out for only myself until you walked into my diner and suave and dashingly handsome, making me fall in love with a scoundrel like you. You told me, you _promised_ me you would never leave and here you are running. Quite literally, I might add." SHe pokes him again and he catches her wrist, bringing it back down to her side.

"Why are you doing that? Why are you running?"

His voice is broken when he finally speaks, desolate blue eyes staring down at her, "Because I am ashamed, Emma. And scared of losing you and everything that matters to me."

Cold disbelief fills her gut as her expression hardens, "You really think that would happen, given everything we've been through?"

"You tell me. Can you honestly believe that our future would look the same with me as a cripple? Unable to properly hold my love, let alone accomplish all my career goals enough so I can provide for us?" His voice raises to a shout, echoing in the bathroom and Emma's eyes fill with tears, of few of Killian's escaping down his own cheek.

Emma moves so Killian can step back under the spray, crossing her arms as she tries to control her voice from wavering with her next words, "No one said this would be easy. But Killian," She turns around to see him with his forehead cradled in his hand, shoulders rigid as he faces away from her, "I just want you. Even if you lost your entire hand, you would still be you and that's all I want. We will figure out the rest later, just _please_ stop running from me." She barely gets the last word out before a sob catches in her throat and Killian moves almost instinctively at the sound, turning and wrapping her in his embrace, chin on her head as he rocks them back and forth on their feet.

"You treat me like you'll break me if you get too close or if you hug me too tight." He whispers, barely audible over the water, "You can't do that. I can't bear to live like that."

"I'm sorry." Emma squeezes her arms around him experimentally and Killian's lips move against her hair.

"Aye, lass. Just like that."

It's the first time in so long that they've been so intimately pressed together, but it's more healing than sexual, with every inch of their bare skin touching.

"You're everything I need, Killian. Missing limbs or not." She feels his full-body sigh and knows they're still a ways away from being okay, but this is a good start.

"And I thank my lucky stars every day that a dashing rapscallion like meself walked into your diner and won the heart of an ethereal creature."

"Ugh, sap."

"Yes, but yours." Killian promises, though there is still a note of insecurity in his voice. Maybe they will never get past their old fears and doubts, but she supposes maybe it's just what makes them who they are.

"By the way, the remains of your tantrum are still on the kitchen floor, waiting for you to clean it up. There's no way in hell I'm doing that for you now."

-/-

"Hey, welcome back from Boston." Emma calls out as she watches the door swing shut behind Neal.

"Thanks." Neal grimaces, nodding at Killian and Leroy as he passes their booth. It's a mid-morning lull and Ashley is in the back, prepping with Billy for lunch and the only people in the diner are Killian, Leroy and Walker, the latter of whom is slumbering in the booth while the other two pour excitedly over blueprints and maintenance guides, planning their spring project of fixing up Leroy's boat.

("_Ship, love. It's a _ship.")

"Hey, has Tamara been by yet?" Neal asks, sitting down at the center of the bar and Emma purses her lips, shaking her head. There's an unspoken agreement now that they are all civil to one another, smothering any ammunition the townspeople might use as gossip.

"Huh," Neal mutters, fiddling with his mug of coffee, "She went to train for her marathon, I thought she would be back by now."

Emma casts him a look, "Train? In February?" She says doubtfully.

"Well, she's very dedicated." Neal explains.

"Yeah, Neal-," Emma draws a breath, looking over his shoulder to where Killian sits, only to be met with his bright blue gaze. It's almost uncanny, the way her fireman is always able to anticipate when her eyes may wander over in his direction. "You know I'm not the jealous ex type…"

Neal's expression instantly turns wary but Emma plows on before she loses her nerve. "But training for a marathon in winter? Telling Ashley one day that she wants a big wedding back in Vancouver, then Aurora the next that she likes smaller ceremonies? Coming all the way here to Storybrooke with you, just to stay behind while you go to Boston to give your testimony?"

"Emma-,"

"Something doesn't add up, Neal. Look, we're all just trying to look out for you."

"I appreciate that, but you guys really don't know her. She's a big city girl. She just wanted to get to know the place where I grew up better. And besides, brides change their minds all the time- it doesn't mean anything."

"Have you even set a date?"

Neal stares at her, "No, we're waiting to see how the trial goes. C'mon Em. Cut her some slack. So she's a little different, so what? Not everyone fits into the five personality types this town allows for."

"Neal, you know I have this gut feeling about people, like my superpower-," She hisses but Neal pushes away from the counter, averting his gaze.

"Yeah, you always said. I never really bought it."

Emma leans back, his words stinging, "Yeah, you did." She retorts, snatching her rag and stalking off to clear tables, her free hand fiddling with the ring she's unconsciously pulled from her blouse.

"I'm off to the firehouse, love." Killian's hand rubs soothingly over her shoulder and Emma turns into his lips at her temple, closing her eyes for a second as she relaxes against him, "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah. You'll be back for dinner?"

Killian winks, "Count on it."

Leroy waves as he follows the lieutenant out and Emma smiles in return, ducking into the kitchen as Ashley chats with Neal.

-/-

Tink calls Emma that night, excitedly explaining her success in convincing an old friend to come take Whale's shift on Valentine's day, a surprise for the hardworking paramedic. Emma vows in turn to make sure Ruby gets the night off to complete her end of the surprise so the couple can finally have a romantic night off.

When Emma tells Killian about it, he nods thoughtfully, regret crossing his face for a brief instant until he regains control of his features again.

"That sounds like a fine plan. I'm sure they will cherish the opportunity to spend time together."

"I was thinking… If Ruby's off that night, I don't want to make anyone else work in her place." Emma begins, tracing her fingers up his necklace, leaning her head up to look at him, "I thought maybe I'd take her shift and we can celebrate on a different date?"

"'Course, Swan." Killian replies easily, "It's not as though we can _properly_ celebrate anyway." He says scornfully and Emma pushes herself up to kiss his cheek consolingly, patting his chest.

"They don't know it yet, but you just made Victor and Ruby very happy people."

Killian snorts, glowering petulantly at the TV until Emma pulls his face to hers to kiss him properly, which seems to appease him some.

"I promise we'll have a proper celebration once you get the all-clear."

"Promise?" Killian pouts and Emma laughs, giving him a final, smacking kiss.

"Cross my heart."

Killian heaves a dramatic sigh, "I suppose if you're working on Valentine's then I'll do the same. Perhaps I'll spend my evening at the firehouse so Locksley can take the mayor out. Or perhaps I'll swing by the Sheriff's station and see if I can help with the case. After all, you did get your date with Humbert, perhaps it's time I got mine."

Emma rolls her eyes, digging her hand into the hair at his neck, "You're impossible."

"You love me for it." Killian shoots back with a raised eyebrow and Emma just rests her head on his shoulder, not even faintly surprised when his head lands lightly on hers, dozing off not thirty minutes into their movie.

-/-

Killian wakes her on Valentine's by trailing kisses from her shoulder to neck, his tongue darting out to trace her collarbone that's been exposed by him tugging down the neckline of her sleep shirt.

"Happy Valentine's, my love." He says, breath tickling hotly against her ear and Emma shivers, curling her hand into his hair, pulling him down for a drugging kiss.

"Killian," She warns when his hand starts skimming her thigh, the velcro of his splint catching a little on her shorts. In show of solidarity (Emma is convinced it's more necessity), they've agreed to hold off all forms of sex until Killian gets the okay from his doctors. Emma is particularly stringent on this rule because she knows once she gets going, _he_ won't be able to resist, as much as he believes that he can.

Plus, it would be downright cruel to get her jollies off, so to speak, when he's left to just… think.

It's gotten to the point where she sometimes has to cut off their goodnight kisses in bed, lest he's forced to go take a lap around the kitchen again until he's calmed down enough to get back into bed.

Friday's appointment can't come soon enough.

"_Emma,_" Killian whines when she repositions his hand.

"If you set back your recovery time again, so help me God, I will start sleeping at the manor until you're fully recovered." Emma threatens, but they both know she's incapable of sleeping without him at this point.

Killian's forehead drops to her chest, dangerously close to the 'no fly zone' so Emma cups his cheeks, tilting his head to look up at her, "Friday." She says firmly.

"Today's _Tuesday_."

Emma traces the line of his jaw, trying not to laugh at his petulant frown, "You can do it. I believe in you." She turns to look at the clock, only to find a plate of cinnamon rolls and a mug topped with whipped cream almost as tall as the cup itself sitting on her nightstand.

"Oh, I _do_ love you!"

Killian props her pillow against the headboard so she can sit up while Emma carefully reaches for the plate, balancing it between them on her knee.

"I'm still not putting out." Emma tells him, accepting one of the forks he hands to her and Killian chuckles, snaking his arm around her shoulders so he can lean in and take the bite Emma offers him.

Not long after their quaint breakfast in bed, Emma has to head to the diner to prepare for the night. Valentine's is always a busy evening, but it's still a favorite of Emma's, ever since she was a kid. She loves to see their customers dressed up, ready for a date night at the specially decorated diner, complete with candlelit tables and scattered rose petals, courtesy of her and Ruby's pet project when they were teenagers. At one point in time, the holiday used to make her feel lonely, until she realized being out of the limelight for the first time in a long time wasn't so bad. It was far better to focus on helping others achieve the perfect night rather than stew in her own heartbreak and loss.

And so, while she's busy delivering orders and pouring wine, she doesn't notice the diner door opening right away. They're almost at full capacity, nearing nine o'clock and the only seats open are at the bar. Emma finishes setting the plates down for the cobbler and his kindly wife before looking up to greet the newcomer.

Flowers. That's the first thing she sees. Blossoms and sprigs of all different colors, thrown together into a rather haphazard bouquet. It's so random and eccentric that it's almost endearing. Then Emma's eyes travel up to see a familiar blue, more gorgeous than the flowers he's holding and she squeals.

Wait no, actually it's Mary Margaret who squeals. Emma just gapes wordlessly, drawing the attention of her patrons. Her mother pushes her a little, causing Emma to stumble forward (when did Mary Margaret come out of the kitchen?) and Emma shoots her a glare over her shoulder, wishing for the first time that the one concession Mary Margaret made to never working at this diner wasn't on Valentine's day.

"Killian?" Emma breathes, stepping closer to him, expecting him to disappear like a daydream but her fingers touch his very solid bicep and his grin widens.

"Hullo darling."

Emma laughs, as lightly and freely as the first time he made her do so, and stretches herself up to cup his scruffy but cold cheeks, peppering warm kisses on every inch of skin she can find. Somehow, he manages to steady them after a few stabilizing steps backwards, shifting the flowers to one arm so he can anchor her to him with his bad arm around her waist.

"Easy, easy- steady on, Swan." He chuckles, regaining his balance. Emma pulls away with one last kiss on his lips, leaning back to peruse the extraordinary bundle of flowers tucked into the crook of his arm. "Mo, uh, obviously didn't have any more roses or carnations, so I asked for everything else he hand." Killian explains in a tone mixed with sheepishness and a little pride.

"Did you buy _all_ his remaining flowers?" Emma almost giggles, but she stops herself, smiling giddy up at Killian's abashed features. This is easily one of the most romantic gestures she's ever received.

"No." He says, though the look in his eye suggests otherwise.

Emma takes the bouquet from him, spinning it around carefully to see all the flowers, "Well, I love it." She declares and wraps her hand around the lapel of his wool coat, drawing him in for a kiss for the benefit of their audience. "I love you," She whispers against his lips for his benefit solely.

"And I you, Swan." He gently brushes his knuckles against her cheek before straightening into what Emma calls his 'lieutenant pose,' shoulder's drawn back proudly, features placid, "Now, I didn't come here to interrupt your work. I'll go sit at the bar and you carry on as if there isn't a charming fireman watching your every enchanting move." He says with a wink.

Emma smiles, shaking her head a little, until Killian catches her wrist, plucking a singular snowbell from the bouquet and sidestepping Emma to reach her mother. Killian bows slightly at the waist, presenting Mary Margaret with the sprig with a murmured, "Milady."

Emma's heart swells, watching her mother's eyes fill with tears as she accepts the flower.

The rest of the night passes in a flurry of collecting dishes, serving dessert and coffee and not-so-secret glances between her and her lieutenant. After the last family has left, Emma and Killian convince everyone to head home, taking responsibility for the remainder of the closing duties.

It's then that Emma's finally able to kiss Killian the way she's been dying to do all night.

"What happened to working tonight?" She asks him, brushing her nose along his, feeling his smile under her lips.

"I tried, but I couldn't stay away." He responds, "Humbert could see me pining so he sent me on my way."

She lets him pull her closer so their hips are flush together, humming as he brushes aside the curls that frame her face.

"Mm, I have a confession to make, Swan." Killian says, brushing his scruff along the column of her neck.

"Most men do," Emma gasps as he sucks gently at her pulse point. His hands tighten almost imperceptibly around her and Emma smiles to herself, knowing that's his usual reaction of jealousy whenever she mentions other men, even jokingly. Killian has a possessive streak and it intrigues her greatly.

His fingers caress the back of her neck, his eyes focused on her lips until they finally flicker upwards to meet her eyes, half-hooded with desire. "I've always had a rather compelling fantasy about you in your uniform."

"Oh?" Emma manages to say breathlessly.

"Aye." The deep timbre of his voice sends tingles down to the pit of her stomach, igniting a heat between her thighs. Killian's finger traces a path down the center of her chest, following the necklace under her blouse until he reaches the ring and splays his large palm over her flat stomach, the heat from his skin burning through her blouse. Emma tries desperately not to launch herself at him, struggling to keep her breathing even. She knows Killian always had a thing for her in her waitress uniform. She isn't blind. Emma's seen the way his eyes rake over her form as she works, lingering on her legs that stay bare even in the wintertime, thanks to the effective indoor heating that Granny wisely decided to invest in. She's never missed the way his tongue swipes across his bottom lip whenever she straightens up or comes through the kitchen doors, even while she sports coffee stains on her skirt or has streaks of flour and berry juice on her face.

"Um…" Emma forces herself out of her reverie, dodging his kiss and stepping away with great difficulty, "I need- we need-,"

"What do you need, my love?"

Emma squeezes her eyes shut to avoid drowning in his sultry gaze. She wishes she could press her palms against her ears because his smooth voice is her ultimate weakness, but she shakes her head instead to clear it from the haze of lust clouding her judgement. "I need to finish closing up and _you_ need to keep a lid on it until Friday. Or longer, if the doctors decide that."

"They won't." He says confidently and Emma shoots him a look.

"They better not." She mutters. "Now come on, Jones. Let's get this place tidied up so we can go home."

-/-

"Cinnamon apple french toast, special eggs and 'bangers.'" Emma slides the two plates in front of the eagerly waiting firemen, who pick up their forks and dig in with gusto.

"Any news?" Will asks out of a mouthful and Killian swallows before he answers.

"Graham finished calling the families that live in the targeted towns- their kids confirmed being bullied by Felix while they were at the group home, but haven't seen him since. Not all the fires were in residential areas, though."

"Still no news of Nightshade, then?"

Killian shakes his head dejectedly and Emma sighs.

"So Will, how was your Valentine's?" She asks, changing the subject to something cheerier, "Did Elsa enjoy whatever secretive romantic plan you cooked up for her?"

"You bet your arse she did. Wait-," Will looks up, confused and Emma just smirks at him, topping off his mug of coffee.

"Don't talk about her arse." Killian growls and Emma rolls her eyes.

"Killian," The diner door swings open, cutting her off and Emma gasps in delight when she sees who it is.

"August!"

From behind her, Killian makes a slight noise of disgruntlement as Emma all but runs up and throws her arms around a rosy-cheeked August, laughing as he lifts her off her feet and swings her around a little. Some things never change.

"When did you get back to town?"

"Last night, actually." August grins and waves at a few other patrons who call out their greetings and follows Emma back to the bar, shaking Will's hand before extending his hand out to Killian.

"And you must be the new lieutenant everyone's been yammering on about."

"Killian Jones." He says a little haughtily, and Emma resists the urge to roll her eyes again, "And you are…?'

"August. Marco's son." He responds cheerfully, seemingly unaffected by Killian's scowl.

"So what brings you back to humble little Storybrooke?" Emma asks quickly, throwing Killian a warning look that seems to make him lower his hackles some.

August takes a seat next to Killian, an easy smile dancing across his lips and dumps his usual load of sugar into his coffee, "Other than because I missed my father? I heard Neal was back in town with a guest."

"Tamara?" Will pipes up, polishing off his plate and August nods slowly.

"You know her?" There's a little less disdain in Killian's tone now as interest takes over.

"We met while I was in Vancouver. I'm a travel writer," He adds for Killian's benefit, "She's sort of a conniving kind of character, but I didn't think much of it at the time. You know how some journalists can be. Plus, everyone knew that Neal was still hung up on Emma, so I didn't think anything would come out of that relationship." August continues, oblivious to the glance Emma and Will trade because Killian is studiously avoiding everyone's eyes. "Then my papa called me and said they are engaged?" August looks around for confirmation, receiving nods in answer, some more terse than others.

"So you came back to what, warn him?" Killian asks in a lowered tone and August shrugs cryptically.

"I'm not sure he would listen to me. We had a… disagreement when I found out he was with Tamara. She and I have a history." August says evasively over his mug of overly-sweetened coffee.

"Wait, I thought Tamara was a fact checker for the _Vancouver Courier_." Emma rubs absentmindedly at a spot on the counter.

"Only because she can't get published."

"Explains why she's always lurking about, trying to ask questions." Killian muses and Emma grimaces in agreement.

"You think she's trying to write about us?" Will says indignantly, already spoiling for a fight.

"You need to be careful around her." August warns, draining his cup and handing Emma a couple of bills. "Gotta run, I promised Papa I would meet him at your mother's diner for breakfast. Good to meet you, Lieutenant. Will." August gives a final bob of his head before strolling out, whistling a faint tune. Emma leaves with Will's empty plate to go clean more tables and doesn't return to the bar after she seats a couple more customers who just wandered in.

"So, you used to be close. You and this August… manchild." Killian says in a forced casual tone that has Will deliberately picking up a nearby newspaper and hiding behind it, humming off tune while he does so.

"Oh, Killian." Emma reaches across the counter to wipe away a nonexistent smear of syrup from the corner of his lips, "Now is not the time to be jealous."

"Jealous?" Killian scoffs like that is the most absurd thing Emma has ever uttered, "Why would I be jealous? Though," He cocks his head to the side in a move Emma secretly finds adorable even though she knows he thinks it's suave, "I do know you're partial to men in leather jackets."

"August is an old friend. Like Graham." Emma adds for emphasis, "He was one of the first people to leave Storybrooke and really make a life for himself in the big city. He's the one who helped Neal and I apply to Boston and get settled far away from home." Emma shrugs, "These days, he's more preoccupied with traveling so we hardly see him anymore, except the rare times he blows back into town before leaving just as unexpectedly."

"Hmph." Killian looks slightly appeased by this explanation and Emma smiles, knowing his broodiness has a lot to do with the doctor's appointment he has later this afternoon.

"Well," Will sets down the paper with a flourish, making a show of checking the time, "Time to get going if we don't want to be late."

"Hey," Emma reaches out, lightly curling her hand in the collar of Killian's shirt, "I'll see you later?"

"Of course, love." Killian lets her pull him in for a quick kiss, leaning over the counter to accommodate the space between them.

"Good luck with your appointment."

"Listen," Will glances furtively around as he pulls on his coat, "Don't harangue Elsa when she comes in later, alright?"

Emma smirks, "Worried she might change her mind about you?"

"Shut up, Nolan."

Killian shoves Will toward the door, nearly making him collide with another patron coming in.

"Hi, Neal." Will says in an awful excuse for a nonchalant tone, widening his eyes at Emma behind Neal's back. _Better you than us,_ Will mouths, pointing emphatically at him until Killian shoves him into the cold, throwing Emma a raised eyebrow before he shuts the door firmly behind them.

Neal smiles blithely at Emma and Ruby, who's just come out of the kitchen, the latter spinning around with a contemptuous huff and disappearing back behind the swinging doors.

"She's never going to forgive me, is she?" Neal takes a seat near the middle of the bar and Emma shakes her head, walking over with a pot of coffee.

"Someone's gotta remind you what an asshole you were. Who better than Rubes?"

Neal presses his lips together in silent agreement before hastily changing the subject. "So is it just me or was August just walking down the street?"

"He got back last night." Emma confirms, leaving quickly to pick up the orders from the kitchen. When the other patrons assure her they don't need anything more, she takes a deep breath, steeling herself for the conversation she's about to have.

"August told me you guys ran into each other in Vancouver."

The smile slips off Neal's face for a second before he puts up another, more tense quirk of his lips. "Yeah, that's right."

"Yeah. Emma fiddles with her pen for a second, "You know, he said the same thing about Tamara that I was trying to warn you about earlier."

"Emma," Neal starts but Emma continues on, wholly undeterred this time, no matter who Neal says.

"What happened in Vancouver, Neal? You two used to be so close."

"What happened is August is still a pathological liar and a huge flake, just like when he was little."

"Really?" Emma sighs, "He was ten. We were all pathological liars then. You're really going to side with Tamara over the instincts of the people you've known your whole life?"

Neal rubs a hand over his face, "Emma, she's my _fiance._"

"Exactly." Emma crosses her arms defiantly, "Still time to get out."

He looks up at her incredulously, "Are you kidding me? Look," Neal drags a hand over his stubble, "August and Tamara had some sort of falling out before we met. She had a lead on a story and he got a jump on it, stole the feature from right under her. It was a different angle, but it didn't matter because his paper published first. Anyway, we run across him in Vancouver and he confronts me about what happened with you in Boston, accuses T of being some sort of an impostor, worming her way into stories and tells me I'm better off without her. I had nobody, Emma. What was I supposed to do?"

"You listen." Emma says coldly, "You listen to those who love you, who you've known since birth and you trust them and consider your options before blindly shutting us out."

Guilt floods his face instantly and Emma laughs spitefully, shaking her head, "Last time you hurt me, Neal. This time- you could hurt a lot of people in this town. God, you just never learn, do you?"

-/-

It ends up being an unexpectedly busy day, thanks to a catering order from a nearby township that Emma promises to fill for Sunday. That, on top of her pie making duties, keeps her busy until well into the evening shift, at which point she decides she might as well stay and finish the books before helping close up.

She's just helping Ashley stack the chairs when Killian slips in. His expression is smooth, the same air of self-assuredness and swagger that makes Emma's stomach flip, no matter how many times she's seen him wear it.

But there's an added gleam to his eye that makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in anticipation, heat beginning to curl at the apex of her legs at the thought of promised activities that will have other things curling between her thighs soon enough.

"Um, Ashley, why don't you and Jaq take off. Killian and I can finish things here." Emma offers, trying not to appear too affected by Killian's hot gaze on her.

"Sure. Thanks, Emma!" Ashley says happily, handing over the broom and dustpan before untying her apron and exiting to the kitchen to relay the good news to the chef. Emma also undos her apron, setting it on the seat closest to her while Killian drapes his coat over the back of it.

"Allow me, love." He grasps the broom and dustpan confidently in his hands and resumes sweeping while Emma ties off the trash for Ashley to take on her way out.

After checking to make sure everything is cleaned up in the kitchen, Emma walks out to the front again, only to be cornered by Killian, who's just finished checking the locks at the front.

"Now that we're alone…"

Emma nearly gasps at his tone, dark and sultry, heavy with unchecked desire and she swallows against her racing heartbeat. She lets Killian back her up into the hallway, his head ducked down to skim his nose down her neck, simply breathing her in as his arms circle possessively around her. Emma moans as his lips make the briefest contact with her skin and Killian chuckles darkly.

_This is really happening._

"You… you got cleared?"

"For all intents and purposes."

"Oh God. _Finally_." Emma barely finishes speaking before Killian wraps her ponytail loosely around his hand to tilt her head back so his lips can claim hers.

Everything is kind of a haze after that; demanding kisses, legs hitched up over waists, hands sliding up thighs and under red skirts to- quite literally- rip her panties off. Until suddenly, Emma finds her hands tracing the waistband of Killian's jeans and she knows exactly what she wants.

It's easy to distract him, a few strategic tugs of his hair, some light nibbling of his earlobe and Emma is able to maneuver them so he's the one pressed up against the wall, and from there, it's a quick drop to her knees, likely leaving Killian feeling suddenly bereft until Emma pulls him out of his pants, giving him a few quick strokes.

"Bloody- _buggering fuck_." He curses, and Emma smiles around his cock in her mouth, bracing herself when his hips jerk uncontrollably forward, seeking the wet warmth after nearly a month and a half of no action. She works her lips over his length, moaning when his hands slide into her hair again and then suddenly he's pulling back after a particularly forceful thrust that makes her gag a little.

"Gods, love I'm so sorry- Emma, wait," He pleads when Emma leans back in to tease the underside of his length.

"It's been too long, I can't-," Killian squeezes his eyes shut when Emma looks up at him from under her lashes, mouth still teasing over his tip and she heeds him, but only because her core is throbbing and she can't wait to feel him inside her again.

The second she's back up to full height again, Killian's hands dive under her skirt, cupping her bare ass and hauling her up against him, kissing her with abandon. She cries out when his fingers meet her dripping center, fisting her hands further into his shirt until she's sure she's going to tear the fabric.

Desperate to regain some semblance of control again, she takes her opportunity when his mouth travels down her throat to her chest to murmur in his ear.

"How do you want me, Lieutenant?"

Killian snarls, grabbing her ass again more forcefully before pushing her skirt higher up her waist, his nose simultaneously nudging aside her blouse (when did he find the time to unbutton that?) and her bra to suckle a nipple between his lips harshly before pulling back with a wet smack.

Emma lets out another gasp when he abruptly spins her around, pinning her front to the wall (but not without reaching up with his good hand to make sure he cushions her head in case it hits the wall with his sudden movement). A deft knee nudges her legs apart and he sucks a mark into the back of her neck that will likely require Emma to wear her hair down for a few days.

"Alright, love?" He checks, voice tender in contrast to his rougher actions.

"Yes," Emma says, her own tone breathless with lust. Killian shuffles a bit behind her, his bad arm still wrapped around her waist, keeping her arched into him while she braces herself with her hands on the walls, his mouth expelling hot air into the sensitive skin at her neck and she thinks (not for the first time) that Killian is really too good at this.

Not that she's complaining.

Finally, his other hand returns to her as well as the rest of his attentions and Emma doesn't know what to focus on: his hand cupping and fondling her breasts or his mouth working over his favorite spot just behind her ear as his bad hand nudges her skirt out of the way, allowing him to slide through her slick folds.

"_Oh,_" The sound is half-gasp, half-moan at the first feel of him, hot and heavy right where she needs him most.

Killian curses again, "Just a second, love, we need-,"

"No." Emma's hand instinctively shoots out, grabbing his hand, "We don't. I'm sure, please, just-,"

Her tone must have sounded so desperate that Killian doesn't need to be told twice, sliding home without another word and it's probably bad that neither of them bother to hide their cries of relief and pleasure but Storybrooke isn't known to be particularly crowded on Main Street after 10pm.

It's almost an embarrassingly quick race to the edge, but given how long they've waited, it seems pretty on par with what's to be expected for their first time after their dry spell. Cleaning up is quick as well, Killian tucking himself back into his pants before going in search of tissues to clean Emma up, but not before shoving her ruined panties into his back pocket with a bit of an arrogant smirk.

Thirty minutes later, they're home and he's got her spread on their bed, head under her skirt, with a self-proclaimed "thing for her in red" and Emma responds by riding them both into oblivion with his hands clasped in hers above his head.

Killian later admits that the doctors warned him to take it slow for the first week but he does so at the strategically right moment that Emma is just about to succumb to sleep and she isn't able to respond before she gets pulled under.


	28. Newspapers and the North Woods

-K-

Killian wakes up sated, replete. In their haste to get to bed last night, both he and Emma had neglected to draw the heavier curtains, so light spills forth from the gauzy drapes now, illuminating their room. He shifts carefully, cognizant of Emma's slumbering form latched to his side (no amount of coaxing would get her to lie atop him the way he's yearned for her to do so in the last month and a half), carefully testing out his body for any signs of lingering pain.

Thankfully, he's only met with a much missed soreness that only comes from rigorous late-night activities and Killian leans over, marveling at Emma's luminescence, his fingers reaching to stroke the apple of her cheek before sliding indulgently into her tangled curls. He should let her sleep, but another more devious voice in the back of his mind is pondering if he should slip under the sheets and draw her back into the realm of the waking so they can indulge in a round of slow and sweet that they never got around to last night. ("So sorry, my love, it's simply been too long and you're too irresistible- let me make it up to you-.")

But before Killian can draw the covers over his shoulders, his phone starts ringing and he curses quietly, slipping away to silence it as quickly as possible.

"This better be bloody good, Scarlet." Killian snarls under his breath, glancing over at Emma, who's starting to stir.

"Oh, I assure you, it's the fucking worst." Will responds darkly, "Did you read the article I sent you?"

Killian narrows his eyes, wondering why Will is up so early, or if he and Emma just woke up exceedingly late this morning. But his question is answered when he hears a distinctly feminine voice speaking quietly on Will's end of the call. "Is that Elsa?" Killian blurts, not bothering to keep his voice down this time and Emma reaches for him, mumbling in her half-awake state. Killian draws her back to his side and shuffles further into the bed so she can rest her cheek on his chest, placing a small kiss there that makes Killian regret not taking action sooner when he first woke.

A quick glance at the clock reveals they have slept in a little, but they both have the day off, which begs the question again whey Will is calling and disturbing their peace.

"What bloody article?"

"I just texted it to you. Just read the damn thing. I'll wait." Will says tersely and Killian finally obliges, holding his phone out in front of him on speakerphone to pull up the link for the _Portland Press Herald._

"Shit. Fuck."

Emma's head pops up next to him, looking curiously at his phone but she's still blinking sleep out of her eyes so Killian narrates briefly as he scrolls through the article.

"'_It's no wonder the Lost Boy Arsonist hasn't been found yet, with Carlion's leadership in shambles. A torrid love triangle between the leaders of the town spanning the mayor's office, fire station and sheriff's department has left the once mighty town a broken kingdom… Perhaps the cause of these arsons is not so much a single perpetrator as much as it is the result of an ineffectual system… the trickle down effect of such blatant disregard for other people's welfare has also impacted the neighboring town, Storybrooke and its investigations, and must be cleansed from this land before it spreads further….''_ God, who comes up with this sort of drivel? This is more worthy of the tabloids than a newspaper."

"I guess that's the end of all the help you're going to get from Carlion regarding these arsons." Emma says wearily, diving back into the blankets as if to hide from the vileness of the article.

"Who the fuck is this Greg Mendell anyway and why does he have all the details of our bloody case?" Will explodes and the quiet female voice can be heard again, soothing him.

"Elsa?" Emma yawns, pulling the blankets off her head and peering at Killian's phone as if expecting her friend's face to suddenly pop up on the screen.

"Hi," Elsa's voice appears clearer this time, likely now on speakerphone now that her cover is blown.

"Greg Mendell… I think Tamara knows him. I might have seen his name scribbled on some scrap of paper she dropped at the diner a couple days ago."

Will sighs loudly over the line, "Is this just you projecting your suspicions again? Not everything has to do with Neal's fiance, you know."

Emma bristles beside Killian, but he's already responding, "Bugger off, Scarlet."

"The point is," Elsa's voice is raised to speak over the obscenities spewing from Will's mouth, "Everything they published is unfortunately true, no matter how ridiculously it's written. But now that the whispers have been confirmed, Carlion is going to have to take a step back and focus on themselves and how to visibly show that the restructuring is under way. They plan to hand the entire arson case over to Storybrooke. Anna told me this morning while Kristoff placed the call to your Captain Lake."

"It's Tamara. It's got to be. She's been leeching information off people this whole time, just to publish this." Emma says vehemently and Killian tries to reach out to comfort her, but Emma's sitting up now, spine ramrod straight, holding the sheets to her front as she seethes.

"Well, damaging as this publication is, perhaps we'll glean new resources from the city to help with our search." Killian reasons, just as Emma's phone starts ringing.

"Great," She grumbles, "Let the shitstorm begin."

Killian swiftly switches the phone off speaker and addresses Elsa, "How's Kristoff doing with all this?"

"Well, he's a pretty level-headed guy and he's basically been in charge since Arthur lost his marbles over Cruella, so I would say okay, all things considered. There's just more pressure to get it together now, and his efforts will at least be acknowledged. I think he just feels bad that all this is taking him away from the investigation."

"Right, I- hold on." Killian cuts himself off when he catches the look on Emma's face while she struggles to untangle herself from him and the sheets, "Swan, what is it?"

"It's Henry- He's missing." Emma yells over her shoulder as she scrambles for clothes before giving up completely and beelining for the shower.

"Did you get that?" Killian jumps out of bed and hears similar rusting on the other end of the call.

"Yeah, bloody _hell."_

-/-

They arrive at Mary Margaret's diner after what appears to have been quite a tirade by Regina, who's still pacing at the entrance with everyone looking on with chastised expressions.

"Uh, shall we?" Graham says with a cautious look towards the mayor.

"By all means," She replies sarcastically, sweeping her arm forward. Killian approaches the Sheriff to hear the plan while Emma goes to offer her aunt some comfort or at the very least, another person to vent to.

"All we know is he came in around 9am, asked for some sandwiches to go and left to find his mom. Turns out, he left Regina with a note saying he's sorry and it's all his fault and now he's run away." Graham sums up in a lowered voice as the bundled-up search party files past them and into the cold.

"Time's a-wasting. It's below freezing and the boy's been gone an hour and a half now." Killian jumps into his car, Will and Elsa scrambling in behind him, "I've emergency supplies in the back, we can pass them out to groups once we get to the edge of the woods. Locksley's crew is meeting us there."

Sure enough, by the time the last of the procession of vehicles reaches the designated area, the paramedics and firefighters are handing out small bundles of supplies as Mulan organizes the search grid.

"When you find him, keep his core warm, then work on his extremities. Watch out for ice out there, folks. It's rough terrain." Whale calls out, breath puffing out in front of him.

"Radio if you see anything, cell service will be spotty out in the woods." Mulan calls, "Henry is believed to be wearing his navy blue coat, orange striped scarf and green backpack. We don't know if he's wearing a hat or not."

"If it gets too cold, you come back and warm up. We will have vehicles circling around the area. We don't need anyone risking exposure out there and requiring another search party to find them." Tink adds.

"Alright, let's get out there." Graham says, finishing handing out the radios. Everyone disperses to their groups and into the woods, their echoing shouts for Henry fading as they fan out.

"How far could he have gone? He's got tiny legs." Will pants some time later, pausing to help Elsa over a log which she steps over herself without a problem.

"He may be still a young lad, but he's far more agile than you, old man Scarlet." Killian retorts, looking over to Emma who's ten feet to his left.

"Henry!" She calls, but the only answer they get is the sound of the frozen ground under their boots and the whispering wind.

Killian's radio crackles where it's clipped to his jacket, "Lieutenant Jones, anything in the north woods?"

"Some cracked twigs, but with the fresh snow falling and the hard ground, it's hard to tell if it was a wild animal or the lad."

"Trust Henry to not be the type of person who litters, either." Emma's mutter travels back to Killian just as he hears Graham sigh.

"We're sending folks out towards the county roads to see if he's made it to that side. The whole area has received the Amber Alert but so far the tip lines aren't giving us much."

"We'll find him." Killian says firmly, his voice carrying. Emma looks back, her face creased with worry. It's been over 45 minutes now, and no sign of Henry from any of the search teams.

"Henry!" Elsa shouts and somewhere in the forest, a small animal skitters amongst the dried leaves.

Killian clenches his jaw, glancing over at Emma again. Her fists are balled deep in her sleeves, a bright rosy hue high on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Windchill has lowered the temps and with Henry running around without proper winter gear…

"Henry!" Killian's bellow is laced with a newfound desperation. Henry's a logical lad, whatever would possess him to run away from home in the dead of winter?

A heavy shuffle echoing along all sides brings the four of them to a halt, looking through the trees at each other.

"It came from over there." Will says, fifteen feet to Killian's right. They start veering in that direction in unison, taking turns calling out for the missing boy. Elsa lets out a faint scream when a figure shoots out from behind a tree, darting past them and nearly sending Will flying backwards.

"Mulan!" Killian calls when another figure goes streaking past them, but the deputy is too focused in her pursuit, never slowing down.

The runner is swathed in dark green, crashing through the forest without a backwards glance despite their yells and while this figure is lithe and agile, Mulan is more powerful, pushing towards the mysterious runner and closing in the distance steadily.

"Stop!" Emma yells and for whatever reason, this makes the runner turn his head back a little, just in time to reach a protruding tree root that sends him tumbling to the ground. His hood falls back to reveal a shock of sandy blonde hair and before he can scramble back to his feet, Mulan is lunging, grabbing the back of his coat and pulling him back to the ground.

By the time they reach the deputy and the runner, Mulan has the guy pinned up against a tree in cuffs, radio-ing back to command to send someone over and collect him.

"You could have radioed." Killian huffs, breathing harder from a combination of the stinging cold in his lungs and exertion.

"I had it under control." Mulan replies shortly.

"Felix." Emma stops a few feet away and stares at the face that's been plastered to their living room window for too long. The boy's hair is longer, but his visage is still as angular and menacing with the same scar slashing across his face. Before Killian can anticipate what's going to happen, Emma is flying across the small clearing, grabbing handfuls of his coat and dragging him to face her.

"Where is Henry? _Where is he?"_

Elsa is the first to react, tugging gently on Emma's shoulder until she releases Felix, who continues to leer at her, even as Mulan pushes him back against the tree.

"You'll never find the brat." Felix taunts, his face twisted cruelly. Killian throws out his arm, catching Will in the chest as the shorter fireman surges forward.

"Go." Mulan says sharply, jerking her head forward, "Leroy and the others should be soon to take him to the station."

Emma leads the way forward as they fan out again, yelling out Henry's name with renewed vigor, their eyes peeling for any miniscule sign of the boy. If Felix had done anything to the lad…

Will stops suddenly, drawing Killian's attention and the lieutenant stops as well, watching his friend.

"Smoke." Will says and Killian nods, detecting the faint trace as the wind blows just right. Instinctively, the firemen look up as Emma and Elsa swivel on their feet, looking around wildly.

"It's small- this way!" Will shouts and the four of them take off, sprinting through the woods.

Emma slips a little on a patch of snow and Killian catches her right before she lands on the ground, her yelp echoing through the trees.

"You alright, love?"

Emma nods, straightening up and Killian looks up, straining his ears to see if what he just heard was truly what he thought it was.

"Hello?"

Killian looks down at Emma, whose eyes are wide, just before she pulls away from Killian and advances a few steps, "Henry?"

Will and Elsa stop a few paces ahead of them, looking back in alarm. "Henry?" Elsa calls out again experimentally.

"H-hello?" _God,_ the boy's voice is scared, feeble and Killian tries to follow the sound until the sharp smell of smoke hits his nostrils.

"There!"

Emma is already halfway towards the clearing and just around a large tree- there!

"Henry? _Henry!"_

Killian instantly recognizes the young lad, beanie shoved messily over his head, coat buttoned all the way up. Henry and Emma go barreling into each other the next second and Killian's breath leaves his body in a relieved _whoosh_, bringing his radio to his mouth to report the good news.

He listens to Graham's instructions, watching as Emma and Elsa wrap Henry in the blanket and several scarves from Will's pack while the fireman extinguishes the fire that's more smoke than anything else. Elsa's still checking Henry's extremities when Killian walks over to relay Graham's directions, taking his turn to embrace the boy who keeps chanting "I'm sorry," through his chattering teeth.

Soon, they're traipsing through the forest again, Will carrying Henry piggy-back, wool blanket tucked firmly around his back, Elsa sporting their emergency pack and Killian wearing Henry's backpack (which is surprisingly heavy).

It's silent as they walk, everyone too cold to say much while Killian leads them with Graham's help to where the closest vehicle is.

Philip is waiting outside his car when they finally burst forth from the treeline and they pile into his Suburban, which is blissfully warm and soon they are in danger of overheating as they start to peel away their layers of winter things, sweating under their coats from exertion. By the time they reach the manor, with Mary Margaret and Regina flying out from the front door, Henry's stopped shivering, though he hasn't left Emma and Killian's embrace.

There's a brief standoff where Killian and Emma keep Henry swathed and bundled between them as Tink and Regina jockey for who gets to see Henry first until Whale drags everyone inside, only to throw everyone but Regina and his partner out of the parlor so he can examine Henry in peace.

Mary Margaret wastes no time positioning everyone in front of the fire and doling out hot chocolates and coffee while they strip down to their clothes, though the mugs remain largely untouched, their fingers still throbbing as they adjust to the warmth indoors. Emma passes out blankets and they all scoot closer to the fire, sitting on the floor in a semicircle. Philip gets a call to pick up others from the woods and Mary Margaret sees him out as Emma settles in the cradle of Killian's knees, leaning back against his chest until she can press her cheek to his. Killian circles his arms around her under the blanket, feeling himself start to get drowsy.

Graham arrives about the same time Henry is banished to the fire and the Sheriff pulls aside the mayor to speak quietly with her first. Elsa and Will scoot over, leaving space for Henry to sit criss-cross in the middle.

"Henry," Emma's arm reaches out from the cocoon of blankets, smoothing the hair off his forehead, "What the hell were you thinking?"

His shoulders slump, "I kept thinking about how Felix followed me here to Storybrooke and if it wasn't for me getting adopted, none of this would have happened. No one would have written the article that's going to get everyone fired, Killian wouldn't have gotten hurt-,"

"Oh, lad." Killian cuts Henry off, with a sad shake of his head, "None of that is your fault. Firemen get injured on the job all the time." Killian says, stroking his hand up and down Emma's arm.

"Right, and Carlion has had issues for a long time. It's not your fault the article simply exposed what everyone has been suspecting all this time." Elsa pipes up consolingly, "If anything, they at least get a chance to really fix everything now."

"That's right, lad." Will adds bracingly, "Just don't make anyone go chasing through the woods again in the dead of winter and everything will be just peachy."

"_Will."_

Behind them, Graham clears his throat and Emma and Elsa peel their reprimanding glares away to look up at him.

"Could I get a minute with Henry?"

They all mumble, getting up and refolding their blankets to stack on the couch before ambling into the kitchen where Mary Margaret is preparing a towering platter of sandwiches.

"Thank you." Regina blurts, twisting her hands together, "For finding Henry."

There's another general mumbling of acknowledgement before Whale sweeps into the room, "Come on, Lieu, I'll drop you at your car."

"We'll be here." Emma tells him when Killian turns to her, "I'll hide some sandwiches from Will so you have something to eat when you come back," She promises, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Killian smiles at her, squeezing her waist briefly before saying a quick goodbye to everyone in the room.

"Crazy day, huh? All that shit going on in Carlion and the mayor's kid running off, all before noon." Whale remarks as they all climb into the rig, with Tink driving them back towards the woods.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"There's going to be a lot of pressure on Storybrooke now as everyone expects us to lead and pick up the slack." Tink adds, though her voice yields neither distaste or excitement.

"Are they going to clear you for the field?" Whale ponders out loud and Killian has to admit that's been his secondary thought since he finished reading the article. With Carlion in chaos, Storybrooke will be the primary responder to all calls coming in from nearby townships, along with whatever else happens within their own town limits. He has no doubt that these past few months, all the time Lancelot has been spending in Carlion has been in service of propping up their failing infrastructure, and he can't see his captain tearing himself away now when Carlion is sorely lacking in leadership.

"Thanks for the lift," killian hops out of the ambulance, lifting his hand in farewell as Tink executes a perfect U-turn. His phone starts ringing as he unlocks his car and Killian fumbles for it, forgetting which pocket he stuck it into.

"Jones."

"Lieutenant, it's Graham. We're about to start questioning Nightshade if you want to head over."

"I'll be there in 10. Is Captain Lake…?"

"Liaising in Carlion."

Killian grimaces, not envying his captain one bit, "Alright. See you soon, Humbert."

"Yup."

The next call he places is to Emma to let her know where he'll be, reminding her to keep the information between a close few people. The last thing they need is another inflammatory story rocking the town.

Killian walks into a somewhat unsettling atmosphere in the station, with phones ringing off the hook and not a single soul out by the desks.

"They'll calm down in a half-hour or so, once people realize the Amber Alert's been lifted." Graham explains from the doorway leading to the interrogation rooms. Inside the confined space, Mulan leans with her hands on the sill, watching Felix as Philip stands behind her, arms crossed and eyes similarly fixed.

"Locksley's holding the fort down at the firehouse, he didn't want to leave it unsupervised today. I know this is a bit unorthodox, but I figured you might like to be our FD rep today." Graham says and Killian nods, eyes fixed on the boy in the room.

There's a sick sort of confidence oozing from Felix as he sprawls in the rigid chair, the kind of arrogance that isn't fazed by any destruction left in his wake, perfectly comfortable with where he is, almost _enjoying_ himself without a care in the world.

Suddenly, Mulan pushes away from the sill and marches into the room, throwing a file on the table. Felix turns his head lazily, his lips curling into a lopsided smirk.

"It's about time, Deputy Fa. I imagine you were getting antsy waiting out there."

This boy is clever. Possibly even more cunning than they originally thought him out to be.

Mulan sits, straightening the fire in front of Felix, just within his reach and folds her hands in front of her, "What were you doing in the woods?"

Felix shrugs carelessly, though Killian doesn't miss the way his eyes flicker down to the folder before wandering the room, or that he sits up in his chair slightly.

"Hm." Mulan gets to her feet, pacing a little until she leans up against the wall, right next to the one-way window. "Where have you been since you ran away from the group home?"

A bored mask slips over Felix's features as his fingers twitch toward the folder. Mulan remains standing, crossing her arms coolly as she waits.

"Here and there." Felix replies archly, flicking open the folder with two of his long fingers, but whatever he expected to find, it's not there. In a sudden, wild move, he flings the file off the table, sending the loose papers filled with legalese flying and scattering to the floor in a haphazard mess.

"I told you," Felix says in a controlled and silky voice, so different than his angry movement before that it makes the hair on the back of Killian's neck stand up. The other men in the room shift as well, and Killian knows he's not the only person unnerved.

"I'll only talk to the girl. I'll only talk to Emma Nolan."

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter today, but I wanted to update sooner rather than wait. Thank you everyone for reading and supporting! Just a few more chapters left in this fic, hope you are all still enjoying this as much as I am!**


	29. Bad Popcorn and Whiskey

-K-

Killian pauses outside the manor, taking a deep breath of biting cold air as he lifts one hand to ring the doorbell, the other braced on his belt buckle. The doorbell barely finishes its chime when the door is flung open by Emma, smiling oh-so-sweetly at him.

"There you are! I was wondering what was taking you so long. I was about to deliver some sandwiches for the station for you guys."

Killian lets Emma pull him inside and divest him of his unzipped jacket, left open in his flustered haste to get to her. He knows what he has to do, and yet, he can't seem to bring himself to spoil this happy moment for Emma. This moment that hsa her growing with contented joy, where Henry's just been returned home safe and sound and the arsonist they've been chasing for half a year is finally in their custody.

So Killian lets Emma wrap her arms around him and kiss him, revels in the way her lips linger against his, like they have all the time in the world to finally be happy.

"_Absolutely not." _

"_Lieutenant, I wouldn't ask if there was any other way. But we have only inconclusive evidence, and without a confession to seal the case, Nightshade will be out on the streets again, this time tomorrow." _

_Killian paces with short, frustrated strides inside the glass walls of Graham's office, is hand raking angrily through his hair. _

"_Out of the question. Nightshade is manipulative, and since when have we been in the business of serving perpetrator's needs and wants?"_

"_All due respect, Lieutenant, this is not your call to make. Emma is not a victim, and in case you've forgotten, this _is _her area of expertise. She's our biggest resource and the best chance we have." _

_Killian whirls around angrily to face Mulan, who's watching with an impassive look on her face. To insinuate that Killian doesn't trust Emma, to suggest that she's somehow not a victim when all he can see in his nightmares is her broken, despairing expression, watching him flounder in attempts to not succumb to his injuries-_

"_All I'm asking is for you to relay our request to Emma. If she chooses not to speak with Felix, that will be that. We won't push her." Graham says quietly but Killian knows- and he's sure Humbert does as well- that Emma would not refuse their request. Not when she knows she can help, no matter what the price. _

_And that's what scares Killian. _

"Hey." Emma smoothes her fingers down his cheek, pulling back to look at him with furrowed brows, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Killian sighs, taking both her hands in his, careful not to let the velcro on his splint scrape her skin or catch on her sweater. "Emma…" He knows he can't escape this conversation, so he draws a breath, looking her square in the eyes, "Felix won't talk. At least, not right now. He's saying he will only speak with you."

"Me? Why? How- how does he know who I am?'

"I don't know, love." Killian admits, looking over her shoulder to make sure they don't have any eavesdroppers, "They sent me here because there… there isn't enough evidence. Not right now."

"He could walk."

Killian presses his lips together and nods, running his hands down her arms. Emma's eyes drift from his, her head bowing slightly and he stays quiet, resisting the urge to crush her against him and lets her take her time to think.

"Okay." She says finally, her voice soft and quiet and Killian squeezes his eyes shut, head tilting back slightly as his stomach drops. It's not that he doesn't trust Emma, or believe in her, but the moment she steps food into that room, he can't protect her. He won't be able to shield her from whatever horrors Felix is sure to plant in her mind. But at the same time, he knows Emma has to do this; it wouldn't be in her nature to let someone else shoulder this burden. And Mulan is right. This is Emma's decision to make for herself.

"Okay." Killian echos, pulling her into his arms, trying not to feel like he's just pushed the love of his bloody life right into enemy hands and whatever manipulative games Nightshade has cooked up in his twisted mind. He buries his nose in Emma's hair, inhaling deeply to calm himself. He's holding her so tight that he can feel the hard ridge of Liam's ring pressing into his chest, even through their clothes.

"Everything all right out here?" Mary Margaret is smiling from the doorway of the kitchen when Killian finally looks up.

"Yeah, Mom. Just fine. Listen, I'm going to take some sandwiches to the station, alright? Then we'll probably head home, catch up on some rest."

"Oh! Okay." Mary Margaret nods vigorously and bustles off to pack a picnic basket to take along with them. Emma turns back to Killian, flattening her palms over his chest.

"It'll be okay." He says for both their benefits.

"Yeah." Emma raises her eyes to his, worrying her lip between her teeth.

-/-

The deputies and the sheriff are all sitting at the desks again when Emma and Killian make it back to the station. Graham stands immediately when he catches sight of Emma and pulls her into a brief hug while Killian stands dumbly to the side, still clinging onto the picnic basket that Mary Margaret packed.

"Thank you for coming in. I know it's already been a long day…"

"It's no problem, Graham. Is Felix still in the interrogation room?" Emma clutches the worn notebook to her chest, the very same one she scrambled up the steps of the manor to retrieve and spent the entire car ride pouring over.

"He is." Graham confirms.

"We're going to let him stew for a little bit." Philip explains, getting up to take the basket from Killian. "Is this from Mary Margaret?"

Emma nods, "Only the best for her beloved sheriff and deputies."

It's eerily quiet as Graham and Philip field a few incoming calls while eating their lunch and Mulan pulls Emma to the side to go over some details of the case and what they need her to do, Killian sitting to the side on stand-by. No one speaks outside of answering calls or Mulan's murmurs and the atmosphere is stilted, tense with the creeping reminder that the arsonist is within the walls of their building. Eventually, Graham checks his watch and stands, clearing his throat unnecessarily to get their attention and nods.

"It's time. Are you ready, Emma?"

"As I'll ever be." Emma replies confidently, but she doesn't meet Killian's eyes. They all file quietly back into the interrogation room and Emma pauses for a second outside of the heavy door before turning the knob calmly and striding in, shoulders set and head held high.

Killian watches as Emma takes her time to get comfortable, adjusting her chair and tucking her hair behind her ears before she finally settles her clasped hands on the table and looks Felix in the eye for the first time. Mulan edges closer to the window while Graham and Philip hang back, leaving Killian to stand just behind the female deputy as they focus on the room in front of them.

"Emma Nolan." Felix says with a note of mock fascination, eyes hungrily taking her in.

"You rang?" Emma replies coolly and Killian hears Graham settles against the wall behind him with an amused huff. Her voice is tinny over the intercom but there's no mistaking her usual fire.

"Indeed I did. And look, you came calling." Felix shoots back in his unhurried manner, never once taking his eyes away from her.

"Well, what can I say? Someone torches a house and instigates a fake call that gets my boyfriend nearly killed, it makes a girl curious, wouldn't you think?"

Felix just scoffs, looking to the side, lounging back in his chair.

Emma leans forward, "So, why don't you tell me about all those fires you started. I'm sure you must be dying to talk about all your exploits and adventures." When Felix still doesn't answer except with a leer, Emma shifts in her seat, her voice taking on a harder edge. "Okay, then. Let's talk about all those poor kids you tormented at the group home."

"You mean like Henry?"

"Yeah. Tell me about that."

Felix mockingly ponders for a moment, "Not much to tell there, I'm afraid. Just some good fun between boys."

"Mhmm. So is that why you followed him here to Storybrooke? So you two could play again?"

Felix shrugs carelessly, "Storybrooke is a good town for work. Lots of part-time jobs open up for the tourist season."

Philip is already out the door before Graham can open his mouth with a request. "Got it, boss. I'll go see what I can dig up from the docks and usual tourist traps."

"Tell me about those jobs." Emma says calmly as if she is interviewing him for a corporate position.

Felix eyes her steadily before he looks away, "Congratulations on winning our game of 'late for the party' this morning."

Emma's back is still to them but if her posture is any indication of her feelings, she remains unfazed. "Is that what it was to you? A game?"

"Everything is a game." Killian glances over at Mulan, his stomach turning and sees that Deputy Fa also has a sickened expression on her face.

"So did you tell Henry to run away or were you just lucky, lurking around in the woods?" Emma prompts but Felix only leers at her. Honestly, Killian is surprised his attention hasn't veered off to glare at them through the one-way window.

"This is getting nowhere. The kid is just jerking us around." Mulan says frustratedly.

"Give her a little more time." Killian insists and he takes the sheriff's silence as agreement, "Emma is only just warming up." Mulan turns sulkily back to the window.

"Tell me about growing up in the group home. Surely you must have missed having a mother?"

The boy scoffs, "what are mothers good for outside of giving birth and enforcing bedtimes?"

"Well, nurturing, providing comfort, soothing nightmares and tantrums-"

Felix scoffs again.

"Surely you miss yours. Isn't that why you set fires to all the new homes of the adopted kids?"

"Tell me something, do you miss your father now that he's not around to soothe your nightmares or would you rather grow up without one to know what it's like and not have anything to lose?"

Killian takes an instinctual step forward, arms uncrossing to ball his fists at his side. Inside the room, Emma's spine stiffens minisculely.

"I'm genuinely curious. Please, enlighten me." Felix sweeps a mocking hand forward

"How does he know this about Emma?" Killian mutters, and Graham also shifts beside him.

"Emma is well-known around town. It's not entirely impossible that he picked up a few pieces of gossip while working here or picked up a newspaper three years ago." Graham says quietly, though he doesn't sound too sure. Philip slides into the room, a scrap of paper in his hand.

"Boss, I got something."

Graham steps aside to hear Philip's report and Killian moves forward until he's shoulder to shoulder with Deputy Fa, who's equally as tense as he is.

"I'm more interested in your relationships." Emma counters evenly though if Killian's not mistaken, there's a note of strain in her voice.

"She's not trained for this."

Mulan grimaces in agreement but remains silent as they observe the two figures sitting at the table. They might as well be stalking circles around each other for the way they hold themselves, gazes locked in a fierce stare down.

"I'd rather hear about your relationships, Emma Nolan." Felix drawls, "I want to know if your father's death left you feeling like an orphan like the rest of us, lost, broken... and how that's affected your relationship with your dear lieutenant. Do you think if Killian Jones had died, you would have been able to move on?" Felix tsks, "Such a shame he pulled through. I would have enjoyed tearing him away from you too."

Killian grits his teeth, an uncomfortable feeling settling in the back of his mind, his entire being on edge as Felix's words turn over and over in his head.

"Well, he didn't die. I bet that makes you feel even more insignificant now that you've failed." Emma counters, but her voice isn't as confident as it was when she first stepped foot into the room.

The boy shrugs, his face twisting into a smile that makes the slashing scar across his face appear even more crude, "Not really. I can see in your eyes you're already broken, even if the lieutenant did live."

"We need to pull her out." Mulan says suddenly, causing Graham and Philip to pause in their murmuring and look over.

"You know, I was delighted when I found out you had fallen for the new lieutenant," Felix lets out a short laugh, "I did not think you would be so stupid to care for another man that would be so easily disposed of."

"Get her out." Killian barks, the pieces clicking into place and Graham surges forward, but Felix is too quick, too cunning.

"It seems you all fell into my little trap, didn't you? It doesn't matter. The game is complete. Even if Killian Jones lives, my experiment is done. You all couldn't leave well enough alone, and look where that got you. Clueless adults, chasing around the frozen woods, looking for a special boy, never seeing what was right in front of them until it was too late. That's what you get for your lack of imagination. Sure, Captain Nolan was something of a fluke, a glorious mistake, if you will, but in the end, it triggered a new game for me. One I could really appreciate while I watched you chase after your own tails. It's just too bad you caught up with me before I could sell the rest of my tale to Tamara."

Graham raps sharply on the window and Emma stands, though Killian isn't sure if it's from the sound of his knocking or from her own influx of emotions as realization crashes over her.

"Go to hell."

Her voice is icy cold, tight to the point that it's in danger of snapping and Killian moves towards the door, catching Emma as she bursts out of the room and into his arms. Felix's laugh echoes behind her until the door slams shut, where it's repeated over the tinny speaker until Mulan mutes it. Emma pitches forward in his arms suddenly, barely making it to the small trash can in the corner of the alcove before she's heaving, shaking uncontrollably in as he holds her upright, one arm around her middle, the other smoothing her hair away from her face as he murmurs soothingly in her ear.

"Emma…" Graham approaches them cautiously, hand outstretched and Killian growls, curling his body protectively around Emma's shrunken form until the sheriff backs off.

"He'll talk now. Now that he's gotten what he wants, he'll want to brag about his conquests." Emma says dully, head still bowed. Mulan calmly hands Killian a cup of water and sets a box of tissues on the ground next to them before turning to her colleagues.

"Let's give them some space."

It isn't until they've all vacated the room that Killian realizes Emma's no longer shivering in his arms, but shaking with silent sobs and he pushes down his own rage to cradle Emma against him as they kneel on the cold hard floor of the sheriff's office.

-/-

Killian resists the urge to run his hands through his hair, not wanting to get the butter stuck in his hair, but the inability to do so only fuels his frustration more. He glares down at the offending bowl of popcorn and unmelted chocolates and finally admits defeat, carrying the bowl over to where Emma sits wrapped up in blankets on the couch.

"I'm sorry, love. I couldn't get it to mix- and then the popcorn started clumping…"

Emma just smiles hollowly up at him, her mug of cocoa hovering just below her lips, untouched. "It's fine, Killian. Just...sit."

He does so, settling in next to Emma where she holds the cocoon of blankets open for him and slinging an arm around her shoulders. It occurs to him too late to wash his hands but Emma's already tucking the blankets around him, so he settles on trying to absorb the grease with a napkin. Killian watches as Emma forces down a clump of half-melted chocolate and popcorn to appease him, but it only makes him feel worse, that nothing he does will be able to erase that haunted look from her eyes. She's been like this, listless and a shell of herself since they left the station abruptly.

"_Emma, I'm so sorry, we never should have-," _

"_Emma, we're looking into your father's case right now, we'll figure out if what Felix said is true or just another ploy-,"_

"_Emma, let me call your mother for you-,"_

"_Stop." Killian snaps, holding his free hand up and their mouths clamp shut instantly, even though he has no authority in the sheriff's station. "I'm taking her home. I assume you can manage without us?"_

"_No." Emma says, loudly and clearly and Killian backs down instantly, letting her take control. "We can stay." She insists but she's still trembling at his side, his arm around her waist holding her up just as much as her own two legs. _

"_Perhaps it's best if you didn't. Felix will be able to sense that we are worried about you." Mulan says and Killian thinks it's the most gentle tone he's ever heard her use. _

"_No, I have to be here for this. I need to see him go down for everything he's caused, for him to experience all the consequences of his actions and his little 'games.'" Emma says roughly and Killian turns his head into her, grasping her hand in his. _

"_Emma, love, vengeance is tempting. The darkness always is." He murmurs, willing her to calm down with strokes of his thumb against her clammy skin, "Resist it. Take care of yourself and your family and we will take care of him. This is not your burden to shoulder alone." Killian advises and Emma finally tilts her head to look up at him. "We can come back later, I promise. If you want to, we can be there every step of the way as long as they let us. But you are shaking, my love. Let me take care of you." _Let me in, _he pleads with his eyes. He doesn't want to overstep and tell her what to do, but Killian can see clearly that she will wear herself down to the bone unless she lets him help her. But the decision has to be hers, 100%. _

"_Fine. Let's just get home." He thinks he sees relief in her eyes when she finally relents, her fist bunching the fabric of his shirt as she clings on to him, trust radiating from her every pore as she surrenders herself to all the feelings she's been keeping at bay before her eyes harden again and she turns back to Graham. "You'll keep us updated?"_

"_Every step of the way." Graham vows. _

They end up turning on the TV, just for something to fill the silence in the apartment, the sitcom's laugh track a dull roar in the background as Emma sips at her cocoa, more out of obligation than enjoyment. Eventually, she finds a movie on and they watch that until she nods off with her head on his shoulder.

Killian finishes the movie without falling asleep for the first time.

-/-

He wakes to a dark apartment, confusion coloring his senses as he comes to. The blankets are tucked meticulously around him and the bowl of popcorn is missing from the coffee table. Incidentally, the woman at his side is also missing. It doesn't take long for him to figure out that Emma is no longer in the apartment and a quick check of his phone tells him exactly where he can find her.

"You're sure about this?"

"Positive, love." Killian assures her, eyes trained on the road.

"How could you know?"

He tosses a glance at her, blue eyes and silvery blonde hair illuminated by the soft lights of the dash, "I know."

Elsa purses her lips, looking back to the road where snow is falling like a whisper in the night. "They're really that predictable, huh?"

"Believe me, as you get to know Scarlet better, you'll get used to these quirks. I might have spent my childhood growing up with him, but Emma and Will spent a lot of time healing together and that will bind two people closely together in ways others won't be able to fully understand."

Killian pulls into a spot in the empty lot, "It's better if we continue on foot."

Elsa reaches behind her and grabs their supplies before getting out of the car.

"How are your sister and Kristoff doing?"

"Holed up at an undisclosed location, making a game plan. Will was going to meet me there but when he never showed…"

Killian grimaces, "Don't take it personally."

"I'm not." Elsa replies quickly, sounding affronted before she adjusts her tone, "I was just worried when he stopped answering his phone."

"Accountability was never one of Will's favorite traits. He has it, but he doesn't like to be overt about it."

"I gathered." Elsa says quietly and Killian thinks that there's a deeper note of understanding in her soft tone.

"There," Killian points, "See?"

Elsa nods, holding the bundle closer to her as she squints through the darkness and the falling snow visible only in the dim light provided by the lamps lining the path.

He knew all along the moment he saw Elsa's text where he would find them, but his heart still thumps with hurt when he sees the pair of them, two lone figures in the stillness of the cemetery, one leaning against a headstone, the other sitting across from their companion. Beside him, Elsa, places a gloved hand on his arm, silently reminding him of the same words he spoke to her in the car. Taking a breath of air that stings his lungs, Killian proceeds forward.

"Uh oh, we've been caught." Will slurs, tilting his head up to look at them, wobbling a little until his hand shoots backwards to catch himself. Elsa stoops, placing a firm hand on his back so he doesn't fall.

Emma just takes another swing out of the flask, winking at Killian in a less-than-composed manner. "It's okay, Scarlet. I think we can add a couple more people to our drinking club."

"How long have you been out here?" Killian asks measuredly, trying to keep a good-natured note to his voice.

"An hour… two… three?"

"Not three." Killian corrects, taking a blanket from Elsa and wrapping it around Emma's shoulders. She has to sit up so he can get it past her back to tuck around her front, but as soon as he does, she leans heavily back against David's headstone.

"You make shitty popcorn." Will grouches as Elsa does the same for him.

Killian eyes the bowl sitting between them next to another empty flask. "Well to be fair, it is half frozen."

"Why don't we go back into town and get some warm soup into you." Elsa soothes, rubbing her hands up and down Will's arm, pausing only when Will lurches forward to take the flask from Emma's hand.

"I want a steak." Emma declares.

"With mashed potatoes." Will chimes in, nodding eagerly.

"I think Dad wants some peas to go with that too. And an ice cold beer."

Will gives a belly laugh while Elsa and Killian exchange looks over their heads, "Don't be stupid, Nolan. Dave is dead, he can't want peas."

Emma goes slack jawed for a moment, scrutinizing Will before she joins in the laughter, "Oh my God, I forgot, he's dead. Dad's dead." She laughs, her eyes squeezed shut in mirth until, not that surprisingly, her uneven breaths start faltering and turning into desperate gasps, "He's dead because he was murdered. Some kid murdered him. For fun."

Will's laughter fades and his face instantly sombers, eyes welling with tears that Killian can see even in the dim lighting. "Aye. We don't know the kid murdered him, though."

But Emma is inconsolable now, her hands reaching up for Killian, pulling at him while he simultaneously bends down to her, gathering her into his arms and lifting her up with a grunt.

"You shouldn't be lifting heavy objects." She blubbers, even as she winds her arms around his neck (he's thankful she and Will at least remembered to wear hats and gloves before getting sloshed) and Killian smiles, though her head is buried in his neck and she can't see it.

"Aye, lass. But I think this can be an exception. You weigh practically nothing, even with all that whiskey in you."

Elsa helps Will up, who has a long look on his face, though the tears have stopped. "Do you still want that steak?"

"Y-yes." Emma gasps, her lips cold against Killian's skin and he tugs the blanket tighter around her, leading the way back towards the car. Will stoops, placing the last flask of whiskey up against David's headstone and gives it a final pat before letting Elsa wind her arm around his, letting him stumble against her until he catches his bearings enough to trail behind Killian.

"Got everything?" He asks Elsa in a low voice, and she nods, hugging the bowl of popcorn to her chest with her other arm, the other flask tucked in the pocket of her coat.

"Maybe we should ask Mary Margaret to cook that steak for us." Will mumbles.

"No." Emma says, her voice suddenly clear, "No, let's give her one more night of peace before we tell them. Just one more night."

Killian doesn't have to look back at Elsa to know she's already taking care of it with a quick text to the sheriff's office. It's possible that Felix was bluffing, that David Nolan's death is still a circumstance of bad electrical wiring and a series of unfortunate accidents. But even if it isn't, there is no rush to alarm everyone and flip their worlds upside down again. It can wait until morning, after they have a chance to investigate.

Things might look better in the morning.

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the delayed update! I hope it was worth the wait!**


	30. Pity Pasties and Cottages

-E-

She spends the next couple days at the manor, camped out at her mother's side while Graham and Lancelot filter in and out of the house with news and updates. Granny comes by with meals and Will swings over after his shifts, but other than that, no one else is allowed within the tall impeccably manicured hedges of the Blanchard property.

Leo comes home as soon as Emma calls and he sits silently on Mary Margaret's other side, occasionally answering for his mother when Henry or Regina asks questions, but the college-aged boy leaves back for school as soon as the weekend ends, his departure as quiet as his arrival had been.

By day three, Emma feel so stifled inside the grand house, she places a call to Killian in the confines of the bathroom, begging him to come get her with an excuse about how he can't sleep without her, or that he needs her to help him with his daily PT, even though he's already been reinstated and going out on calls.

Thankfully, her lieutenant swoops in that night in a (mostly shining, somewhat salt-caked SUV), armed with an overnight bag and dinner. It's a perfect compromise, when Emma already feels guilty for leaving her mother so soon, to begin transitioning her out of the quiet house where time has come to a standstill and they are stuck drowning in grief all over again. She needs space, distractions. She needs Killian.

"So, you're done avoiding me then?"

Emma freezes just as she's sinking down onto her bed, her wide eyes taking in his lifted brow and crossed arms.

"Uh…"

"I know I've been busy getting back into the swing of things, but I am still quite perceptive, love. And that," He sweeps his arm out, as if gesturing to the past few days lined up right next to him, "was avoiding me."

"No," Emma protests weakly, "I was just… my mother needed me." She finishes, barely able to mask her wince. Killian's not wrong; the first night she came back to the manor, she had been busy reheating dinner when she missed his call, and after that, it was easy to just… let them go to voicemail as she sat next to Mary Margaret or made arrangements to cover both their absences at their respective diners.

"Hm." Killian uncrosses his arms to reach behind and fish out a flask from his back pocket. Uncorking it swiftly, he takes a swig before holding it out to her a little gruffly.

Emma stands, walking tentatively towards him to take the flask and sip, waiting until the alcohol burns a warm path down to her stomach before setting the flask down on the dresser next to her. Slowly, she lifts up to her toes, pressing her lips to his gently. It takes a second until Killian responds, his hands settling on her hips as he parts his lips more under the pressure Emma applies until she can taste the rum.

"It's more than that, isn't it? It wasn't just because Mary Margaret needed you?"

Emma smoothes her hands over his shoulders, settling back onto the flats of her feet, her eyes focusing on his chin. "I can't help but think it's my fault you got hurt. Felix is obsessed with me, you saw the way he set it all up." Emma admits, voicing the thought that's been swirling around in her mind for the past three days. She continues on quickly, sensing that Killian is about to rebuke her for thinking this way, " If you didn't know me, or my family so well, maybe he would have left you alone. And you wouldn't have almost died, or got injured-,"

"If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be half as happy as I am today." Killian says firmly, shutting down any further protests from Emma.

"Has he asked to see me again?"

This time, it's Killian's shoulders that drop, guilt encompassing his face and Emma bites her lip, cursing herself for even bringing it up. It's no question that Killian still blames himself for letting her go into the room with Felix in the first place, but Emma's not upset with him. Not when she finally learned the truth, however horrible it may be.

"Nevermind." She mutters, pulling away to dig around in her dressers for some pajamas.

"He hasn't said much, other than his confession." Killian mutters, turning to his own bag and rifling through it before stopping and running a hand through his hair. "Did Graham already mention…?"

"Confessed to the fire, but the murder was unintentional? Yeah, he did." Emma says a little bitterly. "He also said it would be hard to get him on those charges, especially if Felix was clever enough to mess around with the wires. The later cases are apparently easier because of the accelerant he started using when he escalated, but…" She busies herself with dabbing toothpaste on her toothbrush before brushing, and Killian follows suit and there's silence between them until they get back to the bedroom. Emma chances a look up at him and sees his usually bright sapphire eyes clouded with guilt.

"Oh, Killian." She sighs, moving back over to him, her fingers lightly tracing over his chest until they reach the back of his neck. It had been a mistake, lettering her own guilt of having someone when her mother is going through the pain of losing her true love all over again push him away. She never considered how much his own guilt might be eating him up.

Killian's arm settles around her back, pulling her closer to him as his lips land on her hairline, his other hand weaving through her hair. "Let's just go to bed."

Morning comes too soon, and Emma finds herself dreading leaving the warmth of Killian's arms to confront her mother's empty eyes and explain to her she is leaving to go back to their apartment. So instead, Emma lazes around in bed for as long as she can, luxuriating in the feel of Killian wrapped around her between her girly sheets in her childhood bed, praying he continues to sleep for as long as possible and not daring to move in case she wakes him. The truth is, there's no telling how Mary Margaret will react to Emma leaving. Sometimes she is quiet, lost in her all-consuming grief for long periods of time, other times, she jumps out of it quickly, vivacious as ever. A few times, she lashes out and Emma can't help but feel like that is what is about to happen, with all the new emotions the investigation has yielded.

Eventually, though, Killian stirs awake, his arms tightening around Emma for a fraction of a second before he relaxes again, blinking blearily at her. It's clear he's been subject to nightmares the past few nights without her at his side and she tries not to dwell on that. There will be time to make amends for that later.

Henry is still shoveling cereal into his mouth at the table when Emma and Killian finally make it downstairs and the boy grins widely at them, while Mary Margaret offers a thin smile from next to Henry.

"Good morning."

"Pity pastries?" Emma remarks dryly, inspecting a raspberry danish before setting it back in the basket.

"There's chocolate frosted flakes that will turn your milk into chocolate." Henry offers magnanimous. "But you have to put enough in. Mom only lets me mix in a little with my raisin bran."

"No thanks, lad. You keep your cereal for yourself." Killian says, clearly stifling a laugh as he shoots Emma a look, "Eggs, lass? Mary Margaret?"

Her mother shakes her head and Emma eyes the untouched bagel on the plate in front of her before leading Killian to the counter to pour coffee from the pot. Killian lingers by the fridge, making a show of looking for creamer while Emma returns to the table with two mugs, one for herself and one to replace the cup of tea in her mother's hands that has gone cold.

"Mom," Emma reaches out and takes Mary Margaret's hand in her own, "Listen, I have to go back to our apartment today. I need to start working again." She says in a cautious voice, gauging her mother's reaction carefully. Mary Margaret's eyes flicker, clarity returning to her green orbs and she nods, squeezing Emma's hand back.

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

Emma lets out a slow breath of relief, starting to pull her hands away until her mother's hand tightens, keeping her there.

"You father is still a hero. He still died a hero and nothing can take that away from us." The widow says, almost a little desperately and Emma nods in agreement, tears prickling in her eyes.

"I know, Mom."

With a final nod, Mary Margaret releases her hand and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Can I come by the diner after school?" Henry pipes up excitedly and Emma turns to him, lightly brushing the hair back from his forehead after she ruffles it.

"Of course, kid. I'll help you with your math homework."

"Cool! Will Killian be there too?"

The fireman returns to Emma's side, wielding his cup of black coffee, "Yes, lad. I'll be there. I'll buy you a cup of hot chocolate, hm?"

-/-

True to his word, Killian orders a cup of hot chocolate as soon as Henry plops down in the booth next to Will and when Emma drops it off, Killian slides it across the table in front of the boy, the whipped cream wobbling precariously on the surface of the hot drink.

"Thanks!" Henry takes a hearty sip before scrunching his face up and swallowing hard.

"Easy, lad." Killian chuckles, handing him a napkin.

"How was school, kid?"

"Good." Henry shrugs, "I made some more friends today and we built a snowman during recess. But it's kind of muddy since everything is melting now."

"Good for you, kid. Wanna get started on your homework, and I'll check back in a little later?"

Henry shrugs, "Okay. I'm kind of hungry though. Can I get a snack? Mom said to put it on her tab."

"How about some fruit and a cookie?" When Henry nods, Emma turns to head back into the kitchen, checking on the pies in the oven before asking Jaq to tell Ashely she's going on her lunch so she can be back by the time the pies are ready to come out.

"...and Susie said that her parents are going to vote at the city council meeting so they can put up a statue or something, but Avery said his parents said there should be a foundation for money instead."

"What are we talking about?" Emma asks, sliding into the booth with a plate for Henry and her own plate heaped with a sandwich and onion rings.

"Uh, the kids apparently were discussing at school how they wanted to honor your dad." Will explains, reaching over to swipe an onion ring from her plate. He's blocked by Killian, though and Emma smirks.

"Really?" She says, turning to Henry, "During class or on their own?"

"In the afternoon while we were waiting for the bus to come." Henry says with a childlike air of innocence strong enough to deflect the awkwardness emanating from the two firemen in the booth. "They asked me what I thought and I said I had to ask Mary Margaret."

"That's a good idea." Emma agrees, taking a bite from her sandwich and not missing the warning look Killian shoots over the top of her head at the patrons just walking into the diner with sympathetic looks on their faces. It's been happening all day now, and Killian and Will have been acting like guard dogs, staving off anyone who dares to approach her with a pitying smile. Emma's let it slip so far, but she's not going to let it go on past today.

"Everyone has the same look on their faces when they talk to me at school too." Henry says in a hushed voice and Emma smiles at him, telling him it's nothing he has to worry about and he should just continue on as normal if that's what feels most comfortable for him.

"Well, at least I got great tips today." Emma says, patting her apron pocket jokingly.

Will narrows his eyes at her, "Are you profiting off your customer's pity?"

Emma shrugs, "you pay to get into a zoo, right?"

"Yeah...usually."

"Well if they wanna ogle me and make some donations along the way, I'm not going to complain. It's not like I'm putting on a show of damsel in distress or smudged mascara."

"Fair enough," Will concedes, even though Killian still looks uncomfortable.

"It's fine," Emma whispers to Killian, as Henry busies himself pulling out his homework and handing Will random tidbits from his backpack as he digs for his pencils, "It was worse when Dad first died. Now, I'm kind of used to it. Give it a couple days and everyone will find something new to focus on."

That something new comes a couple days later in the form of Neal's very own abandonment scandal, when word gets out that Tamara was using Felix as a source and had been writing under the pseudonym of Greg Mendall, and his would-be bride flees in the middle of the night. Neal slinks into the diner the day after, hands shoved deep into his pockets, head bowed to avoid the stares of everyone he passes until he reaches the bar and slides into the open seat next to Elsa, pushing his hood back before clasping his hands in front of him on the countertop.

Emma just grimaces sympathetically at him while Elsa regards him with a primly lifted eyebrow, chewing on her sandwich like she doesn't have a care in the world.

"So, uh, Tamara left. Skipped town. But you, uh, you all know that." Neal begins, wincing as he speaks, "And so you were all right. I was wrong and I guess I'm just trying to apologize."

"Sucks being left, huh?" Emma says archly, unable to help himself.

Neal smiles ruefully, "Yeah, yeah it does."

"Hm." Is all Elsa has to offer as she crunches on a potato chip.

"I guess she was originally planning on using my story as her debut, but then I brought her here where she found bigger fish to go after, and for that, I'm sorry."

"I bet your dad gave you an earful." Emma wagers and Neal shrugs his slumped shoulders, sipping on the pity cappuccino Ruby's just placed in front of him.

"Well, that's nothing new." He looks up, his sad eyes turning serious, "Emma, I'm sorry about your dad."

Emma nods slowly, acknowledging him, "Yeah, me too."

"So are you sticking around town then?" Elsa asks, picking up her sandwich again and Emma doesn't miss the slight gleam of satisfaction in her friend's eye that Neal got a little bit of a taste of his own medicine after everything.

Neal releases a long sigh, pressing his lips together, "Yeah, I guess so. I don't really got a lot going on in Vancouver anymore, so I guess it can't hurt to stick around, now that everything in Boston is kinda smoothing over. That is, if it's okay that I do."

"Neal," Emma laughs a little, "It's not like I can just kick you out of town on my own whim. This is your home, too."

"Right, but you're Storybrooke's princess. Anything you say, goes." Neal counters, his lips quirking up in a bit of an uncertain smile.

"Well, I won't lie to you, you're gonna be getting a lot of dirty looks and whispers behind your back-,"

"But that's my cross to bear." Neal accepts, nodding his head. "Better now than never to work my way back into everyone's good graces again."

"At this point, it won't be so hard- you'll have their pity now, so that kind of smoothes over the whole fugitive thing." Elsa offers, smiling serenely at Neal, whose face goes blank for a second before he starts chuckling.

"Thanks, Elsa."

"Mhmm."

"How's your mom?" Neal asks after Emma leaves and comes back from delivering orders.

"She's doing okay, considering. Maybe you want to go see her. You know she'll forgive you, that's the kind of person she is. Even if she told me a million times she wouldn't." Emma says indifferently, "Oh- but makes sure you go see her at her diner, not at the manor." She adds hurriedly, "I don't think Regina will give you the same kindly treatment if she catches sight of you."

"Yeah, noted." Neal nods vigorously, before asking to place his order.

"Hey, Els, don't you have to get going?" Emma asks, catching sight of the time.

Elsa shrugs, "Eddie is opening for me today, so I just have to pop in later and check on him. He's doing pretty well, considering. I think he rather likes the parlor. I like having him there- gives me more time to focus on creating new flavors and making the cakes."

"Eddie?"

"Dopey Eddie." Emma clarifies for Neal, while Elsa rolls her eyes.

"He's not dopey." Elsa insists, "He's actually quite great with the kids. They all love him."

"You just have to say that because you're his boss." Emma counters, sharing a smile with Neal while Elsa rolls her eyes. It's becoming easier to look at him without having anger flare up inside her each time and it makes her hopeful that they can eventually return to some kind of friendship instead of just outward civility at some point. If the last six months have taught her anything, it's that people are what's important and she can't- _won't_\- lose anymore people than she has to.

-/-

Things settle back into a more normal routine after a couple weeks, much to everyone's relief. Felix doesn't spend much more time in Storybrooke, not after Graham and the District Attorney make the decision to kick the case up to the "big leagues" in Portland, where they try all the cases together.

Time passes in a blur after that, and Felix's trial comes and goes. Both Emma and Killian are called in to testify until the trial ends abruptly, the day before they are both expected to give their testimonies in court, the boy apparently growing bored of the proceedings and surprising everyone by taking a plea deal.

Surprisingly, Emma is okay with that. She doesn't need to face him again and Felix will at least get the help he needs in a psychiatric facility close to Carlion and for now, Felix seems satiated with his game, letting it get put to rest quietly.

Killian makes a spontaneous decision for them to stay in the city, since they already have the time off and disappears for an hour while Emma naps in their hotel room, having spent the previous night tossing and turning rather than getting any shut-eye. When the lieutenant comes back, it's with a playful grin on his face as he instructs her to pack up before whisking her a few blocks closer to the pier where they had their first date, stopping just outside a weathered but sturdy looking building, labeled only as "Inn & Tavern."

"Killian..." Emma gets out of the car slowly, pulling the strands of hair the wind has blown into her face away "What is this?"

"I changed our reservation. I thought you might like a change of scenery after your frantic pacing last night in our hotel room."

"To a romantic getaway?"

"For romantic sex" Killian waggles his eyebrows, slamming the driver door shut.

"You brought me to a brothel?"

"I-, no, Swan" He sighs exasperatedly and Emma stifles a laugh, "You're impossible." He mutters, shaking his head.

She strides over to the other side of the car, pulling him down but the neck of his shirt for a kiss

"You love me for it."

"Aye" Killian gazes adoringly down at her for a few moments until he seems to realize they're blocking the front door with his vehicle. "Stay here for just a second, love. I'm going to go get us checked in and we'll be on our way."

Emma tilts her head, confusion settling in at his wording but she's quickly distracted by the smoldering kiss he plants on her lips and she stays where she is, pulling her coat a little tighter around her torso. It might be March, and the weather is getting warmer, much warmer than the winter freezes they've grown accustomed to, but the wind is harsher by the seaside and in the shade. She studies the building in front of them and the old but meticulously preserved tavern connecting to the more modern-looking multi-story inn.

"Okay, get back in the car." Killian says, jogging back out a few minutes later.

"What? I thought we were staying here..." Emma says, bewildered as she jumps back into the SUV.

"Not here, exactly, but on their property-," Killian gets into the car as well, leaning over to press an excited kiss to her cold cheek, making Emma laugh.

"Killian, what's going on?"

"You'll soon see, my love."

Emma can't help but return his infectious smile, watching out the window as they drive along the scenic coastline until Killian turns onto a much more secluded road, passing by several long driveways until they reach a series of similar looking cottages facing the bay.

"Killian…" Emma gapes at the quaint looking cottage he parks in front of, homey and modern at the same time before turning to look at him, excitement bubbling up inside her.

"This is ours for the next couple days." He says proudly, getting out of the car, "The family that owns the inn used to have a house built on this property until the younger generation decided to move closer to downtown."

"_Killian,"_ Emma laughs again, a free and joyous sound as she launches herself into his arms. He clings onto her, bending backwards slightly so he can look up at her face, receiving her kiss with as much enthusiasm as she gives. "I love it. Thank you. This was such a great surprise."

He sets her down gently, but doesn't let her leave his embrace as he leans his forehead down to rest against hers, "I figured since we haven't had much time lately to go out on date nights, I should do something special."

"The perfect romantic getaway."

Killian raises a hand to his ear, "I don't know if it's perfect, I'd like to think I have much better ideas in store for the future…"

"And I'm sure those will be just as perfect." Emma teases, pecking him on the lips again before she extracts herself from his arms, "Are we going to go inside or what?" She calls, already moving around the car to get to the trunk with Killian's chuckles following her.

-/-

It really is the perfect getaway, the cottage has everything they need, including basic amenities and light snacks and beverages and it's not too far away from the main city so they can go out for meals and entertainment. But after the first afternoon, they come to a mutual decision to just purchase enough groceries to tide them over for the duration of their stay and revel in the peace and solitude the cottage by the sea affords them.

In reality, that just means that after they come back from dinner in the city, Emma and Killian tumble into bed (actually, they have a quick tumble on the couch first) and don't leave it until noon the next day, when Killian whips up a spectacular brunch while Emma distracts him the whole time wearing nothing but one of his barely buttoned flannel shirts and peppering kisses all along her boyfriend's bare torso.

"Sooo this is basically a sexcation." Emma says playfully, passing the back of her hand over her mouth as she stretches up from her spot on the floor between his strong legs. Killian gives her what must be his best aggrieved look while she smiles cheekily at him, settling on his lap. But all she sees is the lazy look of post-orgasmic pleasure while his cock begins to harden again and twitch between her legs.

"When you mention this to everyone back home, please don't refer to it as such." He tells her as sternly as he can, though his usual timbre is a little strained as Emma shifts teasingly on his lap, making a show of swiping her lips across her bottom lip, still tasting traces of him.

"Bloody hell, woman." Killian yanks clumsily at the flannel until his hand makes contact with her breast, squeezing roughly for a second before he catches himself and murmurs an apology against her lips. But Emma's already let out a loud moan and she grinds herself down on his lap, her hands cupping his face as she dives in for another bruising kiss.

"Do it again," She pleads, only half-aware of how needy she sounds.

"Swan, you are going to be the death of me." Killian growls, grasping her ass and yanking her closer until their hips are flush together before his hands travel up her sides to squeeze her mounds, thumbs teasing her nipples none too gently.

"Oh god," Emma cries out, tightening her legs around Killian when his teeth scrape down her neck, his hands still squeezing and cupping her sensitive skin while her hips move of their own volition, coating his length with her arousal. She tilts her pelvis so his tip slides in just a little and Killian groans, crushing her against him.

"What will it be, love? Another quick fuck on the couch or would you prefer the bedroom this time?" He asks in a throaty voice that makes her core pulse in anticipation.

"B-bedroom, I think."

Killian's already moving before Emma finishes talking, toeing off his briefs and surging forward,letting the momentum carry them up and out of the small living room so he can stumble up the stairs while Emma sucks a mark into his neck that will surely leave Killian wearing collared shirts for the next few days. It's somewhat of a miracle that the fireman gets them safely up the stairs and into the bedroom without dropping Emma or tripping on the stairs and she reminds herself to compliment his competence later. For now, though, she decides to add fuel to the fire, nipping on his earlobe as she whispers to him to do whatever he wants, and to not worry about being gentle. A shiver ripples up Killian's spine underneath her fingertips and Emma smiles to herself, even as Killian throws her down on the bed, his hungry eyes devouring her as she bites her lip and props herself up on her elbows. There's an internal war raging in his darkened gaze, a battle between primal lust and loving desire until the lust takes over and he reaches out to flick open the last button on the flannel with surprising dexterity given he doesn't seem to put much effort into the motion. Emma sheds the shirt instantly under his roving stare and with a nudge from his hand, flips onto her stomach, his calloused hands taking the lead and tugging on her hips until Emma scoots back towards him, her legs hanging off the bed.

Killian wastes no time, covering her body with his so his cock is fitted perfectly in the crease of her ass, running his cock once, twice between her cheeks with smooth thrusts of his hips while he pulls off his shirt. Emma gives him a coy smile over her shoulder- the one she always reserves for the bedroom because it drives him crazy- and pushes back, trapping his hard length, causing him to let out another guttural groan before his expression darkens and his hands return to grip her hips possessively.

"You look so gorgeous like this, Swan. All breathless and needy for me." Killian leans forward, covering her back with his chest, supporting himself on his elbows while his hands run up her stomach to play with her breasts and tweak her nipples. "I love you so much," He whispers in her ear, his tender voice a stark difference from his barely restrained thrusts, now angled to slide between her wet folds. Emma just mewls in response, his hot member hitting her clit and she struggles to gain a balance between holding herself up and pushing back to seek friction from his warm body.

"Are you sure, my love?" Killian asks, stilling his movements for a second as his lips turn soft against her cheek and Emma nods frantically.

"I want you to show me how much you want me. I don't want you to hold back. I'm yours." She gasps and Killian buries his face in her neck, tongue flickering over her erratic pulse. He's tense above her, all muscle and coarse chest hair and she surrenders herself to him and his carnal need with his first hard thrust into her, sliding home, taking her as roughly as he was tender the night before while making slow and sweet love to her. There will be bruises tomorrow to remind them of their passion, and there is no double Emma will feel sore, but it's all worth it in the end, feeling how intense Killian's desire for her is, like an unquenchable fire, the same as she feels for him.

-/-

"I want to be happy."

She feels him turn to her, but Emma keeps staring out at the sea, "Are you not happy, my love?"

"I am- I mean, I want to be peacefully happy. Like I am right now. Like nothing can take that away from me anymore. That I can honor my dad's sacrifice without being resentful and lonely. Like I can finally pick up the pieces and enjoy my days off instead of dreading them and the solitude they bring. Oh, and also, no more stale pity food."

"I think we can manage that." He says softly and Emma turns so she can lean up and kiss him sweetly, their hands still woven together. In front of them, the waves continue to crash against the rocky shore and when Emma pulls away, she leans her head on Killian's shoulder.

"I think so too."

"To a new beginning." Killian announces, turning so he can wind his other arm around her waist, their chests pressed flush together.

"A happy beginning."

"Yes. A happy beginning." He agrees, cupping her cheeks in his hands and kissing her forehead. Emma thinks she'll never stop reveling in the fact that she can now feel the skin of both his hands instead of the scratchy material of his splint.

"Mmm, okay." Emma sighs, feeling better about leaving their little sanctuary by the sea. "Okay." She repeats and steps back toward the car, already packed with their things. "Shall we head home then?"

"As milady wishes."

It's an easy drive back to Storybrooke, not so many cars on the road and spring slowly starting to emerge from the last dregs of winter. What was originally going to be a stressful trip with the question of closure up in the air has become a restful and restorative few nights away and Emma can't help the smile that rests naturally on her face.

"Are you nervous?" She asks suddenly, just thirty minutes away from Storybrooke. Killian glances at her with a raised eyebrow but he contemplates her question seriously, taking a few seconds before he answers.

"I only got the job because Robin didn't want it."

"Yeah," Emma says, rolling her eyes playfully at him, "But are you nervous? You know Will won't go easy on you."

"I have big shoes to fill." Killian replies steadily. "And Lancelot will be around as much as he can to ease the transition."

"You got the job because you deserve it," Emma says firmly, not missing the grateful look Killian sends her way. "Captain Jones." She adds with a wink and if she's not mistaken, a faint blush colors his cheeks.

"I don't know who's going to give me a harder time about it, you or Will."

Emma laughs. It really wasn't so much of a surprise to her when Lancelot announced he was leaving Storybrooke to lead the Carlion Fire Department and subsequently suggested Killian fill his role as captain, but as for the man himself, she suspects Killian went into shock for a couple minutes, judging by the amused expression on Lancelot's face when he walked into the diner later that day to personally relay the news of his planned departure to Emma.

They drive for another few minutes before Emma gathers the courage to voice her musings to Killian.

"It's nice having a little house by the sea."

"You think so?" Killian's voice is carefully neutral and Emma sneaks a glance at him, his expression controlled but lips twitching at the corners.

"Yeah, it's calming. Quiet without being too quiet. A little cold, but it's Maine. It's always cold."

"I'll build you a house by the sea."

"Really? You know how to build a house?" Emma teases and this time, there is definitely color to his cheeks.

"I'll hire contractors. Get Will to help."

"And build a picket fence to go along with it?"

"And a little dock as well. Elsa and Will can build their own cottage next door. It'll be just like when Will and I were lads."

"Mmm, that's a nice dream." Their fingers tangle over the gear shift and Killian squeezes her fingers lightly.

"It doesn't just have to be a dream."

"Yeah," Emma shares a smile with her handsome captain, just as they cross the town line."I perhaps not."

* * *

**A/N: SO sorry about the delay! I couldn't decide how I wanted to end this. Thank you, _thank you_ everyone for reading/following/favoriting/commenting! I really could not have done this without you all. Stay tuned for an epilogue to follow and I think I've got a Leap Year AU fic brewing up somewhere if any of you are interested in reading something like that... **


End file.
